The Adventures of Team WA: Volume 2
by Masked Spider
Summary: Team WA is back, having survived the fall of Beacon and the land of Mistral, Wayne and Aegis have been split between two continents, with Aegis helping Blake against the White Fang and Wayne helping Weiss get to Mistral, but new and old enemies alike have their own sinister plans for the land of Mistral, and our heroes (Note: Read the Adventures of Team WA at Beacon Academy first).
1. Trouble on Two Continents

**The Adventures of Team WA: Volume 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is the property of Rooster Teeth. I only own my OCs.**

I remember another time I was on an airship reading a book like this, thought Wayne as he glanced around the cargo hold of the airship he was currently on, I was heading to Beacon for the first time. Shifting his position, Wayne glanced out the window at the water and mountains below. Of course there are a few distinct differences this time around, like how I'm on a cargo ship and not an official passenger transport.

There's also the fact that I'm not traveling with my little brother Aegis, but with the heiress, pardon former heiress, of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. Who'd recently begun wearing an aqua blue version of her outfit.

And while it was true they were heading to a huntsman academy, Haven academy to be precise, they weren't going there to enroll, but to prevent its downfall. To prevent it from becoming a Grimm infested ruin, just like Beacon was now. Wayne sighed as he tried getting back to his book, but was having trouble keeping his concentration on the story when a voice suddenly made his ears perk up.

Weiss had gone to the pilot's cabin to see how much longer it would take them to get to Mistral, something her and Wayne had been taking turns doing every few hours of flight time or whenever the pilot seemed to be making a stop. Thanks to being a half-bear Faunus, and a good bit of training from his mother, a number of Wayne's senses were sharper than an average person's. A fact which often came in handy, such as now.

From what he could hear, the pilot was saying they were in the home stretch. Not much longer now, Wayne thought as he directed his eyes back to his book. Or at least he would have if the sound of loud static didn't start ringing in his ear. Aw gosh, thought Wayne as his hand instinctively reached up for his ear, one of the downsides of enhanced hearing is those sudden loud noises tend to hurt a lot more.

After rubbing his ear for a second, he was able to make out some of the noise from the radio, and a lot of it sounded like yelling. Wayne realized he was listening to a distress signal as Weiss's voice cut in. From what he could make out, Weiss wanted to go help whoever was sending out the distress call, but the pilot wasn't having it. After another few seconds of listening, the door to the pilot's cabin opened.

"So how much farther to Mistral," asked Wayne as he put a marker in his book and closed it. "He says we're in the home stretch," said Weiss, somewhat distractedly, "It won't be much longer." "And I'm guessing he said 'no' to that distress call on his radio," said Wayne.

"How did you," Weiss started to ask, "Right, enhanced hearing." "Pretty much," said Wayne, "Though I do wish he'd turn that thing down, the high pitch from the interference kinda hurts." "Well we'll be off soon enough," said Weiss as she sat down on one of the cargo crates, "To be honest I don't wanna hear any more of that radio either." "If you want," said Wayne as he returned his book to his travel bag, "We can always go back in there, put a weapon to his head and demand he let us help the people in trouble."

"Wayne!" Weiss said, not sure if she should laugh or scold him for such a remark. "I'm just kidding," said Wayne with a slight smirk as he stood up, "Though I think I might have a way to take your mind off of it at least." "And what way would that be," asked Weiss.

Instead of answering immediately, Wayne took a relaxed fighting stance and held out his hand. "If I remember right, you still need to work on your hand to hand, so we're gonna need to set Myrtenaster aside for a bit," explained Wayne. "This is your big idea," said Weiss with a raised eyebrow, "You want to hit each other for a bit."

"It's a great way to work out frustration," said Wayne, "And I'm certain I've mentioned before, a true huntsman or huntress should know how to fight with or without a weapon." Weiss sighed as she drew her weapon and handed it to Wayne, who leaned it on a couple of storage containers a few feet away. "Just know," said Weiss, "I'm only doing this out of boredom."

"It beats the heck out of 'I Spy'," said Wayne as he held his hands up, "Now throw your best punch." Weiss took a fighting stance of her own, albeit an amateurish one as she curled her fingers into a fist. Then, winding up a bit, Weiss swung her fist wide against Wayne's hand, and nearly fell over in the process as Wayne directed the blow aside.

"Wooh," Wayne said as he managed to catch Weiss's arm and pull her back up, "Hand to hand requires balance, just like with your weapon, I know Yang's told Ruby the same thing." "Yeah she has," said Weiss before suddenly throwing another punch at Wayne's head.

"Hey," Said Wayne as he caught the first blow, avoided the second, then caught the third. "And she told me to be more unorthodox," said Weiss as she continued throwing punch, after partially skilled punch. Wayne had to maneuver around the cramped confines of the airship as he blocked and dodged every blow which was sent his way. Finally, Weiss threw one blow a little too quickly towards his head and her hand slammed into the nearby wall when Wayne dodged it.

"Aww, ow," said Weiss as she examined her throbbing right hand. "Is uh, your frustration worked out," asked Wayne as he relaxed his stance. "No," said Weiss, "Now I'm frustrated at something else." "Well I can blast the wall out for ya," said Wayne as he crossed his arms, "But somehow I think that's a bad idea." "You think," said Weiss as she rolled her eyes while still holding her hand.

"Here let me take a look at it," said Wayne. "It's only a little bruised," said Weiss, "That's what I get for not activating my aura." "All the more reason I should take a look at it," said Wayne as he held out his hand. Weiss looked like she wanted to protest more, but decided against it as she held out her hand for Wayne to examine.

"It doesn't appear to be bruised," said Wayne as he took Weiss's hand and turned it over a couple times, "And fortunately nothing broken, not that I expected that anyway." "It's just a case of me hitting a wall out of frustration," said Weiss, "And because you moved." "I'm supposed to move," said Wayne, "You don't stand still when you're sparring, as for your frustration, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you if it's bad enough you forgot to activate your own aura?"

A look of unsureness passed Weiss's face before she answered. "I guess it's just starting to hit me," said Weiss, "Having my birthright revoked, running away from home, and now that distress call just brought back that same feeling of powerlessness I felt when Beacon was falling." "You mean the realization that we can't save everyone," said Wayne, "Yeah, I doubt it's been easy for any of us to accept it."

"Do you think we'll be able to help this time," asked Weiss. "We've got actual details on their plan this time," said Wayne, "And we're expecting them, one way or the other it's not gonna turn out like Beacon." "How can you be sure," asked Weiss. "I didn't leave home, hop continents and fight off Neo, Exo, and the White Fang just to watch it all happen again," replied Wayne, "And I know you didn't leave your own home unless you expected to change something."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it," Said Weiss as she cheered up a little, "And Wayne." "Yeah," replied Wayne. "You can let go of my hand now," said Weiss. "Oh right right," said Wayne as he realized he was still holding onto her and quickly released her, a feeling of embarrassment passing over him, "Sorry about that." "Don't worry about it," said Weiss as she renewed her stance, "Now, shall we continue." Wayne simply smiled as he took his own fighting stance.

Menagerie: The Streets of Kuo Kuana

The market place was crowded as always, which came as no surprise to Aegis at this point, but that didn't make it any easier for him to move through the streets. How can a place with so many small buildings be so crowded, thought Aegis as he made his way around a corner, his destination finally in sight. The building was like an outdoor style bar with several different types of Faunus sipping at one exotic beverage or another that Aegis had never heard of. Pulling his scroll out, Aegis checked the picture of his target one last time as he looked around the bar.

There near the end of the bar sat a warthog Faunus with tusks protruding out of his mouth and a nasty scar over his left eye. Can't believe that guy's supposed to be an undercover agent for the White Fang, his face has got trouble written all over it, thought Aegis as he checked the photo one last time to be sure before heading over. The White Fang agent didn't notice as Aegis was walking up, too engrossed in his pint of whatever he was drinking.

"Pardon me," said Aegis, getting the warthog Faunus's attention, "I hear you got some connections to some unsavory folks." "Oh and who are you?" questioned the agent, "Some kind of law enforcement." "No," said Aegis as he showed him the picture on the scroll, "But I am here to take you in."

"There's a bit of a problem with that," said the warthog Faunus as he turned to face Aegis, "You see my organization is paying good lien for someone to bring YOU IN!" The warthog faunus pulled out a double barrel shotgun with a large blade and tried pointing it at Aegis. But Aegis caught the weapon with his left hand, pointing it away from him as it discharged into the side of a nearby building.

Using his other hand, Aegis smashed his quarry's hand, knocking the weapon out of it as he elbowed the White Fang agent in the face, causing him to topple out of his chair and onto the floor. Aegis kicked the shotgun blade away as the Faunus rose back to his feet and threw a straight punch at his head. Aegis caught his wrist and used his other hand to grab and slam the Faunus's head on the bar before shoving him backwards onto the ground.

"We can still do this peacefully," said Aegis, "I'm not real good at this holding back business." The warthog Faunus didn't see it that way as he pulled himself back up and rushed Aegis one last time. Aegis simply rolled his eyes as he ducked under his quarry and lifted him over his shoulders before slamming him back down onto a nearby table, smashing it the force of the throw. "I tried to be nice," said Aegis as he turned to address the frightened onlookers.

"Don't worry folks," said Aegis as he waved his arms reassuringly, "Just some huntsman business, nothin' to see here." As Aegis was saying this, he heard movement below him. Moving fast, Aegis slammed his foot down on the Faunus's hand, keeping him from bringing up the shotgun he'd somehow gotten his hands on. "Owwww," groaned the warthog Faunus before Aegis pulled out Ursus Cleaver and knocked him in the head with the pole, rendering him unconscious.

"I know I told him we could do this peacefully," said Aegis as he returned his weapon to his back, "But this way was definitely more fun." Aegis then proceeded to haul his unconscious quarry up onto his shoulder and turned to leave. "Oh and you can send the bill for the table to the Belladona household," Said Aegis to the bar owner, "They said they'd cover for damages." "Uh sure," said the bar owner as Aegis headed back into the crowd.

Belladona Household: Night Time

It didn't take Aegis too long to drop off his target at the station where the proper authorities resided before he headed back to Blake's rather large house. Him, Blake, and Sun had been going around the city rounding up any known White Fang agents, though that chameleon girl, Ilia, had been making it difficult for Blake. Aegis had just gotten back to the house when the Belladona family, plus Sun, came walking up the path, having just returned from confronting those two fox Faunus, Fennec and Corsac. By the sound of it, things hadn't gone well.

"This is unbelievable," Yelled Ghira Belladona, Blake's father, as he shoved the doors open. "It's complete garbage," said Sun as he and Ghira turned to face each other. "They're not gonna get away with this!" They said at the same time. "Well at least you two have something you can finally agree on," said Kali, Blake's mother.

"So everything turn out well," asked Aegis, sarcastically as he stood in the hallway. "It was utter nonsense," seethed Ghira. "It was obvious they were guilty," said Sun. "And the absolute nerve of them," said Ghira. "Guys," said Blake as she walked up behind them, "It's okay, everything is gonna turn out fine."

"I hope you're not being optimistic just because Ruby ain't here," said Aegis. "No Aegis," replied Blake with a small smile, "But maybe when this is over we'll be able to go looking for her and the rest of our friends." "Hope so," Said Aegis, "All this political stuff is giving me a headache, but at least I get to bring in wanted felons so there's that." "No kidding," said Sun as he, Ghira, and Kali made their way inside.

"Don't worry Aegis," said Blake as she began heading up the stairs, "After tomorrow we should at least have one less problem to deal with." "Speaking of problems," said Aegis as he started to head upstairs with Blake, "I need food, bringing in bad guys makes me hungry."

I know I've talked to Blake about this, said Aegis as he grabbed a jar of peanuts from one of the kitchen pantries, we need more honey in this household if I'm gonna be doing an extended stay. As he was about to eat one of the peanuts, he noticed a shadow move by the window and onto the roof. What the heck, he thought as he moved towards the window and slid it open.

Taking several quick sniffs of the air, Aegis knew all he needed too. Back again, thought Aegis as he climbed out the window and pulled himself onto the roof. He listened as a thud on the outdoor balcony, followed by the sound of voices told him were to find the intruder.

"Why did you take the blame for them Ilia," Aegis heard as he poked his head over the side of the roof to see Blake talking with her former chameleon friend, Ilia, "Corsac and Fennec pinned everything on you when we confronted them tonight, they even acted disappointed that you'd sided with Adam and about everything we found on your scroll, but we both know they're guilty."

"You won't be able to prove anything," stated Ilia. "The data on your scroll might not be enough to put them away," said Blake, "But the data on the scroll Aegis brought us will be more than enough to sway the people here. Once we go public with it tomorrow, none of them are going to stand for it, and you shouldn't either."

"It won't work Blake," said Ilia as she removed her mask, showing her sad blue eyes behind it, "Please just leave before things get worse." A look of determination crossed Blake's face before she responded. "Unless you make me, I'm not going anywhere," Said Blake. "That's the way it'll be then," said Ilia as she put her mask back on and hopped off the railing into the forest below.

Blake grit her teeth at her former friend's statement before her face relaxed into a sad expression. "Want me to go after her," asked Aegis as he dropped down from the roof. "Aegis," said Blake, "Tell me there isn't someone else on the roof who wants to talk to me after you?" "I'm the last roof appointment for tonight," said Aegis as he looked up one more time, "At least I hope so, but anyway you didn't answer my question."

"No," replied Blake as she rubbed her forehead, "We've already got a plan set up for tomorrow, we'll get to Ilia afterwards." "We could've taken care of her a while ago," said Aegis, "Last I checked she keeps getting in the way, if you just let me and Sun take care of her." "No I can take care of her," said Blake.

"You sure about that," asked Aegis, "I'm certain you've had more than enough chances to deal with her already." "She's not a priority right now," said Blake. "I don't think that's the reason," said Aegis, "You just don't want to go up against an old friend, well newsflash, she ain't your friend anymore."

"Then what should I do Aegis?!" Exclaimed Blake, "I know she can't want the destruction of Haven, she's not like Adam!" "But she still listens to him," said Aegis, "If she continues following the White Fang you're gonna have to face her eventually and if you can't do that she'll wind up hurting the friends you have now!"

"So I should just cut her down the next time I see her?" Asked Blake, her voice lower but no less angry, "Do you really think it's that easy, what if I decided to go back to the White Fang tomorrow, would you just kill me like that without any remorse?"

"Of course I'd be remorseful!" Exclaimed Aegis as he held his arms up in exasperation, "The last thing I'd want to do is take on someone I once called 'friend,' but I'm not willing to let all my other friends and loved ones suffer just because I refused to do what I had to."

Blake kept an angry look on her face for another few moments before letting out a sigh. "You're probably right Aegis," Said Blake as she looked out into the woods, "I just want so badly for there to be a way around fighting her." "Well if it's any conciliation," Said Aegis, the anger dying down in his voice, "I wasn't trying to suggest you outright kill her, gosh how would Wayne explain this, I was just saying you need to be ready to take her down when the time comes."

"Yeah that sounds like Wayne," said Blake, "Come to think of it, you told me he fought Emerald at the fall of Beacon, did he ever tell you how he was able to do something like that, fight a girl he'd been falling in love with?"

"He doesn't like talking about it, not that I blame him," said Aegis, "What he told me was he tried to avoid fighting her as much as he could because Cinder was the real threat, but when it became obvious that was out of the question he didn't back down, he said it was because he knew all our lives were at stake, and he was just plain pissed."

"Yeah that sounds like Wayne," said Blake with a light smirk as she looked back at Aegis, "Alright, if it comes down to it I'll fight her, but I'm not gonna kill her if I can avoid it." "Hey just keep her from zapping me with that whip of hers and we'll call it even," said Aegis as he held up the can he'd been carrying, "Peanuts?"

"You made all of those intimidating remarks while holding a can of peanuts?" said Blake with a raised eyebrow. "I'm still hungry," Said Aegis with a shrug. Another second passed as they burst out laughing. Maybe everything's gonna be alright after all, thought Aegis, I just hope the rest of our friends are doing okay.

 **And so ends the first chapter of a new volume of Team WA's Adventures! That's right, Team WA is back and this time they'll be taking on not only Grimm and White Fang, but bandits, old and new enemies, and potentially lethal family members of some of their own friends. So get ready as Team WA follows the members of team RWBY in a race against time to prevent the fall of Haven academy. And to all the reviewers, followers, and viewers of the first story, welcome back. Stop by next time as Wayne and Weiss fight a desperate battle against Grimm among the floating landscape of Anima. 'Til next time.**


	2. Just A 'Little' Turbulence

**Just A 'Little' Turbulence**

Mistral: Over Lake Madzu

'This isn't good,' thought the pilot as he guided the airship towards the main shoreline, 'We're close to our destination, but this is the part where things get a little tricky.' The pilot was so focused on making slight course corrections, he didn't notice at first that he wasn't alone in the cabin.

"Wooh!" Exclaimed the pilot as he nearly jumped out of his seat upon seeing the new arrival, "I thought I asked you to stop doing that."

"Sorry," said Wayne as he was taking a look out of the front window, "After a couple of months in Mistral I just got used to sneakin' around."

"Well you can sneak around all you want after I drop you and your friend off," Said the pilot, "But you should know where we're at right now has already got me a bit on edge, so for the sake of my heart could you please not sneak up on me again?"

"I'll try to remember that," Said Wayne as his attention was suddenly drawn to a strange sight outside of the airship. For some reason, a number of very small islands with black crystals underneath them, were floating. Not on the water either, but floating several hundred feet in the air around them. "Oh Weiss is gonna want to see this," said Wayne as he turned towards the door.

But just as he was about to head to the cargo hold, the door opened as Weiss stepped into the cabin. "What is this place?" Asked Weiss.

"It's not good I can tell you that," responded the pilot as he maneuvered the airship around some of the floating islands. "The gravity dust in these islands over Lake Madzu is causing a bit of turbulence. Not a problem by itself, but these floating islands have been known to hide some nasty Grimm."

"Too bad," said Wayne as he looked out the left side of the window, "This place is quite the sight."

"Well if we're lucky," said the Pilot, "Our friends sending out the distress signal will keep them preoccupied-."

"Look Out!" yelled Weiss as a burning airship came flying into view. "Oh crap!" Exclaimed the pilot as he swerves the airship out of the way. The ship barely misses the burning wreckage as it crashes into one of the floating land masses and explodes. "So much for a peaceful airship ride," Comments Wayne.

The radio crackled to life again as they spotted another airship a short distance away from them. It was the same people from before. And their airship was under attack by large, wasp-like Grimm. 'I think we found the source of that distress signal,' thought Wayne as they watched two of the Grimm fire their stingers at the airship.

The stingers had some type of organic wire attached to them, allowing the Grimm to anchor onto the airship. Wayne and the others could only watch as the ship was slowly pulled apart before another one of the swarming Grimm slammed straight into the ship. The resounding explosion from the distressed airship silenced any further noise on the radio. Weiss looked on in shock at the sight as Wayne clenched his fist.

"Lancers," Said the Pilot as he sharply increased the speed of the airship, "Blasted # ing lancers." The pilot turned his head to tell his passengers to buckle up. Only to find they'd opened the cargo hatch and slipped down it. "What are you two doing?" asked the pilot over the ship's intercom.

"Taking those things out," said Weiss, "Like I wanted to in the first place!"

"I'm just glad this guy's hauling dust," said Wayne as he dropped in behind Weiss. "Officially I'm not," responded the pilot over the intercom in the cargo hold.

"Well when I give the signal open the rear door," said Weiss as she began loading dust cartridges into her weapon. Wayne did the same with some of the clips on his weapons. "Whatever you're planning on doing," said the pilot, "Do it quick!"

"I'm set," Wayne said to Weiss as he tried to keep himself balanced in the quickly tilting ship. Weiss quickly formed a glyph beneath their feet to help steady them as she finished loading her weapon. "Now!" Called Weiss, prompting the pilot to open the cargo bay doors. A blast of rushing air greeted them as the door lowered, revealing the large wasps behind them.

The Grimm attempted to launch some of their anchored stingers at the ship, but Weiss used some wind dust to blow the projectiles away. Wayne opened fire at the nearest ones, downing a couple by hitting them in the face with his SMG dust rounds. Weiss created a small, vertical glyph in the air and began shooting fireballs. But the Grimm were zigzagging in all directions, and the airships own maneuvering made it difficult to hit more than a couple Lancers at a time.

"Hold on!" Said the Pilot excitedly as he flew the ship around and between several of the floating islands. "We're gonna need a bit more fire power," said Wayne as he downed another couple of Lancers with SMG fire. Weiss simply smiled as she formed five, small, vertical glyphs in the air and began shooting ice dust out of them. "That's more like it," said Wayne as he shot down any Lancer which got too close, while Weiss handled the ones at longer ranges.

After about a minute of shooting, they'd destroyed nearly all of the Lancers when the ship suddenly shifted violently. "What's going on up there?" Asked Weiss as she and Wayne looked back.

"We've just been hooked," Called the Pilot as two of the Lancer's harpoon stingers came in through the ceiling of the cargo bay.

"I got 'em," Said Wayne as he slammed one of his Crescent Fangs into the side of the airship before jumping out of the cargo bay. Then, using his weapons like pick axes, Wayne quickly climbed up to the roof of the airship. "Can you cut their anchors?" Called the Pilot.

"I can if you pull down fast," replied Wayne as he reached the roof and jabbed his left weapon into the ship's hull. "Then hold tight!" Called the Pilot as he accelerated the ship rapidly before pointing it straight down. The surprised Lancers where pulled off the ship as Wayne released a thin, crescent shaped blast of his semblance cutting both anchors on the ship.

The result was quite gratifying as the two released Grimm slammed into one of the floating islands the Pilot had narrowly missed. The sound of laughter over the cargo hold radio told him the Pilot was more than happy to have them detached from his ship.

"Can you fly us in between some of the islands?" Wayne heard Weiss ask. The Pilot was more than happy to comply as the airship was maneuvered into a narrow spot where two of the islands connected.

"Just don't scrape me onto the side of one of these," said Wayne as he crouched down and held onto the ship. When they were nearly halfway through, Weiss used her glyphs to shoot three fire balls into the walls above them. A number of large stones broke loose and showered the pursuing Grimm as the remainder of them were crushed by the falling debris.

Wayne connected his right weapon to his wire and swung it around above his head while this was happening. Thanks to his semblance running through the wire, he was able to cut up any stones which were threatening to hit the air ship. The shower of debris lasted a few moments longer until they flew out of the other side of the gap and back into open air.

"Alright!" cheered the pilot over the intercom, "You kids did great, we're completely clear!" Wayne sighed as he was about to climb back down into the cargo hold, only for something else to catch his eye. "We're not quite clear yet!" Exclaimed Wayne as he swung back into the cargo hold.

Behind them, a much larger version of the Lancers which had been chasing them came into view. "A Queen Lancer!" Weiss called out. "Are you serious?!" Questioned the Pilot over the intercom.

The new threat screeched at them as it began closing the distance. Wayne quickly loaded lighting dust clips into his weapons and opened fire. The Grimm merely screeched in annoyance as the lightning rounds didn't even scratch its head. Weiss formed more vertical glyphs and fired her own ice projectiles, but these only seemed to enrage the Queen Lancer.

Now it was the Grimm's turn to shoot at them as it launched several spikes, these not anchored, at the airship. Weiss quickly threw up a shield with one of her glyphs while Wayne shifted his weapons to sickle form and deflected any of the spikes which came near. But they couldn't stop all of them.

The ship shook a bit as some of the projectiles impacted against the engine, causing them to lose altitude. "You gotta get rid of that thing!" Called the Pilot over the intercom. No kidding, thought Wayne as he and Weiss looked behind them.

"You said you had a couple new tricks right?" Asked Weiss. "More than a couple," replied Wayne with a smirk.

Weiss nodded as they both leapt behind the cargo, cutting all of the straps holding it down as they did so. Then, using a gravity glyph, Weiss levitated the cargo as Wayne charged his semblance. Using a blast of wind dust, the huntress in training flung the cargo out at the Queen Lancer.

Timing it just as the cargo reached the Grimm, Wayne launched a javelin-shaped blast at the nearest container. A number of explosions sounded as the air was filled with smoke and bursts of electricity. "I hope he doesn't mind losing his cargo," Said Wayne, "That was a lot of dust."

"But I don't think it was enough," gasped Weiss as the Queen Lancer came flying out of the smoke. "The shoreline's in sight," Called the Pilot, "But we can't make it with that thing back there!"

"Weiss," said Wayne, an idea forming in his head, "I think my semblance can pierce its armor, but it's moving too fast for me to get a clean shot."

"I can help with that," Said Weiss as she twirled a few times and stabbed her sword into the floor, "In fact, I can do one better." As she said this, a large glyph formed on the floor as a glowing white armor rose from the center of it.

The armor bowed to Weiss before taking a fighting stance. "That'll work," Said Wayne, "Now we just need to get it in line."

Weiss nodded before calling back to the Pilot. "Pull up now!" She yelled. Almost immediately, the air ship shifted as the Pilot complied with the order. As they began their climb straight up into the air, the cargo hold flipped upside down. Wayne, Weiss, and the armor flipped in midair as they landed on what was once the ceiling of the air ship.

Wasting no time, Wayne and the armor raced out of the cargo hold, flipping over the engines as they launched themselves into the air. Mimicking each other's movements, both Wayne and the armor pulled their arms and legs in as they shot towards the Queen Lancer like a pair of bullets. "Here goes," Said Wayne as he hooked his weapon onto the armor's hand.

Back on the ship, Weiss used all of her concentration to control the summon as it flung Wayne towards the Queen Lancer before forming a sword of its own. Wayne charged his semblance in midair as he twisted and turned, putting his two Crescent Fangs together to form his double-bladed staff. Just as Wayne was about to strike, the giant armor materialized behind the Grimm as another of Weiss's glyphs shot it forward.

The surprised Grimm couldn't react in time as both Wayne and the armor slashed through it. 'Now for part two of the plan.' He thought as he shifted back to face the large insect.

Weiss created even more glyphs, allowing both Wayne and the armor to leap across from one to the other, slashing the Queen Lancer even more. Enraged, the large Grimm began firing its spikes in every direction. But they were either deflected or too slow to hit the speeding figures as they continued to slash away at the Grimm.

The air ship was a different story, however, as the Queen Lancer launched its large anchor stinger. The armor deflected it easily, but it flew into the passing air ship, damaging the already struggling engines.

'Gotta finish this now!' Thought Wayne as he jumped off a glyph aimed at the airship and released a large crescent slash from his weapon.

The Armor's sword slashed it at the same time as Wayne's own attack hit, slicing the Queen Lancer in half. With a final shriek, both the Grimm and the armor dissolved. Wayne, using the momentum from the final glyph flew back towards the now descending airship.

'Hope this works,' thought Wayne as he split his weapons back in two and attached his wire to his right weapon. Timing it as well as he could, Wayne flung his right Crescent Fang at the passing ship, snagging it on one of the wings. 'Oh # $,' He screamed in his head as the momentum from the quickly descending airship yanked him towards the shore.

'Might not have thought this whole thing through,' He mused as he quickly reeled in his wire. Meanwhile, Weiss began forming black gravity glyphs in front of the smoking airship in an effort to slow it down. But the numerous glyphs used up to this point had taken its toll on the young heiress. She threw up one gravity glyph after another, but they did little to slow the ship down.

'This is gonna hurt,' Wayne realized as the ship crossed over the shore and into the forest. The Pilot made one last ditch effort to pull up, but only succeeded in tilting the ship up as it slammed into the tree line. The ship's sudden stop threw Wayne forward as his weapon dislodged from the wing. For a short few seconds, he felt nothing but rushing air as he flew straight into the trees.

Then, painful impact after painful impact assaulted him as he crashed through several branches. 'Ow, ow, ow, # $, ow, # #,' he thought as he finally ran into something solid. In this case, that solid object was a large tree which collapsed upon impact as Wayne finally fell to the ground.

'Definitely not a recommended landing strategy,' he thought as his vision swam. Wayne tried to get back up, but the impact had taken its toll. Collapsing back down onto the forest floor, darkness filled his eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **Wayne and Weiss have finally made it to Mistral, but their arrival didn't play out quite as planned it seems. Hello everyone, first I'd like to once again say welcome back to everyone who's read the previous story and for those are just getting around to reading this, welcome. Also, thank you my reviewers, followers, and viewers for keeping me informed about the latest volume of RWBY and for your feedback and constructive criticism. Be sure to drop in next time as Aegis and the Belladonna's, and Sun's, plan to reveal the truth to the Faunus runs into a slight snag. And Wayne will discover a familiar, and terrifying presence he hadn't expected to encounter again quite so soon. 'Til next time.**


	3. A Slight Set Back

**A Slight Set Back**

Menagerie: Kuo Kuana

'Today's the big day,' Thought Aegis as he sat in the front room with Sun and the rest of the Belladonna family. Ghira Belladonna was pacing with his reading glasses on, trying to memorize the speech he'd written. He'd been at this for several minutes now. Blake, in the meantime, was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. Sun simply sat with his back against one of the pillars in the corner of the room near Blake.

As for Aegis, he'd somehow found himself sitting next to Blake's mother, Kali on the only couch in the room. Aegis had been keeping himself busy up to this point examining his weapon to insure the cylinder was spinning correctly, the dust cartridges where filled, etc. A tense silence had seized everyone as they waited for the scheduled time to arrive. Aside from Aegis's tinkering with Ursus Cleaver, the only other sounds in the room where Ghira's pacing and everyone else's breathing.

Finally, Blake's father stopped pacing and let out a loud sigh, prompting Kali to get up and rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Are you feeling ready?" Asked Kali.

"I suppose," Answered Ghira solemnly, "It won't be easy for our people to hear this, but truth is often difficult in life, and I know they'll chose the right way to handle this." Blake seemed to agree as she walked up and rested her hand on her father's other shoulder. Ghira smiled at his wife and daughter before feeling a third hand half-hit him on the back.

Turning around, they saw Sun there with a goofy smile on his face. "You got this," he said before backing up, grinning awkwardly as he did so. Everyone stared at him for a moment, while Blake glanced at Aegis. Apparently she expected him to attempt some kind of support of his own.

"Hey don't look at me," Said Aegis as he turned to head out the door, "I did emotional support yesterday." Blake simply rolled her eyes at that statement as she and her parents headed out of the door. Sun and Aegis followed shortly after as they stepped outside where a large crowd had gathered.

Several of the Faunus there were wearing badges that identified them as members of the Press. Though Aegis wondered how professional it was for all of them to just be using their scrolls to record this event instead of actual cameras. He also noticed, much to his disdain, that the two fox Faunus's, Fennec and Corsac, were also in the crowd in their usual red and white robes with their hands held in meditative poses.

'At least they got the Belladonna's guards around them,' Aegis thought as he stepped to Ghira's left side while Sun, Blake and Kali all stepped to the right. Ghira himself, stepped forward until he was behind a podium which had been set up for the event and tapped the microphone. He was rewarded with the sound of static feedback as he raised his hand for everyone to quiet down.

"Thank you all for coming," Said Ghira, his voice amplified by the microphone, "I wish to address the many rumors which have recently circulated our island. I believe the best way to do this is for the people of the territory to hear the truth."

'And this is about the time where I zone out,' Thought Aegis as Ghira continued his speech. He spoke about the tragedy now known as the fall of Beacon, he revealed that the White Fang's splinter group led by Adam Taurus was partially responsible for the tragedy. Personally, Aegis pegged Adam and the White Fang as more than 'partially' responsible, more like half way responsible.

It was then that Ghira mentioned how a spy from the same splinter group Taurus was leading attacked Blake and Sun. That spy was of course Ilia, but Blake hadn't wanted that revealed. But now the speech got interesting with the mention of the scroll Blake and Sun had gotten off of Ilia as well as the data Aegis had been given by Drake. Both of them together pointed to two terrible outcomes.

The first being Taurus's plan to overthrow Sienna Khan, who Aegis was still surprised to find out was a woman. With a last name like 'Khan,' he kind of expected a dude. The second, and even worse, was his plan to use the White Fang to bring down Haven Academy. 'Striking on the final full moon before the fall semester starts,' thought Aegis as Ghira explained Taurus's plan to the crowd. 'I don't know if that's supposed to be poetic or not, but that gives us two months to bust up this plan of theirs and shove it right back down their throats.'

Aegis focused back on the speech as Ghira mentioned sending a messenger to the Mistral government. A move that Aegis didn't really think was necessary considering both Drake and May should've been to Haven by now with the same data they'd given him, or at least close to it. But in the end, Ghira had insisted that they needed all the messengers they could get.

The next part of the speech was about the former leader's history with the White Fang, how he stepped down and let Sienna Khan lead when faster results were demanded, and how even she wouldn't condone Taurus's action. Ghira raised his voice as he began his main proclamation, saying that now was the time to rid the world of Taurus's splinter group. The crowd actually began cheering at that statement.

"So it's clear what must be done!" He declared, "We must venture to Haven and protect it at any cost!" Oddly enough, that was when the cheering stopped. 'Oh boy,' thought Aegis, 'maybe we should've toned that last part down a bit.'

Fortunately, Ghira quickly recovered by clearing his throat. "But before we proceed I'd like to invite my daughter to speak, not just as a former member of the White Fang but also as a survivor of Beacon's fall." With that final statement, he moved aside as Blake walked up to the podium. But someone else wanted to speak more.

"TRAITORS!" yelled a now, unfortunately, familiar voice. Ilia emerged from the crowd, throwing off a cloak she'd used to disguise herself. "You want to listen to these cowards!"

'Oh we are not doing this,' thought Aegis he pushed off the wall and stood up straight. "After everything we've been put through by the humans, you want us to help them!" Yelled Ilia angrily. Aegis was about to advance, but Ghira held his hand up, signaling for Aegis to stay put.

"I know we haven't received fair treatment over the years," Said Ghira, keeping his voice calm and even.

"Where was your help while we were being treated like slaves by the dust companies, or when kingdoms hunted us just because we were different? And where was your help when my parents were killed in a dust mine?!"

"Progress is not an easy thing young lady," Ghira tried to explain, "It's a process requiring time and cooperation."

"Do you hear that?!" Ilia turned and yelled to the crowd, "The Belladonna's want us to work with the ones keeping us down, something only the worst kind of Faunus-."

CRAAAACK! Ilia was interrupted by the sound of cracking stone as everyone's attention was directed next to the stage. "After everything 'they've' done?" Said Aegis as he removed his fist from the crater he'd made in the stone pillar, "You know I've had to put up with a lot of #$$holery because I was born with a pair of bear ears on my head. My brother both and I had to beat down a number of pricks who couldn't be bothered to look past a couple small details."

"But you know the funny thing is, some of the worst things that've happened recently were only possible with the help of one organization, the splinter group of the White Fang. Just last year your organization was robbing Vale of weapons and dust before using an underground train to cause the breach incident in downtown Vale, the same breach incident which released numerous Grimm into the city, a city full of not just humans but Faunus. Then you brought Grimm into the city yet again when you attacked Beacon, and last I checked the Grimm don't discriminate between humans and Faunus."

Aegis stepped forward down the stairs as he continued to speak. "It was during that same attack that one of my best friends, a human I might add, lost her arm to your benevolent leader Adam Taurus. Now why did she lose that arm," Aegis pointed at Blake, "Because she was trying to save Blake, who Adam had earlier stabbed in the side."

"And if it wasn't for the interference of one of Adam's own Lieutenants, Drake Beller, she might not even be standing here today. And you know what's funny, that same panther Faunus I just mentioned tried to kill my older brother twice, gave him two scars on his left arm in one of the attempts, all while he was a member of the White Fang."

"That filthy traitor stole from us!" Ilia tried to argue back, "He was a devoted member and then he turned his back on us just like Blake did. All because you and your brother poisoned his mind with idealistic nonsense!"

"Is it nonsense," Asked Aegis as he saw Sun sneaking around in the back of the crowd, trying to get near Ilia, "Drake once believed as Adam does that humans and Faunus living together was plain impossible. Do you know what he was doing the last time we saw him?"

"Riding off into the sunset to warn Haven of your upcoming attack after him, my brother and me, and his 'human', no you didn't hear that wrong, 'human' girlfriend survived an attack by your splinter group of the White Fang."

"What would you know?!" Yelled Ilia, "You're not even a pure breed Faunus, filthy human blood runs in your veins!"

"Shut up already!" Yelled Sun as he broke out of the crowd and raced toward Ilia. But the chameleon Faunus was just a bit faster as she pulled out her weapon and swung it upwards, snagging it on a nearby outcropping. Sun just missed her as she was pulled upwards and out of the crowd.

"After her!" Exclaimed the guards as they rushed to catch up to the escaping spy. Sun was about to go after her as well, but was stopped by Aegis. "Leave her to me and the guards," said Aegis, making sure the Albain twins couldn't hear him, "I got a better chance of tracking her down."

"But I still got a score to-," Sun tried to protest before Aegis cut him off.

"And I got a better chance of tracking her down," Said Aegis, "And no offense, but a better record of fighting her as well. You stay here in case those fox pricks try something." Sun didn't look happy about it, but he relented. "At least give her a couple hits for me," said Sun.

"Oh that I can do," Said Aegis as he turned and headed off to pursue the chameleon Faunus once again.

Mistral: Unknown Forest

The sun was beginning to set on the Mistraltan forest as a small amount of smoke was rising in the distance. At first he was too groggy to realize what it was he was smelling. Once he did, however, all the events leading up to this point came rushing back to him.

Wayne awoke with a start, sweeping the area with his Crescent Fang as he tried to control his breathing. Taking in his surroundings, he found he was in one of the forests of Mistral, but where he was in Mistral exactly was still a mystery. Taking a look next to him as he slowly stood up, he noticed a recently downed tree was there.

"Oh yeah," Said Wayne as he remembered how he'd come to an abrupt stop after flying through the air, "I knocked that tree over, with my back." Looking back in the other direction, Wayne also noticed smoke was still rising from a short distance away, and another important detail came to mind. "Ah #$ , Weiss," said Wayne as he rushed over to the crash site.

When he got there, he immediately got to work looking for the former heiress. The ship was obviously trashed with a long ditch created by the ship skidding to a halt. Several downed trees also surrounded the ship. It didn't prove any challenge to Wayne though as he climbed in the side of the ship.

'Not good,' Thought Wayne as he tried to get into the pilot's cabin, only to be stopped by a mass of smoke and flame. 'I don't know if he got out alive or not,' thought Wayne, 'But if he's in there, it's already too late.'

Wayne continued to search around the ship, slowly moving from one side to the other as he managed to gather a few supplies which hadn't been tossed out or burned from the crash. 'Good news is, Weiss isn't on the ship,' Thought Wayne as he moved out and began calling for her.

"Weiss!" Wayne called as he started circling around the outside of the ship, "Weiss, you still hanging around here?" He waited for a minute to see if there was any reply. When there was none he started sniffing the ground around the ship. 'Pay dirt' he thought as he finally found a trace of Weiss, 'In this case somewhat literally.'

'No blood here, so she's uninjured,' he thought. Wayne took a couple more sniffs of the ground when he noticed something strange. 'Odd,' thought Wayne as he found a few extra sets of footprints on the ground, 'There were more people here than just Weiss, and these guys don't smell like the pilot. Or like they've had proper baths in a while for that matter.' Wayne sniffed the unfamiliar tracks, taking in the new scents and froze.

" # $ !" he swore as he discovered a fourth scent, and this one was familiar. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Wayne thought aloud frantically as he stood back up and began pacing. 'Of all the people why did it have to be her?' Wayne grabbed his head in frustration as he paced next to the ship.

"DAMN IT!" Yelled Wayne as he brought both of his fists down on the wing of the airship, creating indentions in the metal. And hurting his hands a bit in the process. 'The odds for something like this should be astronomical and yet it happened anyway. Now she's got Weiss, if I didn't know better I'd almost think that, no.'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Laughed an all too familiar voice as Wayne turned towards the smoke of the burning wreckage, "I don't know what's worse, you just happening to land near this particular bandit camp, or the possibility that this might've been her plan all along!"

As Wayne continued to look towards the source of the voice, the smoke bent and twisted into an eerie, smoke-form double of himself. "Unless you got something useful to say," said Wayne as he narrowed his eyes at the appearance of his darker half, "Get out of here."

"Oh I was just wondering what you planned to do next," answered the figure, and although Wayne couldn't see his mouth he knew he was smiling. "As I see it you have two to three options."

"I only have one option and you know it," replied Wayne as he started walking. "Do you?" Asked the figure, "Do you really think that, because there's an easy way to survive this?"

"Oh and how's that," Asked Wayne as he stopped and turned back to the figure.

"You can turn around and head the other direction," said the figure, "After all, if those bandits know who Weiss is, then they know that they won't get any kind of a ransom if she dies. With luck you'll be able to find help somewhere."

"Out of the question," said Wayne as he began to turn back around, "Even though the bandits probably want to ransom her, she doesn't want to go back to her home. And worse yet, they might not get a ransom, considering she's no longer the heir to her family's company, and just kill her."

"Oh yes of course," said the figure as Wayne started walking away, "There's no telling how long it might take to find help, so I suppose your only option is to go there alone and hope the bandit leader is in a good mood."

"You got a better idea?" Asked Wayne as he trekked through the forest. "As a matter of fact I do," Said the Figure as his glowing eyes appeared in a shadowed part of the forest, "And I know you've considered it already yourself, at least in the back of your mind."

"The reason I've kept it in the back of my mind is because it's a last resort," Said Wayne as he pushed his way through some branches. "But if you think about it," Said the Figure as his face appeared in a nearby puddle, "It's the only sure fire way you've got right now that may prove to be an actual threat to her and her right hand."

Wayne stopped at the puddle and looked down as he mulled the options over in his head again. "Let's get one thing straight," Said Wayne, "I'm gonna try everything I can to avoid a fight with this tribe and their leader. But should I fail to escape and negotiations break down."

"Then we'll bring a storm of terror the likes of which that tribe has never seen," Replied the figure. "So what are we waiting for, let's go confront Raven Branwen and her bandits once again!"

 **And so, Wayne again finds himself needing to ask a favor of the infamous bandit leader, Raven Branwen. While Aegis resumes his pursuit of Blake's former friend. But events are about to shift once again as both brothers will soon encounter some unexpected twists in their journeys. Hello everyone, first off I'd like to apologize for getting this chapter out later than I meant to, busy couple of days and all that. I'd also like to take the time, as always, to say thank you to the community for your patience, comments, and reviews. Stop by next time as Wayne runs into a surprising ally in his quest to confront Branwen. 'Til next time.**


	4. Reunion of Raven, Dragon and Snowflake

**Reunion of the Raven, Dragon, and Snowflake**

Outside Bandit Camp

'Please let me not be too late,' thought Wayne as he pushed through the trees. He'd been following the tracks of Raven and Weiss for some time now. At a couple points he'd been afraid he was losing the trail. But as he moved further he began hearing sounds of activity, like multiple conversations, the sounds of tools carving wood as well as the smell of numerous campfires.

Leaping up onto a nearby tree branch, Wayne looked out towards a large wall constructed of logs and massive ropes. 'Found you,' he thought with a mix of triumph and relief, 'Now to find Weiss.' Looking around for any tall tree he could find, Wayne began his recon of the camp.

For several minutes he circled the camp by leaping from tree to tree, trying to get a view of what was on the other side of the wall without attracting attention. 'There certainly are a lot of them,' he thought to himself as he continued circling, 'But where's Weiss?' Thanks to his night vision he'd been able see numerous things in the camp, such as what type of weapons the bandits had, their supplies, how many tents there were. But he hadn't seen Weiss.

Hopping another few trees, Wayne finally got a look over at the opposite side of the camp, and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. There she was, bound and in a large cage, but alive. Wayne let out a massive sigh of relief at seeing the former heiress. Sure she was captured and not in a good position to be sure, but she was alive nonetheless.

'Alright,' he thought as he readjusted his position on the tree, 'I know I came here with a nasty plan, but it's a last resort, so let's see if there's a less bloody way I can get her out first.' Scanning the area, Wayne found that the best approach was probably to drop down from the back of the camp behind the cage. At least that was the theory.

As Wayne made his way over, he caught a glimpse of a much larger tent. It was supported by what looked like a small stage underneath it. Likely to allow the bandit's leader to make speeches to the whole tribe. And speaking of which, right next to the tent's entrance was the bandit leader herself, Grimm mask and all.

'Well there's my main problem right there,' thought Wayne as he continued moving through the trees, 'But if I can stay out of her sight I should be alright.' Fortunately, Raven Branwen was looking down while making adjustments to her weapon. Even so, Wayne kept low so that her view was pretty much blocked by the wooden wall.

'Here we are,' he thought to himself as he arrived at the spot behind where Weiss's cage was, 'And here goes.' Moving slowly so as not to attract attention, Wayne climbed up the tree, his form still concealed by the darkness of the slowly receding night. 'The guards are pretty much asleep by the looks of it, so I just gotta wait for the right moment.'

"You imbeciles better not be sleeping out there!" Said a female voice as a woman with incredibly short hair came walking out of a nearby tent. ' # $ I forgot about her,' thought Wayne in surprise as he quickly regained his balance.

"Uh, no Vernal," Said one of the bandits as they both snapped to attention, "We were just taking turns resting our eyes." 'So that's your real name,' thought Wayne as he moved to take a closer look. Sia, or rather Vernal as she was being called, was no longer wearing her green cloak. Now she was wearing a rugged outfit consisting of cargo pants, a grey vest, boots and gloves. Her demeanor was also completely different now too.

"I'm sure," Said Vernal with a sigh, "Lucky for you I'm here to take over watch for you two."

"Oh that's great," said the other bandit as he tripped over his words, "I-I mean, yes mam." The two bandits wasted no time in getting out of sight as Vernal sat down on the crate that one of the bandits had been using. She exchanged a few words with Weiss, mostly about how she shouldn't make things difficult. She also mentioned the fact, probably not for the first time, that they'd be ransoming Weiss back to her father. As she spoke she pulled out a familiar, rapier weapon.

'So she's the one with Myrtenaster,' thought Wayne as he shifted to make himself comfortable, 'Well that saves me the trouble of hunting it down, but getting it is another story entirely.' He continued to watch as Vernal began fiddling with the weapon, her conversation with Weiss clearly over. 'Well let's see how long it takes for someone like her to fall asleep,' he thought as he leaned back and sat down on a branch, 'They don't seem to be moving her anywhere tonight, so if I can find an opening I can get her out of there.'

A Couple of Hours Later

'This is $ $ing unbelievable,' thought Wayne as he rubbed his eyes, 'did this woman spend most of the day sleeping before she took watch?' The sun caught his attention then as he looked up for a moment. 'Ah nuts,' he thought to himself, 'without the cover of darkness I'm way more likely to be noticed, and I really want to avoid a fight if I can.'

Mulling over his options, Wayne finally decided to slowly make his way down from the tree. 'Since they need to contact Jacque Schnee, it'll be at least a day before the message gets to him if they haven't already sent out a messenger. And even if they had, it would still take another day or so for an Atlesian ship to get here.'

Reaching the forest floor, Wayne looked around for a hiding spot to rest in. 'I still have a bit of time, so if I play this right I may still be able to get her out of there without a fight. But I don't have enough food with me to last too long, so if I can't get her out after tomorrow I'll have to use the last resort.'

With that thought in mind Wayne moved back around the wall until he found a spot where he could see the front gate. 'Hopefully that gate makes a good bit of noise, I may sleep light but not that light,' he thought to himself as he settled a spot to rest in. 'Just hang on a little longer Weiss, I'll find a way to get you out of here.'

The sound of groaning wood woke Wayne from his sleep as he sat up quickly. 'Did they get a message out already,' he thought, trying to keep himself calm. Looking out from his hiding spot, Wayne saw a single bandit approaching the rest of the camp. 'Wonder what he wants,' thought Wayne as he strained his ears to listen.

"Hey guys I need a little back up here," said the bandit as a few more of his brethren came walking out. "I got a blonde bimbo on a bike that needs a lesson taught to her." That last part caught Wayne's attention. 'It can't be,' he thought as the bandits headed back to where the first one came.

Wayne weighed his options. If this was just a random stranger he was back to his original options. But if this was who he thought it was, then he had a much greater chance of helping Weiss. After thinking it over for another few moments, he decided it was worth checking out. Moving from his hiding spot, Wayne made sure that no one spotted him as he followed the other bandits back into forest.

He didn't have too far to walk as it turned out. When he arrived at the area where the other bandits were, they were already in a semicircle around their target. Taking a quick look out, Wayne had to hit his head a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. In the center of the bandits sat an all too familiar yellow motorcycle, bumblebee.

And even though the rider of the bike had changed her outfit a bit, with a brown leather collar and long coat tails, her long yellow hair was unmistakable. 'You came to Mistral after all,' thought Wayne, 'Glad you could make it, Yang.'

"Get her!" Yelled the bandit which had led the other bandits to her. 'Oh right,' thought Wayne as he snapped out of his nostalgic thoughts, 'There are still bandits here.' Moving out from behind the tree, Wayne moved to give Yang a hand. Though it didn't seem like she needed it.

Yang bobbed and weaved around the bandits, easily blocking and counterattacking against their blades and guns. To be honest, he almost felt sorry for the bandits. As Yang continued fighting, the main bandit tried to shoot her with his revolver but instead got a smashed foot and a hurt jaw for his trouble. 'Maybe I should just let her take care of this,' thought Wayne as he walked towards the one-sided match up.

Yang had just about finished taking out all of the bandits when Wayne noticed the main bandit was getting back up and aiming his gun at her unprotected back. Or at least he would have if Wayne hadn't grabbed his weapon hand and kept it pointing down. "Now that's just rude," Said Wayne as the bandit freaked out, before getting knocked over by a punch to the face.

"Wayne!" He heard Yang exclaim with more than a little surprise. "Hey Yang," Said Wayne as he raised the revolver he'd taken and fired, knocking down the last bandit, who just happened to be behind Yang, "How's Mistral treating you so far."

"Oh you know," Said Yang as she indicated the rest of the fallen bandits, "Just a little local trouble."

"Yeah bandits," said Wayne as he emptied the rest of the bullets from the revolver and dropped it on its owner's head. "What are you gonna d-UFFF!"

Wayne's sentence was cut off as Yang had suddenly lunged forward and wrapped him up in a very firm bear hug. "It's great to see you Wayne," Said Yang as she continued to squeeze him affectionately, "I know I wasn't showing it at the time but I really was missing you guys while I was at home."

"I missed you too," Said Wayne as he struggled to breath, "Though I'm also missing being able to breathe right now too."

"Whoops, sorry about that," Said Yang as she released Wayne, allowing him some much needed oxygen. "I'm still getting used to the grip with this new arm."

"No problem," Said Wayne as he caught his breath, "I just think it's a little ironic to be giving a guy with bear Faunus genes a bear hug."

"Speaking of bears," Said Yang, "where's Aegis at come to think of it where's everyone else?"

"That's a bit of a long story," Explained Wayne, "Ruby and the rest of Jaune's team are probably at Haven by now, probably. As for Aegis, he's in Menagerie helping out Blake."

"How'd he wind up there?" Asked Yang, "and more specifically, why are you here by yourself?"

"I was traveling with Weiss," Said Wayne, "But we got separated. However, I do have a lead to some bandits who might know where she is if you got time for a detour."

"I was actually looking for these bandits anyway," Said Yang as the main bandit raised his head groggily, "And their camp's right around here, so we're in luck."

"I don't know who you two are," said the main bandit, who Wayne now noticed was missing a tooth, "But when Raven gets word of what you did you're both dead."

"You'd like to think so," Said Wayne. "He'd like too," Repeated Yang, "But I think we'll be fine, I am her daughter after all."

"Oh I'm so dead," said the bandit as he fainted again. Wayne and Yang took this as the signal to head off towards the bandit camp, both adopting a more serious look as they went. 'I know I should tell Yang the whole story,' Thought Wayne, 'But the last thing we need right now is a fight with Raven and her powerful friend.'

Branwen Tribe Main Camp

'Well they are definitely not happy to see us,' thought Wayne as they walked into the main camp. They were being escorted by the bandits Yang had beaten up earlier. Needless to say, they weren't in a terribly good mood either. What had Wayne the most worried, though, was how many of them recognized him.

Looking around, Wayne noticed that most of the camp was like he'd seen when scouting it. Red or brown tents were set up everywhere around them, with a few paths to allow people to come and go. And in the center stood the main tent, and hopefully its occupant was in a good mood.

Wayne took a covert glance behind them, noticing that every bandit in the camp had gathered around behind them. 'Gosh I hope this works,' he thought as he looked over at Yang to see how she was doing. A serious look had crossed her face the moment they'd set foot in the camp. Wayne was pretty sure he knew why as he followed her gaze to the wooden platform in front of the main tent.

As if on cue, the flap to the main tent was pushed aside as Raven Branwen stepped out onto the platform, her signature Grimm mask covering her features. 'Here we go,' thought Wayne as a tense silence passed between the three of them. "Mom," Yang finally said as she put a hand on her hip.

As if to acknowledge them, Raven removed her mask, revealing a surprisingly soft expression underneath. "Yang," Raven said as she set her mask down and walked forward on the platform before raising her voice. "So it seems after all this time you've finally come for a visit, and you've brought friends, or is it the other way around?"

"We bumped into each other on the way," Wayne commented as he crossed his arms.

"You know I looked for you," Said Yang as she grabbed her left hand to stop it from shaking. An action which didn't go unnoticed by Wayne. "I spent years trying to find you."

"And through patience and determination, you've made your dream a reality," Said Raven, "A job well done, but did you really have to rough up my men so badly?"

"And why did your friend shoot me in the shoulder?" Asked the bandit Wayne had shot, "This thing stings man."

"Oh quit whining, I just grazed your shoulder ya big baby," Replied Wayne without even looking back.

"I wasn't the one looking for a fight," Said Yang, "They started it."

"And you most certainly finished it," Said Raven with a smirk crossing her face. Yang didn't answer back as a tense silence filled the air between Mother and daughter.

"Right," Said Raven, breaking the silence, "I imagine this might be a little overwhelming at the moment. But you've more than proven yourself, so I'll answer any questions you have." Raven stepped forward as she held her arms out in a gesture of hospitality. "You can spend the night here, I'll even have the cooks arrange something special."

"That's not what I came for," Said Yang without a trace of humor in her voice. A murmur went through the bandit camp at her statement.

"What did you say?" Asked Raven, her semi-friendly demeanor gone.

"I didn't come to see you," Explained Yang, "Ruby's in Mistral right now, probably with Uncle Qrow. But she's still gonna need help, so I need you to send us to them."

"And why exactly should I do that," Asked Raven as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"Because you and I are family, and Wayne's a friend of the family," Said Yang, trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Ah family," said Raven, somewhat quietly, "Only ever stopping by when they need something."

"To be fair, you don't really seem to do social visits," Commented Wayne. Both Raven and Yang shot him a look. "Just saying, you ever try a family barbecue?"

Raven simply sighed as she turned her attention back to Yang. "Honestly I'm a little disappointed," she said, "You managed to find me, I see no reason you can't use that same drive and determination to find your sister. Seeing how she means so much to you."

"But you can save us a lot of time," Said Yang, "Ruby was going to Mistral but there's no way of knowing if she's made it there. Searching Anima would likely take ages." Yang paused to take a breath before she continued. "Fortunately, Dad let me in on how your semblance works."

"Tai," Wayne heard Raven utter under her breath. "You have the ability to create bonds with certain people," Explained Yang with a knowing smirk, "Using those bonds, you can create portals to take you to them. From what I know, you've got a portal for Dad, for me, and of course one for Qrow."

"That's mostly correct," Said Raven, "If I use enough energy, I can actually use someone else's bond to create a portal, though only a couple at a time, right Wayne." Wayne didn't answer. And Yang didn't seem to notice as she got back on topic.

"Well Qrow promised he'd look after Ruby when he left, and I trust he still is," Said Yang, "So all we need is a portal to my sister and Uncle and we'll be on our way."

"It takes a lot of gall to come into my camp and demand a favor of me," Said Raven after a moment, "I'm honestly impressed. And while it is noble that you want to help out your little sister, she's already a lost cause if she's with your uncle."

"What's that supposed to mean," Asked Yang. 'This is going nowhere fast,' thought Wayne as he gripped his right weapon in his coat.

"Trust me, you don't need to get mixed up in all that," Said Raven, "Ozpin is not who you think he is. As for Qrow, he's a fool for trusting him, believe me I know, I once did the same."

"I don't care what you have to say about it!" Said Yang, causing Vernal, who'd gathered with the rest of the bandits to glare angrily at her. Wayne's grip around his weapon tightened when he noticed she was still holding Myrtenaster.

"The choice is yours to make," Said Raven as she began walking to the other side of the stage, "But consider the alternative. Instead of getting wrapped up in something far bigger than any of us, you could think about where you are, and the fact that maybe you're already in the place you belong."

"Save it," Said Yang, "No matter what nonsense you fill like spouting, I won't let it or anything else keep me from my sister!"

Raven's grip tightened on her sword for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, a look of amusement crossed her face. "You really are stubborn," Raven said with a sad smile.

"I get it from you Mom," Remarked Yang as she crossed her arms.

"Well since that's the way you feel," Said Raven, "I believe we're done here. Take them away."

"We're not going anywhere!" Stated Wayne, causing Raven to stop at the entrance to her tent.

"Not unless it's through a portal!" Exclaimed Yang as a number of bandits began closing in around them, "NOW SEND US TO QROW DAMMIT!"

"Silence!" Yelled one of the bandits, "You'll watch your tongue around our leader!"

'Well this is definitely not going the way I'd hoped,' thought Wayne as he reached his other hand into his coat. "You'll have to make me," Said Yang. That was the last straw as the bandit charged at Yang, swinging a beat up, machete-style blade. Yang easily ducked the strike and punched him hard in the face.

The bandit went flying across the camp and into a nearby tent, knocking it over to reveal a large cage. The same cage that had been holding Weiss the whole time. "Wayne," Weiss said happily, "And Yang?"

"Weiss?" Questioned Yang, more than a little surprised at her friend's presence in the camp.

"Well we can skip one bull # $ conversation," Said Wayne as he pulled out his Crescent Fangs, "Though I think we're past the talking portion."

Weiss seemed to agree as she summoned another one of her white knights which grew up out of the cage. The top of the cage went flying off, allowing Weiss to run out of the cage, followed by her now twenty foot tall summon. "Uh, what's that supposed to be?" Asked Yang as Weiss came to stand next to Yang and Wayne.

"Worry about it later," Said Weiss, "And what are you doing here anyway Yang?"

"Well we were hoping my Mom there could take us to Ruby," Replied Yang as she indicated Raven.

"Obviously it's not going as planned," Said Wayne as he transformed his left weapon into sickle form and handed it to Weiss.

"Wait, I was kidnapped by your Mom?!" Exclaimed Weiss after she took the offered weapon.

"What, you kidnapped Weiss?!" Yang questioned angrily as she glared at Raven.

"More or less yeah," Confirmed Wayne as he began focusing, "And you better not deny it Raven!"

"You didn't know about this did you Wayne?" Questioned Yang, her accusing glare now on Wayne.

"I'll explain later," Said Wayne as black mist began emanating from his body, "Right now, you just need to keep the bandits busy."

"And you?" Asked Weiss as they turned to face the bandits surrounding them.

"I'm getting your weapon back," Replied Wayne as he changed his remaining weapon to sickle form and shot forward towards Raven. Just as he was about to reach her, Vernal sped in between them, blocking Wayne's remaining weapon with Myrtenaster, just as he'd hoped.

"Are you serious right now?" Asked Vernal as she pushed back against Wayne, "You should know even with this technique, you can't win against the two of us."

"We don't have to win," Said Wayne as he aimed a blast from his left hand at Vernal, "heck I don't even really need to fight, just hold out for a bit." The bandit moved in time to avoid the blast as the ground was shattered where she once was.

"That's your plan?!" exclaimed Vernal as she charged forward, her weapon aimed at Wayne's chest. "You want to bring the Grimm here!"

"Pretty much," responded Wayne as he knocked away a few of Vernal's strikes, thankful for her lack of experience with the weapon. "Hope that doesn't ruin your day too badly."

"You imbecile!" Yelled Vernal as she knocked Wayne's weapon aside and blasted him back with a massive gust of wind. Wayne hit the ground and rolled back up as Vernal charged again. "The Grimm could easily kill your friend's too!" She exclaimed.

"They can take 'em," replied Wayne as he blocked another one of her strikes, locking their weapons as he did so. "The question you and Branwen should be asking," He said as he threw a left hook at her midsection, which Vernal caught with her own left hand, "is how much can your tribe take?"

Vernal grit her teeth at that statement as she tried to force Wayne back from her. But it proved difficult thanks to his Aura Shadow being active. "Vernal," Raven called suddenly, "I give you permission, stop this madness at once!"

Vernal glanced back at Raven and nodded her head before turning back to Wayne. But as she turned back, an unnatural glow filled her eyes as energy flowed out of her hands. Wayne was blasted back by a sudden charge of electricity as he was sent into a nearby table, shattering it.

Quickly rising back to his feet, Wayne charged back into the fray, ready to let loose his semblance in full force this time. But just as he was about to reach Vernal, a series of lightning strikes hit the field around them. Stopping just in the nick of time, he heard Vernal's voice echo throughout the whole camp.

"STOP!" Vernal yelled as Wayne backed up, noticing that Weiss and Yang were backing away from the other bandits as well. Also due to lightning strikes.

"Thank you," Said Raven as she turned her gaze to the rest of them. "If we don't keep it together the Grimm will be crawling all over this camp, and Ursario," Raven pointed her finger at Wayne, "You've made your point, now end the technique!"

"Since you asked so nicely," Said Wayne as he ceased generating the mist from his body. Wayne staggered a bit as he shook off some of the aftereffects.

"Vernal," Said Raven, "Return the heiress's weapon to her." Vernal looked taken aback for a moment, but did as instructed and tossed Weiss her weapon. Weiss snatched it out of the air before tossing Wayne his other Crescent Fang.

"You three, meet me in my tent, now," Said Raven as she turned to enter the main tent.

"And why should we do that?" Asked Yang as she clenched her fists.

"Because you need to know the truth before going after your sister," Replied Raven as she turned and headed into her tent. The rest of the bandits followed their leader's example and headed back to their respective tents. As for the three former Beacon students, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry about my-," Yang started to say before Weiss suddenly threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you Yang," Said Weiss, on the verge of crying tears of joy, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Weiss," Yang finally replied as she got over her surprise and hugged Weiss back. Wayne simply smiled as he returned his weapons to his coat and picked up Weiss's weapon. Which she'd dropped when she went to hug Yang.

"Oh and Wayne," Said Yang, as she suddenly reached out and yanked on his coat's collar, pulling him much closer to her face. "You've got a lot of explaining to do." Wayne could only laugh nervously as Weiss's summon disappeared into the wind.

 **And so Wayne and Weiss are reunited once again, and Yang is now in the fold too. Hello everyone, sorry if this is out a slight bit late but as they say, life. And thank you all so far for your comments and reviews as we really start to get into the swing of this latest volume. Be sure to stop by next time as Aegis runs into a new obstacle while chasing Ilia. And Qrow's search for huntsman leads him to two unexpected allies. 'Til next time.**


	5. Panther Ears and the Beanie Return

**Panther Ears and Beanie Return**

Menagerie: Kuo Kuana

'I'm getting the worst sense of déjà vu right now,' thought Aegis as he ran through the streets. 'This is the third time I've had to chase down this chameleon girl.' And it wasn't proving any easier this time than it had the last two times. The difference this time, however, was that Aegis had a couple of Faunus guards dressed in white, black, and gold helping him out.

They'd split up to cut off any obvious escape routes while Aegis continued pursuing her on the roof tops. He'd been slowly gaining on her despite the chameleon Faunus making occasional sharp turns and sliding underneath obstacles like air conditioning units. 'All those times I spent chasing down Ruby, Nora, and Yang in hide and seek are definitely paying off here,' thought Aegis as he jumped over another air conditioning unit.

'Though if Wayne was here, he'd probably say I just need to figure out where she's going and cut her off before she gets there, but of course that's only if I lose sight of her.' Unfortunately, Ilia decided now was the time to change tactics as she slid off the roof of the building she was on and into the crowd below. 'Oh that's just perfect,' he fumed as he continued along the roof tops, 'I really don't want to run through a huge crowd again.'

Fortunately for Aegis, she was still rushing, causing the crowd to part as she shoved her way through. 'You know,' thought Aegis as he hopped onto the roof of a building in front of her, 'You just slowed yourself down quite a bit.' Looking for a good spot, Aegis began sliding down the roof. Or at least he would have if he hadn't suddenly been seized by a pair of hands which lifted him into the air.

"Hey what gives," said Aegis as he tried twisting around to see who, or what had a hold of him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you catch sister Ilia today," said a voice Aegis didn't recognize.

"And I'm afraid this is gonna hurt," said Aegis as he grabbed onto his new foe's arm and generated a glass glove around his left hand. The man tried to let go, but couldn't due to Aegis's left gauntlet holding onto his hand. Forming a second gauntlet, Aegis punched the flying man in the face, causing them both to spiral downward as they crashed into a nearby stall.

'Just once I'd like to chase that girl without getting interrupted,' thought Aegis as he pushed some of the stall's awning off of him. A wood board came swinging down at him in the next second. But Aegis was able raise him arm in time to block it, causing it to break as he struck back with a right cross. His fist connected with his opponent's jaw as it knocked him out of the stall and finally into full view.

"Well how 'bout that," Said Aegis as he got a look at his attacker, "I never met a bat Faunus before." The individual staggering to his feet was a man with spiky, brown hair which went down the back of his neck. A goatee and a slight five 'o clock shadow adorned his jaw, which he was currently rubbing. He also wore a jumpsuit similar in color and appearance to Ilia's, minus the overalls. His most striking feature, however, were the two large bat wings protruding out of his back.

"And it's been a long while since I last met anyone with human and Faunus lineage," answered the man as he reached behind his back. "Though one less of your kind likely won't hurt the world." Knowing his intent, Aegis quickly grabbed a board as the man's hand swung out from behind his back with a gun.

In the span of hardly a second, Aegis threw the board at his enemy's hand, knocking the gun out of it. Aegis charged forward as he drew Ursus Cleaver from his back and swung. But the man's reflexes were surprisingly good as he managed to move out of the weapon's path. Aegis swung a few more times, with none of the blows connecting with his target.

At one point, the bat Faunus managed to get a hold of Aegis's weapon. But he didn't count on Aegis head butting him, forcing him to let go before the huntsman in training kicked him into a nearby building. "Well thanks to you," Said Aegis as he walked into the wooden building, "That chameleon girl is probably long gone by now. On the upside, bringing you back means one less problem either way."

"You make it sound like I'll just come along quietly," replied the bat Faunus as he staggered to his feet.

"It's recommended if you don't want to be dragged back with a massive number of bruises and possible broken bones," Said Aegis as he spun the cylinder on his weapon, "I'm not really known for holding back my strength."

"We'll see!" Exclaimed the bat Faunus as he charged at Aegis. Using the handle of his weapon, Aegis blocked his first few punches. Then, ducking a rather wide swing, Aegis countered by knocking his enemy upside the head with the back of Ursus Cleaver.

As the bat Faunus reeled back, Aegis formed a stone mace on his weapon and swung, knocking him through the other side of the building. 'I really should check if there's such a thing as home insurance around this island,' Aegis thought as he stepped through the hole.

"It's no wonder my brothers and sisters of the Fang were having such trouble with you," Commented the bat Faunus as he stood up, holding his stomach as he did so. "You are quite a fighter, but even with your help the Belladonna's are finished."

"Tell ya what," Said Aegis, "You can let 'em know all about it once you're behind bars!" With that last statement, he rushed his opponent. But the bat Faunus was ready this time as he tossed a smoke bomb on the ground. The sudden assault to Aegis's eyes and nose caused him to cover his face with an arm as his swing went off target, hitting nothing but air.

"I'd hoped to accomplish more than one objective today," said the bat Faunus, who'd taken flight after he threw the smoke bomb, "but young Ilia has had more than enough time to escape to an area you can't sniff her out at. 'Til next time, Aegis Ursario!" With another few flaps of his wings, the bat Faunus quickly ascended out of reach as he turned and flew away.

Aegis leapt onto a nearby roof top in an attempt to follow the White Fang agent, but it was already too late. "Ah #," seethed Aegis as he slammed his fist into a nearby chimney. 'I can't believe there was still another agent running around out there,' he thought as he tried to calm himself, 'And now they've both gotten away.'

With a final glance at the bat Faunus shrinking in the distance, Aegis hopped down from the roof and began the walk back to the Belladona's. 'I hope we have better luck finding volunteers than I've had at catching people tomorrow,' he mused, 'We're gonna need it.'

Mistral: The City Streets

'Well this is a great start,' thought Qrow as he walked along the partially crowded street, 'That last bar usually has at least one huntsman in it from what I heard. But today there was hardly anyone in there period.' Pulling out his scroll, Qrow opened up a list of names, some of which already had lines through them.

'Good thing I compiled a long list,' he thought to himself as he tapped the name of the person he'd been looking for. A line crossed through the name as he moved to the next one on the list. 'At least this next one's supposed to be in a nicer part of town,' he thought as he glanced at a map of Mistral he also had on his scroll before slipping it back into his shirt pocket. Qrow then proceeded to turn a corner as he headed towards his next destination.

'Come on already,' thought Qrow as he checked a few more names off of his list, 'I've checked almost this entire part of the city!' With a sigh of irritation, Qrow put his scroll away and retrieved his flask, once again downing its contents as he continued to walk. 'At this point I'd be happy stumble-Woo!' Qrow was forced to right himself as his foot caught on the wheel of a motorcycle.

"Oh, who in the world parked a motorcycle right in front of….huh?" Putting his flask back in his pocket, Qrow took a quick moment to examine the bike he'd tripped over. It was a brown motorcycle he'd seen only a couple places before. What was more interesting was it was parked next to a second white motorcycle. A cruiser style which had been modified for forest conditions.

"I don't believe it," Qrow thought aloud, "Did you two troublemakers actually make it?" Figuring he had some time to spare, Qrow stepped into the bar style restaurant the bikes had been parked in front of. Taking a quick look around, he noticed that like so many other places lately, this one seemed to only have a few customers. 'Guess you guys aren't up front,' thought Qrow as he approached the bartender, a blue-haired woman.

"Excuse me," Said Qrow as he attempted to get the woman's attention, "I got a question about those two bikes out front."

"The owner's aren't selling them if that's what you're wondering," stated the bartender.

"Actually I was hoping you could just point me in their direction," Said Qrow, "I'm something of a friend of theirs."

"They did mention they were looking for a few folks," remarked the bartender as she pointed her thumb at a table in the corner, "Those two kids in the booth back there, they've had a bit of a day so don't be surprised if they seem a little jumpy."

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Qrow as he headed for the table she'd indicated. But as he approached, he noticed something distinctly wrong. One of the occupants was wearing a black beanie and some type of track hoodie with purple hair covering 'her' left eye. And while the other occupant possessed ears, they weren't bear ears but rather black cat ears. He also wore a faded white jacket which looked like it had had something erased off of the back of it.

"Excuse me," said Qrow as he walked up to the so-called 'owners' of the bikes, "But would you mind telling me how you came into possession of those two motorcycles out there?"

"Who wants to," The cat-eared boy started to say while turning around, revealing that he was wearing a pair of shades. But the moment he caught sight of Qrow, he froze. "Qrow Branwen?" Questioned the boy.

"Who?" Asked the girl as she looked up quizzically at Qrow.

"I asked first," Said Qrow as he gripped his weapon, "How did you two come across those bikes?"

"This may be a bit hard to believe," said the boy, "But they were actually lent to us, in order to help us get here."

"You're right about one thing," Said Qrow, "I am having a hard time believing that. You see I know the guys who own those bikes."

"Wayne and Aegis Ursario right," Said the girl, "They were heading here when they ran into us."

"And what were you two doing when they ran into you, come to think of it who are you two anyway?"

"May Zedong," replied the girl, "If you were watching the Vytal festival I was on team BRNZ, the one from Shade Academy. We fought that JNPR team from Beacon."

"Hmm," Said Qrow as he put a hand to his chin, "Now that you mention it, I recalled you all got your hind ends handed to ya."

"Don't remind me," Said May as she pulled her beanie a little lower over her head.

"And what about you panther ears," Said Qrow, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Someone you'd understandably be suspicious of," Said the boy as he removed his sunglasses. His face had burn marks going across his eyes and the top of his nose, in many respects it looked almost like war paint. "My name is Drake Beller," he said, "A former Lieutenant in the organization known as the White Fang, an organization I now oppose."

"And why should I believe you oppose them?" Asked Qrow, his hand still on his weapon.

"Because of this," Said Drake as he pulled up a video on his scroll and showed it to Qrow. After a moment of loading, an image of Wayne and Aegis appeared on the screen. The two huntsman in training looked a bit worse for ware, but otherwise okay.

"Hey Ruby," began Wayne as the recording started to play, "And Jaune, Nora, Ren, and whoever else has made it to Haven so far. First I'd like to say sorry we aren't there yet, but Aegis and I have got a bit of a detour to make."

"And by that he means we got to jump to two separate continents," Aegis said, "With some help from a scary lady. But don't worry, we'll be coming back with more of our friends."

"In the meantime," Said Wayne, "This is Drake and May, they've got some very valuable data that needs to get to Haven Academy. Data that the White Fang tried killing us all over. So we've lent them our bikes, seeing how we're using another means of travel."

"So try to play nice and all that," Said Aegis, "We went through a lot of trouble to make sure these guys are still alive."

"And try not to worry too much," Said Wayne, "We're still heading towards Haven, it just might take a slight bit more time than we thought. With luck, our next message will be in person."

"And don't forget to save me some honey," Said Aegis with a wave, "'Cause the Ursarios are coming to Haven Academy!" The video ended then as Drake returned his scroll to his pocket.

"Wayne and Aegis Ursario saved our lives," he explained, "If not for them, my former partner Exo likely would've killed us a while ago."

"And it would not have been pretty," Said May, "Especially if he let that umbrella toting Neapolitan girl take a couple of stabs at us."

"Neo," Said Qrow as he released his weapon, "Alright if they sent her, then maybe there is something to that data. Mind if I see it?" Drake handed him the scroll and pointed out the file for Qrow. It only took the veteran huntsman a few moments to look over it for him to know it was real enough.

"Alright," he finally said as he tossed the scroll back to Drake, "At least that part of your story checks out."

"The Ursario's also gave us a few specific instructions for when we arrived, besides delivering the data," Explained Drake. "He asked us to keep an eye out for the group lead by the girl in the red hood, Ruby Rose I believe. We even sent word out to the Mistral air patrols to keep an eye out for any newcomers matching their description."

"So that's why those airships came out for us," Said Qrow as he crossed his arms, "Well one last question then, what was your plan once you found them?"

May and Drake both sighed before one of them spoke up. "Well you see we were both there when Beacon fell," Said May, "After seeing all that, fighting through that nightmare. I guess we just want to find a way to keep it from happening again."

"And even though we managed to get the data delivered," said Drake, "We haven't been granted any kind of an audience with the headmaster of Haven. And any time we ask how we can help, we just get sent out on another scouting mission."

"Hmm," Qrow hummed as he pondered everything that he'd just heard. "You say you want to help," Said Qrow, "How well can you handle yourselves in a fight?"

Drake was about to answer when the bartender called back in their direction. "Hey sure shot," said the bartender, "Those pricks from earlier are back, and they brought friends."

The three of them glanced out the window at where the bartender was pointing. Sure enough, a large number of thugs were approaching the restaurant/bar. On closer inspection, a couple of them had bruises on their faces. "Oh not these guys again," said May as she and Drake stood up.

"Friends of yours?" Asked Qrow as they headed for the entrance.

"These guys made the unwise decision of hitting on the bartender, and May," Answered Drake as he turned to May, "Looks like you didn't knock enough sense into 'em the first time."

"Actually this is perfect," Said Qrow with a slight smirk, "You two say you want to help. Take out these guys and you're in."

"And your meal will be on the house," added the bartender, "I've had it up to here with those guys."

"Well how can we refuse that," said Drake as he and May grabbed their weapons and headed out the door. The thugs stopped advancing the moment they set foot outside, sizing up the two people blocking their path.

"I hear you two roughed up a pair of my guys," Said a large bearded man, likely the head thug.

"Actually it was just her," Said Drake as he pointed a thumb at May, who nodded.

"You're drunk friends were trying to tear up the place while we were eating," Said May, "And they needed to learn about giving a girl her personal space."

"They were just having a bit of fun," Said the thug leader, "But thanks to you, Benny's missing a tooth and Brit's eye's swollen shut. And you got to understand, I can't just let something like that slide, not when it comes my gang."

"You may want to make an exception this time," Said Drake, "Unless you want the rest of the gang to have matching bruises."

The head thug actually laughed at that until he realized that Drake wasn't joking. "Beat 'em down boys," he said, "Then we're raiding this place once we're done with 'em." The rest of the thugs complied as they charged forward, wielding a number of assorted blunt weapons. Drake and May simply rolled their eyes at the advancing thug's unwise decision.

As the first thug came in range, Drake knocked him back with a claw swipe at his face before kicking the next thug down into some of the others. May ducked a swing from a pole one of the thugs was carrying as she elbowed him in the ribs. The thug yelped in pain as May moved past him and butted the next thug in the face with her rifle before whirling and kicking the first thug's legs out from under him. Both went down as the two fighters rushed into the main group of thugs.

Qrow smirked a bit as he watched what was definitely a 'very' uneven match up. Drake was no amateur in his hand to hand. In fact he hadn't even touched the sword hanging at his hip while he messed up these unfortunate thugs with a series of claw strikes and kicks. As for May, her self-control was impressive considering all she had to do was flip her rifle over where the blade was. Not that she needed it as she used her rifle's stock to knock her unfortunate victims over the head or sweep their legs out from under their feet.

Qrow moved to the side as one of the unfortunate thugs was sent flying through the air by a kick from Drake into a barrel that was right behind him. "Oh that tears it," Said the thug leader as he pulled out a rather large pistol from his coat. But his draw was far slower than Drake, who finally detached his weapon from his hip and sliced clean through the pistol.

The head thug reared back in surprise as he glanced at his destroyed weapon. May took the opportunity to swing her rifle at his legs, knocking the thug to the ground. "Hey wait just a-," the thug tried to say, but was interrupted by Drake drawing his second sword and holding it to his throat.

"You should consider yourself extremely lucky," Said Drake, allowing some of his old menace into his voice, "Had you tried this a few months ago, I would've just killed you." The head thug looked like he wanted to speak, but was too scared to get any words out.

"Alright I think he gets the point," Said Qrow as he walked down off the restaurant's porch.

"Just thought he ought to know," Replied Drake as he sheathed his second sword and knocked the thug in the head with the handle of his weapon. With a groan the thug fell unconscious as Drake stepped back towards Qrow. May did the same, but not before stepping on the head thug on the way over.

"Alright," Said Qrow, "Not too shabby, maybe ease off of the intimidation factor until it's absolutely necessary. But otherwise, pretty good work."

"But are we in?" Asked May as she slung her rifle over her shoulder and crossed her arms. Qrow pretended to contemplate the question for a few seconds before finally answering.

"Alright," he finally said as he pulled out a couple sheets of paper with a list of items on one of them. "You're both in so long as you do one more little thing for me first."

"And what would that be?" Asked Drake as he raised an eyebrow quizzically. Qrow handed him the list as he explained.

"I need you to go and pick up this list of food items," said Qrow, "I still got a long list of my own to take care of and there's no telling how many people I'll be bringing back with me."

"So our first job as part of your little world-saving group is grocery shopping," Questioned May as she looked the list over.

"You can handle it," Said Qrow as he turned to leave, "And believe me, at least a couple of them will be a lot more trusting of you if you show up with a lot of food. Oh and I included the address of where we're staying with that list, so try not to get lost." Qrow headed off after that, leaving a slightly confused Drake and May standing in front of the restaurant.

"Well I suppose it's not the worst thing we've had to deal with in the last few months," said May as they started walking.

"Just so long as he doesn't make me wear anything stupid on my ears, I'll live with it," Replied Drake.

Team RNJR's Haven Residence: One Long Shopping Trip Later

To say the members of team RNJR were wiped out was something of an understatement. They'd been training most of the day and hadn't had anything to eat, mainly because everyone was too tired to get up and make anything just yet. A sudden knock at the door, however, meant someone was gonna have to get up whether they liked it or not.

"Oh whose turn is it to get the door," groaned Nora as she shifted to get more comfortable on the couch.

"I got the door last time," replied Jaune as he pointed weakly at Ren, "I think it's Ren's turn."

"I answered the door earlier when the letter carrier came," replied Ren, who was sitting in something of a meditative pose, "I believe it's Ruby's turn."

"Oh but I'm at the best part," complained Ruby as she set her comic book down.

"You can pick up where you left off," Jaune pointed out, "Besides, we all agreed to take turns answering the door."

"Oh fiiiine!" Said Ruby as she picked herself up off the couch and headed toward the door. The visitor knocked on the door yet again as Ruby approached. "Coming," Said Ruby as she grabbed the door handle and opened the door, "You didn't forget your key did you Unc-."

Ruby stopped speaking as she got a look at who was actually knocking at the door. "Uh, can we help you?" She questioned. In the door frame stood a panther Faunus wearing large shades and a purple-haired girl wearing a beanie on her head.

"Ruby Rose," Said Drake as he held out his hand, "A pleasure to finally meet you. Wayne Ursario speaks very highly of you."

 **And here they are, Drake and May are finally back in the fold. But how will team RNJR take to the presence of the two newcomers? Now, onto the important issues. First off, I'd like to apologize for getting this chapter out later than I meant too. Life's kept me a bit busy this week, and the chapter turned out longer than expected. I'd also like to say thank you to all my readers who've waited patiently for this latest chapter. Feel free to come on in next time as Wayne, Weiss, and Yang have a rather tense discussion with the bandit leader mother of the year. 'Til next time.**


	6. The Raven's Truth

**The Raven's Truth**

Mistral: Apartment of Team RNJR

"It's understandable that you wouldn't trust me right away," Said Drake as he sat in one of the chairs of the apartment, "But this seems a little excessive." He was of course referring to the fact that Nora, as he'd heard the others call her, was aiming a grenade launcher at him at nearly point blank range.

"I still think Nora should just go ahead and hit you with the hammer," Remarked Jaune as he stood off to the side.

"And I really think you guys are overreacting," Said May as she sat on the couch where Ren was keeping an eye on her, "I mean come on, we even brought a peace offering in the form of your groceries."

"Which is greatly appreciated," commented Ren, "But I'm afraid our lack of familiarity with you means we can't simply take your word for it."

"Oh course we can't take their word for it!" Exclaimed Jaune as he pointed at Drake, "That guy right there confessed to being the same guy who scarred Wayne's arm a few years ago, at the Vytal Festival where he was probably trying to kill him again."

"Looking back it's not my proudest moment," Said Drake, "At the time I believed a person like him and his brother shouldn't exist in this world."

"And what made you change your views if I might ask," Questioned Ren.

"Well Wayne Ursario kicked my ## again," Drake stated bluntly, "And then he questioned if I should be so angry with my place in life. At the time he didn't know I was in the White Fang, but it was enough to make me question my own beliefs."

"Ahem," coughed out May from her place on the couch. She was crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"And of course meeting the most wonderful human girl I've ever encountered," Added Drake as he turned back to Jaune and Nora, "I'm surprised you haven't recognized her."

"I mean should we?" Questioned Nora as she glanced at May for a second.

"Of course," Replied Drake, "You remember right May, this is team JNPR, the ones you and team BRNZ-."

"Yes," said May. "And Nora here's the one who bombarded yo-."

"Yes," Interrupted May, a little more irritably this time. "And then you and the rest of your team got knocked out of the arena by her ham-."

"YEEESSS!" May interrupted a final time with a raised voice.

"Now that you mention it," Said Ren as he studied May a little more closely, "She does look familiar, and judging by your weapon I believe you were the one who immediately took up a sniping position at the beginning of the match."

"And I imagine you recall I had absolutely nothing to do with the White Fang then," Said May, "And I most certainly wouldn't be on friendly terms with anyone currently in the White Fang now after what happened at Beacon."

"As for me," Said Drake, "I renounced my own membership with the White Fang during the attack on Beacon, in fact you should be thanking me."

"Why on earth would we thank a member of the White Fang who helped plan the attack on Beacon, and don't try to tell me you didn't," Said Jaune, "I've seen enough White Fang to know that the extra skilled ones like you are the ones calling the shots."

"You should be thanking me because if not for me you may very well have lost your friend Yang and my old friend Blake," Drake pointed out. Everyone went silent at that as even Ren took his eyes off May to hear what the panther Faunus had to say. "During the attack I saw my former leader Adam Taurus about to finish off Yang and possibly injure Blake worse," He explained, "At that moment, I finally realized I'd been following a monster, no sane individual would be so obsessed with tormenting someone they once loved."

Drake paused as he took a breath before continuing. "I made my decision then, I drove Taurus back with a surprise attack then used my mist to cover our escape," He said, "After that, I made sure Blake got Yang to the airships and you know the rest."

A few moments passed before, surprisingly, Ruby spoke up. "You, you helped Blake save my sister," Asked Ruby.

"It's true," Said May, "I made him promise to tell me everything when he returned. To be honest I half-expected him not to come back."

"So what," Asked Jaune, "Are you saying we owe you now?"

"Any debt you may have owed me has already been paid," Explained Drake, "You can thank Wayne and Aegis Ursario for that."

"Well if this video is as legitimate as I think it is," Said a boy who'd been examining the video on Drake's scroll in the other room, "We should at least hear him out. After all, these two are the only ones who can tell us the whereabouts of the Ursario brothers." He's still speaking with that strange voice, thought Drake as a boy wearing the clothing of a farm hand walked in. His outward appearance of brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes was nothing special.

But as soon as Drake had brought up the video, the boy, Oscar he had heard him called, had switched his voice and personality somehow. Now he was walking and talking like a fully grown, and fairly wise, man.

"Tell me Ms. Zedong and Mr. Beller," Said Oscar, "Where exactly were they headed?"

"Well Aegis was headed for Menagerie," Answered May, "We got a pretty strong impression that's where your friend Blake would be. We'd hoped they'd be able to at least shake up the White Fang's leadership, and then head here."

"And what about his older brother Wayne," Asked Oscar, "I find it quite surprising that even given the circumstances they'd split up."

Drake gave a slight laugh at that. "Wayne Ursario went to Atlas," Said Drake, "His plan was to talk to your friend Weiss Schnee to see if they could contact the Atlesian military units in Mistral. As for where they are now."

Branwen Tribe Camp

"Owwww," Said Wayne as he rubbed the sore spot from the third whack on the head Yang had given him, "Could you at least switch hands at some point?"

"Maybe," Said Yang, "As soon as you finish explaining why you neglected to tell me that Weiss had been kidnapped by my MOM!"

"It's because she's your mother that I didn't tell you," Replied Wayne, "And you saw what that Vernal lady could do. If I had told you straight up that Weiss was a prisoner here you probably would've gone in gauntlets blazing."

"And you thought the three of us couldn't take 'em, is that it?" Questioned Yang, making a fist with her mechanical right hand.

"I was thinking that even if it was for sure that we could beat them, that it'd be a real shame for you to fight your own mother," Explained Wayne. "And if the conversation had gone the way I had hoped, I would have demanded that your mom bring out Weiss and send her to Mistral too."

"Well you clearly had my mother pegged wrong," Said Yang, "She doesn't seem to like requests from anyone, even family."

"And was it me, or did she recognize you," Asked Weiss, weighing in on the conversation.

Wayne sighed before answering. "You remember how I said I got inside your home in Atlas," Said Wayne, "It was with the help of one of Raven Branwen's portals."

"You've run into my mother once before!" Exclaimed Yang, practically yelling in Wayne's ear, "When were you gonna mention this?!"

"I couldn't tell you at the time," Replied Wayne, rubbing his ear, "I'd given her my word that I wouldn't mention meeting her. In exchange she spared me, Aegis, and a couple other friend's lives and sent me to Atlas and Aegis to Menagerie."

"Why on earth would she send you two to different continents?" Asked Yang.

"To find me," Said Weiss as she stepped in between Yang and Wayne, "And to find Blake." Yang looked questioningly between Weiss and Wayne. "You know how he is, he only gives his word if he intends to keep it. And he was able to help me get out of Atlas because of it."

Yang's expression softened a bit. "And while I do agree that he should've told you sooner, it's not like he was planning on keeping it a secret. Not like the secrets your mother's been keeping," Said Weiss.

"Which does remind me," Said Yang as she started heading for Raven's tent, "We still need to have that mother daughter conversation." Wayne and Weiss couldn't agree more as they followed her into the tent.

'I am getting the worst sense of déjà vu right now,' thought Wayne as he sat cross-legged in front of a short table. On his right hand side sat Weiss and next to her was Yang. And, fairly unfortunately, Raven Branwen was sitting on his left, currently getting her teacup filled by Vernal. Everyone else had a teacup as well, except for Wayne, tea wasn't really his thing. As soon as Vernal was done filling everyone's cups, Raven signaled her to wait outside.

"So what's this so-called truth," Asked Yang, her mood back to serious.

"Truthfully, tea is better when it's warm," Replied Branwen.

"Truthfully, you're incredibly obnoxious," Said Weiss with obvious irritation in her voice.

"Well the truth is," Said Branwen, "It's incredibly hard to come by 'truth.' Someone's story of victory is someone else's tale of defeat. And by this point I imagine your sister and her friends have heard plenty of stories from your uncle."

"Uncle Qrow's never given me a reason to doubt him before," Replied Yang.

"That doesn't mean there aren't reasons," Said Branwen as she sipped some of her tea, earning a glare from Yang. "You know you and your team are basically the poster children of academies like Beacon," She continued, "You all have varying reasons, but the one thing you do have in common is you're all trying to make the world a better place. It's adorable when you think about it."

"That's what all huntsman and huntresses do," Said Yang, "Help make the world better."

"Not quite all of them," Replied Raven as she averted her gaze a little, "Some just want the fame and money, and then there are those who just want to become stronger. As for me and your Uncle, we enrolled to learn what it took to kill huntsman." Weiss and Yang gasped as soon as they heard that, as for Wayne, a look of absolute confusion crossed his face.

"It seems your father and uncle left that part out," Said Raven as she poured herself more tea, "Besides the Grimm, huntsman were the only ones capable of stopping our raids or coming after us. We needed a counter, and with me and Qrow being just the right age, we were chosen to enroll."

"It kinda looks to me like you went the other way on that whole issue," Said Wayne as he pointed a thumb at Yang, "At least for a while." Branwen sighed as she stood up, tea cup in hand.

"It's true, the entrance exams were nothing compared to what we'd grown up with. And as a team we were exceptionally good. But the one thing we didn't count on was the effect that others would have on us," Replied Branwen. "Your blasted father, Tobias was so irritatingly fearless, or dense, I'm still not sure after all these years. He was the only other man besides Tai to treat me without fear, and believe me I worked hard to make sure the boys there were too afraid to approach me. And then there was your mother Jen, iron-hearted, steely-eyed Jen."

If Wayne didn't know better, he would've sworn a sad smirk had just crossed her face. "She was one of the few students at Beacon besides Summer that I truly respected," Said Raven, "She was realistic, and made no apologies about the decisions she made. If something didn't turn out quite the way she'd planned, she'd press on instead of moping around like so many others. We agreed on so many issues until Tai and Tobias finally managed to melt our hearts. And then there was Ozpin."

Raven's features hardened once she said that. "He'd had his eye on us back then," She said, "At the time I thought he knew the truth, but what he was really paying attention too was team STRQ."

"What exactly was he doing," Asked Yang, "Giving you special treatment?"

"Extra attention, special training missions, and looking the other way if we just so happened to break the rules and get into extra trouble," Said Branwen as she turned back towards them, "Any of that sound familiar?" The three friends exchanged looks, thinking on what was just said.

"What exactly is your point," asked Yang.

"What is it you know about professor Ozpin," Asked Branwen, "Specifically his past?"

"He was hailed as a combat prodigy," Answered Weiss, "He became one of the youngest Headmasters in history."

"Because he planned it that way," Said Raven, "The man you know as Ozpin designed those schools in the first place. What's more, he has followers in every academy that answer only to him."

"But how," Asked Yang before rephrasing, "No better yet, why would somebody do something like that?"

"Because his enemy was doing the same thing," Said Wayne, "You remember how we were fooled at Beacon right?"

"You mean Cinder and her lackeys," Weiss answered.

"No, not just Cinder," replied Wayne, "As it turns out, she ain't the one truly calling the shots."

"What?" Questioned Yang, the anger on her face replaced with confusion.

"It was Oz's great and terrible secret," Raven continued for Wayne, "One he knew would spread fear across Remnant if it was ever discovered. He eventually entrusted me and the rest of STRQ with it, and from that point on there was no going back." Raven moved over to the map as she continued to explain. "I had to know more once I learned the secret, but the more I uncovered, the more terrifying the world became."

"Well what's the big secret then," asked Yang as she threw her arms up, "What's this insane thing that no one else knows?"

"The creatures of Grimm, as it turns out, are commanded by a master known as Salem. She can't be reasoned with, can't be stopped, and she won't rest until all of civilization lies in ruins before her."

"The Grimm have a what," asked Weiss, disbelief sounding in her voice.

"I notice you haven't even touched the tea in your cups," Quipped Branwen as she sipped out of her own cup.

"Why in the world should we believe any of what you're telling us?" Asked Yang as she stood up.

"Uh Yang," Wayne tried to explain, but was quickly cut off as Raven launched into her own explanation.

"Now you're finally starting to get it," Said Branwen as she turned back to them and set her cup down on the table. "Up to this point all you've done is just accept what everyone's told you, but you must learn to question everything." Yang's glare intensified at that moment, prompting Raven to turn away again before she continued speaking. "If you don't learn to do that, you'll wind up just as blind as Qrow, and that foolish father of yours."

BAAAAAAMM! Wayne scooted back a bit just as the table they were sitting at was destroyed by a round from Yang's gauntlet. "Don't you dare mock my family like that!" Yang yelled. Wayne might've said something if the tent's flap hadn't opened then. In an instant he was on his feet with his right Crescent Fang pointed at the newcomer, Vernal.

"You need to calm yourself," Said Vernal as she pointed her personal weapon at Yang. A ring-like weapon with blades on either side and a pair of gun barrels above the handle she was grasping.

"And you need to head back outside," Said Wayne, his finger on the trigger of his own weapon, "This is kind of a family matter now."

"Both of you please," Said Weiss as she grabbed Yang's hand, "We don't need this right now."

"It'd be best if you listened to your friend," Said Raven, "Your teams never let you down before."

"What would you know about my team?!" Exclaimed Yang, "Or even me for that matter? You were never there in the first place because you left us, and for what?!" Yang's temper finally subsided with those final words.

"I know far more than you realize," replied Branwen, "About you, but also about seemingly impossible things I've seen with my own eyes. I know about the Grimm's leader, people who can return from the dead, and I know that magic is no fairy tale. I can even prove it."

"Why don't you ask your right hand here to do that," Said Wayne as he and Vernal lowered their weapons, "I figure she's the more magical out of the two of you." Vernal raised her eyebrow at Wayne's statement, acting as if she didn't know what he was implying. "Come on after the whole healing hands and lightning display, I'd be stupid not to figure it out after everything I've heard."

"I think my demonstration will do well enough," Said Raven as she turned back to Yang. "You say Tai explained my semblance to you, but I doubt he ever mentioned what Oz did to your Uncle and me." Without another word, Raven Branwen exited out the other side of the tent.

"Go look for yourself," Said Vernal as she walked out the front entrance to the tent. Wayne put his weapon away as the three of them headed outside to where Raven should have been.

"Mom," Yang called as they looked around, but could find no trace of the bandit leader.

"Yang, are you alright," asked Weiss as she extended a hand to her teammate.

"I'll be alright once she finally sends us to Ruby," Replied Yang as she continued looking around for her mother.

"It's no big deal if you're not, you know, okay," Weiss said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Did you buy into any of that," asked Yang as she turned back towards Weiss, "All that stuff she told us?"

"Well I," Weiss thought for a moment, "I didn't believe all of it. I mean sure we have dust and semblances, but actual magic existing, it all sounds made up."

"She wasn't lying about the magic," Wayne finally spoke up as he poked his thumb behind him, "That Vernal woman back there, straight out of the story of the four maidens. But there's also the fact that Branwen's scent isn't on the ground anymore, it's up there." Wayne pointed upwards at a small black object coming towards them.

"A raven," Weiss said as the black bird came gliding past them.

"I know that bird," Said Yang as recognition entered her eyes, "I've seen it more than once."

"Do you think it belongs to your mom," Asked Weiss as they watched it circle around.

"I think it's more accurate to say, that is your mom," Said Wayne as the raven sped towards the trees. Just as it passed by the largest tree there, the bird disappeared and was replaced with the form of Raven Branwen as she came flying through the air and landing right in front of them.

"What was that," Asked Yang as varying levels of shock crossed everyone's faces, "How were you able to do that?"

"That certainly explains how you were able to make it to my parent's wedding," Commented Wayne, earning a look from Weiss and Yang. "Qrow once mentioned it to Aegis when he was extra drunk."

"I certainly could explain it," Said Raven as she unsheathed her sword and cut a portal open behind her, "Or you could just ask your uncle about it."

"So you're helping us after all," asked Yang, clearly confused.

"I'm presenting you with a choice," answered Raven as she sheathed her sword, "On the one hand you could stay here with me. I'll answer your questions and so much more, it'd be like a fresh start." Whatever else she might've wanted to say was cut off by Wayne stifling a laugh.

"Something you'd like to say Ursario," asked Raven with a frown.

"I'm sorry it's just, you spent all this time telling us how naïve we are," said Wayne as he stepped forward a bit, "But I think you saying it'd be a fresh start is the most naïve statement I've heard all day."

"And how so," Asked Branwen as she tilted her head a bit, apparently interested in hearing what he had to say.

"You've had seventeen, going on eighteen years where you could've dropped by at any point and explain all of this to Yang. What's worse, thanks to that semblance of yours you don't even have the excuse that the journey would be too long or too far. Instead your own daughter had to hunt you down and nearly get into a fight with the rest of your tribe just to get this so-called choice."

"It's a better option than the alternative," Replied Raven as she stepped to the side and held a hand out toward the portal. "The other option is go back to Qrow and continue Ozpin's unwinnable war against Salem, and wind up like so many others. But I really have to wonder, can you all really go back to trusting someone who's kept so much from you?"

Weiss became worried at that statement while Wayne simply crossed his arms. As for Yang she narrowed her eyes and gave her answer. "All I care about is finding my sister and making sure she's safe," Yang said. Raven looked disappointed at that answer, but stood aside anyway.

After that, Yang and Weiss headed off to retrieve Yang's motorcycle from the woods, while Wayne grabbed the supplies he'd managed to salvage from the crashed airship. "You know I wonder if this is gonna ruin your rep a bit," Said Wayne as he stood by the portal with Branwen.

"And how would deciding to let my own daughter and her friend live, and sparing your life for a second time I might add, affect my reputation," Asked Branwen.

"You just gave me and Aegis the whole 'I have a rule,' speech the last time I walked through one of those portals," Wayne pointed out. "You said you would only help us once, yet here I am about to walk through another one of these portals."

"I'm not helping you by doing this," Said Raven as she turned towards Wayne, her hand gripping the handle of her weapon, "I am very likely sending you all to your untimely deaths by allowing you to walk through that portal."

"Maybe, maybe not," Said Wayne, "But one thing I do know for sure is that a number of my friends are on the other side of that portal. So imminent death or not, I'm going just the same as Yang and Weiss."

"Well then perhaps you can help me," Said Raven, "That way I won't be breaking my rule and you can still walk through that portal."

"What in the world could you possibly need my help for," asked Wayne as he shifted his footing and crossed his arms.

"I recall that once you give your word, you'll do everything you can to keep from breaking it," said Raven, "So I want your word that you'll look after Yang as if she was your own sister."

"Ruby and her are like sisters to me already, and while I severely dislike making an agreement of any kind with a bandit leader," Wayne said as he held out his hand, "You got my word, I'll look after her." Raven actually smiled a little at that as she took Wayne's hand and shook it.

"Don't think these means I won't still kill you if you ever get in my way," Said Raven as the sound of Yang's motorcycle approached.

"Of course," Said Wayne as he walked towards the portal, "Can't let your tribe think you're going soft or anything like that." Raven simply rolled her eyes as Yang pulled her bike up to the portal with Weiss sitting behind her.

"Yang," Raven called as they were about to enter the portal, "Should you side with your Uncle, I might be less kind the next time we meet."

"You weren't kind this time around either," said Yang as she drove through the portal with Weiss.

"Just throwing this out there one more time," said Wayne as he backed into the portal, "Family barbecue." With that, he entered the portal, fairly certain he was gonna regret that comment.

Mistral: Haven Academy

"What in the world's going on," Qrow thought aloud as he looked out over the balcony he was standing on, "A couple of huntsman gone is one thing. But how can they all be gone at the same time, there's got to be something else going on." His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a red and black portal opening behind him. "Oh great, Raven," he said as he waited for his twin sister to walk through the portal.

But instead of Raven Branwen walking through, three other figures exited the portal. "Oh hey, glad you could make it," Qrow said, "What kept ya?"

 **And at last, the three friends have finally made it to Haven Academy. Now they can reunite with team RNJR, and hopefully Wayne can straighten out the whole Drake and May issue. As for you my fellow readers, I hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point, and thank you for all of your reviews, critique, and views which help to keep this story great. Be sure to stop in next time as Wayne, Weiss, and Yang get caught up on the state of affairs in Mistral. 'Til next time.**


	7. Catching Up With Friends

**Catching Up With Friends**

Mistral: Apartment of Team RNJR

The sound of activity and the smell of food filled the apartment as the members of team RNJR toiled away in the kitchen. Jaune set the table while Nora chopped carrots and Ren and Ruby were busy cooking at the stove. "Okay, we're about ready to serve the first course," Said Ren as he stirred the noodles.

"Do you really think we should be expecting that many people," Said Nora as she not so discreetly tossed a piece of carrot in her mouth, "I mean evil or not those two brought us a lot of food."

"I can hear you in there," Said Drake from the other room.

"To be honest I'm not sure," said Ruby as she moved some of the food around in the frying pan, "But I know we'll need whatever help we can get."

"Sure ya do!" Called May from the other room, "I guess that's why you're not letting us help in there?"

"We can't be sure of your intentions until Qrow's back," Replied Jaune, "We've been over this."

"You know that could take-," Drake was about to say when the front door of the apartment opened.

"I'm back!" Called Qrow. "Be there in a second," Ruby called back.

"You're over cooking that," Ren pointed out as he continued to stir the food.

"Shut up, I am not," Replied Ruby as she pushed the meat around in the pan.

"Ruby, you need to get in here!" Qrow called again from the main room.

"On my way," Ruby replied when a small black cloud of smoke shot up from the pan. Ruby sighed as she looked at the now overcooked meal. "Alright, take over Ren," She said as she grabbed a serving tray with a tea pot and teacups. Ren began moving the pan around as Ruby walked into the main room.

"Since we didn't know how many people you'd bring back we just cooked all the food," Said Ruby as she walked into the main room. "Also, could you clear up-." Ruby gasped as she dropped the serving tray, shattering some of the tea cups. Standing in the room was uncle Qrow, and right next to him were three people she hadn't expected to see. Wayne, Weiss and Yang.

Ruby's shocked expression quickly turned to one of guilt and worry as Yang approached her. "I'm so sorry Yang," Ruby finally blurted out, "I know I should've stayed, talked to you more, but I didn't know if you even wanted me around." Ruby wanted to say more, but Yang silenced her by pulling her into a tight hug. The red hooded girl hesitated in surprise for a moment before hugging her sister back.

"I love you Ruby," Said Yang as she held her younger sister closer to her.

"I love you too sis," Replied Ruby as tears of joy flooded from her eyes. Weiss sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "Weiss," Ruby called as her and Yang held their arms out. Weiss seemed unsure at first, but Wayne put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Go on," Said Wayne as everyone else began to enter the room. Weiss didn't need any more encouragement as she moved over and hugged her two teammates. It was a touching scene for all involved as the rest of RNJR and Oscar walked in.

"Hey Wayne's here too!" Nora suddenly exclaimed as she launched herself across the room. Wayne didn't even get the chance to say hi as the orange-haired girl slammed into him with a bone crushing hug. The impact sent him crashing into the wall behind him.

"Hello Nora," Groaned Wayne, with what little breath he had left, "How my ribs have missed you."

"Is that you Ursario?" Drake suddenly called from the other room.

"Drake," Said Wayne as he got Nora to release him, "You and May made it after all."

"Sure did," Replied May, "Now would you mind telling your friends to let us go."

"What," Said Wayne as he finally got a view of Drake and May. "Guys, why are the two people I sent to help y'all out tied to chairs?"

"Wait you really did send them?" Questioned Jaune as he looked back at the two prisoners and then back to Wayne.

"Didn't they show you the video of me and Aegis," Asked Wayne, "We made that to explain why they were here."

"We watched it but," Ruby started to explain, a little sheepishly, "Well."

"We couldn't be totally sure," Said Jaune with a sigh, "I mean this guy admitted to being a member of the White Fang, and he tried to kill you, twice."

"Yeah Aegis said the same thing when I decided to help them out," Explained Wayne, "But believe me when I say he's just as much on the White Fang's hit list as any of us right now."

"Whoops," Said Nora as she rubbed her head, "I guess that means we kind of owe them a, what was it called again."

"An apology Nora," Said Ren, "We owe them an apology."

"Ya think," Said May. "Well don't worry," Said Wayne as he turned back to Drake and May, "Okay you two can stop messing around now."

"Well it was getting uncomfortable anyway," Said Drake as he used his clawed gloves to cut the ropes around his wrists.

"And I need the bathroom," Said May as she cut her own ropes with a hidden knife up her sleeve, "So if you'll please excuse me." May pushed past everyone else as she left the room.

"You two could've escaped the whole time!" Exclaimed Jaune, "But Ren tied those knots."

"You've clearly never held someone captive before," Said Drake as he examined the claws on his gloves, "Next time do a thorough pat down to make sure we don't have anything extra for escaping."

"I told you we should've broken his legs," Said Nora, attempting to be discreet.

"Well as you can now see there's no need for that," Said Wayne, "By the way, off subject, but how's our bikes doing?"

"They need a little gas," Said Drake as he tossed Wayne the keys to his bike, "Otherwise great."

"You and Aegis lent them your bikes," Questioned Yang as she arched an eyebrow.

"Well I wasn't really gonna need it in Weiss's mansion," Said Wayne, "And Aegis went to Menagerie which is supposed to be crowded."

"That does remind me," Said Drake as he crossed the room to Yang and Weiss. "First I'd like to apologize to you Xialong," He said to Yang, "If I'd made my decision to leave the White Fang sooner you might still have your arm and Blake wouldn't have felt a need to run away." Yang's eyes seemed to narrow a bit at the mention of Blake's departure. But eventually she let out a sigh and answered.

"It's not like you knew it was gonna go down like that," Said Yang as she brandished her arm, "And besides, I got a new one anyway." Drake nodded at this before turning to Weiss.

"And Miss Schnee," He said, "This is incredibly ironic for me, considering I'd hoped our first meeting would be me sliding a blade across your throat."

"Well aren't you civil," Commented Qrow as he leaned against the wall.

"But," Said Drake, not letting Qrow's interruption get to him, "Recent events have shown me that you're nothing like the ones I'd come to hate. So instead I'd like to say this," Drake held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Weiss Schnee."

"Uh likewise," Said Weiss as she shook Drake's hand.

"Okay introductions are out of the way," Said May as she poked her head out the kitchen, "Can we eat now?!"

"Oh right the food's ready!" Exclaimed Ruby as she ran into the kitchen with everyone else close behind.

With everything sorted out, dinner was far more relaxed. Ruby and the others of course made a number of apologies to Drake and May. To his credit, Drake said it was no big deal and May was just happy to be getting some of the food they'd picked up. Afterwards everyone shifted into normal conversation as they began telling stories of what they'd been up to over the last several months.

Jaune mentioned how he managed to lose a map at the worst time. Ren had actually managed to lose his temper in the face of a nuckelavee Grimm. Weiss managed to scare Nora with a boarbatusk summon. May and Drake finally got to explain the whole story behind how they ran into Wayne and Aegis. While Wayne just went with telling a story of how a gheist had managed to possess his bike during his travels.

About the time they'd finished eating, Yang decided to answer all the questions about her new arm. Ruby of course couldn't help but examine the weaponized limb. And Nora couldn't wait to test if it was really as strong as her actual arm with a simple challenge, arm wrestling.

While Weiss thought it was ridiculous, everyone else cheered the two girls on as they tried to overpower each other. Surprisingly, the winner wasn't totally decided as Yang revealed a little feature of her new arm, ejecting. The arm detached and sent Nora into the wall with it. Needless to say, Nora freaked out immediately at having a detached mechanical limb in her hand.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Remarked Wayne as Yang reattached her arm.

"I still can't believe we ate all the food," Said Jaune as he gathered all the dishes up in the cooking pot. "I'm gonna be sick I think."

"I believe you can stomach it vomit boy," quipped Yang.

"Oh wonderful, now we get to do nickname throwbacks," said Jaune as he took the dishes into the kitchen. Weiss seemed to think this hilarious, however as she tried stifling her laughter.

"Looks like the Ice Queen's fond of the name," remarked Nora. Now Ruby was laughing, and pointing, at Weiss.

Weiss simply rolled her eyes as the smile refused to leave her face. "Nope, I did not miss any of you people," She said.

"Of course not," Said Wayne, "You only gave me a hug because I scared the living daylights out of your younger brother."

"I will admit," Said Weiss, "That was the best laugh I'd had in months."

"And I suppose you actually liked the other nickname I called you by," Questioned Wayne.

"It has some endearment," Said Weiss, "But I will not say that I care for it."

"I was unaware Wayne had a nickname for you," Said Ren.

"That's because Wayne only ever used it a few times," Said Yang, "But Aegis let me in on the little secret, wanna hear what it is?"

"Oh please don't," Said Weiss as she covered her face with her hands.

"But it's such a cute little nickname," teased Yang, "Weiss, better known as Snowflake."

"Yep that's the one," Said Wayne, "I called her that to make her angry on the first day, then a couple other times to tease her."

"It's not that cute," Said Weiss as she averted eye contact. And if Wayne wasn't mistaken, she was blushing a little.

"Oh my she really does like it!" Exclaimed Nora with her hands on her cheeks, "What finally warmed your heart?"

"Hey," Said Weiss, "You make it sound like I was terrible to be around."

"Not terrible," Said Yang, "Just difficult in large doses."

"Hmmmph," Weiss grunted with her eyes narrowed a little. Yang simply responded by happily spitting out her tongue.

"Maybe I should tell them Aegis's nickname for you," Remarked Wayne as he took a sip of his drink.

"Nickname, what nickname?" Yang questioned, trying to sound innocent.

"You know the one he kept calling you during those dancing lessons, and right before your matches at the Vytal Festival," Said Wayne.

"You're crazy," Said Yang nervously, "He never called me by a nickname."

"Oh no," said Wayne, "What about Dragon Eyes?"

"Oh my gosh he did not!" Exclaimed Ruby as she began laughing again, "He actually gave you a nickname!"

"Sure did," Replied Wayne, "He came up with it after he found out what your dad called her."

"Dad only called me little dragon 'cause I used to have more of a temper!" Explained Yang quickly, "But that was back when I was a little kid! And I only let him call me that because well-." Yang was too flustered to continue her explanation as she tried to think of what to say.

"To be honest, we've all changed," Said Ren, changing the subject, much to Yang's relief, "Gotten better to one degree or another."

"Do you really think we've changed that much?" Questioned Ruby.

"Well think back to Beacon," Said Ren, "I'm sure we all had something we did that was foolish, embarrassing or both."

"Oh gosh," Said Weiss as she covered her face with her hands.

"I may have been admittedly a teensy bit too gung ho," said Yang.

"Are you kidding, I tried going one on one with a giant nevermore on day two of school," Said Ruby.

"I could've used better judgement on a number of things," Said Wayne somberly.

"Then let's not even start on some of the stuff I did," Said Jaune, who'd just reentered the room.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Jaune Arc," Said Drake, who'd been preoccupied talking to May, "None of you should. After all, while you were at Beacon I was letting anger guide my weapon. Back then I would've killed anyone of you sitting here without giving a single thought to whether or not you hated the Faunus. Now here I sit, cursing myself for ever having been so stupid in the first place."

"It proves none of us are the person we used to be," Said Ren, "We've all grown smarter, stronger, or kinder. And what's more, we still have plenty of room for growth." Everyone seemed to mull this over for a moment until Ruby spoke up.

"Turns out Ren gets deep when he feels like talking," She said, earning a small laugh from everyone.

"Well I know you all did some embarrassing things," Said Nora as she stood up and pointed to herself, "But I thought I was fairly awesome while at school."

"Even at that time at the dance when you got punch all over you dress in front of-."

"YES ESPECIALLY AT THE DANCE!" Exclaimed Nora as she blared music from her scroll into Yang's ear.

"It amazes me how much noise nine kids can make at the dinner table," Said Qrow as he came walking into the room followed by Oscar. 'I guess the fun's over for now,' thought Wayne as everyone got up and moved to the next room.

The mood in the main room was far more serious than it had been at dinner. Understandable considering that he, Yang and Weiss learned that not only was Ozpin still alive, but inhabiting the body of a young farm boy. Oscar/Ozpin had then proceeded with his own explanation about magic, maidens, and Salem, filling in the gaps that they didn't know.

"So it's all true," Said Weiss as she, Wayne and Yang sat on one of the couches, "The maidens, magic, everything."

"That's about right," Replied Qrow as he stood off to the side. The rest of the couches and chairs were taken up by the rest of team RNJR, Drake and May.

"Miss Xialong," said Oscar/Ozpin, "Is this everything your mother told you?"

"Mostly," Said Weiss when Yang refused to answer the question immediately.

"You left one thing out," Yang finally said with a serious tone, "You never mentioned what you did to Qrow and my mother." Ruby let out a small gasp at hearing this while everyone else looked around in confusion.

"What exactly is she talking about," Asked Jaune, "You did something to them?"

"Have you noticed a red-eyed Qrow following you guys around," Asked Wayne as he sat with his arms crossed. That only seemed to make Jaune and the others even more confused.

"I'm surprised she told you about that," Said Oscar/Ozpin, "It was a well-kept secret of hers. I can only assume she trusts you greatly to even mention it," Yang simply shot a lopsided look at Ozpin. With a sigh, he began his explanation.

"As you've just learned, I can reincarnate and though it is a curse it does have a few benefits," he explained. "Just like the maidens, I possess a degree of magic power, and with it I was able to grant the Branwen twins the ability to shed their mortal forms. In simple terms, I gave them the ability to turn into birds, a rather ridiculous thing when you say it out loud."

"Is that really true Uncle Qrow," Asked Ruby, her voice moving between surprise and disbelief.

"You made them birds," Said Ren in a skeptical tone.

"Now you have got to be messing with us one this one," Said Nora.

"I guess it figures he would be at this point," Said Jaune as he crossed his arms.

"He's telling the truth," Said Weiss, "The three of us saw Yang's mom change, from a bird to herself right before our eyes." Everyone's eyes focused back on Oscar/Ozpin and Qrow, while Yang's expression grew increasingly sour.

"Why would you do that people," Yang finally asked, "What in the world could you possibly think is okay about that!"

"Now Yang-," Wayne tried to speak up but was quickly cut off as Qrow spoke up first.

"That's enough Yang," he said, "Your mother and I were given a choice and we made it. We wanted this ability." Yang looked like she wanted to protest that statement, but eventually relaxed her posture. Ozpin/Oscar then stepped forward, after getting an okay from Qrow to explain.

"It took a great deal to grant this power to them," he explained, "And I didn't grant it on a whim. You see I needed help gathering information on Salem and her plans as well as locating maidens when their new hosts were unclear."

"Did you, uh, do this with anyone else," Asked Ruby, "Like General Ironwood or maybe Professor Goodwitch?"

"As great a help as it would've been," replied Oscar/Opzin, "It's not as simple as one might think. My powers even at their peak were finite, and they have dwindled over time. What I gave to Qrow and Raven was a minuscule portion to be honest. But centuries ago I granted a great deal of my magical power to four young women in hopes that they would use it for good. They were the first maidens."

Everyone took a moment to absorb what they'd been told. 'It still sounds a bit ridiculous,' thought Wayne as he glanced over at Drake and May, 'But then again a number of ridiculous things have happened just over the last few months.'

"Miss Xialong," Oscar/Opzin said, "It was never my wish to lie to you, there are simply some matters that I prefer to keep under the radar. But everyone has a choice, the Branwens accepted their powers when I offered it to them, as well as the responsibilities that those powers entailed. It was later on that Raven chose to abandon her duties and pursue her own goals. Now, at this moment, you all have a choice to make as well."

Oscar/Ozpin paused before saying the next part. "Should any of you desire to leave, this is the time. There would be no shame in abstinence, but there would be in retreat." A silence gripped the room then as everyone's eyes darted from one person to the next, as if they were waiting for someone else to go first. But no one did.

"As you all wish," Oscar/Ozpin said as he turned back around to face everyone. But as he did, Yang suddenly stood up.

"If Ruby wants to keep following you, then I will too," Said Yang, "She's got a knack for knowing what the right thing is." Ruby and the others smiled in agreement at this. "But I do have condition," she said, "If we're gonna keep risking our lives for you, no more lies and no more half-truths." A look passed between Qrow and Oscar/Ozpin before he answered.

"Very well," Said Oscar/Ozpin somewhat happily. Yang, accepting this answer sat back down as Jaune asked the question that had come into everyone's mind.

"What can we do now," Asked Jaune, "What's next exactly?"

"A simple question which is very difficult to answer at the moment," Replied Oscar/Ozpin, "But also one which can wait until tomorrow."

"What do you mean until tomorrow," Asked Jaune, clearly hoping for something better than that.

"The road ahead will undoubtedly be a difficult one," Explained Oscar/Ozpin as he placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, "And it has been too long since you've all been together, so take tonight and enjoy this moment with each other." As he finished speaking, his eyes flashed and his expression changed back to that of Oscar. "Ahh," Oscar said as he let go of Yang's shoulder, clearly surprised Ozpin had switched out at that moment.

Everyone else began to laugh as the atmosphere in the room settled down. It was at this moment that Nora let out a cry of realization. "Crow, Raven," Nora said, "I get it now, they're named after birds!" Nora put her hands behind her head as she leaned back, clearly proud of herself, "Solved that mystery."

"Hey Jaune could you hand me your shield," Said Wayne, "I need something to bash my head against." Everyone burst out laughing then. In all honesty, it was a night many of them wouldn't soon forget.

 **At last, most of team RWBY is reunited with half of team WA as well. Now Aegis, Blake and Sun just need to survive the White Fang presence in Menagerie to make it to Haven. Now that that's out of the way all I gotta say is this. Merry Christmas everyone, I hope this chapter helps brighten up your holidays a little and thank you all again for reading, reviewing and commenting. Be sure to come by next time as the White Fang finally makes its move against Aegis, Sun and the Belladonna family. See ya then.**


	8. Taking Action

**Taking Action**

Apartment of Team RNJR

"I realize we didn't interact much during your time at Beacon," Said Oscar with Ozpin's voice, "But you seem a bit more somber than usual Mr. Ursario."

"Well I've got a bit of a favor to ask," Said Wayne, as he sat in a chair across from the former headmaster, "I've gone over what to say at least a dozen times in my head, but-."

"You're still not quite sure how to phrase your request," Said Oscar/Ozpin, "Understandable. After all you're not sure if I'd even grant it to begin with, or to be more precise, you're not certain I can."

"You mentioned your magic was fading," Said Wayne, "But you also said what you granted Qrow and Raven was a miniscule amount. Heck, at this point I'd even be open to just some words of wisdom or knowledge."

"You wish to have better control of your aura shadow ability then," stated Oscar/Ozpin.

"Yeah," Said Wayne, more than a little surprised, "You knew I'd come to ask you about it?"

"It's more like I felt the burning question at the forefront of your mind," answered Oscar/Ozpin, "You've turned how this conversation might go over in your head so many times, well you're practically dreaming about it."

"Sounds about right," Replied Wayne as he crossed his arms, "So why don't you pull that little switcheroo trick of yours and let the other guy talk."

"I don't see how Oscar will be able to help you with-." Oscar/Ozpin started to say.

"You know who I mean," Said Wayne, cutting him off, "So quit beating around the bush and say what you wanna say already."

"I'd hoped it would take you a little longer to figure it out," said Oscar/Ozpin as his body began glowing green. But instead of a simple personality change, the green energy soon turned to black mist as Oscar's body was replaced with that of the shadowed figure resembling a red-eyed, helmeted Wayne. "But it is good to see you're getting better at spotting lies."

"I hadn't actually mentioned the aura shadow to Ozpin yet," Said Wayne, "Not hard to figure out the lie considering we're more or less the same mind."

"And I had a whole other half of a routine planned too," said the Figure.

"Well then I just saved us a lot of time," Said Wayne, "So out with it already, I haven't got all night."

"You're surprisingly impatient tonight," Said the Figure, "I'd have thought you'd be a bit more grateful. Especially considering how my power is one of the main reasons you've even made it here in the first place."

"Your power was a last resort," Said Wayne, "A last resort we fortunately didn't have to follow through with."

"Because of what the potential result might've been," said the figure, "If you'd gone full force from the beginning, Raven Branwen might have released Weiss right then and sent you all on your way."

"Or," Responded Wayne, "She could've had that Vernal chick hit us with the full power of a maiden, killing us in order to keep from attracting the Grimm. The only reason she let us go in the first place is because the rest of the camp got riled up too."

"But that should tell you something else," Said the Figure, "She told Vernal to use her powers to stop us. Raven Branwen thought our power was enough to warrant a maiden's strength to end the fight quickly. And the fact of the matter was you were just biding time, if you'd unleashed your semblance throughout the camp while you had the aura shadow going. You could've easily torn apart the whole place."

"That wasn't my goal and you know it," Said Wayne, "I'll agree that if that had been any other bandit camp, any other gang of scoundrels and thieves. I wouldn't have much cared how much damage I did."

"But it wasn't," said the Figure, "This was the bandit camp of Raven Branwen, the mother of your friend Yang. So naturally you did everything you could to keep family from fighting family. But let's be honest here. That woman has drawn her line already, and that is likely why she asked you to make that promise in the first place. Because it was a promise she has never, or will likely ever keep herself."

"Well the next time we cross her path, we'll have help," Said Wayne, "With Qrow and the others we stand more than a fighting chance."

"You're assuming the next time you meet that bandit leader it will be on your terms," said the figure, "But you've got a larger problem right now than a bandit tribe."

"Yeah I know," Said Wayne, "The White Fang will be attacking soon. Which is why I'm taking what time I've got left to get as strong as I can."

"As strong as you could get right now would be embracing the power right in front of you," Said the Figure. "It will be more than enough to handle the White Fang and even some of the stronger lackeys of Cinder and Salem."

"And what should happen if Cinder herself shows up," Said Wayne, "She has the power of a maiden too. Do you honestly believe I'd stand a chance alone, even if I embraced every aspect of my darker half?"

"You and I both know maidens can die," Said the Figure, "And if you say, use one or more of your little friends as a distraction to get a clean shot. Well, then at least they died doing something useful." The sound of breaking wood was the answer to that statement as Wayne slammed both hands on the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"You know damn well my friends are not cannon fodder!" Wayne practically yelled, "And that's the same reason I don't embrace this power the way you want me too. Uncontrolled and unmastered, I'll be as much of a threat as the ones we're trying to stop. The only real difference then is that you and I don't give a $ % about those relics, only about destroying our opponents."

"You really believe all of those stories," Said the Figure, "That many of the users of this technique just went mad with power? I'd thought you'd be more open-minded by now, especially now that you know secrets were kept from you and your friends. Secrets that could've saved your friends if you'd known about them before."

"Even if we'd known," Replied Wayne, "There's no guarantee Pyrrha and Penny would've survived. You know I've mulled this over before."

"Maybe not," Said the Figure, "But the question is always in the back of your mind about that day. 'If I'd been stronger, or faster, or even the slightest bit smarter.'"

"Maybe they wouldn't have gotten away with it," Wayne finished the thought.

"But say you'd been stronger before then," Said the Figure, "More ferocious and powerful, well." The air shimmered next to the figure as an image of Emerald Sustrai appeared. "You just might have persuaded Emerald to turn against Cinder. Or at the very least she wouldn't have been a problem for you to get past."

"Once again," Said Wayne, "No guarantees about anything back then."

"Of course, we need to look to the future," Said the Figure as the image of Emerald disappeared and was replaced by that of Weiss, "Like hers for example."

"Are we really barking up this tree again," Said Wayne, "She's my friend and I'd give my life for her, just like everyone of my other friends."

"Except she's not like your other friends," Said the Figure, "Not to you anyway. Tell me, if it had been anyone of your other friends who got captured, would you have allowed me more influence. Had it been Nora, or Ruby, Jaune perhaps, would you have reacted the same way?"

"I allowed you more influence because the situation demanded it," Replied Wayne, "I was originally going in alone against a whole bandit tribe, Raven Branwen and a maiden. But we're not alone now, we have others we can rely on."

"That's rich," The Figure practically laughed as images of team RNJR, Qrow, and Yang joined the image of Weiss, "Only Qrow has a for sure chance of beating most of our foes, while the rest likely need you more than you need them. But you know what we're facing, and most of your friends, well." The images shifted again, but this time to something far more horrible.

Yang and Jaune now had a number of large, bleeding bullet holes in their limp bodies while Nora and Ren were collapsed over the furniture, covered in multiple cuts and bruises. Qrow had a large red sword through his chest and Ruby's body was riddled with Cinder's arrows. The last image to alter was Weiss, who now had a pleading look in her eyes as a familiar green sickle attached to a chain protruded from her chest.

"If you remain as you are now," Said the Figure, "This outcome is sure to pass. Your friends lack the strength necessary to prevail and deep down you know it. So cast off your burdens and embrace your power!"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Wayne as he shot up from his seat, releasing a wave of energy which caused the images to crumble away. "I will not count my friends as a burden and I will not embrace a power that will turn me mad. I will master this power the right way, by making you nothing more than a whisper!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Figure laughed in a bone chilling manner as he stood up, "A whisper you say. Ha, we'll see what you think when Haven is in flames. So just try reducing me to a whisper!" The Figure crouched and leapt at Wayne, who responded by throwing a vicious right cross as the room broke apart around them.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Wayne exclaimed as he shot up, slamming his fist into the couch he'd been sleeping on. The sound of splintering wood and the fact that his arm was now elbow deep in couch stuffing brought him back to reality. 'Ah crap,' he thought as he pulled his arm out of the couch, 'Why couldn't I just roll off the couch like a normal person having a nightmare?' Wayne brushed the rest of the couch stuffing off of his arm as he tried to slow his breathing.

He was also covered in a cold sweat, and he was pretty sure he looked extra pale. 'What in world is the time anyway,' he thought as he looked over. 'Oh you got to be kidding me, five thirty in the morning! Another half hour and I would've been up for training anyway.' Figuring there was no point in going back to sleep now, Wayne grabbed the rest of his wardrobe, checked his weapons and headed out the door. One thing he failed to notice in his current state, though, were the worried eyes of a white-haired girl.

Menagerie: Belladonna Residence

'Well this is going well,' thought Aegis as he passed the guards and entered the home of the Belladonna's once again. He'd spent all day helping Blake and Sun get names for people who were willing to go to Haven with them to stop the White Fang. Which turned out to be a very small number so far. 'I know I've never been good at public speaking, but you'd think at least a few more people would be willing to help out around here.'

On the upside, there was still a few sections of the island they hadn't made it to yet. Like the nocturnal section for example. 'I wonder if the opossum Faunus hang upside down to sleep,' Aegis thought to himself randomly.

"Hey Aegis is that you?" Called Sun from upstairs. He and Blake had gotten back only a few minutes before him.

"Yeah it's me," Answered Aegis as he walked upstairs, "So did your so-called monkey charm help you get anymore signatures?"

"I got a few people to pay attention by hanging upside down and swinging around," Said Sun as he hopped off a stool he'd been crouching on. "Heck I might've been able to get a few phone numbers too. But once I pulled out the list for signing, pretty much game over ninety percent of the time."

"Still better than me," Said Aegis as he held up his own list, which was broken, "Ninety-five percent of the time people told me no. I also had to knock a rather rude vulture Faunus out, unfortunately I kind of used the little notepad here to do it."

"Yeah, not your best recruiting strategy," Said Sun, "But hey, we're all gonna tackle the nocturnal section together. So maybe you'll find some folks among the night dwellers who like your recruiting strategy a bit better."

"We can only hope," Said Aegis, "Speaking of all of us, where's Blake at?"

"Oh you know," Said Sun, "Out on the balcony in thought again. Is it possible to get too much fresh air?"

"I'll ask her," Said Aegis as he headed towards the door. Not wanting to surprise his friend too much, Aegis slid the door open as quietly as he could and peeked out. There at the edge of the balcony stood Blake, who was reading something? 'What in the world are you reading,' he thought as he stepped out onto the balcony.

"Something interesting in the mail?" asked Aegis, startling his friend a little bit.

"Oh Aegis," Said Blake as she tried to discreetly slip the note into her white jacket, "You're back. How did recruiting go?"

"A little worse than I expected," Said Aegis as he held up the cracked electronic notepad, "I never knew a vulture could be so confrontational."

"People can always surprise you I guess," Said Blake, seeming to lose herself in thought for a moment.

"True, and sometimes they do the same thing they've always done," Said Aegis, "Like avoiding my first question."

"Oh you mean the letter," Said Blake, "Just a letter of support to the family from some of the Faunus. Not a pledge of help, unfortunately, but I guess it's good to know some of them at least care."

"Uh huh," Said Aegis as he held out his hand, "You mind if I read it? It'd be nice to see some positivity after a long day of getting turned down for help."

"I'm actually pass due to get going," Said Blake, "I'll let you read it after I get back from the nocturnal section."

"Blake," Said Aegis with a more stern voice, "What does the letter say?" Blake looked like she wanted to try arguing but relented instead.

"It's a note from Ilia," Blake finally said as she pulled it back out of her jacket, "She wants to meet. She says things have gone farther than she wanted them too."

"Well maybe she's sincere about it," Said Aegis, "But why meet somewhere else? She's made it clear that she can drop by whenever she wants if that note's any indication."

"I'm not sure," Said Blake, "But if she is being sincere I can't just ignore her."

"You can't just go alone either," Said Aegis, "The White Fang has still got a few agents running around the island. Or they've called in more, either way you know they're gunning for you."

"I've thought about that," Said Blake, "But I'm still going to meet her. Just-."

"Hey," Said Sun as he poked his head out of the doorway, "We are still going recruiting right? What's the hold up?" Blake and Aegis remained silent for a moment before Blake answered.

"Aegis is," Blake began as she thought how best to explain it, "Staying here actually."

"Say what now?" Aegis asked, just as confused as Sun, "I thought I was going with y'all?"

"Aegis you've done more than enough," Said Blake with a hand on his shoulder, "You chased down Ilia and fought one of the White Fang's more skilled members not long ago. Then you went through recruiting all day by yourself. I think you've earned some time to rest here."

"Blake I can't just-." Aegis started to protest but was stopped by Blake raising her hand up.

"Aegis please," Said Blake, "Me and Sun should be alright on our own for one night. So please, stay here with my family." Aegis wanted to protest, but the pleading look in Blake's eyes kept him from doing so.

"Alright fine," Said Aegis as he relented, "I just hate the thought of you guys going out there while I lounge around here."

"We'll be fine Aegis," Said Blake as she turned to Sun. "I've got a bit of an errand to run on the way there, so you may have to go ahead without me when that comes up."

"Just so long as that errand of yours doesn't take too long," Said Sun as he and Blake walked back through the door, "The nocturnal section is pretty big." Aegis waited until they were out of sight before letting out a sigh. 'I hate this keeping secrets $ %,' he thought to himself, 'I hope you got a plan Blake.'

Mistral: Haven Academy Training Grounds

'More precision,' thought Wayne as he slashed through another few training targets, 'More speed.' Spinning around, Wayne attached his wrist wires to his weapons as he swung them around himself, creating numerous circles as his blades slashed through the training dummies. Then, quickly reeling his weapons in, he switched them to SMG mode and fired at a number of distant targets, riddling the vital spots with bullet holes.

'Now semblance attacks!' he thought to himself as he ran forward. Switching his weapons back to sickle mode, he released a couple of crescent-shaped blasts. The blasts destroyed a pair of pillars which were acting as his targets as he advanced into the last field of the training area. 'Let's see how many forms I can do?' Wayne continually charged his semblance then as he released two javelin-shaped blasts, then switched position and released two spinning blade blasts from his feet.

More pillars fell or where cut to shreds as Wayne started unleashing multiple blasts at once. An orb from both his hand and foot, multiple crescent blades in one swing of his arm, ground destroying blasts from one foot then the other, and last but not least, a new attack he'd been working on. 'Keep the formation together until the right moment,' He thought as he charged the attack, 'NOW!'

Wayne released the attack and watched as it destroyed nearly all of the remaining pillars. "Blast it," Said Wayne as he breathed heavily, "Still not all on target."

"Wow what was that?!" Called an excited voice from just outside the training circle.

"Hey Ruby," Said Wayne as he switched his weapons back to SMGs and slipped them into their holsters before turning to her, "I thought you'd still be at breakfast at this point."

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," Replied Ruby, "And everyone else who was already up was wondering where you were at."

"Well you found me," Said Wayne, "I guess all the dust kind of gave me away."

"A little," Said Ruby with her characteristic smile as she held her hands behind her back, "But why were you up so early anyway?"

"It was just thirty or so minutes earlier than usual," Said Wayne as he scratched his head, "In fact it's more unusual for you to be up early."

"Well," Ruby said as the smile on her face shrank, "The reason I was up so early was because I heard a noise. Then I ran into Weiss, she showed me the hole punched through the couch where you were sleeping."

"Ah yeah, that," Said Wayne, "Sorry about that. Had a bit of a nightmare."

"But even Yang doesn't punch a hole through something over a nightmare. Not even with her worst nightmares, and Weiss says this isn't the first one of those you've had."

"Everyone handles nightmares differently Ruby," Replied Wayne, "Aegis once bit a hole in his pillow over a nightmare."

"But Weiss thinks it has something to do with that black mist coming from your body," Said Ruby, "Wayne what is she even talking about. What black mist, and why would it give you nightmares?" Wayne didn't want to tell her, to be honest. She had enough to worry about already without worrying about him. But once again, Ruby's pleading eyes got the better of him.

"You know," Said Wayne with a sigh, "I should've trained myself to resist those puppy dog eyes of yours." Ruby let out a small laugh at that. "Over the last few months, I learned and have been trying to master a fearsome and rather dangerous technique known as the aura shadow. A very old technique which can be extremely destructive to one's opponents and to the user."

"What," Asked Ruby, "But why would you learn something like that? Why learn a technique that could hurt you?"

"Because I'm not like you or Weiss, or even my own little brother," Replied Wayne, "I may have a powerful semblance but it's ultimately limited. I didn't inherit an incredible power like your silver eyes, or get an ability through genetics like Weiss or Aegis. Heck, Aegis discovered his semblance before I did. Plus, Cinder and Salem have been using all kinds of ancient knowledge to gain the upper hand."

"So I took a page from my Dad's side of the family and learned an ancient technique of my own."

"But what happens if it backfires," Asked Ruby, "I know we all need to get as strong as we can to face Salem. But if you wind up destroying yourself in the process, what was ever the point?"

"Believe me I've asked myself that same question," Said Wayne as he put his hand on Ruby's shoulder, "But this wasn't a decision I made lightly. I thought about all the risks and benefits beforehand, otherwise I wouldn't be trying to master it in the first place."

"But you shouldn't need something so dangerous," Said Ruby, "Not when you have your friends to rely on. We've made it this far by working together, and supporting each other."

"I know Ruby," Replied Wayne, "That's why I'm out here training. The Aura Shadow is meant as a last resort. If I can get better, and if we're all able to watch each other's backs, I shouldn't even need to use it." Wayne patted Ruby's head as he said the last part.

"Well I'll be sure to let Weiss, I mean-that's good to hear," Ruby stammered as she removed Wayne's hand from her head.

"So the others did put you up to this," Said Wayne as he crossed his arms with an amused expression on his face.

"Well it was Weiss mostly," Said Ruby, a little guiltily, "She said I'd be better at getting an actual explanation out of you."

"I would've told her if she just asked," Said Wayne, "I just never mentioned it before because I didn't want the rest of you guys worrying."

"Well we can see where that plan got you," Said Ruby, "Weiss is plenty worried, more worried than I think even she wants to admit. And so am I."

"Well if it worries you guys that much," Said Wayne, "I'll let you in another secret. I've got an idea that might make the aura shadow less risky. But before that." Wayne grabbed his coat and flung it over his shoulder, "I'm kind of starving, so let's hope Nora left something for lunch."

"We can only hope," laughed Ruby as they made their way back to the apartment.

Menagerie: Belladonna Residence

'I really don't like this,' thought Aegis as he sat on the roof of Blake's home. 'Blake's still got way more trust in that Ilia girl than she should. Now she's almost definitely walking into a trap and what does she tell me to do, wait here.' Taking one more look around the outside of the house, Aegis hopped down onto the balcony.

"You guys had better get back soon," Aegis thought aloud, "I really don't want to stay up all night." As he was about to enter the house, he caught a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. Pausing at the door, he sniffed the air a bit, trying to see if there was anything unfamiliar. "Hmmm," hummed Aegis as he opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside.

"Do you think he saw us?" asked the White Fang soldier as he peered out from the other side of a tree.

"Doubt it," Said the soldier, "I've heard he's a better fighter than tracker. But if we can avoid him, taking out the Belladonna's shouldn't be too difficult."

"Shouldn't be," repeated the other White Fang soldier. The sound of static filled their ears as their communicators came to life.

"This is Fennec and Corsac, move in and eliminate the Belladonna's. Clear the way for the Faunus," said the Albain twins over their radios.

"That's our cue," said the lead soldier as he and more than a dozen other soldiers emerged from hiding. They slowly converged on the house, going for an entrance Ilia had informed them about. The one blind spot in the Belladonna's security, especially now that it was time for guard shift change.

"Alright mouse, pull out the lock picks," said the lead soldier, "Get this door open."

"Thought you'd never ask," replied the mouse-eared soldier as he holstered his weapon and pulled out a tool kit. Just as he was about to work on the lock, however, the door opened to reveal Aegis Ursario.

"I'm sure this ain't how regular politics works," Said Aegis as a moment of stunned silence passed between the soldiers. With a quick movement, Aegis kicked the crouching soldier in front of him. The unfortunate Mouse was flung into a nearby soldier as the other stunned soldiers finally reacted.

"It's Ursario," yelled the lead soldier as Aegis grabbed and pointed a soldier's rifle at one of the other soldiers. The weapon discharged, blasting back the other soldier as Aegis knocked him aside with his fist. Any other soldier not quick enough to back away was sent flying by the bear-eared fighter's strength.

" # $ it," Said Aegis as he removes his weapon from his back and takes a fighting stance, "This is the kind of politics I can get behind!"

 **The White Fang has at last made their move against the Belladonna's. Now Aegis fights to defend the family of his good friend, while Wayne makes a fateful decision on how to deal with the increasing madness of the aura shadow. As for the rest of us, well we're stuck waiting on the next chapter. But don't worry, it should be out before long. And a thank you to all my readers for your reviews and critiques thus far. Be sure to stop by next time as Aegis unleashes his fury on those dumb enough to threaten his friends. 'Til next time.**


	9. Remodeling With The White Fang

**Remodeling With the White Fang**

Kuo Kuana: Belladonna Residence

Aegis quickly formed his signature ax blades on his weapon as he rushed forward, batting away a number of White Fang soldiers. A few of the enemy soldiers opened fire on him, but Aegis twirled his weapon defensively, deflecting a number of bullets as he closed the gap. He ducked low then, swinging Ursus Cleaver in a wide arc which knocked the feet out from under several soldiers.

A few of the soldiers wielding swords and metal spears tried to charge him then, coming from all angles. Aegis knocked away the first couple of spears before kicking away one of the sword wielding Faunus. Another pair tried swinging at him from behind, But Aegis held his weapon over his back, blocking the two attacks before whirling around and slashing both troops with his ax blades.

"Call for back up!" Ordered the lead soldier, "Full assault on the residence no-UFFFF!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Aegis leapt over and punched him in the face.

"You'd best focus on me for the time being," Said Aegis as he changed his ax blade to a naginata blade, "I've got plenty of problems for ya right here!"

While Aegis tangled with the White Fang soldiers, another pair of White Fang members watched from a short distance away. "He is not one for restraint," said the bat winged Faunus, Yuma as he rubbed his head, "Though I think we've both experienced that."

"He's the most dangerous, or at least the most brutal out of everyone in that house right now," Said Ilia as she observed the scene on the limb next to Yuma. "Fortunately, he's not our target. But subtlety is definitely out."

"No matter," Said Yuma, "We'll just move to the backup plan and swarm the house. With luck, the Ursario brute will be distracted long enough for us to permanently remove the Belladonna's." Ilia was about to leave when her scroll vibrated.

"What is it scout team," Asked Ilia, "Don't tell me the authorities are already on their way."

"It's worse," reported the scout, "It's the monkey and Belladonna. They're on their way back to the house now!"

"That can't be," Exclaimed Ilia, her grip tightening on her scroll, "The monkey boy must have freed her. Alright, tell all units surrounding the house to forget subtlety. We go in and kill the family now!"

"Understood," replied the scout as he relayed the order to the rest of the White Fang soldiers.

"I guess that means we'd best move out as well," Said Yuma as he spread his wings. "With luck, we'll get another chance to capture your friend."

"Leave Blake to me," Said Ilia, "You just get in there and make sure the job gets done." Without another word, Ilia leapt out of the tree as Yuma flew to the roof.

Meanwhile at the backyard of the Belladonna residence, Aegis was taking down the last of the White Fang soldiers with a few quick swings of his weapon. "And that's the last of these jack wagons out here," Aegis thought aloud as he knocked out the final soldier with a blow to the head. But the sound of gunfire within the Belladonna residence told him that the fight wasn't over yet. "Ah crap I knew it," he said as he rushed inside.

'I may have gotten the main force down but there were still enough to get in through the remaining entrances.' He thought as he turned a corner to find two of the Belladonna's guards outnumbered, having a shootout with four or more White Fang soldiers. 'Let's do something about that,' thought Aegis as he barreled into the surprised soldiers. The first one went flying into a nearby wall as the half-bear Faunus turned and smacked another soldier away with his weapon.

Another enemy tried to hit Aegis from behind with a spear-like weapon, but he was too slow as Aegis turned and caught the pole with his bare hand. He then proceeded to kick the soldier away before knocking another soldier in the head with the captured weapon. A few other soldiers remained pointing their weapons at Aegis, quaking in their boots as they did so. Aegis simply smiled before roaring at the two remaining White Fang members, who took the hint and ran back out the door.

"Mr. Ursario," Said one of the guards as they moved out from behind cover, "Glad you're alright."

"Okay first off," Said Aegis as he turned to the guard, "I am nowhere near old enough to be called 'Mr.'. Second off, what's happening upstairs, are the Belladonna's safe?"

"I got word that there were some more White Fang attacking upstairs in the living room," replied the guard. He was about to say more when a groan interrupted him. Both the guard and Aegis turned to see the other guard, a lizard Faunus with scales on his neck holding his side.

"Oh no, Miles," Said the guard as he kneeled down to examine his friend's injury.

"I'll be fine," Miles said weakly, "Get upstairs. I just need to rest a bit."

"Yeah no," Said Aegis as he stepped towards the doorway, "You need medical attention. So both of you get out of here and find the authorities."

"But what about you," asked the guard as he turned away from his friend for a moment.

"I'll be dealing with our rowdy guests," said Aegis as he pointed towards the exit, "Now get going!" The guards didn't like it, but they didn't argue as Miles was hoisted up by his friend and carried towards the exit. Aegis, trying not to waste any more time than he already had, rushed upstairs, following the sounds of yet another firefight.

"Get out of my house!" came the familiar voice of Blake's mother, Kali, as Aegis made it up to the top of the stairs. But another group of White Fang soldiers busted through the doorway to the kitchen, forcing him to divert his attention for a moment.

"Find them and-OOOOOFFF!" the lead soldier tried to say before he was knocked backwards by Aegis's newly formed glass mace.

"Sorry, no more room for guests this evening!" Said Aegis as he batted aside two soldiers with his weapon and kicked away another. One final soldier tried batting him on the head with a baton weapon, only for it to break against his thick, aura protected skull. Aegis turned to the soldier with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Ah I knew this was a cheap knockoff," Said the soldier as he stared at his broken weapon. Aegis simply rolled his eyes before head-butting the soldier in the face, knocking him out cold. 'Never go for the knock off models,' he thought as he turned back towards the source of the gunfire.

Moving from the kitchen to the living room, Aegis was greeted by the sight of one guard firing back at the White Fang soldiers while another lay wounded against a pillar. Her old-style pistol wasn't going to waste, though, as Kali was using it to fire back at the remaining troops. Or at least she was until her ammo suddenly ran out.

'Guess that's my cue,' He thought as he rushed into the room. The White Fang soldiers were too focused on Kali that they didn't notice him until he was right on top of them. The first guy to notice him tried to turn his rifle on Aegis. But he quickly reformed Ursus Cleaver into its classic ax shape and slashed through the soldier's rifle, knocking the soldier himself aside in the process.

The next soldier swung a spear-like weapon towards Aegis's head, only for it to be parried by the Huntsman in training. He then barreled into the soldier, lifting him off of his feet as Aegis continued to charge forward. The remaining White Fang soldiers turned their pistols and rifles on him, or rather the unfortunate soldier he was using as a meat shield.

As soon as Aegis closed the distance, he tossed the now likely dead soldier into his comrades before spinning around and knocking a few more White Fang soldiers unconscious. 'That's about all of them,' thought Aegis when the sound of the skylight in the center of the room shattered. 'What the?' Looking over, he saw the sight of the bat-winged Faunus who'd interfered with him catching Ilia choking out one of the guards.

Kali charged at the bat Faunus, knocking him across the back of the head with a serving tray. The bat Faunus recoiled at the blow before responding with a kick to the woman's stomach, knocking her to the ground. "I suppose you want to sleep first then," said the bat Faunus as he moved away from the guard and towards Blake's mother.

Aegis crossed the room in a second and slammed his fist into the intruder's face, causing him to stagger backwards. "I think you're first in line for the sleeping part," Said Aegis, as he tossed his weapon to Kali. Blake's mother grabbed it and used it to help her stand back up, looking at the weapon curiously. "That'll do better than a serving tray, just spin the cylinder and pull the trigger," Aegis instructed.

"How generous of you Ursario," Said the bat Faunus as he stepped forward, "But now you're without a weapon to defend yourself."

"I got two weapons right here," Said Aegis as he cracked his knuckles, "Just like you bat prick."

"That's Yuma to you," said the bat Faunus, "And I can offer you one final kindness. Leave now and my brothers of the Fang won't pursue you."

"Save it," Said Aegis as he held up his fists, "I've already got enough reasons to knock your teeth out. You really don't wanna give me another."

"So be it," replied Yuma as he spread his wings and leapt towards Aegis, kicking both of his feet out. "You'll die first!" Aegis raised his arms in time to block his opponent's feet before pushing him back. Yuma flipped in the air and pushed off a column with a punch aimed for his head.

Aegis was ready, however, and grabbed his opponent's arm, swinging him around and into the wall. Yuma grunted in pain as Aegis threw a few punches of his own. Yuma blocked the first punch, took the next one in the gut, before moving his head aside to avoid a third. Aegis's last punch busted a fist-sized hole in the wall before Yuma retaliated with an uppercut to his jaw.

Aegis staggered back a bit from the punch as Yuma went on the offensive with a kick to his chest. He groaned a bit from the blow while the bat Faunus threw another couple of punches. But Aegis blocked both blows with his arms before head butting his opponent. Yuma swore as he held his nose before countering with another kick. Aegis countered that attack by grabbing his enemy's leg and swinging him around, tossing him into a column a few feet away.

Yuma winced in pain as he struggled to his feet. "Had enough?" Asked Aegis, "I got plenty more where that came from."

"Annoying brute," Said an angered Yuma as he took flight again, "I'll make you silent!" The bat Faunus flew forward, lashing out with numerous kicks. Aegis blocked one after the other before pushing his opponent back by his feet. Yuma back-flipped in midair before jumping off another column, only this time, he corkscrewed towards Aegis, both fists aimed straight at him. The half-bear Faunus stood firm, though, catching the blow with his hands before spinning around and slamming him headfirst into one of the damaged columns.

Yuma cried in pain as he tried to free his head from the new imprint created by his face, but not before Aegis barreled into him one more time with an elbow to his back. "GAAAAAAAAH!" exclaimed Yuma as the column gave way, causing the both of them to fall to the floor. Aegis stood back up then, panting slightly as he dusted himself off. As Yuma struggled to rise again, Aegis planted his foot on his back, preventing him from moving.

"You're not flying away this time," Said Aegis, "Someone's paying for this mess and it ain't gonna be me."

"Aegis," Said Kali, waving to get his attention. Looking over, Aegis caught a pair of handcuffs she'd taken from one of the guards. "We need to find my husband and daughter, they could still be in danger."

"Can do," Said Aegis as he cuffed his defeated opponent's wrists behind his back. "Trade ya, my weapon for you taking this guy?"

"Deal," Said Kali as she tossed Aegis Ursus's Cleaver. Aegis caught his weapon in midair, then knocked Yuma in the head one final time, knocking him out. Kali then proceeded to grab Yuma and drag him out of the room. Aegis followed right behind her.

Making their way to the main lobby of the Belladonna house wasn't hard, considering Aegis and the guards had taken out most of the White Fang soldiers on the way. But it turned out that getting there wasn't their main problem. Sniffing the air, Aegis noticed an all too recognizable scent. "The main lobby's on fire," Said Aegis as they approached the doors.

"I smell it too," Said Kali, "We need to get everyone out of here as soon as possible." Aegis couldn't agree more as he kicked the double doors open. The scene that greeted them wasn't a happy one. The back of the room on both floors was on fire, a fire which was definitely spreading. Ilia was still standing and so was one of the Albain twins, Corsac if Aegis had to guess. Ghira Belladonna was on the ground with, shirtless with a wound in his back.

Fortunately, that was as bad as it got. Ghira was still alive with no other noticeable wounds. But what was better was that Blake and Sun had made it out of Ilia's obvious ambush and back to the house. Now here they both stood as they and everyone else turned their heads towards the new arrivals. "Mom!" Blake exclaimed happily as she ran over to hug her mother. Kali dropped the unconscious bat Faunus as she hugged her daughter back.

Aegis stood aside, not wanting to ruin the moment. A moment which, unfortunately didn't last long. "Do you know what you've done?!" seethed Corsac as he raged from the other side of the room, "Everything is ruined because of you, everything!"

"You attacked us jack wagon," Said Aegis as he stepped forward next to Blake and Sun with his weapon drawn, "The only one who's ruined anything around here is you guys." This only enraged Corsac as he charged forward. But he only got a few steps when an electrified whip wrapped around him. Corsac's face went from enraged to surprise in a second as the whip electrocuted him into unconsciousness. As he fell, behind him stood Ilia, with a look of sadness on her face as she collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

A large crowd, drawn by the noise and the spectacle of the battle within, had gathered around the still smoking mansion. A number of guards had formed a perimeter to keep the crowd back. "Now everyone just stay clear," Said the lead guard, a woman with reptile scales on her face, "We have people doing their best in the house already."

"Take a look up there," called a fish-eared spectator as he pointed to the main entrance. The rest of the crowd looked on as Ghira Belladonna and Aegis Ursario came walking out, carrying/dragging both wounded guards and White Fang soldiers. Blake, Sun and Kali followed soon after doing much the same.

"Round up any stragglers," ordered a brown-skinned guard with a scar over his eye and chipmunk-like teeth. Two other guards went back in the house as the guard turned to Ghira. "We came as fast as we could," said the guard as he turned to two other guards who brought out Corsac, "Where's Fennec?" Ghira simply shook his head, which more than answered the guard's question.

The guard then kneeled down and looked at Corsac. "Was it worth all this?" Corsac simply closed his eyes in resignation. Aegis shook his head at that as he noticed Blake looking around, clearly unsure about something.

"Don't worry about the crowd out there," Said Aegis, "I think the only thing they can blame us for is making a lot of noise." Blake didn't answer, but a look of realization suddenly crossed her face at hearing Aegis's statement.

"We're all to blame for this," Said Blake as she took a deep breath and proceeded down the stairs. Ghira moved to stop her but Kali held up a hand, keeping him back as their daughter stopped halfway down the steps. "The ones responsible for this, were not humans," Said Blake as she began her speech, "The ones who did this were Faunus, us. This was something we did to ourselves." Blake paused for a moment as the unsure crowd listened.

"I know we're not in a hurry to point it out to ourselves," Said Blake, "But we can be just as hateful, just as violent, and just as horrible as humans. So why are we letting Adam speak for us?! Because we're being silent, because we're doing nothing, and letting people like him speak and act for us. If we can't accept the choices he or others have made, then we have only ourselves to blame."

Blake pointed at her burning home behind her. "This is the message Adam Taurus wants the world to hear, and if no one stops him that's all the world will hear. But the truth is, we're looking for simple answers to a complex problem. Answers I don't have right now. I don't really know how to make hate go away. The only thing I know for sure is that what's happened here tonight is not the answer we're looking for."

Blake paused for a breath before continuing. "I know I'm asking a lot of all of you. Asking you all to not only leave your homes but put your lives on the line as well. But the truth is, your homes and your lives are what's at stake! So even if I have to go alone, I'm going to Haven!"

"I'll go with you," said Ilia, surprising everyone as she stood up suddenly. Her eyes were pained and she definitely didn't look sure of herself. But she was asking anyway. "If you'll have me." Blake was about to answer when Aegis stepped in.

"I don't think so," Said Aegis as he put a restraining hand on Ilia's shoulder, "You still have a lot to answer for first."

"It's alright Aegis," Said Blake with a small smile, "She can come." Aegis sighed as he let go of Ilia, allowing her to walk down the stairs.

"You're sure about this Blake, after all the trouble she's put you through?" Questioned Aegis.

"Yes, I'm sure Aegis," Replied Blake with a sure smile. Aegis rolled his eyes but nodded in acceptance.

"First Wayne agrees to help Drake and now Blake's letting the biggest troublemaker on this island come along with us." Said Aegis as he stood next to Ghira. "I'm starting to think everyone's going crazy."

"Then it's the right kind of crazy," Said Ghira with a smile. "My daughter's learned a lesson which took me far longer to realize. That those with real strength, are able to forgive."

"I hope that doesn't mean we're heading down to the local prison and asking the inmates to come along too," Said Aegis.

"I'll go," Said a Faunus from the crowd, suddenly. Another Faunus raised her hand, also asking to go. Then another, and another. Before long, the whole crowd gathered around the Belladonna household were raising their hands, asking to follow to Haven.

"It looks like that won't be necessary," Said Ghira as they looked at all the hands raised.

"We've got some serious work to do," Said Sun as he walked down next to Blake and Ilia, "Which reminds me, you stabbed me in the chest."

"Yeah, I'm so-OWWW," Said Ilia before Sun pinched her arm, causing her to jump a bit.

"Now, we can call it even," Said Sun with a wry grin on his face. Aegis, Kali, and Ghira joined the rest of them.

"We'd best get started then," Said Ghira, "We have two weeks' time before the attack. We'll need weapons, training, anything that will help us protect the people."

"Not to mention the matter of transporting everyone," Added Kali.

"I believe we have that one covered," Said Blake, "Me and Sun know a ship captain who owes us a bit of a favor."

"Alright," Said Aegis as he brought his fist to his other hand, "I hope they leave enough bad guys for us over there because we're finally on our way to Haven!"

 **Finally indeed. Aegis, Blake and the others are now finally on track for the confrontation in Haven, and we all know what that means. As for the time line, it's difficult to place in the show itself, so apologies in advance if there's any confusion. I'd also like to make another apology for getting this out so late, but life's kept me busy again. But I'd also like to say thank you to all my viewers, followers and reviewers who've waited patiently for this chapter. Be sure to stop by next time as the battle for Haven begins. 'Til next time.**


	10. The Struggle for Haven Begins

**The Struggle for Haven Begins**

Haven: Apartment of Team RNJR

The morning had come and gone relatively quickly once again. Though that was no surprise given the schedule: Wake up, breakfast (Or train then breakfast as far as Wayne was concerned), then train, lunch, train, dinner, sleep. Before he knew it, the sun was going down once again, and Wayne found himself, like most everyone else, exhausted. 'Not much longer now,' he thought as he finished washing up in the bathroom, 'We won't be caught off guard so easily this time.'

Opening the bathroom door then, Wayne was about to step out when he caught the smell of one of his friends. "Did you need the bathroom next," Asked Wayne as he poked his head out of the door way.

"AAAAh," Weiss jumped at the sound of his voice, "Gosh Wayne, do you practice surprising people as a hobby."

"Only when it's funny," Replied Wayne as he stepped out of the bathroom. Fortunately fully clothed. "But I've only done that, what, three times since we got here."

"Four times," Corrected Weiss as she brushed some of the hair out of her face. Her hair was currently out of its usual left-side pony tail, leaving it all too simply fall down her back. A sight Wayne rarely saw, even at Beacon. "You do remember when you made both me and Nora jump when you walked into the kitchen without announcing yourself."

"Are you sure that counts," Asked Wayne, "I thought I just broke up some gossip on accident when I walked in."

"Nora leapt into my arms Wayne," Said Weiss, "It counts, even if you weren't suddenly popping out of nowhere."

"Well when you put it that way," Wayne said, "I suppose it does. But back on topic, did you need to get in here."

"I was on the way to my team's room actually," Said Weiss, "And you?"

"About to call it a night myself," Replied Wayne as he gestured for Weiss to proceed past him, "So, ladies first?"

"Actually," Weiss hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I was also thinking of talking to you as well."

"Well we can talk on the way," Said Wayne, "The others should be finishing up that conversation we started on the relics. Meaning the hallway's gonna get crowded in a minute."

"A fair point," Said Weiss as she began walking. Wayne followed after as they walked the short distance to the apartment bedrooms. His room was the first one they arrived at. Wayne was about to bid his friend good night when she turned around abruptly, stopping next to his door.

"I've got a question for you Wayne," Said Weiss, "It's about the upcoming battle for Haven. I'd like to know, are you afraid?"

"Are we talking about the battle itself or something more specific?" Asked Wayne.

"I'm talking about things unsaid, or things left undone," Said Weiss, "I know none of us want to think about it too much. But there's a real possibility that, even with us knowing what's coming, something terrible still might happen."

"That's not a terribly optimistic thought," Said Wayne, "Though believe me, it's crossed my mind more times than I'd like. But I'm still a little lost here."

"I guess what I really want to say is," Weiss said as she moved to one of the windows, where the moonlight was shining through. "If you knew your life would end tomorrow, or the day after that, how would you want to spend it?"

"You're not trying to pick up the slack on team pessimism because Blake isn't here are you?" Asked Wayne offhandedly.

"Answer the question," ordered Weiss, rather sternly. 'I guess she's serious about this,' thought Wayne.

"Well the best thing I could think of right now," Said Wayne as he scratched his chin in thought, "I'd just want to go home. Be where it all began."

"That's it," Asked Weiss, a little confused, "You'd want to go back to a place you'd spent your entire life at for your final day alive?"

"Not by myself," Explained Wayne, "I'd want you along too. And Aegis, Ruby, Yang, Ren, Jaune, Nora, and all our friends. Blue Forge may be a small town, heck our grandest building is only a couple stories, but you should see some of the celebrations. The town just comes alive during those times. And you'll get to meet the rest of my family, sure they'll embarrass the ever living daylights out of me and Aegis."

"But, considering this is my hypothetical last day, it'd be worth it to spend it all with my family and friends. What about you, anything special?" Weiss seemed to think for a bit, her expression shifting from thoughtful to neutral a number of times.

"If I had to pick," Weiss finally said, "I'd want to visit Menagerie or the island of Patch as well. If such a thing were possible, I'd visit both in the same day."

"The rest of team RWBY's homes," Said Wayne, "Makes sense I suppose. Visit the places where the rest of your team grew up, see what life is like there."

"That's the overall idea," confirmed Weiss, "I know my life was very different from any of my teammate's lives. I just, want an idea on what I've been missing out on. What it's like to have a family that actually cares about more than money or status."

"You've got that already," Said Wayne as he put a hand on Weiss's shoulder, causing her to look over at him. "Your team might not be blood relatives, but take it from me, they care about you like a sister. Heck, even Blake's gotten over that whole, 'you're a Schnee' issue she had back at Beacon. And Jaune, Ren, and Nora, they're like close relatives."

"And Aegis," Asked Weiss with a slightly amused expression.

"Oh he'll come around," Assured Wayne, "He may not admit it, for a long long while, but even he cares about what happens to you. For now just think of him as grumpy cousin Aegis who's holding a grudge because, I don't know, you ratted him out a few times too many over the years." This thought actually made Weiss laugh a little as she tried picturing it in her head.

'Grumpy cousin Aegis,' thought Weiss as she kept laughing, 'Now that would've made life way different growing up.' She giggled a bit more at the idea before finally sighing, a neutral expression returning to her face. "Wayne," She said as she turned towards him, "There is one other reason I wanted to talk to you."

"I didn't do something bad did I," Asked Wayne, curious as to what was on her mind.

"No," Replied Weiss, "In fact, I'm the one who needs to say sorry, about a lot of things."

"What in the world would you need to apologize to me for," Asked Wayne, now a bit confused.

"For treating you the way I did, back at Beacon," Explained Weiss, "I know we joked about it at dinner earlier, but it's really true. I was so arrogant and condescending back then, and I treated a number of my friends worse than I should have. But I treated you and Aegis worst of all, and for the stupidest of reasons, your Faunus lineage and just the fact that you didn't instantly respect me when you knew all about my family name."

"Weiss that was ages ago," Said Wayne, "And to be fair, it's not like me and Aegis made the best first impressions."

"It doesn't excuse the way I acted," Said Weiss, "And if we're being honest, most of the reason you two made a bad first impression was because I reacted so poorly in the first place. But what's worse, even when I started acting better socially I still treated you two worse than the rest of my friends. I mean, I made you help me set up for the dance and then used your own promise against you so that you'd take me to the dance to make another guy jealous. And all you'd asked for was some dance lessons."

"It wasn't all bad," Said Wayne, "We got to poke fun at you plenty of times at Beacon."

"Wayne you had to fight your brother in nos armores because of me," Weiss pointed out.

"Hey we laughed about it at the end," Said Wayne, "Though I could've gone without the shard of glass in my-."

"Are you seriously making it harder for me to apologize?" Asked Weiss.

"The point I'm trying to get across is that it's water under the bridge now," Said Wayne, "You're not the arrogant, selfish rich girl I first met at Beacon. You've grown far beyond that. But, if you really wanna hear me say it so bad, apology accepted."

Weiss sighed, but smiled in spite of herself as she reached her hand up to touch Wayne's cheek. "Then I only have one more thing to say, Thank you Wayne. For putting up with me for so long, and for all the things you've done for me up to this point."

"It's what friends do right?" Said Wayne as he touched her hand, "Though if you're giving out apologies, you'd best give an apology to Jaune as well. I remember you didn't treat him so well either." Weiss groaned at that statement as her hand left Wayne's cheek to fall next to her side.

"You are not making this easy on me, you know that," Said Weiss.

"You're the one who brought up the subject of 'things unsaid,'" Wayne pointed out, "And I know you wouldn't want him to think you still hate him after all this time."

"I never hated him," Said Weiss, "I just wanted him to stop having a crush on me. But, since you asked, I'll do it, at the very least as a favor for you."

"That'll work," Said Wayne with a smile, which Weiss returned. 'I really should've noticed before,' He thought to himself, 'She really is beautiful, especially with the moon reflecting in her eyes.' Weiss looked like she wanted to say something else, when they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone zipping up the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Called Ruby, "Qrow and Ozpin need us all downstairs for a meeting. Uh, what are you two doing in the hallway?"

"Oh, we were just," Wayne tried to think of some excuse as he and Weiss turned away from the window. Fortunately, Weiss was one step ahead of him.

"We were reminiscing a bit," Said Weiss. This only caused Ruby to tilt her head in confusion, though.

"Remi-what?" Questioned Ruby, "Is that another word for romantic?"

"NO, NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT, NOT EVEN REMOTELY!" Wayne and Weiss exclaimed at the same time, their faces turning equal shades of red.

"Alright alright, so what does it mean?" Asked Ruby, still confused and now a little surprised.

"We were just remembering some happy times," Said Wayne, "Nothing major."

"Oh," Said Ruby, seemingly accepting this answer, "Anyway, we need to get downstairs. Team meeting and all that."

"What's the emergency exactly," Asked Weiss, "We were all about to head to bed."

"Well Uncle Qrow just got a call from Lionheart," Explained Ruby, "The headmaster wants us to meet him in the main tower tomorrow."

"Any idea what it's supposed to be about?" Asked Wayne, somewhat skeptical. 'Last I heard, the guy was hardly any help at all.'

"Uncle Qrow and Ozpin will explain everything once we're all together," Said Ruby, "But I'm hoping it's good news." 'Yeah me too Ruby,' thought Wayne, 'me too.' In all honesty, he should've known better.

Main Haven School Building: The Next Evening

'It's still weird,' thought Wayne as he walked along with everyone else, save for May and Drake who'd been asked to scout around for any traps. 'Seeing one of the Huntsman academies this empty.' While it was true night had fallen, there had always seemed to be some sort of activity going on around the school grounds when Beacon was active. Now, though, an eerie kind of silence seemed to have fallen over Haven academy. Wayne glanced behind him, seeing that Oscar was falling behind a bit, no doubt he was a bit nervous about the meeting. 'I don't blame him,' he thought as they entered the large, ornate building that served as the staff and headmaster's main complex.

The inside of the building had several floors with a large open space in the middle of the bottom floor. As they walked in, Lionheart himself stood on a balcony that was flanked by two stairways with a large statue of a robed woman holding her hands above her head. 'I wonder if that's supposed to represent the first spring maiden,' Wayne thought to himself as he noted the large gold chains dangling from the statue and the numerous other gold instruments.

"Ah, good evening everyone," Said Lionheart, "I'm, uh, pleased you all could make it." 'So that's the headmaster of Haven,' Thought Wayne as they stopped several feet from the base of the statue. He was an older man with long grey hair and a beard, fittingly like a lion's mane. His attire simply consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with grey, formal pants and a brown button up-vest. Wayne also happened to catch the swing of what looked like a lion's tail from behind the headmaster.

"There appear to be more of you than before," Observed Lionheart, seeming somewhat nervous. 'Why is he wearing his weapon?' thought Wayne, noticing the gauntlet with a type of cross-like weapon attached to it.

"The more the merrier and all that," Said Qrow, "So what's the deal with the council?" The headmaster of Haven didn't answer at first as something seemed to catch his eye. 'What's with this guy,' thought Wayne, 'Is he that bad at social interaction?' That was when he smelled it, the scent of bird feathers.

"Why do you have your weapons?" Questioned Lionheart. 'Definitely not right,' thought Wayne as he began looking around. Yang also picked up on this as she noticed his eyes wandering the room.

"Uh-?" Qrow replied, "Because we're all huntsman here, why wouldn't we?" Leo simply responded with something about not having his evening coffee. But Wayne had stopped paying attention at this point.

"What is it Wayne," Whispered Yang, wondering what had her friend currently distracted.

"I smell a bird in here," Said Wayne as his eyes continued to scan the bottom floor. Realization crossed Yang's features as she decided to look at the next couple floors up. That was when she sighted it, a red-eyed Raven perched on a banister a couple floors up.

"Mom," Said Yang, confusion in her voice. The moment she said this, Qrow drew his weapon and fired, narrowly missing the squawking Raven as it flew towards Lionheart. The moment she passed behind Haven's headmaster, the bird's body disappeared and was replaced by that of Raven Branwen, wearing her signature Grimm mask.

"That's Raven," Said Ruby, her expression shifting from neutral to serious upon seeing the bandit leader.

"It's true," Said Nora with an expression of shock, "They're both, magic." Everyone else remained silent for one reason or another as Raven removed her mask, an amused smile crossing her face as she did so.

"Are you trying to insult me," Asked Raven, "I know you can shoot better than that."

"Why are you here?!" Said Qrow, the demand for an answer clear in his voice.

"I think I should be asking you that," Said Raven as she made her way down the flight of stairs to their left, "I hear you've been scheming to come after me little brother, your own sister." Qrow shifted his attention to Lionheart then, already knowing where his sister got that information.

"What did you do Leo?" Asked Qrow as his grip tightened on his weapon. Some of the others gripped their weapons as Wayne crossed his arms, reaching into his coat as discreetly as he could. As for Lionheart, he was too nervous, or guilty to form a coherent response at the moment. So Raven responded for him.

"He looked at all the facts, gauged the situation and made a decision, just like any other sane person in his position," Said Raven as she stopped in front of the statue. "And it seems you've all made a decision of your own." Raven's gaze lingered on Yang as she finished speaking, causing the blond to clench her fists in anger.

"We know you have the spring maiden," Said Qrow, relaxing his grip on his weapon a bit.

"Yes, she resides with me," Replied Raven as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Then let's do the truly sensible thing," Said Qrow as he returned his weapon to the back of his waist. "Bring her here. We can beat Salem if we work together on this."

"You just don't get it," Said Raven, "After all the time you spent gathering information for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're facing. You can't beat something like Salem."

"That's not true," Said Ruby, drawing Raven's glare. "We've managed to accomplish things that others would call impossible. But we were only able to do that because we weren't alone. We had those willing to teach us, those who helped us, and each other. I know you've seen things far more terrible than we could know, but if you work together with us, we could have a chance."

Raven seemed to consider this for a moment. "You sound so much like your mother," Said Raven before drawing her sword and slicing open a portal. In almost the same instance, a fireball shot out of the portal towards Ruby, knocking her back and onto the floor. Wayne reacted by drawing both Crescent Fangs and firing at the portal.

"Ruby!" Exclaimed Yang as she rushed to her sister. After another couple of seconds, Wayne quit firing, recognizing the sound of ricochets. 'I wandered when you'd show up,' thought Wayne as he quickly donned his mask, 'I just never expected you to be walking through one of those portals.' As he thought this, none other than Cinder Fall herself stepped through the portal, followed by Mercury, Vernal, and of course, Emerald.

"It's wonderful to see you all," Said Cinder as she stepped to the far right, "I've been looking forward to this."

"Cinder," Seethed Ruby as Yang helped her up from the floor.

"Now that's hardly a way to greet some old friends," Said Mercury, "Was that you being so quick on the draw Wayne?"

"I thought I'd give your boss a makeover," Replied Wayne, "But it seems Ruby beat me to it. An improvement in my opinion, you call her one-eyed Wilma back at the office?"

"Can it Wayne!" Barked Emerald as she drew her weapons and aimed them at Wayne. Wayne and some of the others took a fighting stance, but Qrow held up a hand.

"Everybody keep calm," Ordered Qrow, trying to keep them from jumping in without thinking. The sound of some of their scrolls vibrating drew their attention then.

"It appears we have company coming," Said Ren, as he read the message May had sent them. The sound of the doors opening behind them confirmed that message as a rather large man wearing a green coat with long coat tails hanging down to his boots.

"The White Fang is setting up for demolition," said the man as he closed the door behind him and turned around, revealing dark hair and a bearded face. "We're having a slight problem with a couple of snipers. But the perimeter is secure enough that no one is getting out of here." 'He's not joking,' thought Wayne as he strained his ears, hearing the faint sound of weapons fire outside the building.

"This whole thing's a trap," Said Weiss as they turned their attention back to Cinder.

"Set specifically for us," Added Ren. 'I suppose we should be flattered,' thought Wayne as he kept his weapons trained on their adversaries.

"Tell me Raven," Asked Qrow, "At what point did you join them?"

"Let's not be too harsh here Little Bird," Said Cinder as she stepped forward a little.

"You ain't near the age to be calling him little anything," Remarked Wayne.

"Your sibling joined very recently," Cinder continued, unphased by his interruption, "But dear Lionheart has been working for us for quite a long time. Our entry into the Vytal festival was all thanks to him, as well as numerous morsels of information he's sent to Salem." Lionheart's face became more and more downcast the longer Cinder spoke. "You've been quite helpful to us, wouldn't you say professor."

"Just stop already," Said Lionheart, his expression becoming even more pained.

"It was all your doing," Said Qrow as he clenched his fists, "You have a position on the council with information on every huntress and huntsman in Mistral. And you gave all of it up to that witch?!"

"I was only-," Leo tried to say, but was clearly too guilt-stricken to continue.

"I couldn't find a single one," Said Qrow, "Because you led Salem to them." Lionheart had no answer to that statement. But Cinder was more than happy to continue for him.

"Don't feel too bad about it Professor," Said Cinder with the same condescending attitude as always, "Tyrian and Hazel would've likely caught up to them one way or another."

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Said Juane suddenly. Wayne glanced over to see his friend breathing heavily, his fists clenched as his hair hid his eyes. "How can you feel so little? Not only taking lives but bragging about it like it's something to be proud of."

"Jaune?" Nora asked, her usually cheerful voice now full of nervousness.

"And all the while you do it with that same damn smile on your face!" Jaune practically yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks. It was at this point that Ruby and Yang readied their weapons, despite Qrow urging them to remain calm. "You'll pay for what you've done, do you hear me? Say something already!" Everyone else pulled out their weapons then as they awaited Cinder's response.

To be honest, it should've been obvious. "Who are you supposed to be again?" Asked Cinder, sounding somewhat bored. That was the final straw. Jaune activated his shield, switching it to a heavy blade as he charged forward, yelling in rage. Cinder simply smiled as she materialized a curved, flaming glass blade and blocked Jaune's strike.

The clash of their blades rang out, signaling the beginning of the battle as Ruby rushed in next in an attempt to help Jaune. Using the recoil from her scythe, she launched herself into the air. Emerald reacted by throwing out one of her chains in an attempt to yank Ruby out of the air. But Wayne had charged forward as well, leaping into the air to knock Emerald's chained weapon away, before spinning and swinging his own weapon out.

Emerald leapt back, dodging the wired weapon as Wayne landed between her and Ruby. "You and I still got some issues to work out," Said Wayne as he took a fighting stance.

"I'd actually like that," Said Emerald, "But I got my orders, little red doesn't go near Cinder!" She ended this statement by swinging her right weapon's chain out towards Ruby. But once again, Wayne intercepted it, this time by swinging his own weapon out on a wire and knocking hers out of the air.

"You gotta go through me either way," Said Wayne as he reeled his weapon back in. Emerald grit her teeth a bit at that statement as she shifted her weapons to gun mode and fired. Wayne twirled his weapons to block the incoming bullets, holding his ground. Emerald shifted her weapons back to sickle form then as she charged forward.

By this point, everyone else had engaged the enemy in combat. Qrow against Raven, Mercury against Yang, Ren and Nora against the large man now known as Hazel, Oscar against Lionheart, Ruby and Jaune against Cinder, and Weiss against Vernal. As for Wayne, he kept his focus on Emerald as she came within striking distance. He deflected the first few strikes aimed at his head and torso before countering with a few strikes of his own. But as he spun and struck low, Emerald leapt over him, attempting to close the gap which had grown between them and Ruby as she and Jaune fought Cinder.

Reacting quickly, Wayne pulled a fist-sized sack out of his coat and pitched it at Emerald. Reacting instinctively, the green-haired girl sliced it with her sickles, only to be rewarded with a cloud of red powder covering her. While she was coughing and her vision was blurred, Wayne swung his left weapon out, wrapping his opponent in wire as he yanked her back towards him. Emerald managed to roll and untangle herself from the wire as Wayne once again stood between her and Ruby.

"That's a new trick," Said Emerald as she cleared her eyes of the rest of the powder, "But don't think it'll work twice."

"Doesn't need to," Said Wayne as he finished reeling in his weapon, "Just needed to get the point across."

"Guess it's the reverse this time," Said Emerald as she shifted her weapons to gun form, "So I'll play with you for just a little bit." She ended her sentence by firing more green bullets at him, which he deflected once again. But this time, two more Emeralds appeared out of nowhere. Wayne flinched at the first one as it passed through him, dodged the second one, and waited as the third one struck from behind.

'Hope this is right,' thought Wayne as he waited for the blades to hit his back. But no pain came as they passed harmlessly through him. 'Whew,' he thought as he nearly smiled to himself, 'worked like a charm.' The sound of blades swinging through the air brought him back into the fight as he just barely managed to deflect a couple of vertical strikes before Emerald spun around and delivered a kick to his head.

'Right, focus on the fight,' he reminded himself as he managed to spin with the blow and strike low, forcing Emerald to move back a bit. "Don't space out on me now Wayne," Said Emerald, "This won't be any fun if you go down easy." He didn't respond to that as Emerald held her weapons out to her sides. Using her semblance, she made it seem as if her weapon sprouted six blades, all on chains which moved like they were alive.

Holding his ground, Wayne waited as first one chained blade, then another struck at him. Both passed through him, nothing more than illusions, but as the third blade came, Wayne knocked it away, the feel of the clanging metal confirming that it was real. Another illusionary blade came at him again, followed by a real blade, which he barely moved away from in time. For the next several moments, one blade after another came in varying patterns, most illusions with a real one in the mix every now and then.

'What's going on,' thought Emerald as she began feeling the slightest bit of strain from her semblance. 'He's actually getting better at dodging and deflecting the real blades. But how can he smell them, I made sure to disguise my scent this time.' Realization dawned on her at that moment. 'Let's test something.'

As Wayne deflected another real blade, Emerald suddenly vanished. 'Here we go,' he thought. As he waited, an image of his opponent flickered in and out of existence. This happened a few more times, each image closer than the last. Finally, Emerald appeared striking at his right side. But Wayne instead held his weapons up defensively on his left as invisible blades suddenly clashed against his.

'Found ya,' thought Wayne as he spun and kicked what looked like empty air. Emerald yelped as she suddenly appeared, Wayne's kick causing her to move backward a few feet. "You smug prick," Said Emerald as she held her side for a moment, "You're tracking me with that red powder you threw earlier."

"A special kind of powder that Faunus can track," Explained Wayne, "Mixes with a person's natural scent. Great for marking a prey you know is gonna be in a smelly area."

"I guess it's the usual way then," Said Emerald as she lunged at Wayne, who deflected the next several strikes. "No wonder you weren't making any of your usual quips, you were laughing to yourself the whole time!"

"Well truthfully," Said Wayne as he and Emerald locked weapons, "I no longer think you're worth wasting my breath on." This seemed to anger Emerald as she broke their lock and slashed at him more viciously. Wayne dodged and parried as he moved to the left, trying to keep her from moving towards Ruby. A lot easier said than done, considering Emerald was in top shape this time and attacking more ferociously than when they'd fought at Beacon. On more than one occasion her blade slipped underneath his guard, nearly slashing his waist or stomach.

At one point, she faked a strike and flung her chain out, wrapping it around his ankle and pulling him across the floor on his back. As she brought her other weapon down on him, Wayne quickly spun on the floor, using the chain on his leg to deflect the blade as he knocked her legs out from under her with his own weapon. Both rolled back up, their positions almost identical to when they started. "So am I not even worth using your semblance on now too," Questioned Emerald, somewhat angrily.

Wayne didn't answer, knowing she was just trying to goad him into using it. Truthfully, two of their opponents were maidens. That alone meant he had to save as much energy as he could. But that concern went right out the window when he heard one of his friends yell out in pain. Glancing over, Wayne saw Weiss kneeling with her weapon jabbed into the ground, and Vernal holding it there with her ring blade weapons. But what caused Weiss to cry out was her aura breaking from two laser blasts shot by Vernal's weapons.

He moved without thinking, shifting both weapons to gun form as he aimed and fired at Vernal's head. He used his other weapon to fire in Emerald's general direction, not caring if he hit her, only that he held her off for a vital second. Vernal blocked the first couple of bullets before moving away from Weiss, a look of mild surprise on her face as she glanced in Wayne's direction. Emerald used the opening and fired back, forcing Wayne to dodge and roll. Some of the bullets came so close he felt them scratch his coat.

"I never knew you could be so RUDE!" Exclaimed Emerald as she switched back to sickles and swung her blades out on chains again. Wayne ducked and deflected both strikes as Emerald circled to the side and closed the gap. "Keeping me to yourself then cutting in on someone else's dance!" Emerald jumped and spun in the air, slashing downward with both sickles. Wayne blocked both strikes as his opponent landed and locked their weapons again.

"But I suppose it makes sense, considering the sorry state of some of your friends." Wayne didn't want to agree, but a few glances at the ongoing battles told him that for once, Emerald wasn't entirely lying. Yang, Qrow and Oscar were holding their own, but Ren and Nora's attacks were being repeatedly swatted away by Hazel. As for Weiss, she was struggling just to ward off Vernal's attacks. But Ruby and Jaune had the most trouble. Cinder had been toying with Jaune the whole time she was holding off Ruby.

Or at least she was, until Jaune angrily demanded she stop messing around. Cinder was all too happy to oblige as she ignited her sword into a flaming weapon and sped forward. Jaune charged as well, but it was obvious how this was going to end. Ruby realized it as well.

"NOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled as her eyes unleashed a large, silver glow which threatened to blind everyone in the room.

"No you don't," Said Emerald as she broke away from Wayne and swung her weapon out on its chain. Wayne reacted and swung at the blade flying past him, or so he thought. At the last second, Emerald used her semblance to disguise the length of the chain. Just as Wayne hit the chain, the main part of the weapon knocked Ruby in the head, stopping the blinding light which had been coming from her. While it had the desired effect of weakening Cinder and giving Jaune a possible opening, Ruby was now unconscious.

" $ %," Wayne swore as he closed the distance and kicked Emerald away. Emerald tucked and rolled, but was caught off guard when Wayne barreled into her, slamming her against the wall. "No more time to play I'm afraid," he said as he kept his opponent pinned.

"Too bad," Said Emerald, her voice a little strained due to pushing back against Wayne. "Cinder's about to have a grand time with dunce boy over there." He knew he shouldn't but he risked a glance at Emerald's mistress. Jaune had missed his opportunity and was now down on the floor, while Cinder had materialized a molten glass spear. But what was strange was her target wasn't Jaune.

'No!' Wayne nearly yelled out loud as he moved away from Emerald just as Cinder threw her spear. 'If I can just-.' There wasn't even time to finish the thought as Wayne swung his left weapon, slicing through the spear down the middle. But to his, and likely everyone else's horror, the spear reformed on the other side, its flight continuing as it struck through the back of its true target.

"WEISSSSSSSS!" Wayne heard Jaune yell, only to realize a moment later that he was yelling as well. The kneeling heiress looked down at the spear that had gone through her side, shock and disbelief on her face. In the next instant, the spear dissolved back into dust as her arms dropped to her sides.

Not waiting another second, Wayne rushed over, ignoring everything else that was happening. He crossed the room in hardly a matter of seconds, sliding the last couple of feet as he caught Weiss before she could hit the floor. 'No, no, no, no,' he repeated to himself over and over again as he covered the bleeding wounds with his hands, 'Not this again. Even when we were ready this is still happening.'

"Of course it's happening again," Said an all-too familiar voice as some seeming dust residue suddenly formed into a small, red-eyed helmet. "But what did you expect, your friends were clearly outmatched from the start. The question is, what will you do now?" Wayne's response was grabbing the floating image and enclosing it in his palm. 'I don't need to hear your voice right now. I know why you're here.'

"Alright # hole," Said Wayne as black mist suddenly escaped his mouth. "We'll do it your way." Their exchange lasted only a couple seconds, long enough for Jaune to make it over.

But Wayne had stopped paying attention to everything by that point. He hardly noticed when Lionheart was knocked down the stairs by Oscar, or Hazel jabbing dust crystals into his arms. The only thing he even paid particular attention to was Lionheart putting a pocket watch on the necklace of the statue, causing it to descend. Cinder, Raven, and Vernal all stepped on the platform as it moved downwards increasingly quickly.

"Wayne how is she," Asked Jaune, finally getting his attention. "Wayne?" Jaune had finally noticed the black mist coming off of his friend's body. And it was increasing by the second.

"Take this," Said Wayne, his voice surprisingly even, and more than a little frightening. "Wrap her wound and keep pressure on it."

"Uh yeah," Said Jaune as he cautiously accepted the med kit Wayne had pulled out.

"She'll live if she's strong," Said Wayne as he grabbed his weapons and stood up, "Do what you can."

"What, but what are you gonna do," Asked Jaune as he got to work wrapping Weiss's wound.

"The only thing I'm capable of right now," Said Wayne as he crossed his arms. The mist around his body intensified then, causing the floor beneath him to crack. "If I'm lucky, I'll be back."

"You're not planning on going down there alone are you," Questioned Jaune, "That's suicide!"

"If any of you are strong enough," Said Wayne as he generated numerous, small glowing orbs, "Then you can come after me." Quickly spinning around, Wayne unleashed the orbs in all different directions. 'Scattering Moonlight,' he thought as the orbs struck Hazel, blasting his coat off, and knocking back Emerald and Mercury, who'd been occupied keeping Yang away from the vault entrance. Even Lionheart was taken by surprise by the fast, but surprisingly strong orbs.

Not waiting to see how successful his attack was, Wayne launched himself from where he'd been standing. Moving faster than ever before, he left none of his enemies any time to recover as he jumped into the air. 'Is this what it was like for the others,' thought Wayne as he went feet first down the vault elevator, 'No fear of the unknown, no trepidation at the possibility of imminent death. Just exhilaration as they gave in to the power.'

Wayne flipped backwards in the air, switching to head first, unable to resist the smile that came to his face. 'Even if I haven't given in fully, heck, even if I didn't have this technique, I'd still only have one goal right now. Tear a maiden into bloody shreds!'

 **The battle for Haven begins, and already threatens to take its first casualties. And how much has Wayne allowed the aura shadow to consume him this time? And will I get around to the main part of these notes? Yeah I'd better. First off, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and seeing if any of your predictions were correct. Second off, as always I'd like to thank everyone here who's taken the time to read, comment and review on this story, it's thanks to y'all that this story is as good as it's gotten. And no, I have no idea what Weiss would actually want to do for her last day on earth, so feel free to correct me if I seem way off on that account. But also, stop by next time as the vault of the spring maiden becomes a battleground between an evil maiden and a beast. 'Til next time.**


	11. Battle in the Vault: Beast vs Maiden

**Battle in the Vault: Beast vs Maiden**

Haven Academy: A Few Minutes Earlier

'This definitely isn't right,' thought Drake as he and May laid in prone positions on the roof of a nearby building. They'd been asked by Qrow to hang back and watch out for any threats on the outside. A precaution which unfortunately proved necessary as the White Fang and a large man in a green coat showed up. 'I don't recognize the big guy heading for the door of the main building.'

"Start setting charges!" Ordered a commanding voice, one Drake knew all too well. Aiming his rifle at the direction of the voice, he spotted none other than Adam Taurus entering the courtyard, with a number of White Fang troops all coming out of the shadows or buildings they'd been hiding in.

"That's not good," Said Drake as he focused his aim on Taurus, "May, send the others a message, they've got to know what's happening out here."

"Already done," Said May as she hit send on her scroll before returning it to her pocket, "I've also got a shot on some of the guys with the explosives."

"And I've got my old boss," Said Drake as he leveled his crosshairs on Taurus's head, "We shoot at the same time-DING!" Drake and May's attention was drawn to a dagger which landed right below them.

" $#$, roll!" exclaimed Drake as a wolf Faunus appeared, wielding a black sword. The two snipers managed to roll opposite ways just in time as the black blade slashed through some of the roof tiles where they had just been.

"Hey there partner," Said Exo as he brandished his sword, "Sorry to interrupt, but I can't really have you shooting one of my bosses now can I."

"Exo," Said Drake as he switched his weapon to sword mode. He quickly shifted his attention to May. "Take out the other soldiers, I'll handle him."

"We'll see about that," Said Exo as he turned to swing at May. But Drake moved quickly, striking at his flank, forcing Exo to turn and block his blade.

"You never were good at listening unless it involved money," Said Drake as he and Exo locked blades, "I said I'd be the one to fight you."

"Well not like it matters," Said Exo as he pushed Drake back and broke their lock. "Both my bosses will see to it that you all die." This statement caught Drake's attention. 'So it's true,' he thought, 'This whole thing was a set up from the start. And if Adam and Exo are what we have to face out here, what in the world are the others facing inside?'

Vault of the Spring Maiden Elevator: Now

"Nervous girl?" Questioned Cinder as she, Raven and Vernal descended rapidly down a large, stone elevator, lit by an occasional blue ring of light. "You'll be the first maiden in, what, eighty years to open a vault. I'd think you'd feel honored."

"This power isn't an honor," Said Vernal, "It's just a burden. The only thing I care about is-."

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled Raven as they all looked up to see a large, blue 'x' shaped blast trailing mist descending on them. In an instant Cinder formed one of her swords, while Raven and Vernal drew their respective weapons. The power of two maidens flashed, cancelling the attack as it impacted against their weapons.

"I know that semblance," Said Cinder as she spotted the figure of Wayne Ursario, with his weapons bared and black mist clinging to his body, diving towards them. Reacting quickly, Cinder shot three fireballs upwards at their pursuer. But the huntsman in training reacted with incredible speed as he rolled to the side, his feet impacting against the walls of the elevator shaft. Without losing momentum, Wayne ran down the wall, the wind whipping his coat about as he circled downward, firing his Crescent Fangs as he did so.

Vernal and Cinder raised their hands, causing the bullets to bounce off of an unseen barrier as Cinder readied an attack of her own. As Wayne was coming back around, Cinder unleashed a rain of glass shards at him, which he avoided by jumping off the wall, joining his weapons into his blade staff as he went. His opponent tried following his movement, firing even more shards at him as he bounced off the opposite wall and shot straight towards the elevator, spinning his weapon to deflect any shards he couldn't dodge.

Cinder reacted by unleashing a large blast of flame which covered most of the area above her head. But Wayne was ready as he unleashed a blast of his own, allowing him to pass through the flames only slightly singed as he landed behind Cinder. As the current fall maiden swung around, Wayne shot forward, barreling into his opponent as they both went flying off the side of the elevator. They spun in the midair as they sailed over a large, golden gate and onto a massive stone platform which lit up with the symbol of Haven.

Spinning just right, Wayne managed to slam Cinder onto the ground as he used the momentum of their landing to leap off of her before she counterattacked. As he landed, Cinder came sliding to a halt, rolling back up to her feet as she did, a mixed look of amusement and annoyance on her face. "You're a persistent little pup," Said Cinder as she conjured another sword in her right hand, "But I suppose I have a little time to play with you."

"Hope you enjoy disembowelment!" remarked Wayne as he charged forward. Cinder was taken by surprise by his newfound speed and strength when her sword was nearly knocked out of her hand by his first couple of swings with his staff. But she recovered quickly, moving out of the way of a rather nasty vertical strike before countering with a few strikes of her own. Wayne managed to parry her first couple of attacks before spinning around and slashing low at Cinder's legs. But she moved away and countered with a few slashes at his head, one of which Wayne just barely managed to block as Cinder swung her leg up and kicked him in the side.

Strangely enough, the pain of the kick didn't faze him as he was sent skidding back on his feet. But as he was sent back, he released his new attack, scattering moonlight. Cinder was taken by surprise as the numerous small orbs impacted against her, blasting her away from Wayne as both fighters skidded to a halt several feet from each other. Cinder quickly reformed the dust which had been kicked up from sliding back to form numerous shards of heated earth which she sent flying at her opponent.

Wayne didn't hesitate as he charged and released a crescent blast which destroyed any of the shards which were coming right at him as he rushed at his enemy again.

The two other occupants of the elevator stepped off, taking a moment to look at the scenery. The room of the vault was like the inside of a massive cave, with a large stone platform covered with the glowing symbol of Haven. But the most eye catching thing about the vault was the massive tree at the end of the stone platform and the large door in the center of it. As they looked on, the tree was releasing glowing orange petals which were quickly incinerated by the conflict taking place.

"He wasn't this fast or strong last time," Said Vernal as she and Raven stepped off of the elevator, turning their attention back to the fight, "And his presence didn't feel this, blood thirsty."

"That's because he's let far more of his own darkness flood his being than before," Said Raven as she watched him continue to trade vicious blows with Cinder, "At this moment, the calm collected boy that was Wayne Ursario isn't the one in charge. But rather his own dark nature that's taken hold."

"What should we do then?" Asked Vernal, "Assist Cinder, grab the relic while she's distracted."

"I believe a third option would serve us better," Answered Raven with a slight smirk.

"And what would that be," Asked Vernal, fairly certain she already knew the answer.

"It would be difficult to retrieve the relic while they're fighting," Said Raven, "One or both of them could turn on us the moment we attempt it. Which would be something of an annoyance. So for now, let's watch the fun and make our move when the opportunity presents itself." Vernal considered this for a moment before nodding her head in agreement as she turned back towards the fight.

"Try this!" Exclaimed Cinder as she waved her hand, releasing a blast of flames at Wayne's legs. The aura shadow user reacted quickly as he jumped up, planting his blade staff in the ground as he swung around to avoid the flames. Cinder was caught by surprise as Wayne kicked on her left side, where her guard was weaker, knocking her sideways. The maiden hit the ground and rolled up, a flaming spear forming in her right hand.

As Wayne came in for another attack, Cinder jabbed her spear straight at his chest. He just barely reacted in time to block the attack with the center of his weapon, which was what Cinder had been hoping for. Tightening her grip, Cinder caused the end of the spear to detonate, breaking the staff apart. Jumping back and running to the side, Wayne quickly shifted his weapons to SMG form, loading lightning dust as he did so. While he circled, Cinder began launching flaming stones at him which exploded on impact.

Wayne continued circling around his opponent, zigzagging from left to right as he avoided the explosive projectiles and returned fire with his SMGs. Cinder raised her hand to block the shots, expecting them to be normal rounds. But when the rounds impacted against her mystical barrier, the resulting lightning flash forced her to cover her eye with her sleeve. This gave Wayne an opening to launch a blast with a swing of his leg.

Cinder fired a blast blindly, managing to nullify his first attack as she opened her eye again. The sight that greeted her was one of terror as she just barely managed to move her head out of the way of her opponent's sickle. She dodged a couple more strikes before Wayne jabbed the back end of his left weapon into her throat. Cinder gasped in pain as he used his advantage to spin and knock her feet out from under her before hitting her in the stomach with a blast of his semblance.

'Now this is going better than expected,' thought Wayne as Cinder slid to a stop on the ground several feet away. 'But we can't let up, not even for a minute.' With that thought, he rushed forward again, his bloodlust building in anticipation of the kill. But an opponent like Cinder was not bested so easily.

With a quick movement of her hand, Cinder shot out a lightning infused glass shard. Wayne barely had time to twist out of the way as the electrified shard tore a small hole through his coat. This killed his momentum as Cinder leapt up and charged at him, forming a new molten sword as she slashed at his head. Wayne deflected the strike to his head as well as a few follow ups, until he felt a hit on his leg.

He ignored the pain as he counterattacked, catching the movement of an electrified stone out of the corner of his eye as he struck back. Cinder moved back against his barrage of blows, but her face didn't show any real concern. Wayne quickly figured out the reason when another electrified stone struck across his arm, then another across his back. Cinder smiled wickedly then as she caught one of his blows before unleashing a burst of lightning, knocking him back several feet.

"I must admit," Said Cinder, "That technique is somewhat impressive." As she said this, several sharp stones formed and orbited around her, accompanied by crackling bolts of lightning. "But this is real power, something you will never obtain so long as you lower yourself to running with weaklings." Wayne growled angrily at this statement, a noise which sounded closer to an animal than an actual person. He then activated the lightning dust in his Crescent Fangs, causing electricity to spark around his blades as he readied his next attack.

"Such a waste," Commented Cinder. Wayne's response was unleashing four rings of energy which impacted against the orbiting stones around Cinder, destroying several of them as he rushed his opponent once again. The sound of clapping thunder echoed as they clashed, causing lightning to shoot out in all directions with every impact of their weapons. Cinder wasted no time in forming more electrified stones as she used them to strike Wayne at any vulnerable opening she could find.

But in his current enraged state, Wayne hardly noticed the pain of the stones cutting against him, even when they managed to slash into his skin. Cinder noted with some actual concern that black mist poured out of each new wound, healing her opponent as he pressed the attack, mixing in attacks with his wires and a blast of his semblance whenever the opportunity presented itself. At more than one point, Cinder managed to knock Wayne down, only for him to leap back up and press the attack again. 'Stay down!' She thought to herself as she hit his blind spots with more stones, 'Why aren't you dying yet you blasted beast?!'

Jumping back to give herself some room, Cinder sent several more stones at her foe. Wayne managed to block the majority of them as he closed the gap, but his left weapon was knocked out of his hand in the process. This did nothing to deter him, however, as he spun to avoid Cinder's blade and swung his left elbow at her blind left side. Despite getting her left arm up in time, Cinder still let out a small shriek of pain as the blow impacted. Wayne then used the opening to back kick her in the stomach, knocking her over.

As she rolled back up, Wayne brought his weapon down, aiming the blow at her face. Cinder raised her sword, blocking the blow, but had to use both hands to hold her blade as she struggled to keep Wayne's weapon from inching closer to her good eye. Wayne put all of his strength into pressing the blade ever closer to her face, intending to gouge out his enemy's remaining good eye. But Cinder had another trick up her sleeve as she managed to move to the side, dissolving her blade as Wayne's weapon slipped by just inches from her face.

Using his imbalance as an opening, Cinder slashed with her left hand, intending to strike Wayne's throat. In the split second he had to react, he managed to move his head out of the way of the attack. But the blow still landed on his shoulder as claws, not fingers or even nails, but claws sank in between his neck and left shoulder. Wayne grunted in pain as Cinder dug her claws in further, managing to force him almost to one knee as a molten dagger formed in her right hand.

Managing to raise his remaining weapon in time, Wayne blocked the blow. In a strange reversal of the situation from just a moment ago, he was now using two hands on his weapon to keep Cinder's dagger from reaching his eye. "I've already lost one eye," Said Cinder as she dug her claws in deeper while pushing harder on the blade, "I'll be damned if I let one of you bothersome cretins take another."

"Wanna bet," Wayne grunted as he shifted his position, feeling the blade cut into his mask as he reached out with his left hand. Cinder shrieked in pain as he jabbed his thumb in her eye before yanking her down by her hair. Then, Wayne wrapped his right arm around Cinder's left, keeping the claws in his shoulder as he used his remaining weapon to pin her right arm. And also leaving his left arm completely free as he began slamming his fist into the right side of his hated enemy's face.

"IS THIS IT?!" yelled Wayne as he continued to pound his enemies head into the ground. "All the pain, death, and destruction you caused for this power and a grunt like me can still bring you to this point!" Cinder obviously couldn't answer back as the cracks on the ground behind her head were made larger from each blow. 'This is it,' thought Wayne with an odd sadistic pleasure, 'I have enough energy for a few more large blasts. I'm gonna pound her aura into submission and blast that wretched head of hers to $ $$ing chunks!'

But he never got that far. "ENOUGH!" yelled Cinder as the dagger she'd been holding detonated and a large blast of flame shot out. Wayne felt her claws yank out of his shoulder as the blast sent him flying onto the ground several feet away. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?! I WON'T DIE AT THE HAND OF SOME CHILD TURNED BEAST!"

With that statement, Cinder gathered an enormous mass of flame to her hands. Wayne gathered energy of his own as he got back to his feet, his movements greatly slowed now as several burn marks covered his clothes and skin. "DIE!" yelled Cinder as she shot a huge column of flame at him. The blast was coming too fast for him to dodge in his current condition, so he unleashed the blast of his semblance he managed to charge. The chamber shook again as the two attacks met.

When the dust settled, Cinder was able to see that Wayne had been slammed into the wall next to the entrance to the vault. 'His own attack kept him from being incinerated,' thought Cinder as she managed to regain her composure. As she was about to walk back over to where Raven and Vernal were, a laugh drew her attention. Looking back over, she saw Wayne's body twitch as he laughed again. 'You cannot be serious,' she thought.

'Oh that hurt. That really really really hurt,' Wayne thought to himself as he discovered that even slight movements caused some degree of pain. In spite of that, however, he still found himself laughing, and not just because some of the aura shadow was still radiating from his body. Reaching up to his face, he managed to remove the charred mask from his head, which broke into pieces when it hit the floor.

"And just what in the world could you possibly find funny about your predicament," Said Cinder as she put a hand on her hip.

"Isn't it obvious," Questioned Wayne as he pushed himself up to stand a little straighter. "I'm laughing at you, and your pitiful arrogance."

"I don't see how," Said Cinder, "It's clear you can't move properly right now, let alone fight. I, on the other hand, still have more than enough power to reduce you to ash."

"But you can't change what just happened," Said Wayne with a smirk. "That even with all that power, some huntsman in training using a forbidden technique managed to stand up to you. What's more, I even managed to do something I'll bet you thought would never happen again."

"Oh," Said Cinder as a frown crossed her face, "And just what would that be?"

"I saw fear in your eye," Said Wayne, "Even if it was for a fleeting moment you were afraid. Even maidens can die Cinder Fall, and for a few short moments, the thought entered your mind that you might be joining the last fall maiden." Cinder grit her teeth at that response, trying not to show her rage.

"Even if that statement were true," Said Cinder, conjuring a flame in her hand, "I'll have nothing at all to fear from you after this." 'You'd like to think so,' thought Wayne, the smirk never leaving his face as he discreetly gathered what little energy he had left. 'If I put everything I have remaining into one last scattering moonlight, I just might be able to bring the rocks from the ceiling down on us. Not really an ideal end, but it just might stop them.'

But then something happened that neither of them expected. Raven Branwen came rushing out of nowhere with her sword drawn, and stabbed it into Wayne's side. Surprise, then rage crossed the huntsman in training's face as Raven also managed to pin his right arm to the wall with her left hand. Wayne responded by clamping his free hand around her throat, the stored energy from his semblance burning against her skin.

"If I have to go through you to finish this, I will," Snarled Wayne as he gripped even tighter. Cinder watched for a minute as Raven seemed to struggle against his grip before she yanked her sword out of his side. The fight seemed to leave his eyes then as Wayne collapsed to the floor, his aura shadow diminishing to a few wisps from his body.

"I had this handled," Said Cinder as she stepped closer to the bandit leader.

"You were taking too long," Replied Raven as she wiped the blood off her sword and sheathed it. "I was under the impression that we were in something of a hurry."

"Oh yes, sorry, I was having a bit too much fun playing with the boy," Said Cinder as she walked over towards the vault where Vernal was standing.

"You mean you greatly underestimated him," Raven pointed out as she followed after Cinder, "And your arrogance almost cost you dearly."

"He surprised me was all," Said Cinder, "But if you hadn't interfered, I would've finished it."

"You would've let him bury us," Said Raven, "He was charging his semblance for one last attack. Where do you think he was going to aim it?"

"A futile effort," Said Cinder, "Though it would've been interesting to see someone try and bury two maidens. Which reminds me, we still have a door to open."

"After you," Said Raven as Cinder and her stepped onto the glowing platform.

"Are we ready then," asked Vernal from a few feet away. Raven gave a nod for her to proceed. Vernal nodded back as she proceeded to the vault door, which resembled sunflower petals overlaying each other. As Cinder watched her proceed, Raven discreetly reached to draw her weapon.

"I must admit," Said Cinder, looking back towards Raven. The bandit leader moved her hand away from her weapon, disguising it as a casual gesture. "You're different from all the stories I've heard. I've been told that you're strong and clever, as well as a good leader. But I think that new scar on your neck says the most of all."

"Oh," Said Raven as Vernal was about to touch the door, "And what would that be."

"That all of those stories, are wrong," Answered Cinder as she fired an ice blast behind her from her right hand. Raven cried for Vernal to look out, but wasn't fast enough as her body was quickly incased in ice. Vernal spun around, drawing her weapons from her back. But she was too slow as the arm of a Grimm shot out from what remained of Cinder's sleeve, which had been damaged in her fight with Wayne.

Vernal gasped in pain as she looked down to see the claws of a Grimm digging into her chest, dropping her weapons as she did so. "I was going to wait to do this until after you'd opened the vault," Said Cinder as she walked forward, the extended limb receding in length until she stood right in front of Vernal. "But that Ursario brat took a bit out of me, so I'll be taking what's mine now." With a wicked smile, Cinder shoved Vernal to the floor then, digging her claws even deeper into Vernal's stomach as she absorbed her aura. Vernal yelled in pain for about a minute until her struggling ceased along with her life.

"But rest assured, your power will be safe with one who's truly wort-wait a minute." An expression of shock formed on Cinder's face as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling. Or rather, what she wasn't feeling. "What's going on, why isn't there any power here?" The sound of shattering ice told her all she needed to know.

"Vernal never had it to begin with," Said Raven as she threw her helmet off, "Because the one who wields the spring maiden's power, is me!" Red flames shot out from the sides of her eyes then as spring stood ready to do battle with fall.

 **The sacred vault of the spring maiden is now the site of a bloody showdown between opposing maidens. As for the other Beacon students, they still got a struggle of their own back on the top level of Haven. Oh, and an apology for answering any questions late, the website was having some technical issues. And I moronically forgot I could check my own reviews without an email update first. So thank you all for your patience with my little goof ups and for your comments, reviews, and critiques. Stop by next time as Haven is flooded with even more surprise guests. 'Til next time.**


	12. Menagerie Comes Calling

**Menagerie Comes Calling**

Main Haven Building: Several Minutes Ago

'He's gone,' thought Jaune as he forced himself to look away from the entrance to the vault. 'What is he thinking? He has to know he can't take all three of them, even with that frightening power of his.' The blond knight looked down at Weiss, keeping pressure on the heiress's wound where he'd bandaged her up. 'She'll survive if she's strong,' that's what Wayne said, but why would he say something like that? Is that why he went down alone, he didn't think any of us were strong enough to fight by his side anymore?' All he knew for sure was, the Wayne that descended into the vault was not the Wayne he knew. And even worse, if he did miraculously survive, would it be that Wayne that emerged instead of his friend?

Ren had been examining Weiss's condition while Oscar, Qrow, and Yang fought against their remaining enemies. Nora was busy watching over an unconscious Ruby. "Is there anything we can do?" Asked Jaune, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I'm not sure," Replied Ren, "Her wound is bandaged but her breathing is getting weaker."

"Why is this happening again?" Questioned Jaune, struggling to keep the tears out of his eyes, "After everything we went through to get this far. It can't end like this, it CAN'T!" Jaune felt like he was gonna break apart inside as he said this. Then he noticed something was happening. A strange glow which was rippling like water suddenly emerged from his hands, wrapping around Weiss's figure like a cocoon. In the next few moments, Weiss gasped for air as her breathing began returning to normal.

'What's going on,' thought Jaune as Weiss's wound began closing, 'am I doing this?' Power seemed to be flowing from him into his friend, amplifying her aura. 'I don't know how,' thought Jaune, 'but this is healing her, and that means we might still have a chance!'

Outside Main Haven Building: Now

'I knew this would be a mess,' thought Aegis as he peered at the scene before him from a nearby roof top, 'but that is a lot of White Fang.' His scroll buzzed then as a call from Blake came in. "How's the scouting going," Asked Blake over Aegis's scroll.

"I found the White Fang," replied Aegis, "They're at the center of the academy courtyards. I should also mention that both Adam and Exo are here. The soldiers are exchanging fire with May and Exo's duking it out with Drake, so you'd best get over her before Adam decides to-GAAAAH!" Aegis's sentence was cut off as part of the window he was next to exploded from a shotgun blast.

Aegis tried to run back up the roof, but another shotgun blast caused the tiles underneath him to shatter and slide off. The half bear Faunus lost his footing and fell off the roof before righting himself in midair and landing in a half-kneeling position. "Aegis, what's happening," Asked Blake, hearing the commotion over the scroll.

"Well, well, well," Said Adam as he and a couple of White Fang soldiers approached with their weapons trained on him, "I was wondering where the second Ursario brother was." Aegis simply narrowed his eyes as he spoke into his scroll.

"Blake, I'm gonna be held up, so get everyone moving," Said Aegis as he drew his weapon from his back and stood up straight.

"Understood," replied Blake before ending the call on her end. Aegis returned his scroll to his pocket as he took a fighting stance.

"I heard you were last in Menagerie," Said Adam as he stepped closer, "Tell me, did you happen to bring my beloved Blake along with you?"

"What I brought," Said Aegis as he spun the cylinder on his weapon, "Is a world of pain for you and anyone else looking to attack Haven." The two soldiers by Adam tensed up as they moved closer, but were stopped when the White Fang leader held his hand up.

"It's unfortunate you've decided to be difficult," Said Adam as he converted his gun back to a sheath and put his sword away. "I might've been merciful had you brought her here, even despite your meddling and unfortunate heritage."

"Well at least one of us would've had mercy, because you owe my friend Yang an arm," Said Aegis as he formed flaming ax blades. "So I'm gonna take both of yours!" Adam simply smirked as he readied his hand to draw his sword, while Aegis charged forward with his weapon held high. But right before he got within range, Aegis slammed his weapon on the ground in front of him, causing a small explosion. A surprised Adam swiftly drew his sword, using his slash attack to blow the blast away.

Aegis used the distraction to form a black glass sword as he attempted to impale Adam in the chest. But the White Fang leader just managed to move out of the way in time as he countered with a slash at Aegis's head. The bear-eared fighter raised his weapon and knocked Adam's blade away before returning with a strike of his own. The two exchanged several more sword strokes, causing sparks to fly as hardened glass met red metal again and again.

At one point, Aegis attempted to strike with a glass covered fist at Adam's torso. But his opponent was nimble and spun out of the way, shifting his sheath to shotgun form in one smooth motion. Aegis blocked the blasts from the weapon with his glass fist, his aura taking care of any stray pellets. Adam stopped firing then as he saw the shells were ineffective, while Aegis shook the now shattered glass off of his hand, before clenching his fist a couple of times.

"Exo was right about you," Said Adam as he took a different fighting stance with his sword pointing at Aegis, "You're not someone to take lightly."

"Yeah, people usually figure that out after I put my foot up their ##%," Said Aegis as he readied his own weapon. Adam smirked again as the two fighters charged once more.

At the same time, Drake and Exo exchanged blows of their own as they moved in and out of the black mist Drake continually created. "So what happened to your partner?" Asked Drake as he pushed Exo back with a series of high and low slashes, "Or is Neo in there with everyone else?"

"'Fraid not," replied Exo as he countered with a horizontal strike which he led into a downward diagonal strike, which Drake blocked. "I don't know what Wayne Ursario said to her, but she went back to Vale for a bit." Drake and Exo broke their lock as they exchanged a few more blows, "Something about paying her respects to Torchwick."

"Too bad," Said Drake as he managed to get a kick in under Exo's guard, "You'd probably do better with her help right now." Exo answered by tossing a pair of throwing knives, which Drake deflected, before Exo appeared on his left and swung. Drake blocked the first couple of blows but was butted in the face by Exo hitting him with the handle of his sword. Drake quickly reacted by generating his black mist and retreating into it.

"Neo was along for the ride," Said Exo, "I'm more than enough to take your head!" Exo leapt into the mist as he finished his statement. In the next instant, the mist was lit up with the sparks of clashing weapons.

Back in the courtyard, Aegis and Adam were still exchanging blows, but the battle was leaning more and more in one's favor than the other now. Aegis could block a majority of Adam's attacks if he went full on defensive, but the moment he went to offense, his Faunus opponent would use his superior speed to jab at a weak spot in his attack. He'd already taken a few slight hits to his left leg and right arm. 'The sword gives me a lot more speed,' Aegis thought as he deflected and countered another blow, 'But I don't have the experience with it that I do the ax.'

His thoughts were confirmed when Adam managed to duck to the side of one of his blows and cut him on his right hand. The half-Faunus grit his teeth as he swung his sword low. But this time, he let the glass shatter when Adam blocked it. His surprised opponent raised his arm instinctively as he backed away from the shattering weapon, allowing Aegis to knock his weapon aside and kick him back a few feet. Taking the opening, Aegis formed a glass spear and jabbed at Adam's head. But Adam spun to the right and managed to slash Aegis's side in the process.

Aegis grunted in pain as he swung the back end of his weapon at his opponent. Adam blocked the blow with his fore arm, but was still pushed back by the force of the blow. 'It's good this isn't a contest of physical strength alone,' thought Adam as he dodged another few jabs from his opponent's spear, 'I'm clearly outclassed there, however.' He dodged around another strike and aimed a blow straight at Aegis's face.

Aegis moved his head just in time, feeling the sharp blade nearly cut his cheek. Adam turned the blade then and attempted to slash his neck. Aegis ducked low, feeling some of the hair sliced off of his ears as he stabbed back with his spear. His opponent dodged to the side, blasting the glass spear point apart with his shotgun.

Aegis blocked his next slash as he quickly spun the cylinder on his weapon, forming a stone halberd. The two fighters exchanged several more blows, this time with Aegis keeping his distance. Adam responded by slashing and blasting Aegis's weapon, wearing away the stone fragment by fragment. 'Alright, try this!' thought Aegis as he spun his cylinder again, this time forming a white, glowing naginata blade.

Adam was pushed back by the renewed ferocity of Aegis's blows as he alternated between high and low attacks. But in spite of having his guard nearly beaten down, he started smirking. The reason for which became obvious when he sheathed his blade, then partially unsheathed it to block a deadly vertical strike. The force of the blow should've forced the White Fang leader almost down to his knees, but instead the glowing blade faded as the force from the attack was absorbed into Adam's blade. Adam's hair and clothes also gave off a dull red glow as he batted away Aegis's now bladeless weapon.

'Crap,' thought Aegis, 'I'd heard Drake mention something about Adam absorbing kinetic energy. But I didn't know he could absorb an energy dust attack along with it.' "You've most certainly proven an amusing challenge Aegis Ursario," Said Adam as he took his stance and readied to draw his blade, "But I'm afraid I have a promise to keep to Blake. So you'll be the next example for her."

Aegis simply growled in response as he spun the cylinder on his weapon again, generating one of his largest ax blades yet. Adam simply smiled as he shot forward, unleashing his semblance with the drawing of his blade. Aegis swung his weapon, managing to intercept the attack with his own blade. But the stored energy of Adam's slash was too strong as it cut through the ice blade and into Aegis's body. The attack ended with Adam behind Aegis as the latter collapsed to his knees with blood flowing from an open wound.

"I'm impressed with your weapon constructs," Said Adam as he sheathed his sword and casually walked to his kneeling opponent's left side. "Ordinarily that amount of power in my slash would slice any other enemy in half, not that it does you much good now." Aegis didn't respond as Adam came within striking distance to draw his weapon. "But since you survived this long, I'll let you in on a little secret. You see I'm not going to kill Blake when I find her, but I am going to take the lives of every member of her family and friends, starting with you!"

Adam drew his sword then, but was surprised when the blade stopped short of Aegis's head. "What," Adam thought aloud as he noticed that Aegis's glass covered hand had blocked the blow. It was then that he saw it, a layer of crumpling glass where Aegis had been slashed and the red-colored eyes of an enraged beast looking at him. Aegis used this moment of shock to point his weapon, which had been switched to fire dust, at Adam's right knee and unload an explosive blast at point blank. "AAAAAAArgh!" Adam yelled as the bones in his knee cracked from the force of the blast.

Aegis then shoved Adam's blade aside as he formed spiked knuckles on the glass glove before slugging Taurus in the face. The sound of Adam's mask cracking accompanied with shattering glass filled the courtyard as the White Fang's leader was sent sliding several feet away. A number of the White Fang soldiers went to help Adam back to his feet as a couple others pointed their weapons at Aegis. "Stay back!" Taurus ordered as he staggered back to his feet.

Aegis started to growl then as he spun his weapon cylinder to earth, allowing him to form a spiked, glass club. "The Faunus rage mode," said Adam as he felt the cracks in his mask, "It's even stronger than Exo described. It's no wonder you survived an assault from so many of our troops."

"You still owe me some limbs," Growled Aegis, baring his teeth as he readied himself to charge forward. Adam did the same when they were both interrupted by a massive crash. Both of them looked over towards the main Haven building as a large man in a torn green shirt and brown pants came busting through the doorway. The commotion was also noticed by the two fighters on the roof tops as Drake and Exo halted their battle temporarily.

"What was that you were saying about your bosses killing my friends?" Said Drake as they watched the large man stagger to his feet. Exo was about to answer back when another surprise caught their attention.

"Adam!" called a female voice as Blake emerged from the shadows on a nearby roof top, "Call your soldiers off, now!" The rest of the White Fang soldiers turned in surprise as Adam stood speechless for a moment. It didn't last long as the soldiers leveled their rifles up towards Blake, but were stopped by Adam raising his hand.

"After all the trouble I went through to find you," Said Adam to Blake with a laugh, "And in the end you come to me of your own free will."

"This can end peacefully," Said Blake, now speaking to all the White Fang, "There is a better way for the Faunus here."

"Once again Blake, you're wrong," Said Adam as he spread his arms out. "This is the only path for the Faunus, and you and another one of your meager friends won't stop us." Despite being in his rage mode, Aegis couldn't help but smile at that statement.

"You're right," Said Blake, "If it was just me and Aegis, we couldn't stop you."

"But it's not just them," Said Sun as he and a large group of Faunus emerged from behind the buildings, wielding shields and shock poles. Ghira Belladonna emerged from the other side, leading another mass of armed Faunus citizens. The White Fang soldiers raised their weapons nervously, not entirely sure what to do.

"Stand strong my brothers and sisters," Said Adam, "We have not come this far to be stopped by-." His statement was interrupted by a loud pinging noise as a number of searchlights were suddenly sweeping the area, signaling the arrival of several Mistral airships. As the side doors opened, it was revealed to be the Mistral Police Department, with Kali, the one who'd alerted them in the first place, riding along with them.

In another part of the buildings, White Fang soldiers who'd been chasing May were stopped by the sound of the police's arrival. Then one of them fell as they were struck by an electrified whip. May took the opening as she ran forward and knocked a few down with the ax end of her rifle. The electrified whip struck a couple more troopers as May's mysterious help, a chameleon Fauns girl, emerged from the shadows. "Ordinarily I'd have a lot of questions about a stranger helping me out," Said May as she downed one last soldier, "But for the moment, just tell me who you are?"

The chameleon girl simply smiled as she held out her hand. "My name is Ilia, and you must be May. Aegis mentioned you might be here."

"Aegis huh," Said May as she shook Ilia's hand, "Would you happen to know where he is?"

"He's fighting the White Fang with the others from Menagerie," Said Ilia, "We've come to stop the attack on Haven." May nodded her head at that statement when a thought struck her.

"Oh no, I nearly forgot," Said May with a hand on her head, "I tried to stop them but the White Fang managed to set up a bunch of explosives!"

Back at the main battle, Adam was seething. "How could you accomplish something like this?!" Questioned Adam, who was now a mix of anger and nervousness.

"Your attack on Haven is over Adam," Said Blake as she dropped down from the roof, "All of this is over now."

"You're right," Said Adam as he pulled a detonator from his belt, "This is the end, for all of us." All of the White Fang soldiers backed up in shock, fairly certain that their leader had lost his mind as he pressed the switch on the detonator. But the explosion never came.

"Oh, those explosives won't be a problem," Said Ilia as she pulled a large number of wires out of her pocket, "I kind of disarmed them all." May let out a sigh of relief, one which was shared by numerous others back at the courtyard.

"Hazel," Called Adam, worry now plain on his face, even despite the cracked mask, "I require your assistance."

"This is your little problem," Said Hazel as he dusted himself off, "Not mine. So you're the one who has to fix it."

"I disagree," Said Aegis, his rage mode still on as he stepped towards Hazel, "You're in on this attack too. So don't think you can just walk out of here!" The large man responded by pulling red dust crystals out of the pouches on his belt and sticking them in his arms to go along with the orange ones already there. Adam also took this as his cue to attack as he rushed at Blake.

But the injury to his leg from Aegis slowed him down greatly, causing him to miss Blake with his draw as she leapt over his blade, leaving a shadow behind. Things seemed to happen in slow motion then. As the copy faded, Blake drew her sword from her back in midair and slashed Adam's sword arm. The White Fang leader shouted in pain as he dropped his sword and fell to one knee, holding his right arm where Blake's blade had cut him.

"DESTROY THEM ALL!" Adam yelled. The hesitation the White Fang troops had earlier was gone then as they started firing at the Faunus surrounding them. The Menagerie Faunus charged then, as Ilia, and May joined the battle, while Sun leapt in to fight Adam. Hazel, meanwhile stood ready to fight Aegis. But as he was about to charge, Aegis noticed something, and smiled.

Hazel was confused only for a moment when a large, ethereal stinger shot through the side of his stomach. Had it not been for his semblance to block out pain, he would've been yelling in agony. But the stinger kept him from moving as Aegis charged in, forming a stone hammer which he used to knock his surprised enemy back into the main Haven building. Aegis moved into the building after him, accompanied by Blake to get a look at the situation.

It was hard to tell how the fight had gone up to this point. But they both recognized Emerald and Mercury, who appeared to be working with a lion Faunus using some kind of shield weapon and the man known as Hazel. As for their friends, they were in varying states of wellness.

An ethereal queen lancer floated above Weiss, who had a bloody hole in her outfit, but otherwise looked just fine. Qrow and a boy with Ozpin's cane who neither had seen before were on their knees panting, while Nora and Jaune were looking after an injured Ren. Ruby was still on her feet, fighting alongside Yang. Or they had been until everyone looked and saw the newcomers.

"You're, all here," Said Blake, just as surprised to see her old team as they were to see her.

"Hey guys," Said Aegis as he reverted back to normal for a second and rested his weapon on his shoulder, "What'd we miss?" Ruby got over her shock first and turned to Yang.

"Go for it!" Ordered Ruby, pointing at the entrance to the vault. Yang didn't need any encouragement as she raced towards it. Emerald lunged at her, barely missing as Mercury closed in on Yang's right side. But just as his fingers closed around her arm, a shard of glass from Aegis shaped like a spike struck him in the side of the head, causing him to stumble as he released his grip on Yang's arm.

Taking the opening, Yang jumped down into the vault entrance. As Mercury and Emerald tried to follow, a large wall of ice rose up, courtesy of Weiss, to block their path. As they turned back to face everyone else, Blake noticed that Sun was having a little trouble against Adam. "I got this," Said Aegis as he stepped forward, "You go help our mutual monkey friend back there." Blake hesitated for a moment, but after a nod from Ruby, she rushed back into the courtyard.

"Alright," Said Aegis as he stepped forward, forming his classic glass ax. Hazel was getting to his feet then, but Aegis ignored him for the moment as he pointed his weapon at Emerald. "You, mint hair, I got a question for ya," He said as his eyes once again took on the characteristic appearance of the Faunus rage mode, "Where's my brother?!"

 **The tide of battle has turned with the arrival of Blake, Sun, Aegis and a whole lot of Faunus. Now all that remains is for someone to obtain the relic that lies within the vault, but who? Also, a bit of an apology for the unusual updating trend as of late, but I've been experiencing some difficulties with the website. But with luck, things are working a bit better now. So once again, I'd like to thank you all for your patience, and I hope you've been enjoying the story so far as we near the end of this volume. Be sure to stop in next time as the vault of the spring maiden is finally opened. 'Til next time.**


	13. Power And Strength

**Power And Strength**

Vault of the Spring Maiden

If this was dying, it was a confusing way to go. One memory after another floating up at random from a dark void. Some of them passed by relatively quickly while others seemed to linger on for several moments. One such memory was of a conversation he'd had at their Haven apartment with Ozpin/Oscar a couple days before this whole mess started.

"So it is true," said Oscar/Ozpin as Wayne finished explaining his situation, "Like your father before you and his father before him. You have also undergone the ritual and subsequent training for the aura shadow."

"I've advanced enough to use it in battle," Said Wayne, "Well that is I've used it successfully three times. I was only able to maintain it for a couple of minutes at the battle of Beacon, when my emotions were heightened."

"Indeed," Said Ozpin/Oscar, "Your aura has a sharper edge to it now, one you did not possess while at Beacon. But, it is also, shall we say, a little greyer."

"The dark half of my soul," Said Wayne, "It's been trying to take hold of me. Even after mastering all of the steps to producing and using the technique, I still haven't mastered the final step of quieting the voice. If I don't do that-."

"You'll become a shadowed one, a warrior consumed with the desire for carnage and battle," Said Ozpin, "I've seen a few of them in my many lifetimes. Enough, I think to formulate a theory on what happens when one allows their darker half to consume them."

"Legend says that they remain strong, but something happens to their aura," Said Wayne. "It's like the light half disappears."

"It is more like it is sealed," Said Ozpin, "a reversal, if you will, of the original situation. You see I believe that what happens is that the light half of the soul becomes overwhelmed by the negative energy damaging the body. Because of this, the aura can no longer heal wounds sustained in battle because it is repairing the damage from that energy. But, of course, one consumed with the desire for battle and carnage would brush off the pain in the middle of the battle, some would even welcome it. Thus, even a victorious wielder of the aura shadow was still likely to die from their wounds."

"Which is why I need to master it," Said Wayne, "Dying in a single battle won't serve any purpose unless it is crucial to winning the war. In fact, it'll be worse if I wind up turning on my friends. That's why I came to ask you, if it's possible to use your magic to help me?" Oscar/Ozpin took a deep breath as he tried to search for the right words.

"If I had the strength of my previous life, it's possible I could've helped you," Said Oscar/Ozpin. "But as things stand now, my soul is not yet one with Oscar's, and what remains of my magic is still inaccessible at the moment."

"I see," Said Wayne as his head drooped a little, "Well, I suppose I'm no worse off than before."

"From what I understand," Said Oscar/Ozpin, "To truly master the aura shadow, you must come to terms with the most unpleasant parts of yourself, and admit to yourself truths that even you don't realize you're hiding from yourself."

"It sounds a lot easier than it actually is," Said Wayne as he rested his head on his fist. "I mean, how do you even find something when you don't even know you're hiding it in the first place?"

"Realizing deep truths about one's self is always a difficult, and time consuming endeavor," Said Oscar/Ozpin. "But you have more to rely on than just a forbidden technique now. Your friends have gotten stronger over time, and with luck we'll find more help soon. So instead of fretting about whether or not you're able to protect them, you should instead acknowledge that they've gotten better and trust them to do their part when the time comes."

Wayne smiled at that, until the peaceful scene was shattered by an ominous voice. "Trust in your friends," Said the familiar voice of the aura shadow, "That's what everyone told you and look what happened." The scene shifted then as an image of Weiss, impaled in the side by a molten glass spear came to his mind, an unconscious Ruby, Jaune pinned to the floor by Cinder's foot. "So this begs the question, why did you hesitate?"

Wayne remembered then, the battle he'd had with Cinder not too long ago, and its unexpected conclusion. Raven Branwen had intervened, jabbing the top side of her blade into his side. He'd retaliated by gripping her throat and burning it with his semblance. He would've blown her head off if she hadn't spoken the next few words.

"You might-*cough*-have a shot," Raven managed to gasp out. "Focus on-*cough*-healing. I won't let Cinder-*cough*-take the relic."

"Why should I believe you?" Questioned Wayne, menacingly as he kept his grip on her throat.

"If you don't-*cough*-believe me," Said Raven, "Then kill me. I'll even-*cough*- lower my aura." Another moment passed as Wayne smelled burning flesh. The spot where he was holding Raven was becoming even more damaged as he felt her aura drop. What was more, he saw the flash of a familiar power under Raven's mask.

"You're more desperate than even I thought," Said Wayne as he loosened his grip, "To gamble with something like this."

"It's kept me alive this long," Replied Raven as she pulled her sword from his side. Wayne released her and fell to his knees then, falling in a way that concealed the wound from sight. It was after that when everything started to become a blur. 'I guess that means I'm not dead yet,' Wayne thought.

"Why would you let that bandit live?" Questioned the figure of his darker half, "We had a plan. One that insured the relic would remain sealed."

"Because she needs us," Replied Wayne as he finally got a view of what was happening around them. Vernal had been killed by Cinder earlier in an attempt to gain the powers of the spring maiden. But that's when Raven revealed one of her biggest secrets. "She's also the spring maiden. And if there's one thing our fight against Cinder made plain to me is that it takes someone at least close to that level of power to challenge a maiden."

"How does that change our plans, whatsoever," Said his darker half, "the chance to go out burying two maidens and sealing the relic. It sounds like quite a fitting end given the other alternatives."

"We came up with that plan on the sole notion that Raven was committed to working with Cinder," Replied Wayne as he watched the battle between two maidens play out in front of him. "But it turns out we have another option, one that's been presented to us thanks to Raven Branwen."

"You realize that the only reason she left us alive was for her own benefit, right," The figure pointed out. "One last surprise for Cinder in case she can't win this fight one on one." Wayne thought for a moment as he watched, and felt, the clash between the two maidens as their blades sliced through the air at incredible speeds. They moved from one part of the chamber to the other in the blink of an eye, with Raven changing the dust charge of her blade every few seconds while Cinder was forced to reform her own swords again and again.

"We'd do better to just release what remains of our energy while they're distracted fighting each other," Said his dark half. "They won't notice the ceiling caving in, and what's better, you might even be able to make it to the elevator before releasing your attack. It'll be a small shame that your friend's mother has to die, but in my opinion, it is the best outcome that you can hope for at this point." As Wayne was about to give his answer, Raven and Cinder had their most ferocious clash yet as each conjured massive swords of ice and flame.

When the two blades met, they shattered, releasing a large wave of energy which shook the cavern and caused some of the ceiling to begin falling. "I think I'll stick with another outcome," Said Wayne as he began forcing his prone body to move, "We'll have one shot at this. We need to make it count." As he said this, Cinder took the upper hand for a moment as she managed to pin Raven against the golden gate by the elevator with her very extended Grimm arm. But Raven, crafty as always, wasn't held for long as she used her powers to freeze Cinder's feet as some chunks of the cavern ceiling fell on her.

"I say we let them both die," Said the figure, "That woman has caused you more problems than the few favors you owe her."

"Maybe," Said Wayne, "But so far, your way has only managed to nearly get us killed."

"Well if you're so uncertain," Said his darker half, "Just give that last little bit of yourself that you've held back from me. Become the ferocious warrior you were always meant to be and not only will you return to the surface victorious, but with the heads of all three of your enemies as trophies!"

"You see, that's where we differ," Said Wayne as he put even more effort into inching forward, using what aura he had left to heal his wounds, "I value more than just a massive body count!"

"Are you a fool?!" Exclaimed the figure, as he felt his control slipping, "You made the choice to come down here to fight. The only reason you haven't died from your wounds is because of my power, your power!"

"A power that wasn't enough in the end," Said Wayne as he pushed back against his darker half, "Now our only hope for getting back up alive is to trust in someone who may very well cut us down the moment she gets the chance. So either help me or get out of my way!"

"You won't survive without me," Said his darker half, "I can keep us alive if that's what you really want. You don't need anyone else!"

"What I need," Said Wayne as he grasped his weapon which had fallen to the floor and staggered to his feet, "Is for you to shut up already!" With that final statement, the aura shadow dispersed around him as he tightened his grip on his weapon. And not a moment too soon, as he caught Vernal's prone form moving just the slightest bit. In the next instant, both maidens came crashing down with a few more sections of the ceiling as both of their auras flared.

"Have you had enough of getting thrashed," Asked Raven as she and Cinder stood up.

"Shut it!" Exclaimed Cinder between ragged breaths. Raven simply smiled at this as she took on a more casual stance.

"It's too bad really," Said Raven with a hand on her hip. "Despite being this strong and this clever, in the end you still forgot to watch your back." Cinder was confused for a quick instant when she heard Vernal moving around to aim her weapon at her. As Vernal fired her weapon, Cinder swung her right arm in front of her face, producing a flame which blocked the bullets.

'NOW!' thought Wayne as he fired at Cinder's heart. His enemy just noticed the bullet coming her way and instinctively raised her Grimm arm to block the strike. A fatal mistake as the Grimm arm wasn't protected by her aura, and could do nothing to block out the pain of being electrocuted by a lightning dust round. "AAAAAAAArgh!" Shrieked Cinder as her good eye caught sight of Wayne, noting that the wound in his side was healed. In fact, it had never been that deep to begin with.

'She just cut a flesh wound in his side,' Cinder realized, 'They faked the whole thing!' The next thing she saw was Raven's hand hitting her in the face, releasing a blast of energy which sent her flying over the edge of the crevice. As she fell, the mask on the left side of her face crumbled, revealing the twisted dead skin where her left eye used to be. Raven then used her maiden powers one last time to freeze Cinder solid. The last Raven or Wayne saw of the Fall maiden, was her descending into the blackness as a statue of ice with an expression of utter shock on her face.

Raven let out a breath as the flames coming from her eyes receded. Wayne walked up next to her to peer down into the abyss where Cinder had fallen. "That last shot was for Pyrrha and Penny," Said Wayne as he spat down over the cliff.

"And it was a pretty good one," Said Raven as she walked over to Vernal and closed her friend's eyes. "Thank you, Vernal, for everything." Wayne simply retreated from the cliff side as he put both of his retrieved weapons back into his coat. "And I suppose I should thank you as well, Ursario."

"Let's be honest here," Said Wayne as he crossed his arms, "The only reason you didn't let Cinder roast me was so I'd shoot her at a vulnerable moment. I doubt you even knew Vernal still had some life in her until just a minute ago."

"True enough," Said Raven as she started walking towards the vault door, "It was a gamble to be honest. But I thought you of all people would be happy. After all, your hated enemy is finally gone and you were even able to pull one over on her in the end."

"I'll be happy once I know my friends are safe," Said Wayne, "Especially considering the fact that we wouldn't have even been in this situation if you had just warned us in the first place."

"I couldn't risk Cinder's and her group potentially finding out I was going to betray them," Said Raven, "Not with such a valuable prize at stake." Raven then proceeded to place her hand on the door, causing the many shapes to light up in the form of luminescent plants. At first, nothing seemed to happen, then, a sound similar to a wind chime caused Raven to jump back a little with her hand on her blade. Wayne drew his right Crescent Fang as well, not really looking forward to anymore surprises.

More glowing orange petals rained down from the large tree above the door as the sound of cranking gears filled the air. One by one, each 'petal' of the flower shaped doors moved upward and to the side as the door seemed to fold open. 'What in the world,' thought Wayne as he and Raven peered into the doorway. It was like stepping into a completely different part of the world as an entire desert seemed to stretch out on the other side of the doorway.

There were also three rock platforms at the entrance and on the third one was a pedestal. And on that pedestal was the relic. As Wayne looked on, Raven started walking forward. Wayne reacted by pulling out his other weapon and pointing them both at Raven. "And just what do you think you're doing?" He asked as Raven stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Never mind, I'm pretty sure I know actually," Said Wayne, not giving her a chance to answer. "This was your real goal all along wasn't it? The reason you didn't warn us in the first place or turn against Cinder until after you got down here is because you intend to take the relic for yourself. Do I got that right so far?" Raven let out a sigh as she turned towards Wayne with a hand resting on her sword.

"I doubt you'll really understand," Said Raven, "But I need that relic."

"Like when you 'needed' to take Weiss hostage," Said Wayne. "Or like your current need to lead a bandit tribe, despite being perfectly capable of being so much more. And let's not forget your oh so great 'need' to abandon your very own family to pursue your own selfish goals!"

"Enough!" Exclaimed Raven as she tightened the grip on her sword and readied her stance a little. "I've let you off easy far more times than most because you're Tobias and Jen's son and a friend of my daughter! I was even planning on letting you off for scarring my throat because it meant that I still got the relic. But if you're going to stand in my way I won't have any other choice but to cut you down!"

"Would you really do that, 'Mom'," Yang's voice sounded suddenly as the blond huntress in training landed on the ground by the gate. Raven froze as a look of disappointment, and possibly a little bit of dread crossed her face. Wayne backed away a bit as Yang approached while keeping his weapons trained on the bandit leader.

"So here you are," Said Raven as she relaxed her stance. "After I warned you about Qrow and Oz, and after I gave you multiple opportunities to walk away. So believe me when I tell you there was nothing personal about this." Yang didn't answer for a moment as she turned her attention to Wayne.

"You alright Wayne?" Questioned Yang.

"I feel like a barbecued and diced corpse," replied Wayne, "But I'm standing at least." Yang gave a small smile before she turned back to her mother with an abject frown.

"The vault's open, I guess that was you?" Yang asked, already knowing the answer.

"You and your friends caused a good bit of chaos up there," Said Raven as she began pacing to the side. "It made slipping down here easy enough, if not for Wayne trying to kill us. But I was able to turn even his interference to my advantage."

"And how many of us did you expect to survive the fight upstairs?" Asked Wayne.

"I knew for certain Yang could handle it," Replied Raven, "She is my daughter."

"Well your daughter has a question," Said Yang, "Uncle Qrow and Ozpin explained to me how the maiden powers were transferred. That means the last maiden had you in her final thoughts when she died. So the girl you found must've trusted you, and even cared for you."

"I'm certain they told you a number of things," Said Raven with disdain, "And like a good little student, you listened and obeyed."

"Not quite," Said Yang, "I've started asking questions. But not just about Oz and Qrow. I also want to know how the last spring maiden died. Was it battle or sickness, or something else?"

"Why should it matter to you?" Asked Raven as she turned back to them. But the frown on her face had disappeared.

"It was you wasn't it," Said Yang, "I can see it written all over your face. How could you do something like that?!"

"Because she was a weak, scared little girl!" Answered Raven, now avoiding Yang's gaze a bit. "Even after we found her. I trained her and trained her but she never learned. In the end she wasn't cut out for life in this world."

"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT!" Yelled Wayne as he stepped closer, his grip tightening on his weapons. "You don't just kill someone because they can't live up to 'your' expectations! Even if she was an abject failure I'd still be willing to bet that all she wanted was to live her life, so who are you to take that from her?!"

"Don't you get it?!" Said Raven, "Because she had the powers of a maiden, she would've been a target her whole life. Me ending her life-."

"Wasn't anything personal, right," Said Yang, not believing it for a second.

"I was showing her mercy!" Said Raven, raising her voice significantly.

"Was it really?" Asked Yang as she began her own pacing, "Was it you being merciful, or just being a survivor? And what about letting me and my friends walk into a trap? Was that because you knew we could handle it or because it gave you a way to get what you wanted?"

"Do you really think it's that simple?" Said Raven, "If you knew me, or what I'd been through, some of the choices I've had to make you'd think differently."

"No I don't know you," Said Yang, "I only know what dad's told me about you. The Raven he knew was a troubled, complicated woman but also someone who fought for what they believed in. That Raven was willing to fight for her team or her tribe. Did you decide she wasn't cut out for this world either?" This seemed to hit a nerve with Raven as her eyes flared up with the flames of the spring maiden.

"I've been able to spit in the face of death over and over again!" Seethed Raven, "And I've been able to do that because I'm strong enough to make the decisions others won't!"

"Oh just shut up already," Said Yang as she began circling around her mother. "Strong? When was the last time you did anything that required personal strength? You turn your back on others, cut and run when things get too difficult and put others in harm's way before yourself." Yang clenched her fist in frustration as she spoke. "You might have a lot of power, but you don't know the first thing about strength."

"You both think you can just stand here and lecture me?! Exclaimed Raven. "I can see it clear as day, how the both of you are shaking like frightened children!"

"Yeah, we're both scared," Said Yang, glancing at Wayne for a moment as she stepped forward, "But we're still standing here."

"And believe me when I say, we're more scared of what would happen if we weren't standing here." Said Wayne.

"We're not like you," Said Yang, "We're not gonna just run away. That's why you're letting us walk out of here, with the relic."

"And just why would I let you leave with-," Raven started to say before Yang cut her off.

"Because Salem terrifies you!" Exclaimed Yang, "And if you were a target before with your maiden powers, just imagine what she'll do once she finds out you have a relic." Raven backed off at this statement. "Salem will come after you with everything she can throw at you. Or, she can come after us instead." Raven turned towards her daughter, surprise written on her features.

"And when she does, we'll be standing there waiting." Raven relented then as the fire from her eyes died. Wayne lowered his weapons after that, feeling that the fight had left Raven.

"This isn't something you want to do," Raven said, as she directed her gaze at the floor.

"Nope, I really don't," Said Yang, "But I'm still gonna do it anyway." Yang brushed past her mother without another word as she approached the vault opening. Wayne backed up while keeping his eye on his friend's mother.

"I-I'm, I'm so sorry," Said Raven, as Wayne caught the sight of what looked like tears falling from her eyes.

"Me too Mom, me too," Said Yang as Raven morphed into her bird form and flew away. Yang glanced back then as Wayne finally returned his weapons to his coat. His blond friend's expression carried a lot of pain in it. "Let's go Wayne." He simply nodded his head as he followed his friend through the doorway and onto the sand of the desert beyond the door.

The air had a strange pressure to it, like it was thick with humidity. What was stranger still, the sand they kicked up while walking floated through the air instead of immediately falling on the ground. It was a strange feeling, but one they were able to ignore as they approached the relic. "All the anguish and misery caused up to this point," Said Wayne as they stopped in front of the relic, "For something like this."

The relic was a rather ornate, golden lantern with two, arm-like decorations pointing out on either side. The center was a large blue orb which would ordinarily hold a flame on a regular lantern. Yang hesitated only for a moment as she grabbed the relic by the handle on top and picked it up, staring at it for a moment. Then, she just broke down as she collapsed to her knees with tears flowing from her eyes. Wayne put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, giving her a moment to let her emotions out. Soon enough, her sobbing quieted down.

"Let's get out of here," Said Wayne, "Our friends are waiting for us up there." Yang wiped her eyes with her mechanical arm before answering.

"Yeah, you're right, we need to get going," Said Yang as she stood up, "Everyone'll be happy to see that you're alright, and I still haven't gotten a chance to talk to Blake or Aegis since they showed up."

"Aegis and Blake are here," Said Wayne, more than a little pleasantly surprised, "They made it after all."

"Yeah, they brought some reinforcements too," Said Yang as the two of them started walking for the exit with Yang carrying the relic, "When I left, things were finally starting to look up for us."

"Well once they see the relic, it'll be over," Said Wayne, "Without a leader and seeing their objective out of reach, they'll probably just cut and run."

"We can only hope," Said Yang before a somber look crossed her face. Yang stopped for a moment then, prompting Wayne to stop as well. "Wayne, I've got a huge favor to ask you."

"What's the issue?" Questioned Wayne, more than a little confused why she'd be asking for a favor now of all times.

"Could you, not tell anyone that my mother is the spring maiden," Asked Yang, "At least, not yet." Wayne thought about it for a moment and found that he could only think of one reason Yang would ask him to do something like this. When it came down to it, Raven was still Yang's mother.

"Alright," Said Wayne, "I won't tell anyone if you won't. But only because you asked me too."

"Thanks Wayne," Said Yang as she gave her friend a quick hug, "I owe you one."

"Just get me a good meal and a comfy place to sleep afterwards and we'll call it even," Said Wayne as they headed for the elevator, "I'm beat." Yang nodded her head in agreement. No other words were exchanged between the two friends as they stepped onto the elevator and ascended towards the surface.

 **The vault is empty now as Wayne and Yang head back up to the surface. What will be awaiting them when they arrive, and how will their friends and foes react to their return? That's a question for the next chapter to answer. But one question I can answer right now is this, 'why am I a little late with the chapter?' Well I had a little issue with my internet connection for a couple days, couldn't post a thing. But now we're back in business, so I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment and review with your own little critiques (They help) and ideas. Thank you all once again, and be sure to stop by next time as Haven feels the after effects of the battle for the relic. 'Til next time.**


	14. What Changes, What Remains?

**What Changes, What Remains? End of Vol. 5**

Haven Courtyard

Drake deflected another throwing knife as Exo appeared above him and slashed downwards. The panther Faunus managed to deflect the strike in time as he let out some of his mist, laced with fire dust. Exo tossed his sword at the last second, teleporting next to Drake with a horizontal strike. The two Faunus clashed blades a few more times before Exo slid his sword past his opponent's shoulder and dropped it behind his back.

But Drake was ready this time and kicked out right below the sword's handle, just as the wolf Faunus appeared. Exo let out a grunt of surprise as he stumbled back on the roof, while Drake lunged forward with both swords. His opponent, however, was crafty and teleported to another of his downed throwing knives. The two former comrades locked blades then.

"I'm glad to see you've still got that persistent attitude," Said Exo, "This would've been a bit boring if you'd lost your drive."

"You're the one who's lost," Said Drake as he broke their lock, causing the two of them to back away from each other, "Or haven't you noticed. All the remaining White Fang who haven't already surrendered are going down now, and I doubt your mercenary pay will get you very far in the slammer." Exo grit his teeth at that comment as he took a look around. He had noticed the arrival of the Faunus from Menagerie, and even more irritating, Blake Belladonna, that monkey boy Wukong, and the half breed himself, Aegis Ursario were also here.

That was when Exo noticed it, a red glint coming from one of the towers, flashing into his eye like a signal. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with you, Beller." Said Exo as he sheathed his sword and grabbed some of his throwing knives. "My pay won't do me any good in prison, but I have one job I can still accomplish today." Drake rushed forward, attempting to stop his former partner, only to hit thin air as the mercenary teleported out of sight.

'Blast!' Thought Drake with frustration, 'I forgot he always leaves one of his marks out of sight in case he needs to escape.' Taking a look back, however, Drake knew he had more pressing matters to attend to than chasing after Exo. Like making sure May was okay, and rounding up the remaining White Fang. With one last look at the spot Exo had been, Drake leapt down and into the fray in the courtyard.

Main Haven Building

The battle within the main structure was just as intense as the battle outside, more so considering the ones who were fighting. Ruby and Weiss traded blows with Mercury and Emerald while Ozpin had resumed fighting against Lionheart. Jaune watched over an exhausted Ren and Nora, both of whom had taken some heavy hits from Hazel. The same could be said of Qrow as he was now only able to use hit and run tactics against the large, dust infused man, lest he risk far more serious injury due to his low aura.

But the most brutal fight was at the center of the room where a rage infused Aegis was squaring off against Hazel as they swung blow after vicious blow. The half bear Faunus was currently swinging an electrified glass club as it made contact with Hazel's fists. Sparks and electricity flew as they impacted again and again. At one point, Hazel swung for Aegis's head, but he managed to duck under it and jab him in the side. Hazel retaliated with a quick cross which grazed Aegis's cheek.

The Beacon student managed to spin around with the force of the blow and deliver a strike of his own. Hazel blocked the blow with his arm and countered with a right hook which Aegis managed to stop with his left hand before swinging low with Ursus Cleaver. But his large opponent caught the weapon, spikes and all. Reacting quickly, Aegis discharged an electrical blast from the end of his weapon.

The blast forced Hazel back several steps, while also breaking up the constructed weapon. Aegis quickly moved to spin the cylinder for fire dust, but Hazel gave him no time as he rushed forward. Fortunately, Qrow took that moment to leap in and slash Hazel across the back, causing him to stumble a bit as he turned around to swing at the veteran huntsman. But Qrow leapt up and morphed into his bird form while Aegis formed a large flaming sword.

Hazel was quicker than he looked, though and turned around in time to block the blow with his massive arm. Aegis pushed the attack as he swung again and again, each time being intercepted by Hazel's arms. Changing up his strategy of attack, Aegis faked a low strike before jumping into the air. But once again, Hazel managed to stop his attack by catching his weapon, leaving Aegis to dangle in the air.

This allowed him another type of attack, however, as Aegis swung both of this feet up, kicking Hazel in the face. The surprised berserker reared back from the blow as he swung Aegis around, causing him to lose his grip on his weapon. Aegis landed on the floor, rolling a few feet away as his giant of an opponent stomped after him. Once again, Qrow used the opening to hit Hazel on his blindside. But he'd gotten wise to Qrow's hit and run tactics and used Aegis's own weapon to block the huntsman's attack.

It was then that a flaming stone launched from Lionheart hit Qrow in the back, blasting him away from Hazel. This sight enraged Aegis even more as he charged forward and slammed into Hazel's side, knocking his weapon out of the enemy's hand. He didn't give his opponent any time to recover as he delivered another few punches to his midsection, each one knocking him back a little more. Hazel roared in anger as he struck back in between one of Aegis's strikes, knocking him upside the head once, then twice.

The two enemies roared like beasts as they both threw their next punches simultaneously. Aegis felt the electrified dust course through his body as their fists collided, but his rage mode kept him on his feet as they collided fists several times. Hazel attempted to surprise him then as he charged forward with an elbow strike, but Aegis was prepared. Quickly sidestepping to the left, the half bear Faunus slipped behind his enemy, grabbing him by the waist in the best bear hug he could.

Hazel gave a distorted roar as Aegis used all his strength to lift the large man off of his feet and slam him down with a suplex move. The force of the impact cracked the ground as Hazel rolled away from him. Aegis stood breathing heavily, knowing that the battle was taking a toll on his aura and body. Fortunately, Qrow still had one last trick to help him out as he managed to prop himself up against one of the columns.

"Aegis, cleaving crescent!" Called his former teacher as he tossed his weapon, Harbinger, to him. Aegis caught it and smiled as he charged forward with the sword held above his head. Hazel blocked the first strike with both arms before pushing the blade away. But Aegis was one step ahead as he pulled the weapon's switch, turning it into a scythe blade to block his opponent's next attack before firing the twin barrels at the base of the blade. The shot staggered his opponent as Aegis switched the weapon to full scythe mode and twirled it for his next attack.

Hazel brought his hands up, but it was a mistake this time as Aegis slashed across his arms, destroying the dust crystals on them before slashing across his chest, causing him to stumble back. The Beacon student then demonstrated one more technique as he ran forward, catching the blade on his enemy's midsection and yanking with all of his might. Hazel was actually pulled of his feet and sent flying into the side of the main stair case by the attack. Aegis finished the form by taking a traditional scythe stance similar to Ruby's.

At nearly the same time, Emerald and Mercury were pushed back by a combination attack from Ruby, Weiss and a recently arrived Blake, who'd managed to chase Adam away with Sun's help. Lionheart tried aiming his weapon at the students but was stopped by a shot to his shoulder from Ruby. As everyone moved in to corner their foes, Hazel, annoyingly, managed to get back up and walk forward, albeit more slowly than before. 'The battle has finally gotten to him,' thought Oscar/Ozpin as he used his cane to support his exhausted body, 'We're lucky help arrived when it did.'

"It's over," Said Ruby as she leveled Crescent Rose in its rifle form at them, "Just stop already." Lionheart took this as his cue to run for the nearest door, exiting the battlefield and leaving his other three allies to fend for themselves.

"Oh you cannot be serious," Seethed Mercury as he held his left arm where he'd taken a hit.

"Nothing's over!" Exclaimed Emerald as she brandished her weapons, "Cinder's coming back with the relic! And she's gonna make all of you pay! She's not gonna let us down."

"She let you down a long time ago," Said a voice from the vault entrance suddenly. Everyone turned around as the platform rose up from the tunnel. On it stood Yang and Wayne, and in Yang's hand was the lantern-shaped relic of knowledge. Wayne quickly stepped off of the platform while Yang rose the rest of the way up until the platform stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Yang, Wayne," Whispered Ruby, happily as she saw that her sister and friend were both okay. Relief crossed the rest of team RWBY and RNJR's faces as well as Yang held up the relic for all to see. One face that wasn't showing relief, however, was Emeralds.

"It's, it's not true," seethed Emerald under her breath before raising her voice, "It's not true!" The green-haired girl moved forward as she angrily pointed her pistols at Wayne. "Where's Cinder, how did you get away from her?!" Wayne didn't respond immediately as he stepped forward a couple of feet. If everyone was being perfectly honest, Wayne looked like $$ . His coat, pants, and even his boots were slashed in more than a dozen places and had so many scorch marks that it was almost impossible to tell if his coat was more blue or black now.

He also had a number of cuts and burns which, while basically healed, were still noticeable, especially a rather bloody spot on his side. His walk was also noticeably more shaky than usual. Despite all of this, Wayne still marched forward and spoke with hardly a waiver in his voice. "The last I saw of Cinder Fall, she was plummeting to the bottom of a black abyss as a frozen statue," He said.

"LIAR!" Yelled Emerald as she closed the remaining distance between them and pressed her right weapon to the area where Wayne's heart would be on his chest. "Cinder was able to bring Ozpin low, there's no way you could've possibly beaten her!" Wayne responded by grabbing her weapon with his left hand.

"Two things," Wayne said as he moved her weapon up to his forehead, "If you're gonna shoot me, you'll have a much better chance of killing me if you shoot me here. You got my heart already. And secondly, you're right, 'I' didn't beat Cinder, got some good hits in but that's all. I'm afraid the one who got the honor of striking the final blow was Raven Branwen. Seems the two of them planned on betraying each other from the start, and now it's just a mess down there."

"And Cinder is-," Emerald couldn't complete the sentence as tears welled up in her eyes and her arm began to waiver.

"Like I said," Replied Wayne as he pulled out the blue-feathered decoration that Cinder had worn on her hip, "Plummeting down the abyss, and in case you have trouble believing me, remember, it was you who called me a bad liar once upon a time." Emerald couldn't bear it anymore then as she accepted the memento, dropping her weapons in the process. She then sank to her knees as she clutched the only remaining item of her mistress to her chest, while tears streamed freely down her face.

Wayne took that moment to back up, averting his gaze from his sobbing enemy. "Emerald," Said Mercury as he and Hazel backed up, "We need to get out of here." The green-haired girl didn't respond so he tried again. "We need to leave Emerald. You have to get up." The pained girl finally lifted her head as she took in her surroundings.

They were surrounded and she knew it. What was more, she knew, even if she didn't want to believe it, that Wayne was telling the truth. Cinder was gone, and there was only one person left who'd know what to do, assuming she let any of them live after this failure. That was her greatest fear then, a fear that was quickly consuming her. "AAAAAAAARGH!" Emerald let out a deafening shriek as a sudden, inky black shadow appeared in the center of the room. Everyone pointed their weapons at the shadow as the very light in the room seemed to dim at the newcomer's arrival.

A large figure in a black, robe-like dress rose out of the misty shadows then, towering more than a dozen feet above them. A pair of arms with sickly pale skin with red veins contorted into existence next. Finally, the figure's head turned towards them, displaying a bundled mass of white hair with a woman's face. Two black and red eyes opened and looked upon them as the figure finished forming. The next thing they knew, the monstrous woman let out an ear splitting wail as she flew towards them, and then, there was only blackness.

Office of Leonardo Lionheart

'It's all over,' thought Lionheart frantically as he burst into his office and rushed for his desk. 'They have the relic, the attack has been thwarted and Cinder is gone. My only chance is to run and then-.' The Headmaster's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar clicking noise, one that sounded similar to the noise a lizard would make. Even more fear filled Lionheart as he looked up to see the orb shaped Grimm known as a Seer floating in his doorway with its red, pointed tentacles dangling underneath it.

"Going somewhere Leonardo," Spoke Salem's voice from the floating Grimm.

"Your eminence," Said a surprised Lionheart, trying desperately to think of what to say, "I was trying to find something that would prove useful."

"And why would you be doing that?" Questioned Salem, "More importantly, where is my relic?" Lionheart's voice caught in his throat as he looked for an excuse, any excuse that might help him.

"It wasn't my fault," Said Lionheart, pleadingly, "Cinder changed the plan when she found out the silver-eyed girl was here. But she wasn't alone. Qrow and several students were here with her and a mass of Faunus arrived as well. The White Fang attack's failed and the relic is out of reach of your subordinates at this time." Salem didn't answer as the Seer continued to float in place, making its same ominous croaking noise.

"But I can still provide you with assistance," Said Lionheart, even more desperately, "That's why I was going to leave, to avoid the authorities. I could come to you, I-I'll do whatever you need me to!"But Salem remained silent to his pleas, and that alone spoke volumes. She had already decided his fate. Lionheart made the only decision he could then and went to raise his weapon towards the Seer.

But a figure he hadn't noticed in his haste to leave dropped down from the ceiling, grabbing his weapon in the process. He then felt a sharp pain as his assailant slashed his arm where his weapon was strapped. Lionheart managed to pull away from him, but his weapon was ripped off his arm in the process. It was then that the headmaster got a good look at his attacker. It was a wolf Faunus with dark hair wearing black light armor and a coat, wielding a strange type of throwing knife with runes on it.

"So this is what passes for a headmaster in Haven," Said his assailant as he tossed Leo's weapon behind him. "Disgraceful, and to think I was kicked out of a Huntsman academy for being too vicious." Lionheart didn't know how strong this new enemy was, but he knew his odds were slim without his weapon and practically no aura. So he did the only thing he knew he could do, he ran for the door.

But his attacker somehow teleported to a sword which had been propped against the door. Leo was too surprised to react in time as the wolf Faunus quickly grabbed the weapon and slashed his right leg open with the black blade. The panicked headmaster cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. "Thank you Exo," Said Salem through the Seer as it launched one of its tendrils to wrap around Leo's unwounded leg, "That will be all for the moment, you'll receive your payment shortly after your return."

"Wait, I can still help you!" Pleaded Lionheart as the Seer drew him closer with more of its tendrils, "I'll do whatever you ask!" Exo simply scoffed at this as he turned to leave.

"I'd say try to die like a man," Said the mercenary as he stopped at the doorway, "But it seems you were hardly one to begin with. The world can do with one less coward in it." With that, Exo walked out of the door as the sound of Lionheart's screams were cut off by several sharp barbs ending his life. Exo teleported away after that, personally feeling that the headmaster's death was actually doing Haven a favor, ironically enough.

Haven Main Building Entrance

Wayne blinked his eyes a few times as they readjusted to the light. Looking around, he saw that he was still in the main Haven building, and better yet, so were his brother and all their friends. Hazel, Mercury, and Emerald, however, were gone. "What, in the world was that thing?" Questioned Blake, her voice shaking a bit.

"Fortunately, only an illusion," Said Oscar/Ozpin, "But it was an accurate portrayal. That being we just witnessed, was Salem." 'Some being,' thought Wayne as he and everyone else let out a collective sigh of relief, 'It's gonna be one tough fight when we meet the real thing.' He was pulled from his thoughts then as his brother walked up to him, tossing Qrow his weapon along the way while picking up his own.

"Good gosh Wayne," Said Aegis as he got a good look at his older brother's tattered state, "And you got on to me about getting into trouble when I was by myself. Now here you are looking like you got put through a flaming blender."

"It felt like a flaming blender, with a serious attitude problem," Said Wayne with a smile as he grasped his brother's hand and gave him the usual 'bro' hug. A decision he quickly regretted due to still being very sore. "Okay, ow, too tight."

"Sorry, it's just good to see that you're, well, alive at the very least," Said Aegis as he released his brother, "How exactly did this even happen to ya?" Wayne was about to answer when Weiss suddenly flung her arms around his neck.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Said Weiss with a huge amount of relief in her voice, "When Jaune told me you jumped down there alone I just, I don't even wanna think about what could've happened." Wayne had to loosen the heiresses hold around his neck a little before he could respond.

"You were worried about me," Said Wayne, "The last I saw of you before jumping down into that hole, you had a bloody wound in your side. How'd you get it to heal so fast anyway?"

"Jaune finally activated his semblance," Explained Weiss, "It amplifies aura, including its ability to heal wounds. Better yet, I was able to use an even more powerful summon."

"Remind me to thank him the next time I get a chance," Said Wayne with a smile.

"Uh, what the $ % is this," Asked Aegis, "I know we all missed each other but what's with all the hugging going on here?"

"I'm sorry Aegis," Said Weiss as she finally released her hold on Wayne and turned to her bear-eared acquaintance. "It's good to see that you're doing alright as well. If you and Blake hadn't shown up with all those Faunus we likely would've been dead by now. So thank you." Aegis was lost for words for several moments before finally speaking.

"Uh, Wayne," Said Aegis, "We'd best check to see if Emerald is still around because I think I just heard Weiss apologize."

"Don't get used to it," Said Weiss as she crossed her arms, "It's only right that I apologize for not acknowledging someone I haven't seen in a while."

"There's the Weiss I know and relatively put up with," Said Aegis before he was suddenly tackled by Yang.

"AEGIS!" Exclaimed Yang as she bear hugged the large half Faunus before putting him in a head lock. "It's been so weird just having your brother here without you. I mean it's like having a sandwich without bread."

"Good….to see….you too…..Yang," Said Aegis as he tapped Yang's arm, "Air please."

"Whoops, sorry about that," Said Yang as she released her friend, who took in a large breath of air. "I'm still getting used to the new arm, sometimes I accidently squeeze things too hard."

"You'll have to tell me all about it," Said Aegis as he massaged his throat a bit, "But first, I think there's someone you should see." Yang looked at where Aegis was pointing and froze for a second. Blake was walking towards them, her eyes averted a bit but she didn't look like she was going to make a run for it. "Go on," Said Aegis as he patted his blond friend's shoulder reassuringly, "We can both catch up in a bit."

"Thanks Aegis," Said Yang with a quick smile thrown in his direction before she walked over to Blake.

"You go with her," Wayne said to Weiss as he noticed Ruby collapsing on the floor, "Your team needs you too." Weiss looked unsure for a moment until she also noticed that her team leader could barely stand. With a final nod towards Wayne, Weiss headed over to her team.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do bro," Said Aegis as he turned to his brother.

"Yeah, but later," Said Wayne as both he and Aegis collapsed onto the floor, "Right now, I vote we just be happy that it's over."

"I second that," Said Aegis, "Though I do got one question. What did wind up happening to Raven Branwen? I heard she was down there too."

"She flew away," Replied Wayne, "Where she's gonna land next is anyone's guess."

Edge of Mistral Territory: Unknown Location

The howl of several Grimm as well as the sound of clashing fists and gunfire filled the air. At the sight of the battle, Jen Ursario smashed in the face of a Beringel Grimm, sending it flying several feet away. Her husband Tobias leapt over her as another one came charging in, cutting into its neck with his tomahawks. Then, using his momentum, the huntsman swung around, slicing through the gorilla Grimm's neck until its head was separated from its body.

Two more charged from behind them, but Jen managed to stop both of their fists with one arm each. "Try this," Said the huntress as she activated her semblance, Paralysis Paw. Not the best name, but then again anyone who made fun of the name was usually the next to feel it. Both Beringel roared in pain as an electrical surge ran through their bodies, effectively stopping their movement.

Tobias flew in then as he slashed the stomach of the Beringel on his wife's right side, using his own semblance. The Grimm backed up as it grabbed its side which had caught on fire, with blue flames. The Grimm tried to put them out only for the flames to spread to its hands. Tobias slashed it several more times until the Beringel was engulfed in blue flames before it finally collapsed into a pile of ash. Tobias smirked a bit, always finding an odd enjoyment in using his semblance, Cerulean Blaze, to burn up Grimm.

While he'd been busy dealing with that Beringel, Jen turned around, grabbing the gorilla Grimm's arm in the process. Using the proper amount of strength and leverage, Jen flipped the monster over her shoulder before activating the wind and fire dust crystals on her steel fists. A cyclone of wind and flame swirled around her hand as she punched the Beringel's head in, obliterating it while also cratering the ground from the air pressure behind the punch.

"Do you think that was all of them," Asked Tobias as he and Jen regrouped.

"We'd be so lucky," Said Jen as she sniffed the air a bit, "There's one more, and it smells particularly foul." No sooner had she said this then the sound of hooves hitting the ground drew their attention. What came into view was a rather nasty looking Grimm whose lower body was literally a snorting, angry horse with glowing eyes. It's upper body was that of a humanoid figure with long, lanky clawed arms and a head covered in a skeletal Grimm mask with horns, rows of sharp teeth and two orangeish-red glowing eyes.

"Fantastic, even a Nuckelavee Grimm has wondered down this way," Said Tobias as he switched his tomahawks to revolver mode.

"Just stick to the approaches we've come up with," Said Jen. The nuckelavee didn't give them anymore chance to talk as it let out an ear splitting, inhuman shriek before lashing out with its arms. The two fighters leapt in different directions to avoid the stretching arms.

"Let's try this," Tobias thought aloud as he used his semblance to coat his bullets flame. Blue flames also peeked out of the bullet chambers as well as the barrels themselves as the huntsman took aim and fired. The Grimm ducked its upper body down as the head of the horse blocked the shots. A mistake as it turned out, given that Cerulean Blaze created flames that could stick to just about anything for an extended period of time, or if Tobias himself put them out.

The Grimm shrieked in annoyance as it swung both arms at Tobias. The veteran huntsman jumped and dodged around the extending arms. Then, when the Nuckelavee whipped another arm around, Jen caught it with both hands, using all of her strength to hold it. The Grimm responded by trying to pull her off of her feet, only to feel a painful electrical surge which stopped its movements. As the Grimm cried in pain, Tobias slid in, switching his weapons to tomahawk form and coating them in blue flame.

With a quick swing of both weapons, Tobias severed the arm of the Nuckelavee, leaving its wound covered in cerulean fire. Even despite being slowed by its wound, the Nuckelavee was still able to lash out at Tobias with its other hand. He only had time to raise his weapons to block as the arm came racing towards him. But, at the last second Jen stepped in with wind and fire dust alight on her fist as she obliterated the large hand aimed at her husband.

"Thanks for the save," Said Tobias as he relit his weapons, "That one might've hurt."

"I'd hoped I wouldn't have to save your ## so much after we graduated," Said Jen as she lit more dust on her steel fist weapons.

"It's half the reason I've even reached this far after graduation to begin with," Replied Tobias. As they spoke, the Nuckelavee had stopped thrashing from its injuries as it charged forward with its still flaming horse head lowered.

"Well we're also not at retirement age yet," Said Jen as they both charged, "And we're gonna prove it!" Tobias smiled in response as the two of them jumped up and hit the Grimm's upper body with a combination of their weapons, completely destroying it and causing the rest of the Grimm to dissolve. Taking in their surroundings, the couple determined that there were no other Grimm in the area. They took the rest of their time to catch their breaths before finally heading back to their temporary camp site.

A Little While Later

"It's gonna be good to get home," Said Tobias as he took a bite out of some of the provisional food they brought, "Who would've thought Mistral would be such a Grimm hot spot right now."

"I just want to know if any more letters or communications have come in," Said Jen as she took her turn stoking the fire.

"The last one from the boys was kind of strange," Said Tobias as he finished his meal, "A message from Haven academy sent by a panther Faunus and a sniper girl. I guess our boys are still making friends."

"It's best that they do," Said Jen as she noticed a bird landing in the woods a short distance away, "The world's getting dangerous again."

"And stranger," Added Tobias, "I never in my wildest dreams thought Beacon could fall."

"Strange times indeed," Said Jen as she sniffed the air suddenly, "Wouldn't you agree, Rave." The sound of moving foliage prompted Tobias to draw one of his revolvers as he pointed in the direction of the newcomer.

"Still fast as ever I see, Tobias" Said Raven Branwen as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the fire. "And I see that the years have only sharpened your senses Jen."

"Had to," Replied Jen, "It comes with occasionally needing to track down two sons. What about you Rave, still able to handle that sword of yours?" Raven smiled sadly at that statement.

"It's been years since anyone's called me that," Said Raven, "Even my own brother just calls me Raven nowadays."

"Well you and him have been at odds for a few years now," Said Tobias as he holstered his weapon, "And I certainly can't say I agree with a number of the choices you've made. But it's always good to see an old acquaintance, care to sit down for a bit."

"Assuming it's okay with Jen," Said Raven, "I understand if I'm no longer welcome around your family."

"It's fine," Said Jen as she motioned for her old friend to sit down, "We just finished up a fight of our own, so we're not looking to get into another. And, as my husband just stated, it's good to see an old acquaintance."

"Thank you," Said Raven as she took a seat on a log by the fire, "I have to admit, I haven't been getting a lot of warm welcomes lately."

"You knew what was in store for you when you went back to your tribe," Said Jen. "We should both be thankful we haven't met each other in combat over the years."

"I most certainly am," Said Raven, "I regret that it's taken me this long to realize that I may have made a decision based more on fear than logic."

"The fact that anything scares you now, or even back then seems amazing to me," Said Tobias. "As long as I knew you, you were one of the scariest fighters at Beacon."

"It never seemed to be enough to permanently frighten you Tobias," Replied Raven, "I tried to scare you away so many times, but you always came back. It was a quality I almost came to admire over time."

"There were a lot of 'almosts' back in the academy," Said Tobias with a hint of nostalgia in his voice, "It's a shame our sons have never met you. Between our two teams it was anyone's guess who was going to wind up with who back then. It still surprises me sometimes when I think about it." Raven sighed as a sad look crossed her face.

"I have met your sons," Said Raven, "They're every bit as brave and strong as you two were back then. And they care far more greatly for their friends then I've ever been able to."

"What, when," Said Jen as she shot up from her seat, "Where are they. Are they okay?"

"They're alright for the time being," Said Raven, "They helped stop another attack by the White Fang and Cinder that was aimed at Haven academy." Raven pointed to the new burn scar on her neck, "A battle which I was on the wrong side of."

"That's a fresh scar," Said Tobias, "Are you saying you got it from Cinder during the attack?"

"No," Said Raven, "Your eldest son, Wayne, gave it to me while using the aura shadow."

"He's using it in combat then," Said Tobias as he clenched his fists, "I told him only to use it as a last resort. If things were really that bad at Haven."

"The better question is, why did he turn it on you," Asked Jen, "You're the mother of one of his close friends. Even if you are a bandit leader, Wayne would never openly attack someone related to his friends without good reason."

"He had more than enough reasons," Replied Raven, "Looking back on it, this scar is the least of what I deserve."

"Well we're not going anywhere for the next several hours," Said Tobias, "So why don't you tell us what you've been up to in the last few weeks." Raven sighed but nodded her head in agreement as she began her explanation of the events leading up to the battle of Haven. Jen and Tobias listened fairly intently, their expressions shifting every now and then when Raven got to the explanation about the part she played in the attack on Haven. By the time she was finished, the parents of the Ursario brothers did not look terribly happy.

"You've made bad decisions before," Said Jen, "But siding with the enemy to get what you want, that's just-."

"That's crossing a line," Said Tobias, "Even in dire situations, there are very few reasons that you betray your own family."

"Yes, I've come to realize how wrong I was about the decision I made," Said Raven. "I don't expect either of you to forgive me for what I did, putting members of both my family and yours in danger just to get what I wanted. I let fear control me but passed it off as being logical, and even though I bested Cinder in the end there were far better ways I could've approached the situation. And I know it won't mean much coming from me now, but I'm sorry for, so many of the things I've put you two through over the years."

Tobias and Jen didn't answer for a moment as both seemed to be lost in thought. Finally, Tobias spoke up. "You made some poor decisions alright," Said Tobias, "Some of the poorest I've heard of in a while. But you prevented our son from getting himself killed, you stopped this sacred relic from falling into the hands of a mad woman, and in the end you realized enough of your mistakes that you didn't take the relic for yourself. So while I'm not going to forgive you for your part in the battle of Haven, I won't become your enemy just yet."

"That's the best I can hope for I suppose," Said Raven as she turned to Jen, "And you, Jennifer?" The bear Faunus woman thought for another moment before answering.

"I should deck you right now for even considering siding with Cinder in the first place," Said Jen, "The only reason I don't is the same as my husband's, and because you and I were once good friends."

"I suppose the addition of a fist mark would complement the scar on my neck well," Said Raven. "You should be proud of your sons, even if Cinder was arrogantly holding back, Wayne held his own against a maiden and still had enough fight in him to give me this. And when Aegis showed up with all those Faunus from Menagerie, he went toe to toe with Adam Taurus and then a very durable man named Hazel."

"We're simply happy to hear that they're alive and well," Said Tobias, "Though if we're talking about pride in our children, you should be proud of your daughter. It takes a lot for a child to stand up to their parent and tell them they're doing something wrong." Raven sighed but nodded her head as well.

"She's never really had a clear goal for becoming a huntress, other than thrill-seeking," Said Raven. "But she's standing firm by her friends, even in the face of absolute terror. It's made me realize that other than becoming more powerful, I had no clear goals of my own other than evading or defeating the ones I feared."

"So I guess that means you've come by for more than just telling us recent events and reminiscing." Said Jen, "Is there something we can help with?" Raven thought about how best to answer that question before simply deciding to say it plainly.

"For the first time in ages, I need someone's advice," Said Raven, "And you two were some of the only experienced hunters, and parents, that I knew of who wouldn't try to attack me on sight."

"That's a sad state of affairs," Said Tobias, "But, since you came all this way, and because we haven't seen you in ages, why not. Assuming you're okay with it Jen."

"You're going to owe us one," Said Jen, "Consider it our punishment for endangering our sons."

"That's more than fair," Said Raven, "So I guess I'll cut right to it. I want to walk a better path, maybe reconnect with some of my old roots. I suppose what I really want, is to be more like the old me again, standing up for what I believe in. Any idea where I should start?" Raven's former friends mulled their answers over in their heads for nearly a minute before finally answering.

"You're not gonna like this," Said Jen, "But I think you should go see Tai."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Said Raven, "I've barely communicated with my husband in years. I doubt he'll be jumping for joy to see me of all people."

"More than likely," Said Tobias, "But if there's anyone who remembers best how you used to be, it'd be Tai. Plus, I think it'd be best if you caught up on everything your husband and daughter have been up to over the years."

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected something like this to be easy," Said Raven.

"Changing one's self is never easy," Said Jen, "That's old wisdom that Beacon taught us a long time ago. But I'd like to believe that if you're willing to do this, then you've already taken a step in the right direction."

"I can only hope," Said Raven as she stood up to leave. "Thank you both, it's been, good seeing you two again." In one swift motion, Raven drew her sword and cut open a portal. "And one more thing before I leave. On my way out I overheard where your sons would be headed next."

Haven Academy: Music Room: About a Day Later

'Atlas,' thought Wayne as he searched through his large travel bag he'd brought over from the Haven apartment, 'It had to be Atlas. I'm starting to think Ozpin's planning for these relics may have been a little too good, considering it'll be hard for 'anyone' to get in there right now.' After another moment of searching, Wayne found what he was looking for. 'But they warned us over and over again that being a huntsman was basically one of the most, if not the most, dangerous professions in the world.'

Wayne took a moment to check over the item in his hands, his old helmet, which now had an updated paint job to match the greyish blue coloring of his coat. In this case a new one he'd kept in reserve which didn't have a large number of stitches in it, or wasn't totally burned and shredded. 'I didn't think I'd be donning this thing again so soon,' thought Wayne. He'd turned it over in his head again and again. They'd won, with a good bit of luck and a large amount of unexpected help yes, but in the end they'd won.

All of the White Fang who'd attacked Haven had been captured except for Adam Taurus, who'd run from the battle after being overwhelmed by Blake and Sun. None of the Fang would support a leader who abandons them, so in order to keep the rest of the organization from fighting amongst themselves, Ghira Belladonna had taken the reins. With luck, the White Fang would become a positive force for change once again. As for Haven academy, it was currently in search of a new headmaster.

Lionheart had been found stabbed to death in his office by something with several barbs. Qrow believed that it was likely Salem's doing, seems the centuries old monster was, unsurprisingly, not fond of failure. For the time being the assistant headmaster had been called in to manage the school. As for Haven itself, that was a slightly different matter. With Lionheart's absence, the Mistral council divided up the traitorous headmaster's duties among themselves, again until a new headmaster could be found.

Another matter that needed attention was Haven's defense, now that most of its current huntsman were dead. Ghira, Kali, Ilia and the rest of the Faunus from Menagerie offered to help with that until more huntsman could be brought in from around the kingdom. Not a perfect solution but it was the best they had for the moment. As for Wayne, Aegis and the rest of their friends, Ozpin had given them a message, get the lantern to Atlas.

Now here Wayne was, getting his travel bag together for yet another long journey to another continent. Though he was fairly certain getting into Atlas this time was gonna be a whole heck of a lot harder than the first time. But that was a problem for when they got there. Right now, Wayne had a few other plans as he set his helmet on a nearby shelf, relaxing. He then took that moment to pull out a trumpet from one of the storage closets.

'Haven't played one of these in a bit,' thought Wayne, 'Wonder if I still got it.' With a quick adjustment to the valves, and wiping off the mouthpiece, the instrument was ready to play. But, just as Wayne was about to test it out, someone else walked in.

"There you are," Said Weiss, "We've been looking for you. Dinner's about ready."

"Oh uh, hey Weiss," Said Wayne as he quickly lowered the trumpet, "And what do you mean 'we'?"

"Yang and Aegis," Replied Weiss, "They were the only other ones who weren't totally exhausted from all of this. Blake and Sun are helping getting the other Faunus organized, May and Drake are off trying to find out which way the remaining ne'er do-wells went and everyone else is resting. Which if I recall you were supposed to be doing as well."

"I got restless I guess," Said Wayne, "The aura shadow healed basically ninety percent of all the wounds I got in the fight by amplifying my own aura. Once it recharged, the rest of my wounds were healed, plus a few hours of bed rest and here I am."

"But you still need to take it slow," Said Weiss, "You did fight a maiden after all, so don't get hasty and try to do too much at once. As for packing, that can wait just a bit longer, though it seems you're practically done already."

"I thought I'd get a head start," Said Wayne, "Like I said, restless."

"And the trumpet," Asked Weiss as she pointed at the instrument.

"Well boredom mostly," Replied Wayne as he rubbed the back of his head, "Since everyone else was telling me to take it easy I thought I'd find something to do."

"I'd almost forgotten you played the trumpet as a hobby," Said Weiss as she took a seat near Wayne, "Tell me, have you ever accompanied someone with it before."

"Only my brother on his guitar, and a little band back in my home town," Replied Wayne. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think you could play along with someone singing," Asked Weiss, "It's been a little while and the last time I sang it was for a benefit which my father made me sing for. Not my fondest performance ever."

"Well if that's the case," Said Wayne as he readied the trumpet, "I'll just need a quick warm up. Hope you don't mind if I don't sound stellar."

"I'll decide whether or not it's stellar," Said Weiss. "But first, tell me, have you ever played the tune known as 'Joyous Winter' before?"

"It's a favorite of my home town actually," Replied Wayne as he blew a few tuning notes on the trumpet, "They made me play it so often back home that I don't even need the sheet music anymore."

"Then follow my lead," Said Weiss as she took a deep breath and made sure her voice was in tune. Then she began to sing. Wayne played the instrumental part soon after as the room was filled with a surprisingly pleasant sounding tune. It wasn't a furiously fast tune but it wasn't slow either.

The difference in their musical ability was obvious as Weiss seemed to effortlessly shift from high to low notes while maintaining the same quality of sound for each. While Wayne, on the other hand, had to struggle to keep up with her. In between it all, however, a rather playful tune emerged that gave off the feeling one would get playing in the snow. Adding to that, Weiss had the song perfectly memorized, never once missing a word, at least not that Wayne heard.

The tune itself lasted only a couple of minutes, but it was some of the most fun they'd had since their reunion with team RNJR. Which made what happened next a little more annoying than it probably would've been. "There you two are," said Yang as she poked her head in the door, "Helloooo!"

"Oh uh, hey Yang," Said Weiss as she and Wayne stood up, with the latter hiding the trumpet behind his back, "We were just about to come find you."

"Weren't the two of us supposed to be finding Wayne?" Questioned Yang as she walked in the room.

"I thought Aegis was helping you look too," Said Wayne, curious what could've happened to his brother.

"About that," Said Yang as she held up her scroll, "Some of the Mistral Faunus brought out honey to serve for dinner and well." Yang switched the scroll speaker.

"AAAAAAAARGH, HE'S ON A RAMPAGE!" Exclaimed what sounded like some of the Mistral police force. "Get the stun batons down here already!" A number of other voices came over the transmission, all of which sounded terrified.

"Ah not again," Said Wayne as he put a hand to his head, "We'd best get over there."

"And just when I started relaxing too," Said Weiss as she and Yang headed out the door.

"Oh come on Weiss, it'll be fun! Replied Yang with a smile Wayne hadn't seen in some time. Weiss of course argued back what could possibly be fun about it. As for him, he took one last glance at the helmet he'd taken out of his bag. 'Hope I'm worthy to wear you again,' he thought, 'we'll soon find out at the next battle.' With one final glance, Wayne chased after Yang and Weiss, enjoying the time to engage in a few antics with his friends again. Time he intended not to waste.

End of Volume 5

 **The battles in Haven have ended, and this time the tide has favored the students of Beacon and their mentors. Now with the relic in hand, they must venture forth to a border locked Atlas in order to take the next step in combating Salem. But what awaits them in the frigid kingdom may be more than just the machinations of the Grimm's master.**

 **Which is something I can't wait to find out myself. But most of all I'd like to say thank you all, my readers, followers, and reviewers for reading the newest part of this story. And as always, feel free to leave a review or critique about what I could do to make this story better. Now the bad news, this story is gonna be on hold for a bit until the next volume comes out. Author's choice. But soon enough, Wayne and Aegis will be back, and this time they'll be making a mess of Atlas. Hope to see y'all then.**


	15. Railway Manticores

**The Adventures of Team WA Vol. 6**

 **Railway Manticores**

White Fang Main Headquarters

He smelled it before he saw it, the scent of blood lingering in the air as he walked down the long red carpet which led to what was basically the throne of the White Fang's leader. 'Well what's left of the White Fang anyway,' thought Exo as he took a quick look around the familiar room. Two stone walls lined with columns gave the rectangular room a bit of an isolated feeling as torches illuminated the scene before him. Red banners with the White Fang's symbol hung above the throne itself, which was a large, red chair with a high back covered in gold runes with what appeared to be two, spear-like projections jutting out of either side.

But what really grabbed his attention were the bodies of a dozen White Fang soldiers, all of varying ranks, lying dead on the floor in puddles of their own blood. Exo knew very well that it was a sword that inflicted such wounds, not that he needed to guess, given that the culprit was sitting right there on the throne in front of him, lost in his own musings. "Well you seem to have been quite productive here," said Exo as he approached a little closer, nudging one of the bodies with his foot, "Any still alive in this building by chance?"

"I gave them a choice," said Adam Taurus as he shifted position on the throne a bit, his sword resting by his side, "They chose wrong."

"Well it's not like I'm here to judge," said Exo as he crossed his arms, "But I do got to ask if there really is any one left in the White Fang willing to follow you after Haven?"

"You're here now, are you not," said Adam as he leaned forward a bit, "Unless you've come to tell me that you're done following me as well."

"And here I thought you knew how to speak mercenary at this point," said Exo as he held up a lien, "In my dictionary, loyalty is spelled L-I-E-N. If you can still pay me for my jobs, and if you don't piss me off too many times, I'll work for you even if I'm the only one in the organization. Though that does lead me to the real reason I'm here."

"And that would be," questioned Adam, failing to hide the irritation in his currently foul mood.

"Two reasons actually," said Exo as slipped the lien back into his pocket before holding up two fingers, "Reason one: now that your organization is on the verge of collapse, assuming it hasn't already, do you still have the lien to keep paying my fee? Reason Two: I've brought a message from the boss of my other boss, Cinder." Exo quickly produced a sealed envelope from a pocket in his armor which he tossed to the White Fang leader, who snatched it out of midair.

"Is this boss of hers another human?" Questioned Adam with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Oh she ain't human," replied Exo with a bit of a smirk, "or Faunus for that matter. She isn't like anything you or I have ever seen. You see, she needs that little bauble that was taken from Haven. Why, doesn't matter to me so long as I get paid and get the added bonus of going up against those Ursario brothers again. And you just might get a little vengeance on that cat girl that's been causing you so much trouble, what was her name again?"

"Blake Belladonna," said Adam in a monotone voice. There was a bit of a pause before he spoke next. "I will need time to consider this."

"Well you know how to contact me," said Exo with a slight bow, "I'll be waiting for your answer to both questions." The mercenary warped away then as Adam pondered his current situation. But the reminder of his failure at Haven and of Blake Belladonna fueled his rage once more as he stood and drew his sword, slashing off part of the throne he'd been sitting upon. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" His screams of rage filled the hall for some time after that.

Argus Limited Station in Mistral: Two Weeks since Haven

'It's really only been two weeks,' thought Wayne as he sat on a bench in the massive lobby, tinkering with his left wrist wire while waiting for their train to start boarding. The station itself was quite impressive, with numerous ticket booths, small cafes, walkways going over the tracks and decorative fountains in the middle of the food courts. It was all designed with ornate, Mistraltan designs which lined the columns and walls, as well as Mistraltan themes for all of the restaurants and gift shops. And all around him, sat his brother and his friends who were all passing the time in their own ways as a mass of people moved around them going to one destination or another.

'In a lot of ways, everything that happened was pretty surreal, from arriving by a crashing airship to having an unpleasant meeting with Yang's mom who we later wind up fighting along with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, that bulky Hazel guy and a traitorous headmaster. Add on to that, Blake and Aegis showing up with a small army of Faunus from Menagerie and me going toe to toe for a short time with a maiden.' He still personally couldn't believe that it was really him that had done that, and in a way it wasn't.

Though a lot of things had to be omitted for the official report that was given to the local news sources. As far as the rest of the world knew, the attack on Haven had been an attempt to topple the CCT tower. An attempt which had been thwarted by Ghira Belladonna and his Faunus militia group from Menagerie, with some help from some students and huntsman that just happened to be visiting at the time. The one part Wayne didn't like about the report was that it stated Leonardo Lionheart had died 'defending' his school. 'By the looks of his body when we found it, the man wasn't hardly capable of defending himself in the end, at least not from the likes of Exo and whatever weird Grimm he'd smelled there.'

One thing that was definitely true about the report, unfortunately, was that all those involved in planning the attack had escaped, save for Cinder who was currently a frozen statue at the bottom of an abyss. As for them, they'd managed to get the relic of knowledge out of the vault thanks to one heck of a mother/daughter argument, with a couple of Wayne's own comments thrown in, while Raven fled to who knows where. Now, as per Ozpin's instructions, they needed to get the relic to Atlas and by the sound of it, the sooner the better. Hence why Wayne was sitting here with his brother, Oscar, two members of team RWBY and team JNR. Though the urgency of the situation didn't stop some members of their party from taking the occasional little detour.

A sudden rush of wind and rose petals signaled the arrival of one such individual, who was now standing happily by the bench with a bag behind her back and an adorable smile on her face, Ruby Rose. "And," Questioned Yang as she ceased her conversation with Aegis to see what Ruby was so happy about. The red-hooded girl could barely contain her excitement as she held up a bag from one of the station's gift shops, practically squealing as she did so.

"So it was basically a huge waste of-," Weiss started to say before she was cut off by Yang.

"What did you get me Ruby?!" Questioned Yang enthusiastically, seeming almost as excited about the gift as Ruby.

"But that's the fun part," Ruby sang, "You have to wait and see!" She ended this cute little display by spitting out her tongue at Yang.

"No fair sis," said Yang as she made a few unsuccessful swipes for the bag in Ruby's hand before Nora intervened.

"I just think it's great we're getting a train ride to Argus!" Exclaimed Nora as she bounced from one position to another, "Just imagine all that beautiful northern coast. Do you think beach season's started yet?" This question seemed to be directed at Lie Ren who, surprisingly, seemed to like the idea of going to the beach. But, he also knew now probably wasn't the best time.

"It's, unfortunately a bit early still," said Ren, as his vision of a beach ball disappeared.

"I still don't see how anyone can stand all that salt in the air," said Wayne as he rolled his sleeve up, his tinkering done for the moment, "Every time I go to a beach I gotta sniff something else strong to clear the smell out of my nostrils. And let's not even get started on how the water tastes."

"Well despite that," said Ren, "We'll be one step closer to making it to Atlas."

"I'm glad you all seem to be excited about it," said Weiss, who'd donned some extra leggings and a red scarf for the trip, "But I don't think you truly appreciate the trouble I-," Wayne interrupted her briefly by clearing his throat, "That 'we' went through to leave."

"All I know is Jacque Schnee's art collection never looked better," said Aegis as he flipped through the pictures Wayne had sent him of his little 'additions.' He hadn't kept count, but he was sure his brother had looked through them at least a hundred times now.

"I know you're a little worried Weiss," said Ruby, "But your team's got your back. We won't leave your side for even a second."

"You ladies won't need to worry about a thing with us around," said a rather smug sounding voice. Everyone looked over to the source to see a light-skinned man with a blue, military style coat, grey pants and brown gloves with a spiked mace on his shoulder sauntering over to them. Next to him was a man with tanner skin, a blue, button-up vest over a white undershirt, and black pants with grey chaps over them. This guy was carrying a type of modified lever-action rifle on his shoulder and both of them wore clearly overconfident smirks on their faces.

"And you guys are, who exactly?" Questioned Nora, though Wayne really wished she hadn't.

"Why only Argus Limited's very own huntsman, Dee and Dudley," replied the man with the mace, clearly making a show of it. "We'll be keeping things safe on the ride to Argus."

"Oh I wasn't worried about safety one bit," said Wayne as he leaned a little further back on the bench, "Until you two walked over that is."

"Well then you're in luck," said Dudley, the man with the rifle, "You see for a generous tip, we'll provide your passenger car with extra special security." He accentuated the last part with a wink, which made everyone else either sigh or frown.

"Yeah sure," said Aegis, "Just give me a sec to write out the check. Uh, what was the name again, dickhead and dumbass of Argus Limited." This got a snicker out of the rest of the group. The two huntsmen were about to retort when another voice interrupted them.

"Not a bad idea Aegis," said Qrow as he walked over, having finished his little task of sending a letter to Ironwood, "Remember to initial it as 'buzz off.'"

"Hey, you do realize you're talking to-," Dee started to say before he was interrupted.

"A pair of professional huntsman," said Qrow as he held up his Huntsman's license, "Clearly Mistral's scraping the bottom of the barrel these days. Case in point, the staff entrance at the back of the caboose is currently wide open. May wanna take care of that, or you might lose your jobs before they even start." The two huntsman were at a loss for words as they realized that Qrow was right, before they finally turned away squabbling about which one of them left it open in the first place.

"You know," said Oscar, who'd been relatively quiet up to this point, "This whole saving the world business seems overwhelming sometimes, until people like that come along and make me glad it's not their job to save the world." Everyone nodded in agreement to that statement as Qrow turned to Ruby and Yang.

"Alright, everyone set, the bikes stowed away and all that?" asked Qrow. Yang and Ruby both responded with a simple 'yep.'

"We're just waiting on Blake now, as per the usual," said Weiss.

"Says the person who spent an hour trying to pick out a scarf," commented Wayne.

"Finding clothing that is both functional and fashionable is difficult," Said Weiss, "It's not my fault they didn't have the shade of blue I was looking for."

"Oh yes, they only had eighty four shades to choose from," Said Aegis, "Your options were so limited."

"You'll understand one day Aegis," Said Weiss, "Especially when you're trying to sneakily buy something that's clearly not for you but someone else." All eyes were on Aegis now as he laughed nervously.

While this was going on, Blake was saying her last good byes to Ilia and Drake on one of the many walkways above the tracks. "I still feel like I didn't really earn the pardon your parents gave me," said Ilia, who was now wearing red pants and a black jacket over a gray shirt which cut off at her midriff.

"Well you'll just have to live with it Ilia," replied Blake with a hand on her hip, "Since Haven was saved by a lot of Faunus, it's had a huge impact on how we're viewed in Mistral. Now you'll have to take that progress and keep going with it."

"And try not to feel too bad about the White Fang," Said Drake, who was currently wearing a new, silver jacket with a panther symbol on the back of it, along with dark pants and boots, and a pair of visor-like sunglasses, "It was a good organization once that let its purpose become corrupt. I had to get my ## whooped twice before I realized it had changed."

"Well with Ghira leading a new movement, I'm feeling more faith then I've felt in a long time," said Ilia with a smile. She hesitated for a moment before stepping forward and embracing Blake. "Thanks for everything Blake, I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I know," Said Blake as she released her friend from their hug, "But my team needs me now. We still need to find the ones responsible for the attacks on Beacon and Haven." Ilia simply sighed as it was her turn to put a hand on her hip.

"All these messes you've gone through and you're still trying to save the world," said Ilia.

"Oh far more than you realize," said Blake as she leaned against the rail, "But Drake should be able to lend you hand if you need it."

"You can count on me," said Drake as he also gave Blake a quick hug, "I still have a lot to make up for, and it's been too long since Ilia and I have worked together."

"Speaking of worked together," said Ilia, "Your parents have already seen you off but where's-."

"Sun Wukong," said the monkey faunus who'd just now shown up behind Blake, "He's right here. You didn't think I'd miss your big send off today did you?" This question was quickly answered as Neptune popped out from behind his friend.

"He definitely woke up way late and almost missed the whole thing," said Neptune, basically undermining Sun's cool moment. The irritated monkey faunus turned to his friend, making a 'shushing' motion with his fingers all while Blake chuckled happily at the two of them. "Now would you hurry it up, we still have an entire trip of our own to plan and-oh, Ilia's here, I'll give you two a moment." Neptune took that opportunity to try and flirt with Ilia, which Blake tried to stop but was a little too slow in her attempt.

"Not the right tree," commented Blake as she turned back to Sun.

"Oh he'll figure it out, even if you or Drake don't tell 'em," said Sun as he and Blake leaned on the railing to continue their earlier discussion.

"So you're really heading back to Vacuo," said Blake, more of a statement than a question.

"Well I realized something after seeing you and team RWBY get back together," said Sun, "I suck at being a team leader. I mean sure, me and the guys don't mind a little hiatus every now and then, but we're still a team and we need to work together a little more. So I figured since Shade Academy isn't in as bad of shape as Haven or Beacon we could make it work. Plus, I'll get to show the guys around my old stomping grounds."

"Well it's still going to be a little strange for me," said Blake, "I might've been getting used to having you around."

"Ah, you know me," said Sun as he struck a heroic pose, "I go where I'm needed! And you don't need my help anymore." Blake's ears drooped a bit at his statement.

"When you put it like that, it's really kind of sad sounding," said Blake. Sun quickly put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey it's not that it hasn't been fun and all," said Sun, "You know despite the drama, fighting and a number of attempts on my life. But you're back where you belong." Blake knew he was right as she glanced down at her friends, who were engaged in another ridiculous conversation by the looks of it.

"I, I don't think I can say thank you enough Sun," said Blake as she looked away sheepishly, "I guess I'm-."

"You've still got a few things to work out," Sun finished for her, "And you can work it out with them. Besides, with all the off the wall stuff that's been happening lately, I'm sure you haven't seen the last of me." Blake couldn't help but smile as she gave Sun a small peck on the cheek.

"I sincerely hope not," said Blake as she made her way back down to her friends. Drake watched this whole exchange with a small smile of his own as Ilia finally got the message through to Neptune that she wasn't interested.

"So what do you think of him?" Questioned Ilia as they both headed towards the exit of the station, "Not exactly the kind of person I thought Blake would be interested in."

"Blake was like a sister to me once upon a time," replied Drake, "So naturally, I didn't like him when I first met him, old habits. But given everything that he's done to help her up to this point, maybe I'm warming up to the idea and besides," Drake smiled as he saw May standing and waving at them from the entrance, "I've found that love can be a pleasantly unpredictable thing sometimes."

Aboard the Argus Limited

"All I'm saying is between the two, I made it farther on an airship before it crashed," said Wayne as he was stowing one of his books into his duffel bag which was currently sitting on a shelf provided with the passenger cabin they were in. The cabin also came with two sets of bunk beds on each side, the bottom of which contained some drawers for storage.

"But I still think it's an unfair comparison," said Aegis as he propped himself up on an elbow on his bunk, "The last train we were on crashed in less than half an hour because it went barreling into a sealed off doorway, and even if it hadn't, we were trying to crash it in the first place."

"While true, it also illustrates that trains are far easier to stop than an airship because all you gotta do is take out some track and boom, even fully functional trains can't go anywhere," Wayne pointed out.

"I'm still amazed to hear that you've fought on a train and an airship," said Oscar, the only other occupant in the cabin with them at the moment, given that Qrow had already wandered off to find the train's bar, "Though that does make me wonder about our luck when we're all traveling together."

"Ah, don't worry too much," said Aegis, "Even if something does happen, we've got all of teams RWBY, WA, most of JNPR, a serious professional huntsman and your ever expanding cane skills to rely on. So the train might get roughed up but I don't think it'll crash like the last on-." The sound of a thud on the floor interrupted Aegis as they both looked over at Wayne, who was currently grasping the area where his shoulder and neck met. Doing his best to suppress the grimace on his face, Wayne bent down and picked up the scroll he'd been trying to fish out of his pocket.

"Still bothering you a bit," questioned Aegis as Wayne sat down on the bunk underneath him.

"Just a little sore," said Wayne, "That happens sometimes when Grimm claws dig into your shoulder. I thought it would've been fully healed by now though."

"If that scar came from a regular Grimm," said Aegis, "given that it came from someone wielding the powers of a maiden, you're lucky that's all you got from the fight. Which reminds me, try to be a little smarter the next time you jump into an almost certainly suicidal situation."

"I'll try," said Wayne, "especially given that you, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Qrow have all gotten on to me about it now."

"Didn't Yang also get on to you about it," Oscar pointed out, "I'm sure she had a few things to say about you jumping down that hole."

"She didn't have as solid of an argument," said Wayne, "Given that she also jumped down into the hole, Ruby's orders notwithstanding."

"Though that does remind me," said Aegis as he shifted position where his head was peeking over his bunk to look at Wayne, "What's up with Weiss lately?"

"How do you mean?" Questioned Wayne, "She's just being a little extra friendly lately. Not surprising considering she was at death's door not too long ago, I personally wish she would take it a little easier."

"A little extra friendly to you," said Aegis with a raised eyebrow, "she brought you portions from breakfast while you were recovering in the nurse's office. She also stood in asking if there was anything she could do every single time you were getting that wound looked at. And let's not even talk about how she seems to freak out a little every time you show the slightest bit of pain."

"I'm surprised you managed to pay this much attention to what Weiss is doing," said Wayne with a slight smirk, "given that you've been learning all you can about how Yang's arm works in case it ever needs to be fixed. And that's on top of helping her whenever you see an opportunity, sure it's understandable you'd both like to work on your bikes at the same time but you even offered to go out to help her with clothes shopping. If I didn't know better, I'd almost think you were competing with Blake for her affection."

"Who's competing," Said Aegis defensively, "Blake and I have absolutely no reason to compete. Yang is a very dear friend to the both of us."

"So you deny that you're competing, but you don't deny that you're trying to earn her affection," questioned Oscar as he raised an amused eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean no," said Aegis as he quickly corrected himself, "Yang will give her affection to whoever she wants, and when did this become about me, you still haven't answered my first question!" Wayne and Oscar got a good laugh at that when the sound of commotion drew their attention.

"Uh, what's that?" questioned Oscar as they poked their heads out to look into the hallway. A number of people were hurrying around in a frightened manner and if Wayne strained his ears, he could hear what sounded like gunfire.

"That, would be trouble," said Wayne as he donned his helmet and pulled out his Crescent Fangs, "We'd better get out there." Aegis and Oscar also pulled out their respective weapons as they made for the nearest exit to the outside of the train. The difference in temperature was immediately noticeable to Wayne and Aegis as they climbed up onto the roof of their car, while Oscar went to get JNR. Bits of snow and wind whipped by their faces as they got a look at the situation.

Flying around near the back were large, lion-like Grimm that were at least twice the size of the animal they resembled. These particular Grimm also had wings, white manes which accompanied the masks on their faces, horns on their heads and tails with stingers. 'Manticores' thought Wayne as he noticed that team RWBY and Qrow were already on the roof a couple of cars in front of them. "It's bad enough that they're lions," said Aegis, "Why do they have to fly too?"

"Just think of the wings as extra targets," said Wayne as he fired off several shots at a manticore that came swooping in at them, damaging its face and causing it to crash into the cliff near them. Another flew at them from the side, shooting a fireball out of its mouth, which was deflected by Aegis's weapon before he buried a flaming ax in the manticore's head, splitting it down the middle and causing it to dissolve. A sudden yell attracted their attention then as Aegis caught the mace that Dee had been carrying. The huntsman had apparently been snatched up within the first couple of minutes and dropped his weapon after being yanked into the air.

"So much for the professionals," said Aegis as the other one, Dudley, came running by.

"Does that weapon have any tricks at least?" Questioned Wayne as he shifted his weapons to sickle mode. Aegis flipped a switch on the mace, causing it to open up slightly and start rotating, causing an electrical current to emanate from it.

"Fry and tenderize," yelled Aegis gleefully as he spun the cylinder on his weapon and formed electrified glass spikes. The half Faunus charged at a manticore that landed right in front of them, wielding a weapon in each hand as he batted away a stinger and knocked it upside the head once, twice, then a third time with both weapons, breaking the manticore's bone mask and knocking it off the train. Wayne followed this by jumping over his brother and deflecting a fireball before releasing a crescent slash with a kick from his right leg, knocking another manticore out of the sky and onto the train. Wayne finished it off by planting both of his weapons in the Grimm's skull, causing it dissolve.

The two brothers readied themselves for more of the flying Grimm when extra fire started coming from the cars in front of them. 'Turrets,' thought Wayne as he glanced over his shoulder, 'plus extra armor on the train. That could prove useful.' The manticore Grimm clearly disagreed with this thought, because instead of avoiding the cars with the turrets, they started flocking towards them. 'Or it could draw them all towards the cars with the passengers.'

They didn't have time to worry about that, however, as a pair of manticore landed on the front and back of the car they were on. "Spinning porcupine," said Wayne as he joined his weapons together, heating up the blades with fire dust he'd loaded.

"We really need to change that name," said Aegis as they switched positions with Wayne deflecting another fireball while Aegis knocked aside a claw swipe from the other manticore. They kept switching as Wayne slashed the eye of one manticore while Aegis blocked the stinger and bashed the ear of the other. With one final switch, Wayne beheaded his manticore while his brother used a one-two combo to knock the other manticore off the train.

"You know I would change the name, but Ruby picked the name and you said yes after she gave you the puppy dog eyes," said Wayne.

"Oh yeah," said Aegis as they noticed that team JNR and Oscar had joined the fight on the train. Oscar ran past the both of them, yelling for Dudley to switch off the turrets, per Qrow's orders. Wayne didn't hear the whole exchange, given that he was deflecting more fireballs and slashing the wings off another couple of manticores, but given the fact that the turrets were still firing, he guessed that Dudley 'dumb ##' was not listening. Then something unexpected happened, the manticore Grimm all fell back to glide behind the train. 'That's strange,' thought Wayne, 'Grimm don't retreat unless there's something they instinctively know is a problem.'

"TUNNEL!" yelled Oscar, breaking Wayne out of his thoughts as everyone's heads turned towards the front of the train. 'Yeah, that would make some Grimm fall back,' thought Wayne as he saw the quickly approaching wall of the mountain enclosing around the train. None of them needed to be told what to do as they all jumped into the gaps in-between the cars, entering back into the train just as the darkness of the tunnel cut off their view of the mountain range.

Everyone regrouped in the back cars where Oscar had managed to drag Dudley after the genius had managed to slam his arm against the tunnel because he hadn't been fast enough to leap in-between the cars. This didn't stop Qrow from stomping over to him and demanding that he shut off the turrets. Dudley still refused, however, stating that the turrets were the only thing keeping them alive. As the argument went back and forth, Wayne grabbed Dudley's rifle which had been propped against the wall and checked to see if it was still functional and loaded.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Questioned Blake, who was the first one to notice what he was doing.

"Mostly buy us a little time," Replied Wayne, "I peeked out the window and saw the Grimm flying down the tunnel behind us. For the moment, they've got no room to maneuver and should be easy to pick off. But we still need a plan for when we exit the tunnel, so contact me by scroll when you have something."

"You're not planning on going outside the train right now are you?" Questioned Weiss.

"Won't need too," said Wayne, "Just need to open a window or two in the back car. Kind of like holding off train robbers." The ex-heiress still looked like she wanted to protest such an action, but couldn't come up with a realistic reason as to why it was a bad idea. In the end, she, Blake and the others nodded their heads as Ruby went to talk to Dudley while Wayne headed into the back car.

As expected, the back car gave him a clear view to see the manticores behind them, and for whatever reason Argus limited didn't add armored windows to the cargo cars like they did the passenger cars. It gave Wayne a good mount for the rifle as he pushed up the window and took aim. He waited until just the right moment as he inhaled, let out a slight exhale to fully steady his aim then fired. The shot nailed the nearest manticore in the eye, causing it to fall out of the air and hit the tracks beneath it as the formation of the other manticores became disorganized.

Repeating the same process as before, Wayne fired and shot the horn off another manticore, which affected it temporarily but didn't drop it, requiring him to shoot it a couple more times. This continued for a few minutes, becoming more difficult as time went on, given that while the Grimm's numbers were decreasing, each fallen manticore gave the rest more room to maneuver. As he was about to take another shot, his scroll rang, causing him to swear under his breath as the last shot missed. "Please tell me we got an idea," said Wayne as he answered the call on his scroll.

"We're gonna use Ren's semblance while Jaune's amplifying it to cloak all the passengers," said Yang, "between that and the turrets being off, the Grimm will leave that part of the train alone."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in that statement," said Wayne, noting the tone of his friend's voice.

"We're sending JNR on with the passengers while we decouple the cars and handle the remaining Grimm," said Yang, "Turns out this relic we've been carrying attracts Grimm."

"Seriously," commented Wayne, "It's bad enough that I learned a technique with that drawback, now we're carrying something that attracts them twenty-four-seven!"

"Well the big question now is whether or not you want to head on with JNR or stick with us," said Yang.

"My semblance will be more effective with you guys," said Wayne as he began focusing his energy to his right hand, "Besides, I'm already at the back car anyway."

"Figured you'd say that," Said Yang, "Meet us on the roof as soon as we exit the tunnel."

"Will do," said Wayne as he heard the call terminate before turning his attention back to the problem at hand. 'Gotta really lower their numbers now.' "Scattering Moonlight!" Several orbs flew from his hand out the back window, impacting against the gathered Grimm and knocking a few of them down. Wayne didn't have time to celebrate the success of the attack as the car was suddenly flooded with light again, meaning they'd just exited the tunnel.

Scrambling onto the roof once again, Wayne was met by all of team RWBY, Qrow, Oscar and Aegis. "Blake's just cut the rest of the cars off from the engine," Aegis informed him as they readied their weapons once again, "The Grimm will keep on us while Ren masks the passengers in the escaping cars."

"Well it's not the first time we've been bait," said Wayne, "So let's tear 'em up!" Aegis smirked at that as Ruby gave the signal for Ren to mask the passengers. The result was incredibly fast as the passenger cars pulled away from them while the remaining manticore Grimm headed straight for their car. The Ursario brothers moved away from each other as if on an invisible cue with Wayne joining Blake and Aegis helping out Yang as he slammed into a manticore that she'd flipped over.

Blake took point against another manticore and used her clone to dodge its stinger, allowing Wayne to cut it off as she flipped over and spun, slicing the Grimm's back up with her blade and ribbon. They finished it off by charging forward, slashing opposite sides of the manticore at the same time and dissolving what remained of the Grimm. The two then leapt back to back as they switched their weapons to gun form with fire dust rounds and began shooting the other incoming Grimm. Aegis and Yang were in a similar position as Aegis formed a large stone shield while Yang fired at the manticores swooping down their way.

Whenever one of them got too close, Aegis would knock their attack aside with his shield, allowing Yang to come in with a heavy hit of her own. At the same time, Aegis also helped block fireballs while his blond compatriot shot back with her gauntlet and arm cannon. Ruby and Weiss kept an eye on Oscar, lending the occasional hand with some of their own combo attacks while Qrow handled what Wayne described as the boss manticore, a sphinx Grimm which had a serpent instead of just a stinger for its tail. At least, Qrow was holding his own for a bit until it managed to get a hit on him with its tail.

"We need to ground it!" yelled Ruby as Wayne and Blake managed to slam another manticore into the side of the mountain with a combination of her ribbon and his sleeve wire. Wayne nodded to Blake as she and Yang rushed over while the Ursario brothers moved to cover Oscar, knocking away one that had attempted to swoop at him from behind. He didn't see the whole spectacle after that, but enough to be impressed once again by RWBY's team work as they used Blake's ribbon to hold the sphinx Grimm to the train while Weiss took the opening to use her glyphs to freeze its wings. And the finishing touch came when both Qrow and Ruby charged in from opposite sides, using the same spinning maneuver with their scythes to cut the sphinx clean in half. Wayne and Aegis would've let out a short cheer if not for one thing.

The lead Grimm, in its dying moments, fired off one last, large fireball which soared over their heads and blasted apart the track several feet in front of them. "Oh here we go again!" Aegis couldn't help but comment as Weiss quickly used her black gravity glyphs to hold them all to the train. With a massive lurch, the train jumped the tracks where the fireball had hit, causing it to careen onto the snow covered hillside below. The momentum of the cars caused it to slide a surprising distance as the back cars came loose and tumbled in a few other directions, throwing out parts, bits of cargo and debris before it all came to an earsplitting halt in the snow.

After a few moments of blurry vision and a bit of back pain, Wayne managed to stand back up, brushing off bits of snow that had collected on his coat before removing his helmet. Everyone else followed suit as they brushed the snow and debris off themselves. "Everyone still in one piece?" Questioned Qrow as he finished brushing snow off his cape.

"We're alright over here," said Weiss, answering for the rest of team RWBY.

"Believe it or not, that crash actually went better than our first one," said Aegis as he replaced his weapon on his back.

"And I'm doing surprisingly well myself," said a voice that none of them recognized. Looking over at the nearest downed train car, an old woman with silver hair and tanned skin came hobbling out, supported by a blue cane with a decorated skull on top. She wore blue robes designed for the winter climate as well as a heavy, furred cape draped over her shoulders. The most noticeable feature about her was the strange, high-tech goggles she wore which seemed to adjust like actual eyes. "That was quite a close one now wasn't it."

'And the good news just keeps on coming,' thought Wayne, 'what a way to start to our trip up north.'

 **At last, RWBY has returned to us with a new volume and with it, the tale of team WA can finally resume! Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the new volume as we get this story rolling again. As before, my updates to this story will, hopefully, follow shortly after the newest chapter of RWBY, but it will be a chapter behind the main story given that I don't have a First membership. In the meantime, feel free to comment or review on what you liked/disliked or if you got any cool ideas to make the story better. Be sure to stop in next time as the secret of the relic of knowledge is finally revealed to team WA and the rest of our heroes. 'Til next time.**


	16. In Jinn, There is Truth

**In Jinn, There is Truth**

Haven Apartment: A Few Days before the Trip to Argus

"We need to get the relic to Atlas?" Questioned Ruby, repeating the message Qrow had just given them from Ozpin.

"That's what Oz told me before he passed out," replied Qrow from his position on the couch. Everyone else was strewn about the room, engrossed in their own tasks such as packing, examining their weapons or just hanging out. In Wayne's case, his coat was resting on the chair he was in while he changed some of the bandages on his wound.

"You cannot be serious about that," said Weiss as she paused in her task of filling up dust canisters to put in her weapon case with Myrtenaster.

"Oh it's not all bad," said Nora, who was laying on the floor with her luggage for some reason, "We can finally get out of this apartment." Weiss simply rolled her eyes at this statement as Qrow continued.

"I'm not jumping for joy at the idea either," said Qrow, "But since we don't have a spring maiden to seal the relic back in the vault, it's pretty much our best option."

"Except for the part where we need to get into Atlas," said Wayne as he stopped fidgeting with his bandage and leaned forward, "Their borders are closed and security is tight. The only reason I was able to get in there last time was a portal, and the one who did me that favor flew off a while ago."

"Not to mention General Ironwood has recalled all of their military forces," added Ren.

"Well not quite all of them," said Qrow as he pulled out his scroll and activated a hologram of an area along the coast, "The city of Argus, which is a ways north of us, is the primary trading port between Anima and Solitas. This is also where Atlas has established its largest military base outside of the kingdom, too large for them to simply abandon. So if we play our cards right, we might be able to convince them to take us all the way to Ironwood."

"Well I mean we do have the heiress to the Schnee dust company, who's been reported missing," Blake chimed in.

"Actually I'm an ex-heiress," said Weiss, her voice a mix of sadness and irritation.

"Truuuuuuue," said Yang with a thoughtful hand on her chin before she shrugged, "But hey, if there's a chance for some reward money, why not?"

"Oh, oh," said Aegis excitedly as he popped out from behind the couch where Yang and Ren were sitting, "Can I be the one to turn her in, I've got this eyepatch I've been dying to try out and while I wasn't crazy about it at first, this new scar on the left side of my face will definitely sell the look."

"Not that I'm trying to ruin anyone's fun or anything," said Wayne, "But I met some of Weiss's family and let's just say they're not the warm hugs and kisses type of family. Her father renounced her status as heiress because she got angry at some guests at an after party, so they might not even bother with a reward for her return."

"I almost don't want to thank you for pointing that out Wayne," said Weiss, "But yes, that is the sad truth of my circumstances."

"I still say Wayne's being a spoilsport," said Yang with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Well, let us hope that the first option will suffice," Said Ozpin/Oscar as he came walking into the living room with the rest of them. His walk was still a little uneven as he supported himself with his cane.

"Glad to see you're finally up and about Oz," said Qrow as everyone else's eyes turned to the boy with the cane.

"The same to you my friend," replied Oscar/Ozpin, "And while I wish we could all rest a little longer, I'm afraid time is not on our side."

"Right," Said Blake, "The longer this thing stays out in the open, the greater the potential for it to fall into the wrong hands."

"What sort of power does it have anyway," asked Jaune as he stopped sharpening his sword, "I mean what does it do, specifically?" Ozpin/Oscar hesitated for a moment before removing the relic from where it was hanging on his waist.

"I suppose you deserve to know after everything it took to retrieve it," said Ozpin/Oscar as the relic grew to its original size and floated above the coffee table in the center of the room. "The relic of knowledge has a fantastic and also dangerous ability. The user of the relic can ask it any question and it will be answered by the lamp."

"Truly intriguing," said Ren as everyone's eyes settled on the floating relic.

"Not just intriguing, that's incredible," said Blake with a hint of wonder in her eyes.

"Incredible is one way to describe it," said Oscar/Ozpin, "Though there are limits. A user cannot ask the lamp about events that have yet to happen, and it can only answer a total of three questions every hundred years."

"Well that's not the worst limit ever," said Yang, "But that is a lot of pressure with only three questions."

"Oh, let's vote on it," said Nora in her usual excited tone, "What should we ask for first? Better yet, let's just ask it for more questions, can we ask it for more questions."

"The answer would be no," said Ren as he put a hand to his head, "They're questions, not wishes."

"I'd ask it who made up those rules in the first place, and where I could find 'em," said Aegis, "The maker's gotta be able to answer more than three questions."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to ask it any questions at the moment," said Ozpin/Oscar with a bit of a chuckle, "All the questions were used up before I sealed it away." This brought an annoyed frown to Nora's face as she ceased her little happy dance and sat back down.

"Well at least we know what it is now," said Ruby, "And why we need to keep it safe."

Argus Limited Crash Site: Now

This was not the first train crash Wayne had endured. This was also not the first time Wayne had found himself in a cold, snowy, remote location. But this was the first time he found himself feeling physically angry at the headmaster that he'd trusted up to this point, even despite some of the more recent issues they'd had to deal with. Now here they were, picking through the wreckage of a train crash to find whatever supplies they could. Wayne had already managed to gather several vials of dust and ammunition along with some rations, but his current project was proving a bit difficult.

He'd managed to locate his motorcycle, which had miraculously managed to remain within the cargo car, unlike Yang and Aegis's. Though that didn't mean it was going to be much easier to get it out as he had to shift a lot of extra cargo off of it before working on the tie down straps. With a slight bit of effort, he managed to cut the first one with his Crescent Fang, but as he was about to work on the second one, a sudden jolt of pain went up his shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon as he gripped the throbbing area. "I don't think working on your own is the best idea right now," said Weiss as she walked in to see what Wayne was up to, "Especially not with your shoulder in the condition it's in."

"It only becomes a problem on certain occasions," said Wayne as he picked his weapon back up and got to working on the other strap, "Such as fighting several Grimm and then being in yet another train crash. Nice going with the gravity glyphs by the way, we'd probably of been scattered all over the landscape if you hadn't done that."

"I do wonder what you'd all do without me some days," said Weiss, "Sometimes I'm amazed Ruby and the others made it to Mistral at all."

"They made it the same way we're gonna make it out of this mess," said Wayne as he finished cutting the final tie down strap on his bike, "They helped each other. Speaking of which, since you're clearly here to check up on me, wanna help carry some of this back over?"

"Just so long as you don't expect me to carry the bike," said Weiss before picking up a couple of the duffle bags.

"Oh far be it from me to make you relive the 'terrifying' memory of riding one," said Wayne with a smirk as he started rolling his bike out into the snow.

"You were trying to keep up with a couple of crazy people," Weiss defended, "How else was I gonna react? Hey, stop laughing!" Wayne wanted to reply but he was too busy snickering to himself as they went out to join the others.

Outside, the mood was a bit more somber as everyone else returned from gathering what they could. "Well this is wonderful," said Yang as she started yanking her bike out of the snow, "We're stranded out here in the snow, with a third of our party gone, and our only gain is a defenseless old lady!" Yang exclaimed the last part as she managed to free her bike before falling into the snow, before her bike fell over the other way.

"What is the name of our new, hobbling companion anyway," Questioned Aegis as he came walking over with his own bike held over his shoulder. He quickly set it down before helping Yang up off the ground.

"My name is Maria Calavera," said the old lady as she brushed Oscar off for a moment, "And I'm not defenseless because I'm old. I'm just a little harder of hearing these days, and a little blind without my goggles which, now that you mention it, are in desperate need of repair. Actually, I'm starting to see your point."

"Knock it off you two," said Qrow, "If we start getting all negative now we'll just attract more Grimm."

"It doesn't seem to matter either way," Blake pointed out, "Given that we've apparently been attracting Grimm the moment we left Haven."

"Oh yeah, about that," said Yang as she turned to Oscar, "What happened to no more lies and partial truths?"

"I'd like an explanation about that myself," said Oscar as his eyes glowed yellow, signaling his change from Oscar to Ozpin.

"I did not tell you any lies," said Ozpin/Oscar as the voice of the old headmaster sounded from Oscar's body once again.

"But you did omit a few things about the relic," said Weiss with a hand on her hip.

"Please, this is hardly the right time to be discussing-," Ozpin/Oscar started to say before he was cut off by Yang.

"No, it's the perfect time right now," said Yang, "I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to know why you still aren't telling us everything?" Ozpin/Oscar sighed before speaking.

"It's a faint attraction but an undeniable one," explained Ozpin/Oscar, "I'm not entirely sure of the reason myself but I believe it has something to do with the relic's origin. Despite that, I feared informing you of this would simply increase your anxiety and negativity, so I chose what I believed to be a safer option."

"Oh yeah, we only just wound up in another train crash because of it," said Aegis as he threw his hands up in the air, "But I'm feeling super-relaxed and super positive right now. $$ # it who wants to make snow angels, because that's how relaxed I am right now?"

"I'm just getting tired of everyone else trying to decide what's best for me," said Weiss.

"Is that the same reason you decided not to tell everyone about what Lionheart really did?" Questioned Yang.

"As a matter of fact, yes," replied Ozpin/Oscar as he turned and started walking, "It was and still is my belief that Mistral deserved something better than the sad truth. I also believed that Lionheart should be remembered for his lifetime of service and not the missteps of his final years."

"Is that what you call nearly getting us all killed," said Yang, "Missteps?"

"I am not denying that what he did was reprehensible," said Ozpin/Oscar, "but should a lapse in judgment really negate all the good he'd done?"

"It was far more than a simple lapse in judgement," Wayne said, "He'd been working for Salem for who knows how long and he knew damn well what she intended to do to all of the kingdoms. He lived his final days as a coward!"

"You wouldn't say such a thing if you'd met the man he was before Salem got to him," said Ozpin/Oscar without turning around.

"But we're supposed to be working together," said Yang, "we haven't turned our backs on you yet and trust me when I say we won't turn our backs on you now."

"Do you really think I haven't heard those words before!" said Ozpin/Oscar, raising his voice for the first time since any of them had met him while coming to a complete stop to face them, "Leo was not the first person to be betray me. I am sorry for some of my behaviors, but you must understand that they are all backed by experience. It is not because I actually believe that you will betray me, I am simply saying I have my reasons for the things I do."

"Tell me then," said Wayne as he crossed his arms, "What's gotten you betrayed more often? Trusting people too much or not trusting them enough?"

"It is not as simple as," Ozpin/Oscar paused when he noticed that something was missing from his side, "Where, is the relic?"

"Here," said Ruby as she held it up, "I found it in the wreckage of the crash."

"Could you hand it over please," requested Ozpin/Oscar. Ruby, however, looked unconvinced about something.

"Were all the times you talked about faith in humanity just that? Speeches for everyone else." Said Ruby.

"I was not suggesting that," replied Ozpin/Oscar, "I simply believe the relic is my burden to bear."

"But it's supposed to be safe at the moment," said Ruby, "You said the wishes were all used up right now."

"And when did it matter who carries it so long as we get it where it needs to be," Blake added.

"Please, just listen to m-," Ozpin/Oscar stopped suddenly with his hand reaching out, almost as though he was frozen in place.

"Oz, what's wrong?" Questioned Qrow as they watched him start shaking in place.

"You must hurry," said Oscar, sounding as if he was struggling to speak, "He's t-trying to stop you."

"Stop us from doing what," questioned Yang as Aegis and Wayne stepped forward with their hands resting on their weapons.

"He's afraid," replied Oscar, "he doesn't want you to find out his secret." The boy collapsed to his knees in the snow then, his breathing a bit labored. Blake, Yang and Weiss tensed then as well, ready to intercept Ozpin should he take control again. "Speak the name Jinn, it will s-summon her from t-the lamp."

Ruby looked unsure for a moment as she gazed down at the relic in her arms as the wind picked up. But finally, she spoke. "Jinn." Then there was stillness, as the wind stopped and the snowflakes hung in the air as if time had stopped all around them.

"Well that's just a bit unusual," said Wayne as he tapped one of the snowflakes next to him. Aegis, failing to be discrete about it, ate a couple in one gulp. But it was just the beginning as the relic began glowing blue and floated out of Ruby's arms before emitting a type of ethereal, blue smoke that slowly shaped itself into the form of a woman. A giant blue woman with long black hair, pointed ears, golden chains around her waist as well as cuffs on her wrists and ankles and a circlet on her head.

"Ah, how wonderful," said the woman as she stretched out while still floating in midair before resting a hand on her cheek. "Now tell me, what knowledge do you seek?"

Mistral Black Market

Drake Beller was not particularly happy to be back here. Back when he was an agent of the White Fang, he'd made an increasing number of trips with Exo to the black market for weapons, materials, or some exotic solutions to certain problems. In this particular instant, Drake had come to the black market in search of something he always needed when hunting for a target, information. He was aware that such things came at a cost and that the information brokers in the area where cautious, so in order to make himself seem less threatening, he donned a simple mask that covered his eyes and nose, while carrying his weapon in a specialized wooden box. Of course, those weren't the only precautions he had in place.

He kept his ears and eyes open for anything unusual as he made his way through the throng of people, his boots squishing in the mud from a recent rain. He hated that it dulled his sense of smell, but there was little he could do about it and even if conditions were ideal he'd be hard-pressed to find a single person in a crowd like this. Fortunately, his eyes were working just fine as he spotted what he was looking for, the symbol of a spider in a web on a wooden post. 'Here we go,' thought Drake as he walked past the post and into a traditional Mistraltan restaurant and bar.

Inside were the typical kinds of people you'd expect to be frequenting a bar, save for the curious characteristic of a spider tattoo on many of them. And in the corner was the person Drake had been looking for. A somewhat heavyset woman with neck-length blond hair and a spider tattoo on her left shoulder. The woman wore a backless dress which went down to her feet, with a white top and purple bottom section that went down to her feet. Rounding out her look were a pair of white sleeves with purple frills and a fan in her left hand.

"That will be quite close enough," said the woman with a bit of a drawl in her voice. Drake stopped his approach as the two bodyguards that were flanking her stepped forward around the table the woman was sitting at. Both of them resembled bandits to a degree with one being a goateed man and the other being a girl with long, light brown hair. The two of them wore matching purple jackets and bandanas with brown gloves and bluish, purple jeans. Though the girl wore chaps over purple jean shorts.

Drake pulled out a handful of lien and held it up for the two of them to see. "That's enough for you to have a seat at least." Said the woman as she motioned for Drake to sit.

"I'll remain standing," said Drake, "This won't take all that long, assuming you prove you're worth the lien, Little Miss Malachite."

"You'd best watch your tone boy," said Miss Malachite as she closed her fan angrily, "Speak to me like that again and I'm liable to have you skinned alive."

"Then it's a shame about your dessert there," Said Drake as he moved to the right slightly. In the next instant, the sundae that Malachite had been eating was shot off the table by a bullet through the upper floor window. All friendly conversation ceased then as everyone in the restaurant moved to get out of their chairs. "SIT DOWN!" Yelled Drake, halting most of the restaurant goers.

"Any of you even twitch in a way I don't like," said Drake in a voice where everyone in the restaurant could hear him, "I'll know and your boss will have a new beauty mark in her head, am I clear?" Everyone acknowledged his order by sitting back down and quietly resuming what they were doing, albeit with their eyes trained even more intensely on Drake. "Now let us start over so that 'you' will understand the situation fully. You are not the only source of information in the Mistral black market, merely the most convenient at the moment, which means I'll have no problem ending you and everyone else in here with a spider tattoo as a message to the next information broker. So if we're done dispensing with the petty threats I'd like to get down to business."

Miss Malachite was clearly fuming from this turn of events, but eventually sighed and spoke up. "Alright then, I suppose you've made your point. Now what is it you want?" Drake pulled out his scroll and brought up a few pictures of wanted posters on it before tossing it on the table.

"I'm looking to determine if the masterminds behind the attack on Haven are still in Mistral," said Drake, "If you have any information on their immediate whereabouts, I need to know now. If you have none, I'll leave you a tip and be on my way." The woman took a look at the pictures for a moment before pushing it back towards Drake.

"You may be in luck," said Malachite, "We had a recent visit from a large man matching one of these posters."

"Hazel," Drake couldn't help but say aloud, "If he's risking remaining here, then he has a reason. Tell me, what did he want?"

"I can't really divulge the business of another cli-," Drake interrupted her by dropping the bottom section of the box he was carrying on the floor.

"People like you always make exceptions when it suits your needs, and in this case, I just might pay extra for it, but only so long as you stop trying my patience," said Drake, "Now I'll ask again, what was Hazel doing here?" Malachite sighed as she answered.

"Not that it would mean that much to you," Said Malachite, "But he was searching for some travelers. An odd bunch really, several little girls with various weapons, a couple of boys, a veteran huntsman and two half Faunus, I forget what type."

"Bear Faunus," said Drake as he picked the box all the way back up, "They're half bear Faunus. So that brings us back to my first question, is he still in Mistral?"

"If I recall our most recent report," replied Malachite, "He was heading north, likely out of the city by now."

"I see," said Drake, "Do you have information on any of the others?"

"Nothin' more than rumors I'm afraid," replied Malachite, "Though I have heard of a scarred woman possibly heading north as well." Drake's hand tensed on the box he was holding when he heard that.

"And would you say that last rumor has any credibility?" Questioned Drake.

"There are a number of people in this city with scars," said Malachite, "It'd be difficult to lend much credibility to it at all, but since you came asking I thought you might like to know."

"Well for all our sakes," said Drake as he pulled out a larger amount of lien than he had last time, "I hope it turns out to be nothing more than a rumor." He ended his sentence by tossing the small stack of lien on the table in front of Malachite before turning to leave. "Thank you for the information, if we meet again, hopefully you'll remember to keep it civil." He caught the sound of an annoyed grunt as he exited the bar and headed about a block away.

As he turned down an alley, a girl came out of the shadows, her skin changing back to its normal shade. "Did you really have to go right for the intimidation tactic," asked Ilia, "I'm sure she would've told us just for giving her the lien."

"She likely would have," said Drake as he leaned against the wall and removed his mask, "But if there's one thing I learned while working with Exo, it's best to hold as many cards as you can when you negotiate. Or at the very least, make them think you're holding more cards."

"I wasn't too fond of it myself," said May as she walked in from the other side of the alley with her rifle wrapped up in a cloth, pulling the hood down on her new black and red jacket, which also sported a red scarf. "But the good news is, we should only have to do that once. Little Miss Malachite will probably spread the word about us now and, very hopefully, any other brokers we run into will be more willing to work with us instead of threatening us."

"That is the hope," said Drake as he stood up straighter, "this is also a good time for the both of you to make a decision. I don't plan on falling back to 'all' of my old methods, but this is the Mistral underworld we're dealing with. There's a high possibility I'll employ some less than savory measures to find Hazel and the rest of his cohorts should it prove necessary. If either of you wish to back out of the hunt, I'll understand. Ghira still needs plenty of help cleaning up Haven."

"There you go being dramatic again," said May as she punched her boyfriend in the shoulder, "I didn't hesitate when the White Fang was after you and I sure as #$% ain't gonna let you walk into a den of potential killers without a little back up. So if you want to get rid of me, you'll have to do a lot better than that."

"And there you go reminding me how much I don't deserve you," said Drake with a small smile as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I could do a lot worse than you," said May, "But the point is, I'm still in. So what about you Ilia?" The chameleon girl had her arms crossed as she averted her gaze, thinking of the best way to give her answer.

"These are all bad people we're dealing with now," said Ilia, "That Hazel guy was there when Adam cut down Sienna Khan and Mercury and Emerald were there when Cinder coerced the White Fang into working with them. They led us to commit an atrocity at Beacon and nearly at Haven. So if possible, I want them behind bars for what they did and if not, I at least want to make sure they can never do something like that again."

"So is that the long way of saying you're still in," questioned May, fairly certain she knew the answer already.

"Yes," said Ilia, "Someone's gotta keep you two honest anyway." The three of them shared a laugh at that.

"I guess that settles it then," said Drake as he put his mask back on, "Let's hunt down some fugitives."

Argus Limited Crash Site

"You may call me Jinn," said the blue, floating woman, "I was created by the God of light to aid humanity in their search for knowledge. As such, I've been granted the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. As luck would have it, I'm still able to answer-."

"That's enough Jinn!" Yelled Ozpin from his prone position on the ground, still struggling to move thanks to Oscar.

"Two questions this century," Continued Jinn, finishing the sentence she had started, "Always a pleasure to see you old man." Everyone turned back towards Ozpin/Oscar with varying looks of anger or disbelief. Well, everyone except Aegis who was still gawking at Jinn.

"Pull yourself together," said Wayne as he slapped his brother on the back of the head.

"Ow, what," questioned Aegis as he rubbed the back of his head, having been snapped out of his little trance.

"She's a vaporous, blue entity of knowledge that emerged from a lamp," said Wayne, "We've seen weirder."

"When have we seen something weirder than this?" Questioned Aegis, and immediately regretted it as Wayne put him in a head lock to cover his mouth.

"Actually there was the time you-," Jinn started to say before Wayne cut her off.

"Don't answer that," said Wayne, "Believe me, it's probably better we don't know that one."

"But there is something that we would like to know," said Blake, "It's your call Ruby."

"Ruby I'm pleading with you," said Ozpin/Oscar, "Don't do this."

"Maybe we should-," Qrow started to say as he stepped forward, only to have everyone else point their weapons at him. With a sigh, the veteran huntsman held his hands up in surrender. "Do whatever you think's the right thing, kiddo." He ended that sentence with a smile. Ruby hesitated for a moment before she turned back to the relic.

"Jinn," said Ruby, "I want to know, what Ozpin's hiding from us."

"NOOOOOOO!" Ozpin/Oscar yelled as he launched himself from his position on the ground, running towards Ruby with an outstretched hand. Wayne and the others were just about to intercept him when suddenly, everything just went white.

"What the heck," said Wayne as he looked around, "Ruby, Aegis, Weiss, anyone here?" He got no answer at first, only echoes.

"I imagine they're all seeing what we're seeing now," said a low voice as Wayne turned to a dark figure.

"You," said Wayne as the image of the aura shadow stood before him, "You shouldn't be here, unless."

"Unless everything we're seeing now is happening inside your mind," replied Shadow Wayne as he tapped the side of his own head, "But things are a bit different this time. I'm not here to tempt you with the aura shadow again just yet, I've not the strength at this time. So instead it looks like you'll be joining me in one of my favorite past times."

"And that would be," Questioned Wayne with a raised eyebrow.

"Watching the show," replied Shadow Wayne with a smirk as grassland and a rocky road suddenly materialized out of nowhere.

"Once upon a time, a lonely tower stood over the land," said the voice of Jinn as an ornate castle with several smaller spires and one large central spire also materialized. "It was inhabited by a lonely girl." The scenery disappeared into blue smoke as it was replaced by a very real looking image of a girl with long, blond hair, some of which was tied in a bun, in a white, toga-style outfit with a blue jewel on her neck who was brushing her hair while sitting in front of a mirror with several drawers beneath it. "The girl's name, was Salem."

 **And now the truth shall be revealed to our heroes, and it's gonna be a long explanation. Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of my little ongoing story. Now I got two things I need to mention, first, sorry I got this out a day later than intended, that's my bad. Second, it's very possible I won't have a new chapter for this story out next week. The reason being that chapter 3 of volume 6 is pretty much exposition about Salem and Ozpin's origins and I don't think I can write an entire chapter about Wayne and Aegis's reactions and make it interesting, unless you like a bunch of jokes that are likely in poor taste. Now if you all absolutely demand it, I'll do my best to come out with a new chapter next week, so as always, feel free to leave a comment or review about what you liked/disliked or a neat idea you have to make the story better. 'Til next time.**


	17. What Now?

**What Now?**

Argus Limited Crash Site

It was almost too much to make sense of. The truth of humanity's first destruction, the origin of the one known as Salem and her apparent immortality, and Ozpin's true name, Ozma. Add on to that the origin of the relics, their purpose as part of Ozpin's original mission and the many life times he had to complete it. Then to make things even more convoluted, it turned out Ozpin and Salem had apparently been an item of sorts, even had their own family at one point.

But the thing that infuriated Wayne the most of all was something unrelated he'd seen. The original wielders of the aura shadow and the first possessors of the Faunus rage mode, had been brought into being to help Ozpin and Salem in their one and only attempt together to unite the world. 'You knew all of this,' thought Wayne as the images faded from his mind, 'and you kept it to yourself, expecting to accomplish what? Were you really protecting us from the truth for our own good?'

"I do wonder about that," said the image of the aura shadow, "Those are some painful memories we just witnessed. If I had to guess, he was probably keeping the truth hidden to protect himself. The man couldn't even tell the truth to the one he loved after all and he's had lifetimes of practice lying. It's even possible he's spent so long telling others he hides the truth to protect them that even he's come to believes it."

"Well he can't hide anything now," said Wayne, "Let's see if he's come up with an excuse over all those lifetimes for the ones that do manage to learn everything." The dark figure simply chuckled to himself as he faded away. Soon enough, the chill of the snowy air and the crunching of the snow under his feet told him he was back. A quick look around confirmed that everyone else was there as well, even Ozpin/Oscar, who was collapsed on the ground in tears.

"How could you not tell us any of this?!" Exclaimed Yang, being the first to speak. "How could you think it was okay to hide so much from us?!" Ozpin tried to think of something, anything to say, but the words died in his throat.

"Professor," said Ruby, "at least tell us this, do you have a plan to defeat Salem?"

"I," Ozpin/Oscar hesitated, likely trying to think up another excuse out of habit before answering truthfully, "I don't have one right now." That was the last straw for one of them as Ozpin/Oscar was slammed in the face by Qrow's fist, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"For the longest time," said Qrow as he stomped over to Ozpin/Oscar, "No one wanted anything to do with me because of this cursed semblance of mine! Then you came along and gave me a purpose, I gave my life to you in gratitude. I thought I was actually accomplishing something good for once."

"But you have bee-," Ozpin/Oscar tried to say as the tears slid down his face.

"It turns out, the worst luck of my life was meeting you in the first place," Qrow finished.

"Perhaps you're right about that," said Ozpin/Oscar as his eyes glowed yellow, signaling his change back into Oscar. The boy immediately grabbed his cheek, which was understandably throbbing from the blow.

"Is that you Oscar?" Questioned Ruby as she and everyone else approached, "Where's Ozpin?"

"He's gone I think," replied Oscar as he continued to rub his stinging cheek.

"Oh no, we're not done!" Said Yang as she marched forward, "Tell that b #$% to get back out here, we're not done yet!"

"Yang," said Aegis as he suddenly moved in front of the angry blond, "just wait a second."

"But you saw the same things we have Aegis!" Exclaimed Yang, "Why are you defen-?!"

"It's not Ozpin I'm defending!" Aegis practically yelled back, "The only reason I'm not stamping on his ribs right now to get any more answers out of him is because I'd be hurting Oscar too." This caused Yang to stop for a moment as realization hit her. "Ozpin can't hide forever, he'll have to come back out eventually."

"That could be awhile," said Oscar, "This switch was a little different. It feels like he locked himself away, deep in my head, or our head. Ah gosh, I hate this, when is it going to stop?!"

"So he basically just left us alone then?" Questioned Weiss with a hint of concern her voice.

"Well that's just great," added Blake, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Quite down all of you," said Maria Calavera as she came hobbling over, "Nightfall will be on us before we know it and all of you are dripping with negativity." The woman stuck her skull-headed cane out for Oscar to grab onto and helped him up. "I found a trail over in that direction, and all trails lead somewhere."

"Okay lady, don't think you can just-," Yang started to say before the old woman slammed her cane in the snow.

"This is no time for arguing!" Exclaimed Calavera, "I understand that all of you are upset."

"Do you," said Wayne as he slammed his hand into one of the nearby trees, "We all just found out that not only have we been lied to, but everything we put our hopes and trust in might've been in vain. You describe us as upset," A sudden blast of air and energy erupted from Wayne's hand. In another instant, Wayne removed his hand from the tree which collapsed away from them, with a number of others behind the same tree following suit. "We're well beyond that." Wayne walked forward then, stopping in front of the old lady with an unreadable expression on his face. "You're right, though, we need to get moving."

Wayne walked past her then and headed towards the crashed train cars without another word. "Grab what you can," said Ruby, "We've stayed here too long already." No one said much else after that as they all spread out and began gathering up varying supplies, from food, to first aid, to dust. Wayne, Aegis, and Yang tied a good bit of stuff to their bikes and used them as something for the old lady to ride on. The plan would be for her to move from one bike to another every so often, mostly because Yang didn't like dealing with her for too long.

As for Oscar, Ruby managed to convince him to keep carrying Ozpin's cane. Though whatever encouraging words she might've had for him were quickly shut down by Qrow telling her not to lie.

And then they walked. They followed along the trail that Calavera had sighted, keeping their eyes open for anything that seemed like trouble. Though one issue did emerge after a while. Even though they discovered a trail, they had no idea how long it was and no clue where it was leading them.

The Land of Darkness: Salem's Palace

The land of darkness was chaotic, but at the same time, seemingly never changing. It was a wasteland who's only real distinguishing feature were the numerous purple crystals that dotted the landscape, and the large shape of the witch's palace which stood over it. Numerous Grimm roamed the land as a Mistraltan airship, denoted by its sail-like wings, flew above them until it arrived at an extended cliff connected to Salem's palace. 'Of all the people I've worked for,' thought Exo as he guided the ship in for a landing from the pilot's seat, 'This lady easily hits number one on the creepy scale every time.'

Not that Exo had never worked for creepy bosses before in his colorful mercenary career. He'd even worked for a guy once who made their residence in a supposedly haunted house. But Salem, she radiated a sickening presence that was a constant reminder not to cross her, and given the fact that his three passengers were returning as failures made it all the worse. 'I might've dodged a bullet by helping kill Lionheart,' thought Exo as he watched Hazel, Emerald, and Mercury exit the side of the airship, 'But these guys, their luck just might've run out.'

Exo flipped a final few switches to power down the engines on the airship before unbuckling his seat belt and heading out of the airship. As he walked out, he saw that his three co-workers had stopped at the stairs, and Emerald had her guns pointed at the reason, Tyrian. 'Oh great, this nut job,' thought Exo as he quickly approached the group. Even without his enhanced hearing, Exo had a pretty good idea that Tyrian had remarked about Cinder's absence in an effort to make them mad.

"Careful little girl," said Tyrian as he moved to just mere inches from Emerald's face, "Cinder isn't here to protect you anymore."

"She's still got more friends than you," said Exo as he grabbed the end of Tyrian's tail, which currently had a metal casing over it to keep the wound closed, causing the scorpion Faunus to grimace in pain.

"So you'd best back off freak," added Mercury as he stepped in between Tyrian and Emerald.

"Oh don't misunderstand," said Tyrian, "I mourn as well, because it seems you've failed our beloved queen."

"I'm holding one big failure in my hand right here," Said Exo as he squeezed Tyrian's tail harder, "You had one job, bring back a little girl and instead you came back with what was left of this thing between your legs. So you've really got no room to talk about failure." The wolf Faunus let go then as he and the others continued walking into the palace.

"It is still a tragedy," said Tyrian as he began laughing like the lunatic he was once again.

"Just ignore him," said Mercury, "That nut job's just trying to get under all our skins."

"Well I got one bit of good news," said Exo, "But I can't tell you until after you report to Salem. Grimm Lady's orders I'm afraid."

"Well let's just hope there's enough left of us to tell that good news too," said Emerald as they entered into the meeting room.

The atmosphere was expectedly tense as Exo took a seat at the large, purple table with Watts and Tyrian while Mercury, Emerald and Hazel all kneeled at the doorway. Salem had her fingers to her forehead with an expression of anger and disappointment on her face. "I'd like you to explain to me how, despite the numerous advantages you had, you managed to fail your task so spectacularly?" Said Salem, finally speaking up with pure menace in her voice.

"We couldn't have anticipated the Faunus militia," answered Hazel, "Their arrival split our forces and-."

"Don't," said Salem, her tone leaving no room for argument, "I don't care about the variables, I want you to tell me, who, is responsible for this defeat?" Hazel stood up then, likely proving that he was the bravest person in the room by doing so.

"I take full responsibility for the failure of the plan," said Hazel, clearly hoping to spare Mercury and Emerald the same punishment.

"But that's hardly fair now isn't it!" Exclaimed Salem as she tossed the whole table aside, knocking Tyrian over and scaring Exo and Watts out of their seats, "Especially when we all know who's truly at fault here!" Hazel attempted to question this, but was quickly silenced as the witch waved her hand, causing a number of Grimm arms to shoot up from the floor and yank Hazel down to the ground. "Now then, Emerald," Salem slowly approached the frightened girl, "let me ask you now, who's to blame for this failure?" When Emerald didn't answer at first, Salem added the next part, "Now."

"IT WAS CINDER!" Emerald finally blurted out, "we failed our mission because of Cinder."

"Very good," said Salem as she rested a hand on Emerald's trembling shoulder, "And I want you to understand her failure. Understand why she's being left in isolation, until she can redeem her failure."

"Y-you mean, she's alive," questioned Emerald with just the slightest bit of hope in her voice as she shared a look with Mercury.

"That must be a joke," said Watts, "Where in the world did you learn such a thi-?"

"You dare question the divine one!" snarled Tyrian, cutting off Watts.

"No, I was just-," Watts began stumbling over his words before Exo shoved a number of pictures into his hands.

"Those were passed along to me from an old associate in Mistral, Miss Malachite," said Exo as Watts looked at the pictures of Cinder, who'd donned a robe to hide her identity. "But this was merely a confirmation report, telling our boss here something she was already well aware of."

"Of course, my apologies," said Watts as he stepped back a bit, trying to avoid Salem's gaze.

"It's always been important to not lose sight of what drives us," Said Salem, "Be it justice, reverence, even love. However, the moment you decide to place your desires before mine, is the moment they'll be lost to you." Salem released Hazel from the Grimm hands as she proceeded to the center of the room. "This is by no means a threat, or even a promise, just the simple truth. The best way to obtain your desires is through me and me alone."

For obvious reasons, no one in the room disputed this statement. "Now we must continue to press on. Our next target will be the sword under Shade Academy in Vacuo-."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you mam," said Hazel, somewhat nervously, "But there's one other thing I need to report." Salem shifted her hands to conjure more Grimm arms that rose slowly, but threateningly around Hazel. "The children and the huntsman, Qrow, are taking the relic of knowledge to Atlas."

"Oh, I can insure that they won't make it that far," said Tyrian as he chuckled evilly.

"The one leading them to Atlas," Hazel continued, "Is the latest incarnation of Ozpin."

"How can that be," Questioned Tyrian with more than a little confusion in his voice, "a reincarnation so soon after his death."

"If anyone has even the slightest chance of convincing Ironwood to let them into Atlas, if that happens," Watts said as Exo and Mercury noticed the windows in the room were cracking. The mercenary knew what this change in the atmosphere probably meant and started moving towards the door. Watts and Tyrian were too busy discussing the complications of Ozpin's return to notice what was going on until the sound of breaking glass was too loud to ignore. It was then that everyone noticed the black, misty aura that was emanating from Salem.

"Leave this room at once," said Salem, her voice trembling with an unfamiliar anger.

"Time to split guys," said Exo as he teleported out of the room and to a mark he'd made on the wall several feet outside of the room. Emerald, Mercury and the rest of Salem's subordinates made their way out of the room shortly after, wisely closing the door behind them as they did so. Even then, Salem's screech of anger and shattering glass could be heard throughout the entire castle. Everyone split up and went their separate ways, with Emerald, Mercury and Exo all moving down to a hallway in the lower chambers.

"Exo," said Emerald after they'd stopped for a few minutes, "That good news you had. Were you going to tell me that Cinder was alive?"

"Alive and moving around in Mistral," said Exo as he leaned against the wall, "I was surprised when I got the pictures myself. But as I said before, I was just confirming what the Grimm lady already knew when I delivered the report."

"Did you learn anything else?" Questioned Mercury, "Is anyone else after her?"

"A panther Faunus in a mask came asking about us," replied Exo, "But he seemed surprised to hear so-called rumors of a scarred woman. Drake likely believes that she's dead, but he'll follow any lead that might go somewhere if I know him. Neo was also asking about her, but she wouldn't tell me why she wanted to find her."

"Any idea where she might be headed now?" Questioned Emerald, sounding more hopeful than she'd been the whole ride over.

"She was looking for our favorite, red-hooded scythe girl," replied Exo, "So she'll be heading north, towards Atlas. Beyond that I got nothin'."

"Well that's better than most people have got right now," said Mercury, "Except for one problem."

"Yeah," said Emerald as her shoulders sagged a bit and her head drooped, "Salem's already told us to leave her be."

"Then the best thing we can do right now is try to keep up with her and hope she doesn't do anything extra stupid," said Exo as he crossed his arms. "Because as of just a few minutes ago, she's on her own."

Unknown Location in Northern Forest

They'd been walking, and in some cases pushing, for a good while now and the mood hadn't improved much since they left the crash site. Wayne, Aegis, and Yang were pushing their bikes along, using the vehicles to hold extra supplies and give Maria Calavera something to do besides hobble along behind them. The forest itself, reminded Wayne a good bit of Blue Forge during the winter, though with many more pine trees. "This snow doesn't appear to be letting up anytime soon," Qrow said, being the first person to speak in some time.

"I hope our luck improves a little after we get this stupid relic to Atlas," commented Blake.

"I just hope that we don't wind up walking all the way there," added Weiss, who'd managed to retrieve her red scarf among the wreckage.

"Walking's not the worst thing in the world," Said Wayne, "at least we have a trail to follow."

"Well according to granny here, trails are supposed to lead somewhere," grumbled Yang.

"Do you truly have nothing better to do than pester an old lady such as myself," quipped Maria Calavera, who was currently riding on the back of Yang's bike.

"Well I could catapult you over to one of the other bikes," said Yang, "Maybe that way-."

"Quite down everyone," said Ruby suddenly as she seemed to be straining her ears, "Does anyone else hear what I'm hearing?" Wayne listened for a moment as the sound of squeaking metal reached his ears.

"It sounds like one of those metal gates," surmised Wayne as he held his hand up and pointed, "It seems to be, in that direction." No one saw any reason to argue with this as they all followed the trail to where the noise led.

"Well at least we have one bit of good news today," said Blake as they arrived at what appeared to be a farm with a few storehouses and one main house. 'Brunswick Farms,' Wayne noted as he looked at the sign over the gate.

"It looks, well, abandoned," said Weiss, noting the lack of people that would normally be wandering around a place like this.

"It beats wandering around aimlessly in the snow, though," said Ruby.

"Well let's get inside then," said Qrow, "It's been a long day and we could all use some rest." 'And a good bit of time to think,' thought Wayne tiredly as they all entered the gate and made their way to the main house. As they took a good look around, they couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. 'What happened here?' The truth, as it turned out, was a rather ugly one.

 **Exhausted from both the journey and the many revelations, our heroes have finally found a place to rest up. But what lurks within Brunswick Farms, and what has it done with the original inhabitants? Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and once again, sorry on the delay but there really wasn't much to write about when chapter 3 came out. Fortunately, we should be back on more of a schedule now. So as always, feel free to leave a comment or review about what you liked/disliked or any neat ideas you might have for the story. Be sure to stop in next time as our heroes discover the fate of the previous occupants. 'Til next time.**


	18. A Foreboding Refuge

**A Foreboding Refuge**

Mistral Black Market

'Blast it all,' thought Drake as he peered through the scope of his rifle, 'I'd hoped that what I'd heard was just rumors. But seeing her now, there's no doubt left in my mind.' The panther Faunus had posted himself on the roof of a rundown building that overlooked the main street of the Mistral black market, which was currently less crowded than normal due it being the lunch hour. And coming down the street was someone that Drake had been told was dead. Now that they'd managed to track her down, he hoped he could insure that she stayed that way.

"Drake, have you got a visual?" Questioned May over his earpiece as she observed their target from her own hidden position.

"I see her alright," replied Drake, "What about you Ilia, any problems at the moment?"

"She doesn't appear to have noticed me yet," said Ilia, "Let's hope it stays that way."

"Just remember the plan," said May, "Even if she is powerful, all we really need is one good hit to turn the tide in our favor."

"But also remember that this is Cinder we're dealing with," said Drake, "She won't hesitate to involve civilians and she's even stronger now than she was when she attacked Beacon. So the moment she steps into the deserted section of the market, we hit hard and fast, no hesitation."

"Roger," said Both Ilia and May as they readied themselves for a tough fight. 'I don't know how you survived your fight with Ursario and Branwen,' thought Drake, 'but your string of luck will end here.' The panther Faunus's finger hovered over his trigger as a familiar feeling washed over him, of a predator about to overtake its prey. Taking one last moment to adjust his aim, something caught his eye. A dark-haired girl was trudging along some distance behind Cinder with an umbrella held tightly in her hands and a black bowler hat on her head.

'Wait, black bowler hat with a red line around it,' thought Drake as a memory flashed through his mind of a human he really didn't care for. 'TORCHWICK!' the panther Faunus realized as he contacted Ilia. "Ilia pull back!" Said Drake, trying to hide the worry in his voice, "She's not alone out there!" The chameleon girl stopped in her tracks and was about to ask what was wrong when May took her shot.

The round sailed through the air, crossing the distance in a seeming instant. Despite this, the shot was stopped short as the girl following Cinder moved with incredible speed, opening her umbrella to deflect it. "May, give Ilia covering fire!" Exclaimed Drake as he began taking shot after shot at Cinder and her apparent accomplice. An accomplice who suddenly shifted her appearance to that of a girl with pink, black and white clothing and differently colored hair and eyes.

Cinder had found herself some help, in the form of Neo. The umbrella-wielding girl skillfully deflected Drake's rounds with simple, elegant movements, a small smile on her face the whole time. Cinder stood back to back with her as she knocked away bullet after bullet from May before noticing Ilia retreating back into the alley and started shooting fireballs at her. "May, keep shooting, I'm getting Ilia out of there," said Drake as he got up and leapt off the roof he was on down to another one and then another lower one after that.

He repeated this process a couple more times, stopping and taking the occasional potshot to keep their enemies on their toes. As Ilia was about to get out of sight, however, the image of Cinder and Neo suddenly shattered with the impact of May's next round. Drake cursed under his breath as he leapt down to the street before catching up to Ilia. "Who was that," questioned the chameleon Faunus as they turned a corner.

"Her name is Neo," said Drake, "She was Torchwick's right hand in Vale, but she's way more dangerous than him."

"Quite right," said the voice of Cinder as a fire ball landed in front of them, forcing them to stop. Their two targets came dropping down from the rooftops then, blocking their exit. "My, my, if it isn't Drake Beller. I thought you'd given up hunting down humans."

"You're a threat to both Faunus and human kind," said Drake as he converted his rifle into dual blades, "Yes, the White Fang was lost before you showed up. But our worst acts were committed after you forced us to work with you."

"I offered your organization the chance to become something more," said Cinder as a flame formed in her hand, "You could've shared in that if you'd stayed."

"We are something more now," Said Drake, "You, on the other hand, seem to have lost it all."

"I still have my life," replied Cinder with a slight smirk, "Which is more than I can say for you!" The maiden shot another fireball at them then. But Drake leapt over it and kicked off the wall. Cinder materialized her own dual blades while Ilia pulled out her whip to use against Neo as the four fighters engaged each other. Drake and Cinder traded blows while Neo danced around Ilia's strikes in her usual, playful manner. 'We won't be able to hold out for long,' thought Drake as he blocked a kick which knocked him into the alley wall before moving to avoid a vertical strike, 'we need to get out into the open.'

Ilia seemed to come to the same realization as Neo dodged around several of her whipping strikes before jabbing her in the gut with the handle of her umbrella. The chameleon Faunus stumbled back and would've fallen if Drake hadn't caught her. "I think we might be a little outmatched here," groaned Ilia.

"Maybe directly, but we got a few other tricks," said Drake as he released his black mist semblance, bathing the alley in darkness. This bought them enough time to get out of the alley, but not as much as they hoped for as the mist itself was blown away by a surprisingly strong wind. 'She couldn't do that before,' thought Drake as they looked back to find that they were now the ones being pursued.

"We can't let them live," said Cinder to Neo as they chased Drake and Ilia down another alley into an open area, "It'll be trouble if they report our whereabouts." Neo nodded her head as she conjured a couple images of her and Cinder in front of their prey. It wasn't much, but it was enough to stop Drake and Ilia in their tracks before they slashed through the mirror images. Neo took the opportunity to flip over and land in front of them.

"Guys," said May over their earpieces, "I haven't got a shot and Mistral police's closest unit is thirty minutes away. They need time to get an airship ready."

"We don't have that kind of time," remarked Ilia as she and Drake stood back to back.

"Guess we'll have to go with plan 'E'," said Drake as he conjured more of his mist while also opening his fire dust canister, "Let's leave 'em in the dust!" The panther Faunus sent a wave of flames at Cinder while Ilia blocked Neo's opening attack. But Cinder held up both of her hands and generated a wall of flame of her own.

"A valiant effort," said Cinder as the flames faded and she conjured her signature molten swords, "But also futile." The maiden charged forward then as Drake crossed blades with her, doing his best to hold off her attacks as he parried and struck low with a sweeping kick. But Cinder easily leapt and spun out of the way of his strikes before managing a strike under Drake's arm, cutting into his jacket and leaving a scorched slash. The panther Faunus countered with a couple of low swings before suddenly jabbing upward towards her head.

Cinder moved her head aside, the blade inches from her flesh, before managing a kick in Drake's chest, knocking him back onto the ground a few feet away. But as she was about to step forward, the current fall maiden noticed that her feet were stuck. Looking down, Cinder noted with irritation that Drake had frozen her feet using a small amount of his mist combined with ice dust. "I think you should realize what our efforts even are before you mock them," said Drake as he released more of his mist, timing it with Ilia's moves before adding ice dust.

"Now Ilia," said Drake as he squatted down. The chameleon Faunus, who'd been getting knocked around a fair bit up to this point, managed to flip over to Drake before leaping up with a hand on her partners back to kick Neo away. At the same time, Drake released more ice dust, just managing to catch the nimble fighter off-guard and freezing her feet to the ground.

"You'll regret that," said Cinder as she produced flames from her feet to melt the ice.

"Maybe," Said Drake as he tripped a new canister of wind dust, "But not today." The panther Faunus then released a large amount of his mist, creating a massive gale wind which completely obscured their opponent's vision. Cinder was quick to surround herself and Neo with a whirlwind of her own, deflecting the gale aimed at them until it subsided. But once it did die down, their quarry was nowhere to be seen.

"Outstanding," said Cinder with irritation, "We don't have time to play hide and seek." Neo gestured at Cinder, letting her know that more trouble might be on the way. "Yes you're right, we need to get moving. We'll deal with them if and when they show themselves. For now, let's proceed to our original destination, and I'll tell you how we can get our revenge on 'little red.'"

Brunswick Farms

"I don't understand this," said Ruby, "Every other deserted place we've been too usually had signs of damage, or they were unfinished. But this place seems, fine."

"Except for the part where it's, ya know, completely deserted," commented Aegis as they approached the main house, having stored the bikes in one of the nearby buildings.

"Maybe everyone got out in a hurry," suggested Weiss as she was leaned up against the post on the porch, shivering slightly from the cold, "Before things got, well bad."

"Either way, be ready for anything," said Qrow as he tried the knob, only to find that it was locked. Everyone nodded as they pulled their weapons out. The veteran huntsman proceeded to kick the door in as everyone poured in behind him, their weapons sweeping the immediate room to find it, deserted. The inside was decorated in a very traditional look with wooden floors and white walls that held a few pictures, plus old furniture scattered around the room. Some stairs on the left appeared to lead up to the bedrooms.

"It's freezing in here," complained Calavera as she came hobbling in behind them, "At least close the door."

"Our apologies for exercising the slightest bit of caution," said Wayne sarcastically as he pushed the door closed with his foot. The old woman didn't reply to that as they finished sweeping the room for anything dangerous before pushing one of the nightstands in front of the door to keep it from flying open with the high winds.

"This house has a chimney," Blake observed, "We should be able to get a fire going in here."

"That sounds wonderful," said Weiss, "I'll go find some blankets."

"Yang, you go give her a hand with that," said Qrow as everyone split up to look around the house. Wayne and Aegis moved into the kitchen, trying to find anything that resembled food.

"So," said Aegis, "This place giving you the creeps as much as it does me?"

"We're all a bit on edge right now," said Wayne as he inspected the inside of a cupboard, "Any abandoned place will seem foreboding right about now, especially with that storm outside. At least that's what I'd like to say."

"A little foreboding I can handle," said Aegis, "This place just screams 'something bad is about to happen.'"

"Well with luck we won't be here long," replied Wayne, "Because this place smells like dea-." The both of them were startled from their thoughts by the sound of Weiss screaming upstairs. The two brothers rushed out of the kitchen and leapt up the stairs in hardly no time at all, joining everyone else as they rushed in to find the ex-heiress and Yang both on the floor staring in horror. Wayne covered his nose with his sleeve then as an awful stench hit it, and it took only a moment to find the source.

At the far end of the room sat a bed and in it were what appeared to be a husband and wife, or what was left of them. The corpses had been decaying for some time, leaving little more than brown husks that appeared human. 'I guess we were wrong about this place being deserted,' thought Wayne, 'the ones living here never left in the first place.'

A Short Time Later

It took a bit for everyone to get over the shock, but once they did the majority of the group headed downstairs. Wayne decided to take the unhappy job of wrapping the bodies up and moving them somewhere out of sight, for the sake of everyone's current sanity and because he had a better idea how to block the scent so he, Aegis and Blake wouldn't be getting big whiffs of them. As soon as he finished with that, he headed back downstairs to find everyone except Qrow, Blake and Aegis around the fire. One look was really all that was needed to tell that everyone was still spooked to one degree or another.

"First time seeing a decayed body," asked Wayne as he put an extra blanket he'd carried down from upstairs around Weiss's shoulders. The white-haired girl jumped a little, her trembling now caused more by fright than by the cold.

"I just," Weiss squeaked a little, "What could've caused that?"

"I'm not sure I want to find out," replied Wayne as he sat down next to her to warm his own hands by the fire. The sound of the door opening then banging shut signaled the return of Qrow, Blake and Aegis, who all came in brushing the snow off of themselves.

"Every house is the same story," said Qrow as he kneeled down by the fire to warm his hands on Weiss's left side, "Decaying bodies, all in their beds. It's like they all died in their sleep at the same time."

"Then we should get out of here," said Weiss, "Staying here is clearly a bad idea."

"If I thought there was somewhere else close by, we'd already be gone," replied Qrow, "But the storm outside's only getting worse. With no idea where exactly we are, we'd likely freeze to death before we reached another settlement. So for now, we're stuck here."

"Well then, if we're going to be here awhile, we may as well make ourselves at home," said Maria Calavera as she hopped off her spot on one of the couches and made her way over to a large bookshelf.

"Good luck with that," commented Yang as the old woman picked out one of the books.

"Well in that case, we should probably do something while we're waiting," said Ruby, "Since we know this place wasn't abandoned now, maybe there's some supplies still here."

"This is a farm right," said Oscar, "Maybe they have a vehicle or something we could use."

"I'll get back out there and sweep the grounds again," said Qrow as he got up and walked towards the door, "No one else goes anywhere by themselves."

"Me and Yang can check some of the other buildings for vehicles," said Blake as she stood up.

"If it gets me out of this house, I'm all for it," said Yang as she stood up and headed for the door as well, with Blake trudging behind her somewhat shyly.

"Aegis and I will check the other houses for supplies," Said Wayne, "With luck, we'll find some medicine or travel equipment."

"Weiss and I will check around more in here," said Ruby, "Come straight back if you find anything." The Ursario brothers both nodded as they headed out into the heavy snow fall. The wind had picked up, causing the visibility to drop a bit as the brothers headed for the nearest building, what appeared to be a storehouse of some kind. Aegis, managing to get there first by practically running into the door, pried it open, letting Wayne go in first before heading in and pushing the door closed behind them.

"This storm reminds me of that one winter in Blue Forge," Said Aegis, "You remember the one where the town gates got blocked by snow."

"How could I forget," replied Wayne as he began looking through the numerous shelves which lined the storehouse, "We got a little short on meat that winter, so Mom and Dad took turns taking us out to hunt as part of our training. That was probably the most I've ever seen you shoot a rifle."

"Ah you know," said Aegis, "when it comes to guns I prefer scatter shots, or something that goes boom. I always had a problem lining up long distance shots."

"Well you do prefer up close and personal," said Wayne as he shifted aside some of the items on the shelf.

"Speaking of problems," said Aegis, "how you holding up? I know you're not okay, none of us are really 'okay' after what we've learned. But it's rare for you to get emotional enough to let your semblance loose like that."

"Well it's also rare to find out the secret history of the world, and learn that the dangerous technique you learned to help stop evil, was actually started by said evil in the first place."

"Fair point," Said Aegis as he leaned his shoulder against the wall, "The special genetic trait of the rage mode turns out to be some form of magic that was granted to several predatory Faunus, and the same person was also the original teacher of the aura shadow technique. Come to think of it, have you still been seeing things?" Wayne glanced at the window before answering. Staring back at him wasn't his face or Aegis's, but the image of the shadowed figure that had been haunting him, and had laughed when they'd found out the truth.

"Not as much right now," said Wayne as he turned back to his brother, "it only makes sense, though. Thanks to me going wild with the technique against Cinder in the vault, my body's produced more negative energy than it can handle. If Ozpin wasn't lying when he told me, I'll have to wait some time before I can safely use the technique again. For all the good it's wound up doing."

"Hey, that technique's managed to save your skin a few times," said Aegis, "You would've been skewered on at least two separate occasions if you hadn't used it. Not to mention there's no telling what else we're gonna run into on the way to Atlas. My rage mode is good but it's not strong enough on its own and you know it. You want my honest opinion, you've done more good than harm with that technique regardless where it originally came from! And besides, I personally think it's too early for regrets, don't you?"

"We can have regrets at any time," said Wayne, "But now that you mention it, I suppose that works both ways."

"So, survival now and whine our sorry ##$ off later then," said Aegis as he held his fist up.

"Well we'll at least scale it back to minor complaints for now," said Wayne as he and Aegis bumped fists, "Now let's find something to use in this heap." Aegis agreed with a nod as they got back to work. In time, they managed to find a few seasonings for food, and lots of salt. That night, after everyone got back together, they ate a good bit of canned food that Ruby and Weiss had discovered in a wine cellar and made a plan for the next morning. Then came the hard part, trying to get to sleep. It was especially hard because a single thought kept whispering in the backs of their minds. They weren't alone in this place.

 **Our heroes have found refuge from the storm. But the ominous presence lurking around the farm may turn their refuge into a grave. Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Team WA and the mounting horror it's setting up. As always, feel free to leave a comment or review about what you liked/disliked or a neat idea you might have. Be sure to stop in next time as the crew encounters the evil within the farm, and Wayne and Aegis deal with their own inner evil. 'Til next time.**


	19. The Horrors of Apathy

**The Horrors of Apathy**

Brunswick Farm

Night had fallen on the small settlement as everyone except Qrow was gathered in the main room. The veteran huntsman had taken to keeping an eye on the storm, which was finally starting to clear up. Though the smell of alcohol told Wayne that he was just looking for another excuse to quietly get drunk. 'Of all the times for a guy to try getting inebriated,' thought Wayne, 'I've seen him fight drunk before and it's not pretty.'

"So was this the kind of stuff you guys were eating when you were traveling across Mistral," questioned Weiss as she looked at the food in her can, breaking Wayne out of his thoughts.

"Oh, well we ate all kinds of things," said Wayne as he shoveled a little bit of his own food in his mouth, "canned food, rations, vegetables and fruits from farmers, pastries from thankful villages, and meat from just about anywhere we could find it."

"Where else would you find meat besides towns and villages?" Questioned Weiss.

"We'd shoot it or chase it down out in the woods," answered Aegis from his position next to Yang.

"Out in the woods, as in wild animals," said Weiss with a raised eyebrow.

"Call it hunting wild game," said Wayne, "Dad showed us how to hunt 'em down and Mom showed us how to clean 'em."

"I'm hoping you mean you made them nice and presentable when you say 'clean.'" Weiss said.

"Oh we washed the meat, yeah," said Aegis as he animatedly explained the process, with his mouth full, "But first we had to cut 'em open and slice off the edible parts. Let me tell you that's pretty messy on its own, but when you work on birds you gotta pluck out the feathers and they stick to everything because of the blood and-."

"No, no, I don't need to hear anymore," said Weiss, "I'm losing enough of my appetite as it is."

"What'd you do to cook it?" Questioned Yang. She wasn't super interested in the topic itself, but the conversation helped keep her mind off of the extreme creep factor of the farm. They'd learned, thanks to Calavera speed reading through the leftover diary entries, that the farm used to belong to a man named Bartleby. Like many others, he and his family as well as a few other settlers tried to make the farm livable, even despite the Grimm. It worked for a time, but the bodies were all they needed to know that it ended badly.

"Pretty much the usual way," said Aegis, "Wash off the blood and cook it skewered over a fire. Had a whole section of our packs dedicated to seasonings."

"Speaking of which," said Blake, "What, uh, seasoning did you put on your food Yang?"

"I don't know," replied Yang, lazily, "It's not near as spicy as advertised though."

"I see," said Blake as she tried to think of something else to say. Their relationship had been somewhat strained lately. Of course everyone had been feeling a bit down, and staying in the overly creepy house hadn't helped much. Wayne wasn't looking forward to going to sleep tonight, even if he was tired, gosh was he tired.

"Hey everyone," chirped Ruby as she walked into the room, "Uncle Qrow says we should probably get some sleep. He'll wake us up early tomorrow morning so we can leave."

"That sounds good," said Blake as she and the others got up and started preparing their sleeping bags. Maria Calavera just jumped up and hobbled over to another chair in the corner.

"I'll go to bed when I want," she remarked, "Not because some kid told me too."

"She was just relaying instructions from the old man," commented Wayne as he readied his own sleeping bag, "So complain to the old Qrow if you don't feel like sleeping." The old lady simply hmphed at that statement as she continued reading. Ruby smiled at the small banter between the two as they all went to sleep. Unfortunately, that night was anything but restful.

The Next Morning

Wayne had absolutely no idea where he was. All he knew for sure was that it was underground in a rocky tunnel that appeared to have some kind stream running through it. The huntsman in training splashed down the tunnel with each step, a hand on one of his weapons as he did so. The tunnel was old and decrepit, with a number of other smaller tunnels that turned off at one point or another. 'If this is a dream,' thought Wayne, 'I'm really not in the mood for it.'

"Not so much a dream," said a familiar voice that resembled his own, only deeper, "More like a premonition." Wayne pulled out his weapons then as the saw a shadow dart around a turn in the tunnel. 'Oh we are not doing this tonight,' thought Wayne as he chased after the figure. The tunnel curved, wound, and twisted in numerous directions as he followed his quarry, often just missing it as it turned a corner or down another tunnel.

Eventually, the tunnel opened up into a wide chamber, and in the center of it sat the figure of the aura shadow. "I thought you'd have learned not to ignore your instincts by now," said the figure as he stood up.

"You make it sound like we had much of a choice," said Wayne as he proceeded into the chamber with his weapons still raised. "Yes my instincts have been screaming at me that something's off about this place, but my instincts also tell me that Qrow's right when he says we can't go anywhere with this storm."

"Ah yes, the drunk huntsman," said the figure with a dismissive wave, "Even if he wasn't loopy half the time, his bad luck semblance is still a problem in and of itself."

"It just creates the occasional inconvenience," said Wayne, "He's not to blame for this storm or the fact that we wound up here in the first place. That's all on you know who."

"That's another problem," said the figure, "Whatever's out there is quite possibly a Grimm and you're all clustered around an object that attracts them. It's probably already led whatever's affecting us here!"

"What are you talking about," questioned Wayne, sensing something akin to fear coming from the figure.

"Can't you feel it?!" Exclaimed the figure as a mass of black mist erupted from his body, shooting out of his back and coating the floor, "This negative energy is not our own! It's coming from an outside source!"

"What is," Questioned Wayne as he held up his arm to block the sudden wind that filled the chamber, "What outside source?"

"It's a feeling as if our will is being drained," explained the figure, "You must've noticed everyone feeling tired, it's affecting them too."

"I thought you didn't care what happened to them," said Wayne as he lowered his arm, "why the sudden concern?"

"I DON'T!" replied the figure as the wind and the mist increased, threatening to engulf Wayne. "In fact this feeling, this apathy, is feeding the dark half of your soul. But your body still isn't ready to use the aura shadow at high power yet. Remember we are one and the same, two sides of the same coin in a way. So if you die then I will die as well and while a number of the others around you have considered giving up, I can't allow it because I want to survive and so do you!"

"And what exactly do you suggest I do then," Wayne called back, having to raise his voice over the noise.

"What should you do," questioned the figure as the mist around them suddenly started taking shape. Several long, skinny arms with elongated nails emerged from the mist, reaching towards the both of them. Wayne looked around the room and realized that the entrance had been overtaken by these figures as their heads formed into what looked like skulls whose faces were stuck in an eternal expression of anger or agony. "You should run, you should leave this place with what you can and never return."

The hands shot out then, reaching for both Wayne and the figure. The huntsman in training quickly switched to his sickles as he began desperately cutting at the numerous arms. Even as he did this, the shadows closed in all around them. "You should WAKE UP!"

Wayne awoke with a start as he desperately looked around. He was back in the main house with everyone else. The only indication that anyone had heard him wake up was Blake rolling over and Calavera snorting a bit before resuming her snoring. As for Wayne, he was breathing heavily and despite the cold, was almost sweating. Deciding he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, he got up and made his way to the window. Outside, the storm had subsided and the air was still as the sun had started its rise into the sky.

'#$% I'm tired,' thought Wayne as he leaned on the windowsill, 'but after that dream, I really don't want to go back to sleep.' The student bumped his head against the window as he tried to think of what to do now that he was up. 'Yang and Blake found a trailer earlier, and Qrow's supposed to wake everyone up in just a short while. I really don't want to, but I may as well go out and do something.'

With that in mind, Wayne did a quick check on his weapons and grabbed his coat before heading out into the snow-covered farm, making sure he moved as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone.

It was still cold outside, but not unbearable and with his night vision he had no trouble making his way to the storehouse. Once inside, he kept himself busy by finding a hitch which attached to Yang's bike before organizing the other supplies on both his and Aegis's bikes. The work itself was slow, mostly given to the fact that he kept making little mistakes while organizing due to his exhaustion. 'It's true then,' thought Wayne, 'something about this place is sapping our will to do anything. The sooner we get out of here, the better.'

He continued working for some time as he managed to attach the hitch to the back of Yang's bike, though he noted he'd need some help to weld on the attachment piece. He then proceeded to roll out both his and Aegis's bikes and then Yang's bike after that. By the time he rolled out the trailer, the sun had been up for a little while, leaving Wayne to ask one question. 'Where is everyone,' he thought as he groggily walked back to the main house, 'Qrow should've woken everyone up by now.'

Once he opened the door, the sound of a shattering bottle told him all he needed to know as he headed to the room where Qrow had been keeping watch. What he found was a poor, tired drunk being embraced by his concerned niece. He decided it was best if he held back in the doorway so as not to disturb the moment. "Oh Wayne," said a somewhat surprised Ruby, "You're up too."

"Had a heck of a time trying to sleep," said Wayne as he leaned against the doorframe, "But I'm in no hurry if you all still need a bit."

"Appreciate it crescent boy," said Qrow as he stood up, still a bit groggy, "But It's probably time we got out of here." Wayne nodded as he went to rouse the rest of their party. As it turned out, no one seemed to be in the mood to do much of anything and it took a bit of coaxing by the ones already up, and a slight threat about setting off some lightning dust, to get everyone to wake up and start moving.

Outside, everyone was relatively groggy as Weiss went to work on welding the attachment head on the hitch while Ruby and Qrow pushed the trailer the rest of the way to bumblebee. Wayne would've done more of the welding himself, but given his tired state and the dream of the aura shadow last night, he thought it best to let someone who was better rested take care of it. Though looking at everyone at the moment, they were barely better rested than he was. "Is there really a reason we can't go back to bed," groaned Oscar, "I think I speak for everyone when I say I'm still exhausted."

"We should still probably make breakfast," said Blake, who was sitting on the steps next to Oscar.

"Do you really feel like making it though," questioned Oscar.

"To be honest, I really don't," replied Blake in a tired tone.

"I never thought I'd say this," said Aegis, who was draped over the rail, "But I don't think any of us should attempt it right now. Not unless we wanna fall asleep on a searing pan or start a fire."

"Hey guys," said Ruby as she and Qrow reached the bike with the trailer, "Is the bike all set up." Yang nodded lazily in response.

"Well all we got to do now is hook this thing up and-," Qrow said as he put his foot on the trailer, only for the tire on the opposite side to immediately pop. The veteran huntsman did his best to bite back a curse as he walked around to examine the tire.

"My, my," said Calavera from the porch, "you people are just magnets for bad luck aren't you?"

"Lady," said Aegis, somewhat angrily as he put a hand on her shoulder, "the last thing any of us need to hear right now is how bad our luck is. If you got something helpful to say we're all ears, otherwise pipe down." Maria simply scoffed at that but she didn't say anything else on the matter. The comment still got to Qrow, however, as the huntsman went and planted himself on a wood pile, drinking from his signature flask.

"I'm starting to think the universe is against us getting to Atlas," said Yang as she plopped down against the well.

"Flat tires happen, especially on old trailers like those," said Ruby, "We can probably find a spare."

"There should be one in the storage buildings somewhere," Wayne spoke up as he finished checking to make sure his bike was in working order. "Aegis, Oscar, we'd better get to it." His brother and Oscar both groaned a bit about it, but they followed him regardless.

As they looked around in the storage buildingings, Wayne couldn't help but notice that Oscar seemed to have something on his mind. "You look a bit troubled over there," said Wayne, "Everything alright Oscar?"

"I guess I've just been thinking," said Oscar, "after hearing everything and after all the rotten luck we've been having recently, maybe we shouldn't even go to Atlas."

"Oscar," said Wayne, "you know we need to get that relic to Atlas. Sure we've had a rocky start, but that happens to the best of us."

"But that was back when we thought we could still save the world," said Oscar, "now we know we're just delaying the inevitable."

"And what exactly would we do with the relic besides taking it to Atlas," questioned Wayne with a raised eyebrow, "I don't see us burying it out here or tying a rock to it and dropping it in a nearby river."

"Why not though," questioned Oscar, "Think of how long it would take someone to find it out here. Do you know how many missing objects are probably buried out here already? Sure, Salem's got literally all the time in the world but we don't. If we just get rid of it in some random spot, it'll probably be just as safe as it would be if we took it to Atlas."

"You're forgetting one very important detail," Wayne pointed out, "That lamp attracts Grimm and Salem controls Grimm, at least to a degree. Meaning if we abandon it out here, the first one to find it will likely be Salem and you'd better believe it'll be within our lifetimes. And even if that wasn't the case, we nearly lost our lives to get that blasted lamp, so we may as well finish what we started."

"But we can be finished right now," said Oscar, "After everything we've been through up to this point, don't you think we've done enough?"

"If you think you've done enough then you can catch a ride home when we get to Argus," said Wayne, "Unlike us, you didn't really ask for this fight or to have another soul floating around inside you. I'm sure Ruby will understand your reasons, though it will make her a little sad."

"Now don't bring Ruby into this," said Oscar as he put his thumb and pointer finger to his nose.

"But that's what you'll have to do," said Wayne, "You leave now and you might not ever see her again."

"What is with you?!" Groaned Oscar, "Why, after everything we've learned about how pointless this is, are you still insisting on taking that stupid thing all the way to Atlas? Why are you subjecting yourself to this?!"

"Because it's what a true huntsman would do," said Wayne, his exhaustion and irritation clear in his voice, "Or at the very least it's what my mother and father would do. To be perfectly honest I'm just as tired and frustrated as everyone else right now and the thought of traveling anywhere else but home sounds terrible. But I'm gonna do it anyway even if I have to walk because then at the very least I can pass that lamp off to someone else and tell 'em it's their problem now. Besides, if a naïve girl like Ruby is able to tough it out, what excuse do we really have?"

"Alright, alright," said Oscar as he held up his hands in surrender, "let's just get out of here and then we'll see." It was at that moment that Aegis walked in, dragging an air compressor.

"Hey guys," said Aegis tiredly, "I may have this wrong, but we can use one of these things to air up a tire right?"

"Well we need a tire to do that first," said Wayne as he managed to spot one hiding behind some wood posts, "And I think we just found one." The three friends gathered up the rest of the supplies they needed and headed back outside. But when they got back to the trailer, they noticed something strange. Team RWBY and Qrow were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd everyone get off too?" Questioned Aegis as he set the air compressor down.

"The girl in the red hood got startled by something and dropped the lamp down the well," answered Calavera, without looking up from her book. "Her and her friends went down the well to find it. As for the, oh so charming man, he went inside to get wasted on more alcohol. Downright stupid if you ask me."

"Well I guess that just leaves us to get this spare on," Said Oscar. Wayne and Aegis agreed as they got to work. With Aegis's strength, holding up the trailer and swapping out the tire was easy. But it still needed to be aired up, a job which proved slightly more difficult because once the compressor was turned on, communication was nearly impossible from the noise. 'This thing is gonna give us all a headache,' thought Wayne as he rubbed his temple, 'if we weren't so exhausted we'd probably be able to ignore this easily, but right now, uuuugh.'

They were so focused on airing up the tire that it took Wayne a moment to notice that the porch was empty. "Uh guys," said Wayne, trying to be heard over the racket of the air compressor, "Where's Maria Calavera?"

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Both Aegis and Oscar yelled back over the noise.

"WHERE'S THE OLD LADY?!" Wayne yelled back. It was then that Oscar and Aegis noticed she was missing as well. But one look at the ground told them all they needed to know.

"You don't really think the old bag of bones went down the-," Aegis said before Wayne stopped him.

"With everything going on right now, we'd better not take any chances," said Wayne, "Oscar, keep an eye on the compressor and shut it off once the tire reaches full. Aegis, you and I are going down a well." Aegis didn't look thrilled about the prospect, but nodded nonetheless as the two of them leapt down the stone well.

Surprisingly, the interior of the well was actually a series of tunnels that looked like they'd been mined out to allow the flow of the water beneath their feet. "You sure we shouldn't just wait for Ruby and the others to find her," said Aegis, "They'd probably run into each other down here."

"'Probably' being the key word," said Wayne, "They're looking for the relic right now and this place is a small maze of tunnels. It's very possible Miss Calavera could take a wrong turn and get lost, which at this point is not something we need when we're doing everything we can to get out of-."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Came the sound of team RWBY screaming further down the tunnels. The two brothers didn't hesitate as they broke out into a full on sprint down the tunnels, drawing their weapons along the way. Another sound echoed through the tunnels as they ran, a kind of groaning that didn't sound human. 'I knew it,' thought Wayne, 'something really is here and it's been right underneath us the entire time.'

The two brothers turned a corner then, only to stop short as they came face to face with the horror that had been plaguing them since they arrived. Before them stood several Grimm that resembled tall, lanky skeletons with their bodies twisted and contorted in multiple, unnatural directions. Their humanoid forms gave them the look of the living dead as they slowly shambled towards them. Wayne responded by opening fire while Aegis formed a naginata-style blade on his weapon and swung.

Several of the Grimm were knocked over easily as their fragile-looking frames broke without much issue. That was until several of them started snarling. It was then that a feeling of great exhaustion came over them, making their weapons seem like they weighed tons as the two brothers collapsed to their knees. "What's going on," asked Aegis, "I can barely lift my weapon, in fact I barely want to lift my weapon."

"Same here," said Wayne as he let his weapon drop to the ground, "I think they're draining our will." As Grimm slowly approached them, Wayne did something he hadn't done in some time. He let his semblance run out of his weapon without giving it much control at all. The result was a number of crescent blades pouring out of his weapon, cutting up more of the Grimm and causing parts of the tunnel to collapse.

The surprised Grimm backed up a bit as their hold over the brothers wore off a bit. "Run!" Exclaimed Wayne as they hastily retreated down the nearest tunnel and tried to go back the way they'd come. The idea of retreating from a Grimm, especially ones that didn't seem terribly strong, irked at the brothers. But they also knew that it was a bad idea to try and fight a power they didn't fully understand when their friend's lives were at stake.

Speaking of which, another collection of frantic shouts reached their ears, prompting them to continue towards where they hoped Ruby and the others were. But with every turn they took, more and more of the humanoid Grimm appeared, and with them, the strange ability they used to sap the brother's will. Before long, even walking became difficult as the two brothers finally arrived close to where they'd been hearing team RWBY. But as before, the Grimm were there too, casting their will draining gazes upon them as the they finally collapsed to their knees.

'Have to keep going,' thought Wayne as he and Aegis practically drug themselves across the floor, 'we can't stop now.' The Grimm slowly ambled towards them, either because of their natural sluggishness or maybe they wished to watch their meal suffer a bit more before consuming them. "This is no way to go," said a voice in Wayne's head then, "after everything, are you really willing to let this be the end Wayne Ursario?"

'I don't have much will left to speak of,' thought Wayne, 'neither I nor Aegis can even stand right now.'

"You can't," said the voice of the aura shadow, "But I can. Remember where I come from and think for a moment. These Grimm are sapping your will, but if what I'm feeling is correct, they're draining you by inflicting you with hopelessness and despair, amplifying your own inability to care. In short, they are filling you with the negativity of apathy, making you think in the end, 'it's fine, what was even the point in the first place?'"

'But what is the point anymore,' thought Wayne as the Grimm closed in, 'We already know Salem can't be killed. But if Ruby and the others manage to get away, then I guess that's good enough right?' "But you don't know if they'll make it," said the aura shadow, "But if you switch with me, you might have a chance. I'm not suggesting you actually use the technique itself, but open up your emotions like always and let me fight." Wayne thought about it for a moment, trying to decide if it was better to die by Grimm or let his mind be potentially consumed. As he pondered, one of the Grimm reached down with the claws of its long fingers about to enclose around his head.

In the next instant, the Grimm's whole arm was gone. " #$ ! All this bull #!" yelled Wayne as he unleashed a crescent blast that pushed away all of the Grimm surrounding them. "Get up Aegis," said Wayne as he turned to his brother for a moment, "stop thinking and just let the rage mode out. Let's show these pathetic creatures what real beasts are!" That was all it took for his brother's eyes to go red.

What followed, was a scene of pure carnage as the Ursario brothers tore through the gathered Grimm with an animalistic fury. "It will not end here!" Declared Wayne, "We've survived Beacon, Mistral, Haven and I even went toe to toe with the $ #ing fall maiden! If I'm going down it's not gonna be to some Grimm whose only ability is projecting their sluggishness onto everyone else!" If he'd been in his right mind at that moment, he'd almost feel sorry for how simple it was.

The Grimm were not like most Grimm they'd met in terms of physical ability. They were slow and relatively weak. Neither Wayne nor Aegis really felt much when one of them did manage a lucky hit as they fought their way through the tunnel and into another passageway. In fact, they'd almost forgotten what they'd come down there for when the voices of team RWBY sounded again.

Wine Cellar of the Farmhouse

'This is just terrible,' thought Maria Calavera as she picked herself up off the floor of the wine cellar. 'If only I'd read just a bit faster, I would've found out about these things before they dropped that stupid lamp down into the well.' In hindsight, she should've seen the signs even before that. Everyone's bad moods and sudden lack of motivation, the people of the farm dying in their sleep. It had all been the work of the Grimm that were closing in on them now, the Apathy Grimm.

When Maria had come to the entry in Bartleby's diary about the Apathy, she'd rushed down into the well to warn team RWBY. Another possible mistake on her part, given that the three boys were much better fighters than her, but she'd felt there was no time to explain and that bringing more along might actually have made it worse with the Apathy's ability to sap one of their will. She'd done her best to help, finding team RWBY and telling them to simply run. It had worked, for a spell anyway, as they dodged one group of Grimm after another while racing down the tunnels.

A number of the Grimm had shown up and blocked their original route, but they'd managed to find another exit which just so happened to be a hole in the wine cellar under the house they'd been sleeping in. But the Apathy had been there too, and now here they were, sprawled on the ground with their wills practically gone and the exit just out of reach up a small flight of stairs. Maria could only watch helplessly as one of the Apathy reached down with its bony, clawed fingers towards Blake, the unlucky Faunus girl who'd been just the slightest bit behind. "BLAKE!" yelled Ruby, the one Maria knew as the girl with the hood.

That was when it happened, some kind of flash that caused the Apathy to retreat and their hold over them to stop. "What in the world was that?" Questioned Maria as Ruby pulled Blake to safety while Weiss rushed up the stairs to the cellar doors.

"I forgot," said Weiss as she tried and failed to open the doors, "They're chained on the other side!"

"Let me at it," said Yang as she ran up the stairs after Weiss. But just as she managed to get halfway up, the Apathy recovered from their shock and reasserted their power over them. Everyone collapsed once again as their will seemed to drain away. Maria looked around as she collapsed against the railing of the stairs. Both Ruby and Blake were sprawled on the floor while Weiss and Yang were on the stairs, unable to go another step.

As if things weren't bad enough, the sound of roaring suddenly filled the air as some kind of commotion was getting closer to them from the tunnels. 'Now what,' thought Maria, 'More Grimm, and these things seem territorial given what I'm hearing. They're tearing apart every Apathy in their way to get to us.' Looking around one more time, the old woman's gaze lingered on Ruby as a thought occurred to her.

'It's a long shot, but we're dead for sure if we don't try something,' thought Maria as she crawled over to where Ruby was at. The roars she heard earlier were getting closer, and so were the sounds of carnage. "Ruby," said Maria as she managed to make it to the fallen huntress in training, "I need to know, are your eyes silver?"

"Y-yeah," said Ruby weakly, "ever since I was born, they've been silver."

"Then I need you to listen and do what I say," said Maria as she held Ruby's head so that she was looking into her eyes. "I need you to think about the people who love you. Family, friends, focus on the way they make you feel." The silver-eyed girl was confused at this request, but did so anyway. "Life is precious and beautiful," Calavera continued, "and it needs to be protected."

Those final words were all Ruby needed to hear as she felt power well up inside of her. At that same moment, a pair of beasts that the old woman couldn't make out due to their speed and ferocity, tore through several of the Apathy Grimm, tearing up not only them but parts of the room as well. At first, they didn't seem to notice team RWBY and Maria, but soon enough both of their eyes turned towards them. That moment was also the moment Ruby herself sat up with her silver eyes creating an incredibly bright light that disintegrated any of the Apathy still remaining in the cellar, while also surprising the two beasts that had entered.

"Ow, what happened," said Aegis as he rubbed his head, wondering why the room had been so bright a second ago.

"I think Ruby did that silver eyes thing again," replied Wayne, who was back to his old self in a half-kneeling position, also holding his head. Their thoughts on the situation were interrupted when Yang advanced up the stairs and punched open the doors that had been keeping them in.

"Wayne Ursario!" Called Weiss from the stairs, "I don't know what you and your brother are doing down here, but it's time to go!" Wayne was about to ask what for until he noticed that more of the Grimm were showing up.

"No argument here," said Wayne as he and Aegis made their way up the stairs with team RWBY and Calavera. As soon as they exited the cellar, they found themselves back in the farmhouse, and more specifically in the room that was designed to look like a bar, complete with a drunk Qrow sitting on the other side.

"Those Grimm were under the house and the well the whole time," Blake observed as Ruby tried to wake up Qrow.

"Hey, what are all you doing back here?" Questioned Qrow grumpily with a notable slur to his speech.

"We're getting out of this place you drunk!" Said Maria. Yang and Blake took that moment to rush outside to warn Oscar.

"Not just yet we aren't," said Weiss as she eyed some of the bottles of alcohol on the shelves before grabbing one and throwing it at the cellar entrance.

"Oh I like this idea," said Wayne as he grabbed a couple more and tossed them.

"Hey, what in the world do you think you're doing," said Qrow as he watched the two of them pitch bottle after bottle at the cellar entrance.

"Aegis, you and Ruby get him out of here," said Wayne as he pitched one of the larger bottles into the head of an emerging Apathy Grimm. His brother and Ruby complied as they grabbed the veteran huntsman by the arms and started dragging him out of the room. They could both hear the older man's protests as Weiss pulled out her weapon and flicked it, sending a small wave of flames onto the emerging Grimm. With the alcohol covering the entrance, it ignited instantly, turning it into a quickly spreading fire that would soon consume the whole house.

"Alright," said Weiss after watching the spectacle for a moment, "we can definitely leave now." Wayne nodded his head as they both turned and ran outside. Everyone else was already waiting on the trailer, except for Yang who was on her bike that had been hitched to the trailer and Aegis who was on his own bike.

"Go, go, go!" Yelled Wayne as he leapt on his bike next to the trailer and switched it on. He got a mild surprise when Weiss jumped onto the back of his bike and grabbed him around the waist, but didn't question it as he gunned it out of there. By this time, the farmhouse had caught on fire, and the last any of them saw of it as the group pulled away was the smoke coming from the farm.

Some Time Later

Wayne wasn't sure how long they all rode through the snow down the winding, twisting trail. But one thing he knew for sure, the farther they'd gotten from that farm, the more alive he and everyone else felt. In fact, he would've been fairly content to just keep on riding a little while longer if Weiss hadn't tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "I hate to ask," said Weiss, "But could we stop for a bit, there's something I need to tell Ruby."

Wayne nodded in response and waved to Aegis and Yang, signaling them to slow down until they all came to a full stop. "What's the hold up," questioned Aegis.

"I just wanted to apologize to Ruby," Weiss began, "I'm sorry about telling you to give up."

"It wasn't just you Weiss," said Yang as she turned around on her bike, "I also said to give up. I know we can't quit now, not until we get the lamp somewhere safe."

"It wasn't anybody's fault," said Blake as her ears drooped, "It was those monsters back there."

"They are known as the Apathy," explained Calavera, "They are able to sap one's will to go on by filling them with negativity. The ones we encountered under the farm were originally brought by Bartleby himself. His farm was hemorrhaging money in its final days and his answer was to cut down on huntsman protection. But he needed everyone to stay calm for it to work, so he got a pair of them away from their pack and brought them back to the farm. But the rest of the pack followed their brethren all the way to his farm and got into the water tunnels."

"That last plan of his was clearly not his best," commented Aegis as he crossed his arms on his bike, "Because of those things, I didn't want to blow anything up for the first time in my life."

"When you think about it," said Calavera, "His plan actually worked. No one was worried or panicked, angry, or scared. But they weren't anything else either, then they were simply gone."

"And we almost were too," said Wayne, "I've never heard of these Apathy Grimm until now. Just one more thing to read up on when we got the chance."

"I personally should've known," said Calavera, "All the signs of the Apathy were there. But I guess my mind isn't as sharp as it once was these days. Though even when it was, this is the first time I've ever seen a whole settlement withered away like that."

"But you knew about my eyes," said Ruby, "Which is something else I've been wondering. How did you know what to say to make my eyes do, whatever it was they did?"

"Well if it isn't obvious by now," said Calavera, "Before I lost them, I had silver eyes of my own."

"If you don't mind my asking," Said Wayne, "How exactly did you lose them in the first place? Is there a price for the eyes?"

"Before I answer that," said Calavera, "I'd like to ask you and your brother a question."

"What kind of question would you need to ask us?" Questioned Aegis as he, Wayne and Weiss dismounted their bikes and gathered around the trailer.

"Did you say your last names were Ursario?" Calavera asked.

"Yeah that's us," said Wayne, "Comes from our Mom's side of the family. They're all bear Faunus. Why do you ask?"

"Because I met the Ursario clan around the same time I lost my eyes," replied Calavera, "Let me tell you what happened on that faithful day, back when I was known as the Grim Reaper."

 **The group has managed to escape the clutches of the Apathy, and have now found out that they've apparently been traveling with someone kinda famous, who also knows a little bit about silver eyes and the Ursario. Wonder what's the story behind all of that. In the mean time, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and a quick apology but as I feared, some of my updates my be a little later in the coming days or weeks. But I shall try to keep up as best as I can. So as always, feel free to leave a comment or review about what you liked/disliked or let me know if you've got any neat ideas to help the story along. Be sure to stop in next time as we hear the story of Maria Calavera's lost eyes and her encounter with the Ursario clan. 'Til next time.**


	20. The Ursario and the Blind Reaper

**The Ursario and The Blind Reaper**

Unknown Mountain Region: Many Years Ago

A much younger Maria Calavera had been making her way across the mountains via a series of long bridges. During that time, she'd worn a long, tattered cloak with a curved and pointed hood and a decorated skull mask that she wore at almost all times. During those days she'd gone by another name, a name that was revered by the innocent and struck fear in the hearts of bandits and those who would do evil. Back then, she had been known as the Grimm Reaper. But that time had come to an end on this fateful day.

As she had been crossing the bridge, she was attacked by a giant Nevermore, nothing she hadn't handled before. Though she may have underestimated the tenacity of this one after dragging it down on to some rocky terrain with a little skilled use of her large sickle's magnetic properties. She'd thought it was dead until it threw her off its back and tried charging at her, forcing her to activate her silver eyes and petrify the Grimm, turning it to stone which quickly dissolved away. That should've been the end of her troubles for the day, but immediately after she was attacked by a group of mercenaries led by a crocodile Faunus wearing overalls and a green button-up shirt named Tock.

Despite the match being four on one, she'd been able to take out nearly all of them. But Tock herself had a semblance that granted her a type of invulnerability for sixty seconds, making Maria unable to hurt her with her weapons as she bit her blade staff in half and head-butted her mask into pieces. The last thing she'd 'seen' after that was Tock swinging one of her sabers at her, then nothing but pain. The blasted crocodile had slashed out her eyes, leaving her a screaming mess on the ground as she desperately shot in the direction where she last saw her foe and missing every one.

"A fighter 'til the end," Tock had said as she deflected the now empty sickle Maria had thrown at her, "I can respect that I suppose." It had been a desperate situation, one where the former Grimm Reaper had franticly searched around on the ground near her for her second weapon. She had just gotten her hand on it and was searching for the magnetic switch when another sound interrupted the both of them.

"What would you know about respect," said a somewhat grainy, feminine voice as a bear Faunus woman came walking out from behind one of the rock formations. She was wearing a pair of long, armored gloves and shoulder pads that left her upper arms exposed, as well as a pair of rough-looking combat boots. She also wore brown pants that looked a bit worn and a belt that held a couple of knives on the back of her waist. The look was completed by a brown vest with grey, furred edges and some type of chainmail material shirt. "You didn't even have the decency to ask for what you needed."

"And just who are you supposed to be love?" Questioned Tock with a hint of annoyance in her heavily accented voice.

"My name is Jane Ursario," replied the woman as she approached a little closer, "You injured my husband and a few other members of my family in a raid on a caravan we were traveling with not long ago. I had to bury three of them."

"A caravan, oh now I remember," said Tock as she bonked her head, "That's right, me and my crew were a bit low on supplies. Tracking people like the Reaper over there tends to wear on your wallet a bit. So yeah, we decided it'd be best to take a few items we were missing. I lost five guys in that raid, two of which were my best because of a few bear Faunus. The biggest one with that nasty kukri forced me to use my semblance after cutting through my aura and giving me this cut on me head. I made him regret it with his life."

"He's still alive," said Jane, "But you cut deep into some of his nerves. He won't be able to walk properly or fully use his left hand ever again thanks to you. I'd say you were lucky, striking when I was out with the other members of my clan scouting ahead, but I've found you now."

"Look love, life is tough," replied Tock, "And I got far scarier things to worry about than ticking off some crazy bear la-." Tock was interrupted as she noticed Maria hitting the switch on her weapon, causing the other sickle to come flying towards her. The crocodile Faunus managed to deflect the weapon, but wasn't able to plant her feet in time as Jane crossed the distance between them in only a few moments and slammed into her with her drawn, knuckle knives. The only thing that had saved Tock was the fact that she'd managed to position her weapons to block the strike as she moved back and swung at Jane's head.

But Jane was faster than her husband and deflected the strike before swinging low with her left weapon. Tock leapt back and jabbed both of her blades forward, missing as Jane spun out of the way. The two women traded blows for a minute before finally locking blades. Jane then positioned one of her knives and pulled the trigger, firing a round from the built in gun at her midsection. Tock just managed to shove the weapon aside, but wasn't quick enough to keep the bullet from grazing her side.

'I'm not used to fighting this much right after using my semblance,' thought Tock, 'usually the fight's over by now.' The two locked blades again as Tock used a head butt against Jane, attempting to stun the woman. This turned out to be a bad idea as Jane immediately head butted her back even harder, causing Tock to stagger several feet back before Jane closed the distance again. Tock deflected her forward strike and kicked her foe in the side before jabbing at her head.

The bear Faunus moved her head to the side before swinging back and catching her knife on Tock's left blade, firing off a round which skinned the top of her hand and caused her to drop her weapon. 'I've had some time for my aura to recharge, but not much,' thought Tock as she was forced back by the ferocity of her opponent, parrying and dodging her relentless strikes, 'I won't have the full sixty seconds, but if I time it right.' Tock waited until Jane was about to get a hit in on her head before activating her semblance. The surprise was evident on Jane's face as her knife bounced off of Tock's head and out of her hand, allowing the crocodile Faunus a chance to counter attack with a slash to her opponent's midsection before punching her across the face, staggering her backwards several feet.

Tock pressed the attack then with some slashes of her own against Jane, who could only really defend now that she had a single blade. Feeling her superior position, Tock intentionally left an opening for Jane to counter against before activating her semblance again, causing it to bounce off of her body and leave Jane vulnerable to being easily disarmed with a single swipe. "Is this the best you've got then," said Tock as she started swinging at Jane like a madwoman, "And here I was expecting you to put up more of a fight!" Jane didn't reply as she kept dodging around Tock's attacks before the crocodile Faunus managed to trip her up with a sweep of her leg and plant her foot on Jane's midsection.

As she was about to stab her saber into Jane's neck, however, a few shots rang out as a couple of bullets went flying mere inches from her face. 'The blasted silver-eyed wench still thinks she can fight,' thought Tock as she turned her attention to the source of the bullets. "Hey, I'll get to you in a minute love, right now I-." Tock didn't get to finish her sentence as her foot was shoved away by Jane. The bandit spun around to regain her balance and swung her saber at Jane, who caught the blade with her hands.

"You want more of a fight," growled Jane as she tightened her grip on the sword and started physically bending the blade towards its owner, "Very well." It was then that Tock noticed her eyes had turned blood red, the color of the Faunus rage mode. Something that until recently, she had thought was a myth. Jane yanked the weapon out of her hand then, tossing it behind her as she cocked her fist and threw a nasty right cross straight for her face. Tock moved her head out of the way, but still felt an impact on her cheek that staggered her.

The crocodile Faunus instinctively activated her semblance as Jane gut punched her, then followed up with a combination of blows to her stomach and face, the last of which sent her flying into one of the nearby boulders, or rather stuck her to it. 'She wasn't punching like that before,' thought Tock, whose semblance had only been able to block half the blows before deactivating, 'what is this woman?' "Do you like my semblance," said Jane as she blew some of the dust off of her fist, "I'm able to store high air pressure in my body and release it to increase the range of my blows. It takes a physical toll on me, though and the stronger the air pressure I release, the greater the strain. Of course it's my opponents that get the worst of it."

"That explains *cough* why you waited so long to use it," said Tock, "It's been *cough* a long while since I've been this 'urt."

"I can also do something about that," said Jane as she approached, her eyes switching back to normal as she did so, "A permanent fix if you will."

"Well get on with it then," said Tock as she spat some of the blood out that had started filling up her lungs, "You'd save me boss the trouble."

"Of course," said Jane as she cocked her fist back, building up a good bit of air pressure in her body before throwing a punch that blasted out the top section of rock behind Tock's head, or rather, where Tock used to have a head. Jane exhaled loudly as she visibly relaxed, her hand shaking for a good few moments from the after effects of her semblance. 'That woman's semblance was no joke, I've flattened death stalkers easily with punches like those.' But the deed was done, and that filled the bear Faunus with a bit of relief as she pulled the large, yellow clock off of the corpse of her fallen enemy. 'Now to return to the rest of the caravan.'

"Mother," said a small voice that drew Jane's attention over to where the blinded huntress was. Next to her was another bear Faunus that resembled a miniature version of her, but wearing baggy, worn pants, boots, and fingerless gloves, along with a jacket and wool shirt. "She's still alive mother."

"I know that Jen," said Jane as she approached, picking up her knives along the way, "But I recall telling you to signal the rest of the clan. So why are you here?!"

"I did signal them mother," said Jen, defensively, "But I'm the one that spotted the fight in the first place! I wanted to see how it ended."

"And what would you have done if you'd been spotted," said Jane, "Our enemy was not above taking hostages."

"I wouldn't have gotten caught," replied Jen as she crossed her arms, "Dad said I'm one of the sneakiest Ursarios." Jane simply rolled her eyes as her gaze fell upon the prone huntress with bleeding eyes. "Well since you're here, grab as many essentials as you can and the woman's weapons."

"Are we taking her with us," questioned Jen as she pointed to Calavera, "I saw her fight, she was amazing."

"An enemy of those bandits is a friend of ours," said Jen as she picked up the unconscious huntress and threw her over her shoulder, "We'll do what we can for her. After all, it's thanks to her that we don't have to hunt down the rest of them. Now get to collecting."Jen nodded happily at that as she went to work picking up anything of value she could find.

Present Day: In the Forest near Argus

"The Ursario Clan tended to my wounds," explained Maria, "They said they owed me that much for taking out the other bandits. After that, they sent me up to Atlas with the guides they'd been traveling with. Apparently they'd been heading to Vale when they were raided and they didn't have a lot of nice things to say about Atlas except that their technical knowhow could probably help my eyes. Thankfully, they were right. Soon after that, I went into hiding."

"Mother never liked discussing Atlas," said Wayne as he leaned on the trailer, "The Ursario clan was a bit scattered after the great war, something that befell a number of other warrior clans. Her section of the clan tried making their way in Atlas, but for whatever reason it didn't work out, so they traveled to Vale. I always wondered why Grandmother kept that broken clock, she said it was one of the last great fights of her life. It finally makes a bit of sense now."

"You always said your grandmother was a big softie though," Yang pointed out, "According to this little story she had no problem tearing someone to pieces."

"I always found it hard to believe myself," Aegis said as he answered for Wayne, "When mother told us that she saved the Grimm reaper once, I just figured she was saying grandmother was going to live for a good long while. Though when I think about it now, mother said the Grimm reaper inspired her to become a huntress in the first place."

"It's little wonder why," said Qrow from his position on the front of the trailer, a look of awe on his face, "When I was growing up, the Grimm reaper was a legend. A legend that just disappeared one day. A lot of us thought you were just keeping a lower profile, given that you never used your name and wore a mask, and others simply came to believe you were dead. But the stories never died, I even based my weapon off what I'd heard about yours. When I was growing up, I wanted to be as good as the Grimm Reaper too."

"Well given the disappointment I've turned out to be, you may be well on your way," said Calavera.

"Why would you even think that?" Questioned Blake.

"Because it's true child," replied Calavera, "A huntress's duty is to protect others, even if it costs them their life to do so. I could've kept fighting after I got my eyes worked on but I didn't. I just looked after myself because I was afraid someone else might find me and finish what the last group started. So if you're going to aspire to be like a legend, you'd best pick someone other than me. Especially when some of you are stronger already."

This comment was clearly directed at Yang, who gave a small smile in return. "It does give me hope to see that this generation seems up to taking on the world after mine is gone. My only wish is that I could've done a bit more to help make it better."

"Well there may be something you could do now," suggested Ruby, "I still don't know how to use my eyes. But you can teach me, show me how to fight with them like you did." Maria seemed to consider this for a bit, but didn't get the chance to answer as Ruby's scroll suddenly started going off. "Guys, I'm getting a call from Jaune!"

"How in the world do our scrolls even have reception out here?" Questioned Weiss as Ruby answered the call.

"Ruby, thank goodness I finally got a hold of you guys!" Exclaimed Jaune over the scroll, "I've been checking my scroll every hour since we got to the city. I finally got your signal hardly a minute ago!"

"Wait a minute, the city," Ruby held her scroll up, checking the direction of the signal. It seemed to be originating near the top of a large hill in the distance. No one said it, but the same thought was on all their minds as Wayne and Aegis mounted their bikes and followed Yang as she pulled the trailer, which Weiss had transferred to, up the large hill. The climb up the steep incline took a few minutes, but when they reached the top, a beautiful sight greeted them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Yang, "We have arrived at our destination. I give you the city of Argus." Sure enough, down at the bottom of a beautiful valley between two hills was the walled city of Argus, with several of its taller buildings rising up against the backdrop of the sea beyond it.

"And just like that," said Aegis, "My depression from the last day and a half is gone."

"I guess it has been a time for firsts," said Wayne as he suddenly revved the engine, "So why don't we keep it going." The Older Ursario brother shot down the hill on his bike, letting out a cheer as he did so. Aegis took off after him, yelling that he wasn't ready.

"Wow, Wayne starting a race," said Ruby, just as surprised as everyone else.

"That really is a first," said Blake, knowing full well that the older Ursario wasn't the overly competitive type.

"Well we'd better catch up before they wreck or something," said Yang as she gunned her own bike down the hill, much to the joy, or terror depending on who you asked, of her passengers.

The City of Argus

It took Wayne and Aegis only a short time to locate a storage garage for their bikes, though they had to wait a bit for Yang and the others to show up on account of them racing and zigzagging down the hill. Not that there was much of a hurry, given that they also had to wait for team JNR to show up and meet them. As always, it was Nora that announced their team's arrival.

"LITTLE BOY OOOOZ!" Yelled Nora as she tackled Oscar to the ground.

"It's good to see you're all well," said Ren as he gave Yang a more reserved hug, "What happened exactly. We were pretty worried."

"It's just been a bit of an unusual trip," said Blake as she gave Jaune a quick hug.

"That's something of an understatement," added Weiss, speaking for pretty much everyone.

"And where'd you guys find the old lady," questioned Nora as she pointed to Calavera from her position on the ground.

"Call her a stowaway legend," said Wayne as he put a hand on said old lady's shoulder, "She'll be tagging along with us for a while."

"Well we're already traveling with an old man," said Nora, "May as well make it even with an old lady."

"Hey, what'd I say about calling me old," called Qrow from the back of the group. Wayne simply shook his head in amusement. They finished up their reunion with Ruby and Jaune giving each other a heartfelt hug before they all boarded a trolley that took them down the street.

As they rode along, Ren and Jaune explained that the city of Argus, which shared Argus De Wolfe's first name by coincidence only, was actually one of the largest if not the largest noncapital city in all of Remnant. Initially, settlement of the city had been difficult as usual thanks to the Grimm. In fact, none of the early settlement attempts succeeded at all until settlers from Mantle arrived and provided assistance for handling the colder northern climate and supplies that Solitas was unable to provide. The result was a hybrid city that falls under Mistral domain but also maintains a presence of Atlas soldiers to insure protection of the city and continuing trade between the two nations. At least they had until recent events stopped trade all together.

The city itself was a bit more rustic than the city of vale, with cobblestone streets and more brick-layered buildings. That being said, it still had several tall structures and was just as crowded as one would expect a city to be. Had this been a normal visit, Wayne wouldn't have felt all that at home. But given the events of the last couple of days, he was just happy to be around his friends. "So I guess the first order of business is to work on finding a ship," said Blake as they all stepped off the trolley.

"I'd like to stow my stuff first," said Oscar, "Where are you guys staying right now anyway?" Jaune gave a nervous laugh at that, but didn't get a chance to answer as a voice called from across the street.

"Hey Jaune," said a blond-haired girl from across the street, "I've been looking for you guys!" Everyone looked over to see a blond-haired girl wearing a buttoned, white vest, an orange shirt and brown pants and boots. She was also holding a small, dark-skinned child but that's not what everyone was focused on. The girl across the street bared something of a resemblance, to Jaune.

"Hey Saph," said Jaune as he waved nervously. Ruby, on the other hand, couldn't be more excited. If Wayne didn't know better he'd even say her eyes had gotten a little bigger.

Saphron's Apartment

The elder Arc had a rather decent apartment in Wayne's opinion with two floors, a kitchen and a lightly decorated living room with a coffee table and two couches in the center."Oh I've waited so long to meet one of Jaune's sisters," said Ruby excitedly, "I have a lot of questions I want to ask."

"Oh sure," replied Saphron from her spot on the couch, "I'd be more than happy to give you the whole rundown sometime."

"Will you two cut it out," said Jaune, a grumpy tone in his voice that he reserved only for his siblings. He'd made the mistake of sitting on the same couch as his sister with the rest of his team. Ruby, Oscar and Maria were on the couch next to them while Blake, Qrow, Aegis and Wayne remained standing or leaning against the nearest wall. Weiss and Yang were currently sitting on the floor, quite taken with Saphron's little infant.

"But I love telling stories about my baby brother," said Saphron as she pinched Jaune's cheek.

"Hey, I'm not a baby, okay," said Jaune as he waved off his sister and pointed at the infant, "That right there, is a baby." The little infant seemed to catch on that Jaune was talking about him and crossed his arms with a frown on his face.

"Oh that's adorable," said Weiss as she and Yang couldn't help but fawn over the little infant.

"Sure he's cute now," said Wayne from his position against the wall, "Just wait 'til it's time to change a diaper."

"Oh how can you say that about someone with such a cute face," Questioned Yang.

"Hey just speaking from experience," said Wayne, "One of the local weapons dealers was a friend of the family back in Blue Forge. When their kid was born a few years back, a lot of our conversations started with 'hey I'm here to pick up our order, and by the way I think you're kid needs a diaper change.'"

"The kid was in the back of the house too," Said Aegis, who was leaning on the back of the couch with team JNR, "We were standing outside." This only served to make everyone laugh as their warnings fell on deaf ears.

"So are you the only Arc in the city?" Questioned Blake as she glanced at an old photograph depicting a kid Jaune and all of his siblings.

"Pretty much," replied Saphron, "I left as soon as I got the chance. I guess Jaune wanted to be like his big sis because we're the only two living away from home."

"That's not, well not entirely-," Jaune started to say but couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Oh I must be right, because you aren't denying it!" Saphron practically sang as she pinched Jaune's cheek again. The boy Arc tried swatting her off, leading to an amusing struggle between the two. It was short-lived, though, as the door to the apartment opened. Wayne instinctively reached for his Crescent Fang before he saw that it was just a darker-skinned woman in a blue jacket and dark blue pants, with a pair of red glasses on her face.

"Everybody," said Saphron as the woman kicked the door closed with her foot, given that her arms were full of groceries, "This is Terra Cotta, she's my wife."

"Hello," Everyone greeted as Wayne discreetly took his hand off his weapon, though not discreetly enough for him to avoid a quick glare Blake.

"Well hello, this is quite a crowd," said Terra Cotta, "I just hope I bought enough food. Could I get a hand in here hun?" Saphron hopped up from her spot on the couch and proceeded into the kitchen to help her unload the large pile of groceries. Once that was done, team JNR went into the kitchen as well to help with putting the meal together. A few minutes later, both Terra Cotta and Saphron came back into the room as JNR finished up in the kitchen.

"I'm still wondering if it's really okay for us to just drop in on you," said Ruby as Saphron and Terra Cotta took their seats on the couch with their son.

"It's more than alright," replied Terra Cotta as she bounced the infant on her knee, "It's the least we can do, especially when huntsman and huntresses risk so much to keep us safe in the first place. And how could we say no to such an elite huntsman, though I will admit it's a bit surprising that you've got students helping you. Is that technically legal in your line of work?" Qrow had only been half paying attention to this question and had to be nudged by Ruby before answering.

"What, oh yeah, it's legal," said Qrow, "It's like a high end training mission really, get them some real world experience outside of the classroom. I may not look it but I was a professor once, and I even attended the same school when I was their age. I will say this, they're turning out better than my class did, well not better than me specifically, but in comparison to the average student back then they're fairly-."

"SHUT UP THERE'S FOOOOOD!" exclaimed Ruby as team JNR came out with trays full of sandwiches. There wasn't much conversation then as everyone got to stuffing their faces. Now it may have been the fact that their last meal was heavily seasoned beans that were likely way past their expiration date, but in Wayne's opinion the sandwiches were extra delicious. Everyone looked relatively happy until Terra Cotta got a call on her scroll and had to pass the infant over to Saphron, who instantly developed a pouting face.

"Is everything alright," questioned Blake, somewhat concerned the call might have something to do with them.

"It's going to be, yeah," replied Saphron, "Terra works as a technician on the town's relay tower, which just so happens to be where the military's radar system is as well. And who gets falsely blamed when the system starts going on the fritz like it's been doing lately." Saphron said the last part to her little infant. Everyone else got the message though.

"So what's the plan for you guys tomorrow?" Questioned Saphron, trying to change the subject.

"Well," said Ruby, having to swallow the large amount of sandwich in her mouth before speaking properly, "We've been making our way towards Atlas. We were hoping we could get some help at the military base." This question caused team JNR's faces to drop a little.

"About that," said Jaune, "When we got here, we decided to go ahead and try that. It didn't go, as great as it could have."

"Oh come on," said Yang, "I'm sure you caught them at an awkward time. It can't be all that bad." In retrospect, someone probably should've knocked her in the back of the head for that comment.

 **And the tick tock has stopped now that Tock has lost her block. All bad jokes aside, it seems our heroes have finally arrived safely at Argus, though once again things might not be as straightforward as they'd hoped. Hello everyone and Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, though it does come with a bit of bad news. Given that RWBY itself will be on hiatus for the holidays, it's highly likely that there will not be a new chapter of team WA next week. But fear not, once the hiatus is done, so to shall this story resume. In the mean time, feel free to leave a comment or review about what you liked/disliked or if you've got a neat idea for the story. Be sure to stop in next time as our heroes encounter another obstacle in the form of a short, grumpy military lady. 'Til next time.**


	21. The Atlas Attitude

**The Atlas Attitude**

Argus: Atlesian Military Base

Atlas's military base was located along the coast of Argus. To get there, one had to go down a road which led onto a bridge that connected the base to the mainland. The base itself was a large, metallic structure that had been built into a massive rock overlooking the sea. A large perimeter wall surrounded it with the usual compliments of searchlights, sirens and a large metal gate with two sliding doors. As it turned out, these doors could slide closed very quickly, which is something teams WA, RWBY, Qrow, Maria and Oscar found out the hard way.

"Are you guys serious right now," said Yang as she gripped the bars of the gate, "Can't you at least here us out first?"

"We have been given clear orders," said the Atlesian soldier on the other side of the gate, a tall man in a blue and white uniform with rounded shoulders and a navy-style hat that for some reason had a tall point on the bill. "The borders of Atlas and Mistral are closed."

"Please," said the other soldier, an exact twin of the one on his left.

"Have a pleasant day," finished the first soldier, who Wayne had decided to dub simply as A1.

"C'mon, this is-," Yang started to say before she was cut off by both soldiers.

"A very pleasant day!" Exclaimed both soldiers A1 and A2, whipping their heads around to attention.

"Hey if you're really not gonna believe that I'm friends with Ironwood," Qrow started to say before the soldiers interrupted him.

"General' Ironwood sir!" exclaimed A1 and A2. Qrow simply shook his head at that before continuing.

"General Ironwood, then it's whatever. But you should know that we've brought Weiss Schnee with us and we're trying to get her home safely." The two soldiers shared a look for a moment before asking the heiress to approach. Weiss herself looked uneasy for a moment as she glanced at Blake, who merely shrugged at the ridiculous situation, and then at Wayne who simply nodded his head. She then proceeded to take a deep breath and step forward.

The soldiers leaned forward to examine her from their side of the gate for a moment. "This is acceptable," said both soldiers at the same time, "We shall allow you to speak with our commanding officer. Remain here and we shall fetch her!" The two soldiers turned and jogged away, sounding off as they went.

"Did those two seem a little-," Blake started to voice the thought on everyone's mind.

"Kinda super weird, yeah," affirmed Ruby with a nod of her head.

"I just wonder how in the world they can see with those hats over their eyes," said Wayne as he adjusted the cloth mask over his mouth.

"Maybe they can't see that well. The only way I'd wear a hat like that is if I couldn't see myself in a mirror while wearing it," said Aegis.

"Fair point," replied Wayne with a nod as he chuckled just a bit.

"I'm still wondering why you insisted on wearing that cloth mask and sunglasses," said Yang as she turned to Wayne, "I doubt anyone in Argus would have even heard that Weiss wasn't in Atlas, let alone her possible kidnapper."

"I figured it's just best to be safe," replied Wayne, "No telling how the rest of her family has even spun her escape. For all we know they could be saying I kidnapped her, or I tricked her, or maybe they've got a story going about how Weiss ran away from home with some weirdo."

"I might actually read the paper for once if they've got a story like that going," said Yang.

"Let's just hope this officer of theirs is a bit more reasonable," commented Weiss.

"I'm not so sure," said Calavera as she put a hand to her chin.

"What's the problem," questioned Oscar, curious as to what would have the old woman worried.

"Well it's possible that I know the officer that runs this base," explained Maria.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing," said Ruby, "If a friend of yours is in charge, maybe they'd be more willing to help us."

"That would be true," said Calavera, "except we're not quite what one would call 'friends.'"

"So are you two acquaintances then," asked Weiss, hoping this wasn't going the direction she thought it was going.

"No that's not the one," replied Calavera with a hand on her chin.

"Are you two colleagues," guessed Blake, also not liking where this was going.

"You're getting warmer I know it," said Maria.

"Uh, enemies then," Yang finally said, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, that's the word I was looking for," said Maria happily, resulting in a dumbfounded look from Oscar.

"I'm sorry, what now?" said Oscar, fairly certain their situation had just gotten worse.

"I actually come right through this area about once every ten years to get maintenance on my eyes in Atlas," explained Calavera, "But customs is obnoxiously tight. You sneak in one sack of outside cashews and they think it's necessary to place you on an additional screening list for life!"

"You can't be serious right now," groaned Qrow, wondering if it was his semblance or just their regular bad luck that led to these circumstances.

"Oh we should try to think positively about this whole thing," Said Maria, "Maybe she finally died." It was at that moment that the gates quickly rolled open to reveal the return of soldiers A1 and A2.

"Introducing-Special Operative-Caroline Cordovin!" Exclaimed the two soldiers. It was then that an old woman whose head only reached just above the waists of the two soldiers stepped forward, adorned in a white, Atlas military uniform with black gloves and boots.

"It looks like she hopped out of her grave just for you," whispered Wayne to Calavera as Cordovin stopped in front of her.

"Blind witch," said Cordovin, clearly familiar with Calavera.

"She-demon," replied Calavera, using her own nickname for the Atlesian commander.

"It seems you've secured larger contraband for smuggling this time around," said Cordovin.

"And after all this time it seems you still have that stick of yours lodged securely up your-," Calavera was stopped by Ruby before she could finish the quip.

"Ah, hello there Miss Cordovin," said Ruby awkwardly, "My name is Ruby Rose and we were hoping you could simply hear us out-."

"I've heard your little story once already," stated Cordovin with a good hint of impatience in here voice, "It was relayed to me by those silly friends of-hey what are you still doing here?! I told you all to leave!"

"I told you we wouldn't stop until you let us through!" Exclaimed Nora as she was restrained several feet back by Jaune and Ren.

"It's very nice to see you again," said Ren, trying to keep things friendly. Cordovin sighed before turning back to Ruby and the others.

"It seems you're just as incapable of understanding the importance of our mission in Argus as the rest of the civilians here. So to insure you understand, I'll speak slowly with small words. The very safety of Argus is insured by this base and that relay, both gifts from the glorious kingdom known as Atlas. My mission here is to uphold that, as Atlas has determined that only I possess the wit and tenacity for such a task."

"Incredible wit," declared soldier A1 as he chimed in.

"And such tenacity," added A2, clearly having practiced this little song and dance before.

"Or maybe they just like having you as far from the kingdom as they could get you," pointed out Calavera.

"Oh you're as ignorant as all the other ingrates in this city," seethed Cordovin as she pointed an accusing finger, "ready to hold a knife to our throats with the rest of the world while conveniently forgetting that there wouldn't even be an Argus without our Atlesian ancestors!"

"But we know that's not true," said Ruby, "We were at Beacon when it was attacked and Atlas wasn't to blame."

"Not to mention that no one is happy about the embargo or the closing of the border," said Weiss, "But we understand that General Ironwood is only worried. Which is why it's all the more important that we talk-."

"Are you accusing the general of being a coward?!" Cordovin questioned angrily, "Atlas's strength is unmatched! If the world wishes to declare us their enemy then so be it, our kingdom shall prevail!"

"Atlas shall prevail!" declared soldiers A1 and A2 as they stood at attention by their commander's side once again.

"Is it really necessary for you guys to do that?" questioned an annoyed Yang.

"If we're really being honest here," Wayne stepped in, "It seems more like Atlas is trying to make an enemy of the world rather than prove its own innocence. If you're tired of everyone giving you the stink eye then maybe you should try a few gestures of goodwill once in a while." The commander gave an annoyed sigh before answering.

"If Miss Schnee truly wishes to return to her home kingdom and family, then the Atlas military will be more than happy to escort one of its citizens back to the kingdom. However, we will only escort her, meaning your friends, especially the ones of 'questionable' character will not be allowed to accompany you."

"And just what are you implying?" questioned Weiss, knowing that the comment was directed at Blake and Aegis, the latter of which was growling slightly.

"Either you come alone, or we have no more to discuss here," replied Cordovin as she turned to walk away. But as the gate closed, a suddenly appearing ramp of glass shot up, derailing one of the gates. Needless to say, Cordovin let out a frustrated yell at the sudden predicament.

"Let's get out of here," said Aegis as he turned and started walking, "Atlas is just concerned with doing what they do best right now, helping themselves." No one voiced any other opinions as they also turned to walk away. Weiss looked especially downcast until Ruby put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Weiss," said Ruby, "We told you we wouldn't leave your side. We'll find a way to Atlas, together."

"We could always storm the place," suggested Wayne as they heard the sound of irritated yelling coming from the base, "Aegis already broke one side of the gate."

"Wayne Ursario," said Weiss in an amused tone, "I thought you'd be one of the last people to suggest something like that."

"I mean I technically broke a number of rules when I got into Atlas the first time," said Wayne with a shrug, "At this point we may just have to break a few more if it at least gets us to Ironwood."

"I'm sure we can come up with a plan that doesn't involve that," said Ruby, "Right Uncle Qrow?"

"If you think of one, let me know," said Qrow, "That base was the plan and it just got shut in our faces. Right now I need a drink somewhere."

"But don't you think it would be better if we all tried to come up with a plan together?" Questioned Ruby. Qrow's answer was to simply pick up the pace of his walk, leaving the rest of them behind.

"What's his issue?" questioned Jaune, "So this plan didn't work out, it's not your fault."

"Well I think if he's gonna be a jerk, we should just come up with something on our own," suggested Nora, "I mean we could probably just ask Ozpin anyway. He's got to have a plan for this, right?" An uncomfortable silence fell on the group then as RWBY and WA realized something they'd forgotten to mention.

"Is something the matter?" Questioned Ren, surprisingly speaking first.

"Well," said Aegis as he rubbed the back of his head, "Ozpin's not exactly answering calls right now."

"What do you mean he's not answering calls," questioned Jaune with a bit of confusion.

"I think its best if we head back first," said Wayne, "there's a story or two you guys need to hear."

Sapphire's Apartment

Wayne was now regretting not telling JNR on the way, given that as soon as they were done relaying the story of Ozpin and Salem's origins as well as the history of the world, Jaune immediately punched the nearest wall in frustration. "So you're saying that everything we've been doing has been for nothing?!" Exclaimed Jaune as he removed his fist from the busted section of the wall.

"No we're not saying that," said Blake, trying to calm the situation.

"Are you sure," questioned Nora with her head in her hands, "Because everything I just heard says 'yes Nora it was all for nothing!'" Blake tried to think of a response to that, but Ren beat her to it.

"Since Salem is immortal," said Ren, "How exactly can we win against her?"

"Killing and defeating don't always go hand in hand," said Wayne, "in spite of all we learned, there still might be a way we haven't discovered yet to stop her."

"And just how should we go about finding something like that?" Questioned Jaune. His question was met with silence by everyone else in the room. "Wonderful, it seems like we're well on our way."

"I know none of this is good news," said Oscar, "But the bad guys are out there, we're not the enemy here."

"Are you really sure about that?" Questioned Jaune, causing Oscar to stop short.

"I don't catch your meaning," said Oscar in a confused tone.

"You're the one with him in your head aren't you," said Jaune as he turned around and advanced on Oscar, "Come to think of it, how much of this did you already know?!"

"Jaune he was just as much in the dark as we-," Weiss started to say as Jaune brushed past her and grabbed Oscar by the collar.

"How can we even trust you right now," said Jaune as he shoved Oscar into the wall, "Are we even sure it's him?!"

"Jaune just wait a moment," said Yang from her position by the couch.

"For all we know we could be talking to the liar right now," Jaune said, growing more unreasonable by the second.

"And what are you gonna do if it is?!" Wayne cut in with a strong grip on Jaune's shoulder, "You gonna beat an innocent kid to death for it, huh, are you going to hurt Oscar for something that wasn't even his choice in the first place?!" Wayne wasn't sure if it was what he said or the near snarling way in which he said it, but Jaune finally seemed to realize what he was doing as he let go of Oscar. Taking a quick look around the room, Jaune hung his head low as his angry expression disappeared.

Then, without another word, the leader of team JNR headed upstairs. A moment of silence passed where the only audible sound was the slamming of a door upstairs before Blake spoke. "Do you guys think he'll be alright?" Questioned Blake.

"Who the heck knows," said Nora as she got off the couch and headed upstairs as well, "My day was only slightly bad until just now."

"I believe some time to ourselves would be the best thing for right now," said Ren sounding angry for the first time since Wayne had met him at Beacon. The normally stoic Beacon student then proceeded to head upstairs after Nora.

"Maybe some space is what we all need right now," suggested Blake, noting the sour atmosphere that had fallen over the room. Oscar looked especially down until Aegis put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for any of this," Aegis said, "with luck they'll come around just like we did." Oscar simply nodded as everyone went their separate ways in or out of the house. Aegis decided to follow Yang out onto the steps of the front porch as the two of them sat down to watch the crowd go by. Aegis had never really been one for deep conversation, so he simply waited a bit to see if Yang would say anything first.

"Aegis," Yang finally spoke, "It just occurred to me that I never said thanks."

"What would you need to be thanking me for," said Aegis as his ears pricked up.

"For stopping me from stomping Oscar back in the woods," said Yang, "I was so angry at that moment, I forgot that Oscar really has no control over the fact that a whole other person's soul is in his body. Seeing Jaune just now, I realized I never even considered it until you said something."

"Oh that," said Aegis, "If I'm being perfectly honest, I was just following my instincts on that one. Traveling through Mistral over the last few months and then being forced to adopt a political approach to help build a Faunus militia in Menagerie did teach me a thing or two about thinking twice. That and Wayne repeating over and over again the lessons we've learned about patience and clear thinking."

"Well however you managed to keep a mostly cool head at that moment," said Yang, "I'm glad you did."

"Any time," said Aegis with a slight smile, "though it does get kind of annoying for a guy like me. Used to be I could punch a problem in the face and it would go away, at least for a while. Now everything's gotten so convoluted that I actually have to think about whether or not punching something will solve the problem or make it worse."

"Believe me I know the feeling," said Yang as she glanced at her mechanical arm. "I still see him sometimes ya know, that Adam guy."

"Grandpa Ursario used to have a problem like that," said Aegis, "at least according to Mom he did."

"Used' to have that problem," repeated Yang with a questioning look.

"Wayne and I never really caught on to it before he passed away," explained Aegis, "Apparently he used to suffer from nightmares and occasionally jump at shadows. Some days we'd go visit and he'd be staring at the clock that grandmother had taken from Tock. If I really think about it now, maybe he was just reassuring himself that the person that hurt him and some of his family and friends was gone for good. As the years went by, he checked on it less and less until he completely moved it out of the room one day. When we asked about it, he just said it was something he finally put behind him."

"His own personal battle, huh," said Yang, "though in a way I guess he got it worse than I do right now, losing control of two of his limbs. I mean, how many people can say they have a combat grade prosthetic?"

"Maybe more than you think," Said Aegis, "but I think we all have our own personal battles. Wayne doesn't want to worry us but I know he's still struggling with the aura shadow. Weiss is coming along with us to Atlas, despite the fact that it's the absolute last place she wants to go. Oscar's stuck with a person inside him that everyone hates now, and your sister, gosh, she probably feels like she's carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"When you put it like that it makes my problem seem small in comparison," said Yang as she noticed her hand trembling again. But before she could stop it Aegis grabbed her trembling hand.

"It's not small to me," said Aegis, "And don't think for a second that any of your friends and family here would call it small either. What happened was a big deal and it's not something you're gonna get over in one day. It could take weeks, months, even years before you're able to accept what happened, but if anyone can do it, you can." For some reason, Yang laughed a little at this.

"Aegis, you sound like your brother right now, ya know," said Yang.

"I can be a sensitive, smart sounding person too," said Aegis as he crossed his arms, "Wayne's just better at it than me. My favorite form of therapy was always hitting something or making a little mischief, so that's what I do."

"And what sort of mischief would you get into while in Argus," Questioned Yang with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Now that you mention it," said Aegis as he stood up, "I've been planning on browsing for some stink bomb ingredients. Wanna learn how to make one?"

"We're trying to figure out a plan to get to Atlas, and you're idea is to make stink bombs to work off your anger for a bit," said Yang.

"It's just one of those things that always helped clear my head," said Aegis as he held out his hand, "You'd be surprised what comes to mind when you're doing simple random #$ ." Yang seemed to consider his words for a bit before taking his hand and allowing him to help her up.

"Why not," said Yang, "With all the crap we've been dealing with lately, it'd be nice to laugh at something for a change."

Random Argus Office Building: A Little Later in the Evening

'Say what you will about Atlas,' thought Wayne as he peered through his set of binoculars, 'at least they know how to strategically position a base. If one wanted to get in to this one without being seen, they'd have a difficult time.' He really had been joking about storming the base earlier, but given that Qrow hadn't returned in well over a couple of hours and no one else seemed like doing a lot of talking, he'd decided to scout out the base from a distance. The way he saw it, at this point any ideas for getting into Atlas, even illegal ones, were welcome in his opinion.

'I think I about got when their shift changes are at least,' noted Wayne as he watched some of the guards leaving their posts to be replaced by other guards. 'The biggest blind spot, though, seems to be right underneath the bridge. With a bit of skilled jumping and the correct use of my wrist wires and Weiss's glyphs, maybe we could-.' His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his scroll going off.

"Hey, what's going on," asked Wayne as he saw who was calling him?

"Wayne where are you right now?" Questioned Blake over his scroll.

"On a random building near the coast," replied Wayne, "I've been taking notes on our little base."

"You need to get back here right away," said Blake with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What's happened," questioned Wayne as he pocketed his binoculars in his bag.

"It's Oscar, he's nowhere in the apartment," explained Blake, "He's gone missing."

 **Is Oscar running away from the three teams or is something else going on? Either way, our heroes need to locate the wandering boy fast before any other problems overtake them. Hello everyone, glad to be back with chapters for this story and I hope this one was worth the wait. As always, feel free to leave a comment or review about what you liked/disliked or if you've got any neat ideas for future chapters. Be sure to stop in next time as Wayne and Aegis once again put their tracking skills, and people skills, to the test. 'Til then.**


	22. How Long Do Ya Got?

**How Long Do Ya Got?**

The Land of Darkness: Salem's Palace

"This sucks," said Emerald as she sat on the floor in a large, fairly empty room of Salem's palace. Like the others, it had a purple color scheme with a number of large windows, pillars and a pair of wooden doors on either end. "I hate being in the dark about what's going on."

"I hear that," said Mercury as he threw a kick at Exo, who managed to block it with his forearm before countering with a left hook. Mercury dodged out of the way as they moved back and forth around the chamber, exchanging blows with measured intensity. "At least Cinder kept us on the up and up."

"Most of the time anyway," commented Exo as he moved his head out of the way of a high kick.

"Could I ask you two something?" Emerald inquired as she lifted her head up from the position on her knees.

"You're going to one way or the other," replied Mercury as he ducked another swing from Exo.

"Just nothing philosophical please," said Exo as he stopped a knee strike aimed at his side, "those give me a headache." Emerald thought of how best to ask the question before finally deciding she'd just say it outright.

"Alright, Mercury, the night Cinder and I found you and she made her offer, why'd you accept," Questioned Emerald.

"That's a bit out of the blue don't ya think," commented Mercury as he and Exo paused their sparring session.

"Answer the question Merc," Said Emerald, more of an order than a request.

"Nothing big," said Mercury with his hands up, "It just made the most sense at the time."

"You chose to go off with two strangers you'd never met before that night all because it made sense?" Questioned Emerald, relatively skeptical.

"My father trained me my whole life to be an assassin," said Mercury, "He wanted a son that was a ruthless killer like him. Then, low and behold, not hardly a few minutes after I end his miserable life, you two show up and just happen to need a guy with my exact skill set. It just seemed right, like it was meant to happen."

"So that's all there is to it, huh," said Emerald, "What about you Exo, you just in it for the lien?"

"Money is no object, especially when you grow up in Vacuo," said Exo as he and Mercury lowered their guards, "that being said, I do have an ultimate motive if you don't mind hearing the explanation that goes along with it."

"If you really feel like you gotta go the long way," said Emerald as she motioned for Exo to continue.

"Well it goes like this," said Exo as he walked over to one of the pillars where his gear was at, "as you likely know, growing up in Vacuo isn't easy, our culture is survival after all. But I suppose I was a little luckier than most, I had both a mother and father and they definitely loved me, at least enough to teach me how to fight and survive. Despite that, I hated my old man, not because he was harsh in the training or because he was negligent, but because he was content to stay where he was."

"You really think he could've done better than he was in a place like Vacuo," questioned Emerald.

"I know he could've done better," said Exo as he donned his knife holsters, "But he was 'happy' with the life we had, just a guy helping run security against bandit raids when he could've been running the whole show as the boss of security. So I aimed to do better and convinced them to enroll me in Shade Academy where I got the rest of my training. But then I noticed something about huntsman, a lot of time they take high risks for nominal, sometimes even no reward, which for a guy like me who wants to work his way up, well it doesn't work at all."

Exo donned his armored coat then before he continued speaking. "Then I also noticed something else, being respected is good but people are still willing to cross you every now and then, like this trash talking newbie that came into the school one day, thinking he was hot stuff. I didn't just beat him in our sparring match, I made the difference between our skill levels undeniable and then he had the nerve to try and strike me in the back at the end of the match. Sure I may have mocked his pathetic skills a bit at the end, but the fact that he was stupid enough to charge a superior fighter with no aura, in my opinion he deserved to lose his head."

"You mean-," Emerald asked, already knowing what the answer was.

"That's right, my first kill was not while I was a mercenary," said Exo, "my first in a long string of decapitations was in the halls of Shade Academy. Sure they tried to lock me up, but with a semblance that lets a guy teleport to anything he marks, I escaped in no time. Fled to Mistral after that, made my first connections in the black market and never looked back. Not long after that, I realized what I really wanted out of my life."

"And that would be," Asked Emerald, wondering if the mercenary had a point to telling his life's story.

"I want to become one of the shadows of the underworld," said Exo, "What I mean by that is I want my name to be one of those whispered among the baddest of the bad. The kind of guy whose reputation makes even the rich and famous come crawling on their knees in fear when they call upon him. I want to be one of those guys that can go where they want and do what they want because nearly everyone else will be too scared to tell him otherwise. To do that, I need capital, regardless of the source, and I need people that will spread my reputation around. Now that I've arrived here, making bank working for the biggest big bad out there, I feel as though I'm well on my way."

"You wanna be a big dog," said Emerald, "Though that does explain how you and Cinder got along so well. She wanted to be feared too."

"We'll all be feared, respected big dogs if we win this thing for Salem," said Mercury, "So I'm not really getting what you think's wrong with our motivations."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with your motivations," replied Emerald as she stood up and walked towards them, "It's just, I only ever really wanted one thing. Cinder found me, taught me, even cared for me. But now that it's just us here, I'm not really sure we-."

"Oh don't you get it by now," questioned Mercury with a shake of his head, "Cinder doesn't really care about me, Exo here or you. She never did." The look on Emerald's face went from shock to anger in an instant at his words.

"You don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about," said Emerald through gritted teeth as she advanced on Mercury.

"Wow, you really are in denial aren't you," said Mercury, "Guess you really have gotten so good at lying you'll even believe the ones you tell yourself."

"RAAAAAAAGH!" Emerald yelled as she lunged at Mercury with a right haymaker. The silver-haired fighter dodged out of the way of it before blocking a second, then a third strike with his hands. "You sound exactly like Wayne! He didn't know a thing and neither do you!" Mercury avoided another few punches and a kick before catching Emerald's wrist as she attempted another right cross at him.

"Or maybe he wasn't as naïve as you thought," said Mercury with a tight hold on her wrist, "Unlike you, he has a mother that loves him and a father that definitely doesn't hate him like mine hated me!" Mercury pushed her away then before advancing on her. "I'll bet his father didn't beat him mercilessly in every training session they had, I'll bet his father didn't steal his semblance the day he got it and make false promises about giving it back when he was stronger!" Mercury punctuated each of his points with a kick or a punch, forcing Emerald back as she kept her hands up, desperately trying to ward away his strikes.

"And most of all I'll bet his father didn't force him down the path of being a huntsman, it was something that he allowed him to choose. But I had to work harder than anyone to make it this far because I had no other choice! So if you want out of this because Cinder isn't here, that's your problem, but I'm staying here because it's where I feel like I belong!"

Emerald grit her teeth as they charged each other, Mercury with a nasty roundhouse and Emerald with another right cross. But their blows never connected as Exo jumped in between them, stopping Mercury's leg with one hand while grabbing Emerald's wrist and directing her blow upward with his other hand. "I think that's enough," said Exo as he released their limbs, "I doubt this will solve either of your problems and besides, we've got an audience." The sound of Tyrian's laughing cut through the chamber then, halting any other animosity between the two.

"It's so true isn't it," said Tyrian as he slinked out of the shadows of the doorway, "The world is such a cruel place, but it's alright because I'm a big, scary man now, just like the others." The scorpion Faunus put his hands together as his face shown with a gleeful expression.

"And Just how long have you been camping out over there?!" Demanded Mercury as he advanced on Tyrian.

"Oh long enough to know that pain and violence is the only thing you learned in life," said Tyrian, "And what's so tragic is that now, you're too afraid to even try to leave it, am I right?"

"What would a psycho know about me?!" Mercury shot back as he tried to high kick the Faunus in the head. But Tyrian quickly dodged back and countered with a kick of his own, knocking Mercury down to the floor. Before he could recover, Tyrian was standing over him with his new, metallic tail inches from his throat.

"Hey back off-," Emerald started to advance before she was silenced by Tyrian shushing her with a movement of his tail even closer to Mercury. His eyes then moved over to Exo, who'd discreetly pulled one of his knives out of his coat.

"Love the new tail," said Exo, "Now tell us what this is about."

"Well first I thought I'd tell you all a little secret," said Tyrian, "You're not asking the right question. You want to know what you're getting out of this, but really you should be asking do I love what I'm doing? Because if you're not, then this simply isn't the field for you."

"So you're saying if we don't like it, we should just up and leave?" Questioned Emerald, clearly confused by the psychotic Faunus's reasoning.

"No, no, no absolutely not," said Tyrian as he laughed, "That would be silly if you tried to leave."

"Hate to say it but he's right," Exo pointed out, "We know secrets that most other people don't. That's not something you just walk away from."

"So if you're not telling us to leave, then why are you here?" Questioned Mercury from his position on the ground.

"Why I simply came to say farewell to you all for now," said Tyrian as he retracted his tail from Mercury's throat, "You see her grace has decided that our priorities are now in Atlas. If General Ironwood actually becomes reasonable again and requests aid from Vacuo, then any hope of victory could very well be lost to us. So the doctor and I are departing to Atlas to make preparations."

"What in the world are we preparing for in Atlas?" Questioned Emerald. She didn't get an answer, however, as Doctor Watts called from the doorway.

"It's time for us to take our leave Tyrian," said Watts, "You can play with Cinder's posse later." The scorpion Faunus let Mercury up then and headed for the door, but not before giving them a few parting words.

"Remember children, find the thing that makes you happy," said Tyrian as he moved his tail threateningly, "I implore you." The psychotic man proceeded to slink back into the darkness then, chuckling all the way. After a moment of stunned silence, Exo finally let out a sigh.

"You two are gonna be the death of me, you know that," said Exo as he returned his knife to his coat and placed his sword on his back. "I was afraid I'd have to use my trump card on that psycho, not that I'd mind finally taking his head off."

"No one's making you hang around with us," said Emerald, "come to think of it, why do you keep helping us out?"

"What, are you kidding me," said Exo as he crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest column. "That guy's an unhinged psycho who's barely under control, Watts is an arrogant prick with no respect for those under him, Hazel complains about my methods despite my calling card being decapitation and Remnant knows I ain't spending any more time with Salem than I have too. You guys are probably the only ones in this whole castle I can even have a decent conversation with while I'm here."

"Well I guess there are worse reasons you like keeping us around," said Mercury, "Which reminds me. Didn't you have something you wanted to tell Emerald at the end of our little sparring session?"

"Ah, thanks for reminding me," said Exo as he pulled out his scroll, "I got news from an old friend who made her way back to Mistral recently. You remember Neo, right?"

"I remember liking her psychotic nature a lot better than Tyrian's," said Emerald.

"Well guess who's joined up with Cinder and making their way to Atlas," said Exo with a smirk.

Argus: The City Streets

Déjà vu was always a weird feeling. When things seemed to be happening all over again, even when it's a different day in a different place. In Wayne and Aegis's case, they were feeling a bit of déjà vu right now. "So remind me what it was we did the last time one of our friends suddenly ran off," said Aegis as they walked down the street looking for Oscar.

"We sniffed around for a bit, had a bite then sniffed some more," said Wayne, "The only thing we haven't done yet is split up to cover more ground, but with team RWBY covering one side of the city and team JNPR covering another, that almost seems unnecessary."

"Except for the part where we're in an enormous city," said Aegis, "And I don't know Oscar's scent as well as I knew Blake's back when she ran off."

"That's when we rely on dumb luck," said Wayne, "When it comes down to it, we'd probably be just as likely to find him if he's in the city by not looking for him."

"Assuming the guy even wants to be found," said Aegis, "Jaune laid it on pretty thick with that whole 'he could be the evil one' accusation."

"We all laid it on pretty thick," said Wayne as they turned a corner, "Qrow punched him, Yang wanted to punch him, Weiss and Blake were angry at him, and me, I went and told him he could leave if he really wanted."

"Let me guess," said Aegis, "Something about this wasn't his choice and therefore he shouldn't feel responsible for carrying this responsibility. I got enhanced hearing to ya know."

"Well that saves me a whole explanation," said Wayne, "At the time we were being affected by those Apathy pricks when I said it, but it definitely didn't help."

"You told the truth as you saw it, same as always," said Aegis, "Given what we learned about Salem, I've had my own thoughts about finding another fight after we get that relic to Atlas."

"Except you won't go anywhere so long as Yang's still fighting," Wayne pointed out.

"Well what other reason does a guy need to fight than for his friends," Said Aegis, brushing off Wayne's implication.

"What about the little secretive looks you give her every now and then," said Wayne, "Sure I'm usually just joking about it, but let's be honest here bro, that's not the way you look at a friend."

"You want honesty," said Aegis, "I'm honestly pretty hungry, so I'm gonna swing in that little café there and get us something to eat while you wait here."

"Hey do what you gotta do," said Wayne with a shrug, "Just be sure to keep an eye out for Oscar while you're in there."

"Yeah yeah, I got it," said Aegis as he went inside the café, leaving his brother leaning against the wall scanning the crowd and sniffing the air. 'I don't know what you're thinking Oscar,' mused Wayne, 'but you'd better have a good explanation when we do find you.'

"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice, breaking Wayne from his thoughts. "Are you lost?"

"No, we're," Wayne felt his voice die in his throat as he turned to see who was speaking. It was a girl in a long brown coat with furred edges, black gloves and boots. But what made Wayne stop was her red hair and green eyes hiding behind a pair of glasses. Even with her hair down, she bared a striking resemblance to Pyrrha Nikos. "Looking for Someone."

"I'm sorry if I startled you," said the girl as she adjusted the flowers in her arms, "You just seemed troubled about something. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I can't ask a total stranger to help us find 'our' friend," said Wayne, "Though if you have seen a freckled kid with dark hair and a farm boy's get up walking around that would help tremendously."

"Well I did see someone who was clearly new here walking around not too long ago," said the red-haired woman as she pointed down the street. "Down that way is a clothing store called 'Gentleman's Garb.' It's a little on the nose I know but I did see someone of that description wandering about."

"I see," said Wayne as he looked down the street, "Well I suppose it's worth a shot. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be familiar with the name-," Wayne turned around to ask his question, only to find the mysterious woman gone, "-Nikos?"

"Yo Wayne," said Aegis as he exited the café, "They got these great chicken and ranch wraps in there. Obviously no Oscar though, Wayne?"

"Right," said Wayne as he accepted the wrap from his brother and took a bite.

"You got that look on your face, ya know the one when you're thinking about something strange," said Aegis, "What's up?"

"Well I'm not saying for sure," said Wayne as he began walking in the direction he'd been pointed, "But I think I might have a lead on Oscar."

"Where'd you get this spark of inspiration?" Questioned Aegis as he took another bite of his wrap.

"A very helpful redhead," replied Wayne as they came in sight of the clothing store. Taking a few cautionary sniffs of the street, Wayne found something interesting. 'That smells a little, familiar,' he thought as the two of them proceeded into the store. Their senses were assaulted by the scent of new clothing that had been freshly washed, but with concentration, they managed to pick out one scent among the others.

"You smelling what I'm smelling?" Questioned Aegis with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Worth a shot," said Wayne as they followed the scent into a section that seemed to have older style clothing. And there, with his hand on his chin, stood Oscar, apparently trying to decide whether or not he should buy something.

"Ya know," said Wayne, startling the farm boy as he leaned against one of the clothing racks with his arms crossed, "I believe I said you'd need to talk to Ruby first before you just up and left."

"What, Wayne, Aegis," said Oscar as he bumped into another rack of clothes, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you," replied Aegis, "And so is just about everyone else right now."

"You guys have been out looking for me?" Questioned Oscar, clearly surprised at this.

"You make it sound like we shouldn't be," said Wayne, "Which brings us to the question of the hour, why did you up and disappear?"

"I didn't mean to disappear," said Oscar, "I just needed a place to think, but with everyone splitting up around the house, well."

"So you thought the best thing to do would be to slip on out without telling anyone," asked Aegis with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just taking a walk and got lost in my thoughts," said Oscar, "With everything that's been happening lately, it seemed like the best thing for me to do was just get out of everyone's hair."

"So were you planning on heading back at any point?" inquired Wayne, "As said, you've been out for quite a while."

"I was going to, eventually, maybe, I don't know," said Oscar as his shoulders sank a bit, "Everyone's just been so angry and upset with all that's happened lately. I've never had so many people wanting to punch my face in."

"It's not your face they want to punch in," said Wayne, "It's Opzin that everyone, including me, wants to pummel. As for JNR, well, they weren't there when Oz sealed his mind off from yours, so it's gonna take some time for them to get their heads around that."

"But what if Jaune's right," said Oz as he put his hands to his head, "Ozpin said in time our souls will eventually merge and we'll become one person. But what'll be left of me when that happens? How do I even know there will be anything left of me when it happens?"

"I mean maybe he'll stay on permanent lockdown," suggested Aegis, "It could wind up with more of you than him when this merger happens."

"But then his knowledge might all be lost," said Oscar, "I don't like that he lied to everyone either, but he knows things that the rest of us don't. What if we run into something that only he can get us out of?"

"But weren't you the one who keeps insisting that you have to fight your own battles," said Wayne, "Sure Oz knows a lot, but what's the point of all that knowledge if he keeps leaving the important bits out? From what I've seen, the only person he's really protecting by lying is himself. So if even one part of you still remains when your souls merge, I hope it's your honesty, because Ozpin's lies haven't helped any of us, or him."

"That's pretty optimistic," said Oscar, "I just hate that the cost of the other voice in my head stopping is losing everything that I am."

"I do know the feeling," said Wayne, "At least to a degree. You remember my conversations with Oz about the aura shadow right?"

"I remember what happens if you're not careful," replied Oscar, "But I also remember something about you hearing voices, mostly the kill everyone kind. Which, now that you mention it, does sound pretty scary."

"I learned the technique because I knew I needed to be stronger," said Wayne, "But the price for it if I let it get out of control, well that's something that truly scares me, because every bit of that darkness is me, but also isn't."

"And the rage mode ain't much better," said Aegis, "the first time I used it I wrecked an entire side of the Vytal festival arena taking down my opponent. It took me months of practice before I could even distinguish friend from foe."

"Yeah but you guys don't have time limits on how long you've got left in this world because of those techniques," said Oscar.

"We all have time limits on our lives," said Wayne, "Our parents could've lost their lives on a number of occasions. Everyone in our little group has nearly lost their life at least once. But even if we weren't going down this path, there'd still be no guarantee that we'd see tomorrow. Accidents, health problems, random Grimm attacks, criminals and many other hazards threaten us every day. That's why we do what we can with our lives, before our time runs out."

"It sounds a little fatalistic when you put it that way," said Oscar, "Do what you can before you die."

"Hey that's why you don't think about it like that," Said Aegis, "Since none of us know when our time's gonna run out, there's no reason to worry about tomorrow either. Maybe it'll be good and maybe it'll be the end, who knows. So until you know otherwise, keep on going like you're gonna live forever."

"Now you two are definitely sounding like Ruby," said Oscar as he finally smiled, "But maybe that's why she can stay happy despite everything. And here I am feeling sorry for myself because I got another guy's soul stuck in my body."

"Hey that's still heavy stuff," said Wayne with a hand on his shoulder, "But here's the way I see it. If you really wanna call it done, at least give the group a proper good bye first." Oscar seemed to think about if for a second before giving his answer.

"No, no I don't think I'm calling it done just yet," said Oscar, "If I return home now, my soul might merge with Ozpin's the next day and then I'll be heading out again. So for now, I'll stick with you guys and see this thing through to the end. But before I go back, would you guys mind helping me out with something?"

"Sure thing, what do ya need?" Questioned Aegis, happy that they could cheer up their friend.

"Could you help me pick out something that doesn't scream 'farm boy,'" requested Oscar, "I may as well get something after hanging around this store for so long." The Ursario brothers both nodded happily.

Sapphire's Apartment: Later That Night

"I am certain this is a pleasant sight for the neighbors," said Terra Cotta as she adjusted her grip on the infant in her arms. Sapphire was quick to silence her with a light elbow to her side. But everyone knew she was right as they looked at a groggy, drunk Qrow rubbing his eyes while sitting on the steps of the apartment. Because of his most recent drinking binge, the veteran huntsman wasn't even aware that they'd been out looking for Oscar.

"So did you guys find anything," asked Blake as team JNR also walked up.

"Nothing I'm afraid," replied Ren, "We searched everywhere we could think of."

"But we're not giving up," said Jaune, "If we're going to Atlas, we're bringing Oscar with us."

"When you say we," said Ruby as she helped her uncle off the steps, "Do you mean?"

"We're still with you," said Jaune, "And sorry about the way I acted earlier, I was out of line. And sorry we won't be staying Saph."

"Yeah, no you're not," replied Sapphire with a smirk and a hand on her hip.

"Well why don't we finish the rest of this conversation inside and out of the cold," suggested Terra Cotta. Before anyone could answer, though, the door to the apartment open.

"Hey guys," said Wayne as he stood in the doorway, "I thought I heard someone outside the door."

"Wayne," said Weiss, "Where have you been, you and Aegis haven't been answering your scrolls for the last hour!"

"Well we had to drag his feathered ## back here for starters," said Wayne as he indicated Qrow, who was finally able to stand on his own two feet. "But we also wanted to surprise you guys."

"I don't think this is the best time for surprises," said Maria, "We've had plenty of those in the last couple of days." Wayne simply stood to the side, allowing Oscar to step forward.

"Hey everyone," said Oscar as he stepped into the doorway, "We were wondering when you'd all-."

"OSCAR!" Yelled teams RWBY and JNR as they all seemed to leap in the air in joy.

"Oh crap," said Wayne and Oscar at the same time as they tried to move out of the way, only to be barreled over by the collective teams. After a moment of painful hugs, the two were allowed to get up off the floor.

"You had us all worried," said Weiss with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you doing alright Oscar," Questioned Ruby with a hint of her own concern in her voice.

"And where did you find the new outfit?" Questioned Nora, without the slightest hint of concern at all. She was referring to the fact that Oscar was now wearing a green, old style gentleman's coat that reached to his knees with new red boots and a belt with pouches for storing things.

"At this fancy gentleman's clothing store," Wayne answered, "found him there after getting some directions from a helpful lady. That and ya know, good sense of smell."

"Speaking of smell," said Terra Cotta as she walked in with Sapphire, Qrow and Maria, who was now carrying the infant, "Is something in the oven?"

"Oh that," said Oscar as he rubbed the back of his head, "I kinda thought you guys might like something to eat after scouring the city looking for me all day."

"Don't forget to mention roping us into it," said Aegis as he walked out of the kitchen, tossing an apron over his shoulder, "I hope you guys like elbow pasta because there is a lot in there."

"Before we do any of that," said Jaune as he stepped forward, "I need to say I'm sorry for earlier Oscar. It was unfair, it was way out of line and you didn't deserve-."

"Hey it's okay Jaune," said Oscar as her raised his hands up to stop the blonde from going on a rant, "I understand where you're coming from actually. I've been worried over these past few days about some of that same stuff. I know I don't have a lot of time left before I'm not really me anymore, but with some thinking, and a couple of helpful opinions, I've decided I want to do as much as I can with the time I have left."

"That's a relief," said Jaune as a smile crossed his face, "This isn't quite the same team without you here." Everyone else smiled in approval of this before a buzzer went off in the kitchen.

"Oh nuts, we need to take the casserole out!" exclaimed Oscar as he gripped his head.

"Don't worry chef, we got it," said Sapphire as she and Terra Cotta went into the kitchen.

"So," said Ruby as everyone's attention turned back to Oscar, "I like the new combat gear you picked out." The farm boy smiled sheepishly before Ruby's attention was diverted to the sound of her uncle walking up the stairs.

"Why are you heading up there?" Questioned Ruby as she approached the stairs.

"I just feel like I'll be spoiling your little celebration if I hang around," said Qrow as he continued up the steps slowly.

"After spending all day out in the city the least you could do is sit with us for a little while," said Ruby.

"Hey, I'm glad you kids were able to work out whatever problem you thought you were having," said Qrow as he kept walking up the stairs, "But I need some time to-."

"Aegis, wall," said Ruby, prompting the half bear Faunus to erect a pane of glass in front of the drunk huntsman, preventing him from going up the stairs.

"Okay fine," grumbled Qrow as he turned back to the Ruby, "I thought it would rain on everyone's parade a bit if I point out that we're no closer to getting to Atlas than we were before."

"That's not entirely true," said Jaune as he also approached the stairs, "I may have something of an idea for how to get there. But before I share, I should let you guys know it's kind of a no-turning-back kind of idea." Ruby thought for a moment before answering.

"Any idea's better than none at all," said Ruby, "What've you got Jaune?"

"Well with the embargo in place and Cordova watching the city's airspace," explained Jaune, "the only airships cleared to leave or enter the city are Atlas airships. So if we're gonna get into Solitas, we'll need to steal an Atlas airship." Jaune said the last part rather sheepishly.

"That's not just against the law," said Weiss, "that's definitely asking for an international incident."

"And then there's the little problem of how we're gonna get on the airfield in the first place," Yang pointed out.

"Well first," replied Jaune, "I haven't quite got that far, but there should be-."

"Alright you need to just stop right there," said Qrow, "What you're suggesting is not something we can just fight our way out of if everything goes South. We're talking about going up against the Atlas military here, so for all our sakes it might be better if you just dropped this line of thought right now." Jaune didn't have anything to say to that as an uncomfortable silence fell over the group.

"You know what," Ruby finally said, "I want to hear his plan."

"Ruby you can't be-," Qrow started to protest before he was cut off by his niece.

"I want to hear the plan!" Ruby exclaimed before going back to her regular voice. "I know you want to keep us all safe and you're probably thinking there's no way we could do this, but right now what you think isn't getting us anywhere." Ruby's tone caused a look of surprise to spread across her Uncle's face as she continued. "You're not the only one here who can come up with an idea, so there's no reason to act like we're out of options."

"Even without Ozpin, we managed to make it this far, and we've gotten out of bad situations without the help of an adult coming to save us or telling us what needed to be done. Our way has worked before and we're going to do things our way now. So if you think you can keep up with a bunch of kids, we'd be happy to have you tagging along." Qrow was clearly trying to think of a response to this, but he was coming up with nothing as Calavera simply chuckled.

"It seems you haven't been giving the girl enough credit," said Calavera. Qrow simply sighed as Ruby turned to Jaune.

"Alright, let's start coming up with the rest of the plan," said Ruby.

"Oh sure," said Wayne, feigning offense, "I suggest breaking the rules and everyone goes 'haha that's funny Wayne.' But when Jaune suggests breaking the rules everyone's like 'what are your orders captain?'" The elder Ursario did a mock salute to emphasize his point.

"Uh, sorry," said Jaune as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"I'm kidding Jaune," said Wayne as he punched the blonde in the shoulder, "Now, what say we come up with an evil plan."

 **And so, Oscar has returned with some new duds, and the gang begins to plan their very first heist against the Atlas military. But will everything go according to this plan? That's a question for next time, and speaking of next time, I may be combining chapters 10 and 11 together given that they're both a little shorter in comparison to the last few chapters, let me know if you think it's a good idea. In the meantime, feel free to leave a comment or review about what you liked/disliked or if you've got a brilliant little idea to make the story better. Be sure to stop in next time as our heroes go up against Atlas security with: A baby and some stink bombs? 'Til then.**


	23. The Airship Heist, And Groove

**The Airship Heist, and Groove**

Argus: Atlas Military Base

'Well, here we are again,' thought Wayne as he, Aegis, Weiss and Saphron, who was carrying little Adrian in her arms, walked across the tarmac where the base's airships were stored.

"Words cannot express the relief I feel right now that you've decided to return to Atlas Miss Schnee," said Cordovin as she led them to one of the ships, "You know a number of us were quite devastated when we heard of your decision to attend Beacon Academy. But knowing that you've decided to return to your home has brought warmth to this old heart." 'If only you knew,' thought Aegis. As it turned out, getting onto the airfield proved relatively easy once they'd convinced Cordovin that Weiss wanted to head back to Atlas. She'd been so thrilled she even allowed a few friends to accompany her to the airship to 'say good bye.'

Though Wayne could tell the act was wearing on their friend a bit. "I just finally decided that I needed to get my act together and embrace my roots as a citizen of Atlas," said Weiss.

"And I can't wait for the day when you'll be a special agent in our fine military, just like your sister," said Cordovin happily.

"That sounds like a splendid idea," said Weiss, trying her best to maintain her smile.

"I'll be sending my two best guards as an escort for you," said Cordovin before moving closer to whisper to Weiss, "Be sure to mention that to General Ironwood when you arrive." Wayne could only roll his eyes as the commander winked before turning on her heel and walking back towards the base.

"Allow us to assist you with your luggage," said one of the soldiers as he tried to pick up the large, white rolling suitcase the heiress had brought with her. "My, it is quite a heavy bag!"

"Allow me to assist as well," said the other soldier as the two of them tried to wrestle the bag away from Weiss.

"That's very kind," said Weiss, trying to keep a straight face while trying to pull the suitcase towards the ship, "But I can handle it." Aegis could only shake his head at the display as Wayne nodded towards Saphron.

"Okay Adrian, remember what we practiced," whispered Saphron. The baby boy nodded in understanding before letting out the loudest wail any of them had heard since they'd arrived in Argus. 'Since when does a baby need practice wailing,' thought Aegis, rubbing his ear as they watched Adrian throw a sort of temper tantrum in his mother's arms. "Oh there he goes," said Saphron, who's acting needed a little work in Wayne's opinion, "He's just so upset to see you leave, you'd best get going before it gets worse."

"This is unprecedented," said one of the soldiers as he let go of Weiss's luggage, "We cannot allow this child's sadness to continue!"

"Agreed, we must console the little one immediately!" declared the other soldier as he also let go of Weiss's luggage. The two then began a series of what they must've perceived as entertaining poses in an attempt to calm Adrian down.

"Lovely performance boys," said Aegis as he was covering one of his ears, "But I've seen the kid when he gets like this and there's only one way to calm him down when that happens." Aegis set down the radio he'd carried in with them and selected one of the songs, a rather upbeat dance tune. "You wanna console the little munchkin then start dancing!" 'And here comes my least favorite part of this plan,' thought Wayne as he and Aegis began going through a completely improvised dance routine.

Flash Back: Saphron's Apartment the Night Before

"So assuming they let us onto the field with Weiss," said Wayne, "And assuming they're not all total jerks who'd ignore a crying child, how long can little Adrian there keep up the loud wailing?"

"You don't have to worry about him," replied the older Arc sister as she bounced the little infant on her knee, "He can carry on for a good while."

"Though that will likely only distract a few of the soldiers," Ren pointed out, "And we'll need a way to disable their fighters without anyone noticing in the case that something does go wrong."

"I might have an answer to both of those problems," said Aegis as he held up one of his famous stink bombs, "We throw a few of these bad boys into the cockpits or air circulation units, and at the very least it'll delay them launching any of their fighters."

"Aegis and I spent a fair bit of time making them today," said Yang as she held up one of her own, "So we've got plenty to spare."

"That still doesn't solve the problem of distracting the soldiers though," Blake pointed out.

"I was just getting to that," said Aegis as he held up a radio, "Terra tells me you guys like to use music to calm the little tike down. But the soldiers don't know that music is all that's needed, so what goes along with a good soundtrack?"

"Oh, oh, oh," squealed Nora in excitement, "Are we gonna dance circles around them?"

"Sorry to say Nora but you won't be the one dancing," said Aegis, "This is something that's better handled by the guys who have danced their way out of at least a dozen situations this year alone." Nora crossed her arms in disappointment, grumbling about wanting to dance.

"And who do you guys know that can dance their way out of bad situations?" Questioned Terra Cotta as she entered the room with some schematics to show Blake. Everyone's heads turned to Aegis and also to Wayne.

"Oh no," said Wayne as he held his hands up in a pleading manner, "There are definitely better ways to go about this. No, no, no, absolutely-."

Argus: Atlas Base

"Incredible, now y'all are getting' it!" exclaimed Wayne as he, Aegis, and a number of the other soldiers had formed a dancing block in an attempt to 'cheer up' little Adrian.

"Okay," yelled Aegis, "now side to side, back it up, slide on back, turn and slide again!"

"Come on guys, let's show 'em that Atlas knows how to dance too!" yelled Wayne, "Burn this pad up!"

"Yes sir!" yelled the group of soldiers which had grown surprisingly large.

"Captain," said Cordovin on her earpiece, "Be sure to shut off the security cameras for a bit, I'd rather this 'not' be seen by General Ironwood." She got an affirmative over her earpiece before turning and heading back inside. 'I'm more happy than ever that miss Schnne is going back to Atlas, it's a wonder she was able to put up with an act like this for so long.'

"Now, front to the back, front to the back and keep on movin'!" Ordered Aegis as they split off from the block and moved to the back. But they didn't stay their long as the block kept rearranging itself. The soldiers were so engrossed in the dance now that they didn't notice the Ursario brothers depart.

"I still can't believe this is working," whispered Wayne as he and Aegis watched Weiss's airship take off before getting to work on throwing a few little surprises into the Atlas fighters.

"These guys take everything so freakin' seriously," said Aegis, "If you convince 'em it's for the betterment of Atlas, they'd probably do this whole routine in in grass skirts without a second thought."

"Hence the danger of too much brainwashing," said Wayne as he threw another surprise into the next fighter. "Now let's finish up here and go rejoin Saph. We'll need to hightail it to the pickup point before these guys get suspicious."

"I just hope they appreciate the little gifts we're leaving behind," said Aegis as he tossed another present into the last fighter on the row. "I've never tested these things against a well-disciplined military force."

"Then it's a good thing we're only using them as a precaution," said Wayne as he used up his last present in the final fighter, "Now let's get out of here." The two brothers then moved to rejoin the block, which was somehow still going, as they signaled the Arc sister that everything was ready. With a nod, Saphron let Adrian know that he could stop, but that didn't stop the infant from being disappointed that they had to leave the dancing soldiers behind.

After making a few apologies, they were escorted out of the base by the soldiers and told to once again have a good day. Aegis had to exercise a great amount of effort not to laugh his head off until they had hopped on their bikes and sped away, with Adrian and his mother on the front part of Aegis's bike. "Hahahaha, oh man that was priceless," said Aegis between laughing fits as they stopped at the other end of the bridge, "The pride of the Atlas military dancing their sorry tails off. Oh I wish I could've recorded that!"

"One step ahead of you," said Saphron as she held up her scroll after dismounting from the younger Ursario's bike. Someway, somehow, she'd managed to discreetly record the entire exchange on her scroll. "I'll send you the video after you head on."

"Please don't," said Wayne, "We've already got one embarrassing dance video circulating among our friends."

"Oh but you guys improvise so well," she teased as she played the video back, "Adrian loved every bit of it." Wayne was going to protest about that until he got word from Ruby on his earpiece.

"Have you guys managed to make it out of the base?" Questioned Ruby over their earpieces.

"Out of the base, across the bridge and laughing our heads off the whole ride down," replied Aegis, "Just dropping off Saphron and the toddler and we'll be on our way."

"Good, Weiss should be out of scroll range soon and then Blake and Yang will take out the radar while leaving the tower's comms up. You guys had best hurry back over."

"On our way," said Wayne as he and Aegis gave a final wave to the older Arc sister and her son before driving off. They bobbed and weaved through the streets before heading out of the main part of the city and onto a forest trail. Wayne had his scroll set up on his right handle bar so that he could track the progress of Weiss's signal. As expected, her signal had dropped off within the first couple minutes of their ride and now, a few minutes later, a single bar had reappeared. This indicated that she and Maria had taken care of the pilots, likely tossing them out with a parachute, and were now circling back to pick everyone up.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan, until the frantic voices of their friends suddenly sounded in their earpieces. "Guys," said Weiss, "What's going on? The radar's still up, Cordovin is onto us, and Maria is definitely not helping things!" The Ursario brothers couldn't agree more if the sound of the old woman's maniacal laughter in the background was anything to go by.

"We're not sure," replied Ruby over their radios, "Blake's not responding for some reason."

"I'll check it out," said Yang, who'd used her bike to drive Blake over to the tower, "Keep the ship from getting shot down, okay." 'This is not good,' thought Wayne as he increased the speed on his bike and weaved through the trees.

"Aegis," said Wayne as they both stopped at the top of a rocky hill, "You'd best go make sure Yang and Blake are okay over there. If they manage to figure out our pick up point, we're toast."

"I guess that secondary measure was worth it after all," said Aegis, smirking a bit despite the situation.

Atlas Base: At about the same time

"What do you mean the fighters are inoperable?!" Questioned Cordovin angrily as she yelled into the microphone.

"The fighters themselves are fine," replied one of the Atlas pilots, "But something in them stinks so horribly that it's making our pilot's eyes water while they're gagging on the smell. In fact one of them just passed out from the fumes. We'll need a few minutes to air them all out."

"It must've been those blasted boys that came in with Miss Schnee," Cordovin said through gritted teeth, "That's it! I'll show them the might of Atlas and remind the rest of this pitiful city why you do not cross our kingdom! Ready our ultimate weapon!"

The Forest Outside of Argus

"Hey, I don't think fighters is what they're planning to send after us," said Weiss over their earpieces.

"What in the heck else could they have on that base to send after an airship," Questioned Aegis. He got his answer when the entire front of the base that was built into the rock retracted and pulled back, revealing a massive, brown and red machine with two massive legs, a cannon for its right arm and a rectangular shaped body with a sloping visor where the cockpit likely was situated.

"It is time to remind the people that it is only through Atlas's awesome might that they can live in peace!" Declared Cordovin over the robots powerful loud speakers which could likely be heard throughout the whole city.

"Cordovin's piloting that monstrosity," said Weiss, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"I didn't think Atlas had anything the size of her ego," Wayne couldn't help but say before putting his helmet on and turning to Aegis. "Go, find Blake and Yang then hurry back. No more time for subtlety."

"Have fun going all out," said Aegis as they pointed their bikes in opposite directions and drove off. 'I just hope we can both make it to where we're going in time,' thought Wayne as he heard the sound of the machine's giant cannon discharging in the distance.

Near the Relay Tower: A few Minutes Later

'Well this is where they stopped,' Aegis thought as he sniffed the area, 'then Yang went off in the same direction, but then she turned down another path.' It was then that Aegis discovered why when he caught a whiff of a person whose arms he wanted to tear off. 'Adam Taurus!' The younger Ursario brother hopped back on his bike and gunned the motor as he raced down the path, following Yang's tire treads, which were now leading away from the relay and towards an area with a naturally occurring waterfall. 'I don't know how long that piece of $$ # excuse for a Faunus has been following us, but if he hurts either of them again-!' The half bear Faunus was already feeling his rage mode creeping in as he raced down the trail.

Near the Cliffside Pick-up Point.

The sound of battle, and Cordovin's irritated voice over loudspeakers, could easily be heard as Wayne rounded a bend on his motorcycle. Thanks to the massive machine's height giving it the ability to easily walk along the shoreline, it didn't take it long to reach the spot where they'd planned to pick everyone up with the airship. This also meant his friends had been fighting desperately against the metal monstrosity for a few minutes now. 'Just hold on for a little bit longer,' thought Wayne as he caught glimpses of the airship flying through the air as well as a massive metal hand swatting at it.

The older Ursario brother had been listening for any bits of information he could get about what was happening on his earpiece. The situation wasn't dire yet, in fact it might've been improving. His suspicions were confirmed when he finally came within view, where it looked like they'd managed to get the upper hand against Cordovin's mech. The machine's hard-light-dust shield was flickering as smoke rose from its backside, and if Wayne looked hard enough, he could see one of Weiss's summons flying around with most of their friends on its back. Nora was also bombarding the mech with Magnhild's grenades, and if Wayne wasn't mistaken at this distance as he dismounted his bike, she was yelling something about Cordovin needing to bring her man back. Their good fortune didn't last, however, as the situation changed drastically. Cordovin's mech angrily swatted at Nora, who only survived the blow because Jaune managed to reach her and reinforce her aura with his semblance in time.

They were both still knocked into a nearby rock, temporarily putting them out of the fight. The mech then whirled around and fired at Weiss's lancer summon with a lightning blast, causing it to disappear and throw off Weiss and the others. Qrow, Ren, and Weiss managed to land safely on the Cliffside, but Ruby, even using her semblance to speed through the air, wasn't able to reach the cliff's edge and fell towards the ocean. 'NO!' thought Wayne as he ran forward through the trees, charging his semblance in both hands.

"This is the price you pay for thinking you know better than the rightful ones in charge!" Declared Calavera as she pointed her mech's arm a little lower at the Cliffside, where Wayne surmised Ruby must've been hanging.

"Will you shut up already!" yelled Wayne as he leapt out of the tree line, unleashing a javelin shaped blast from each hand. One slammed into the mech's cannon arm, causing it to move far off target and discharge a lightning blast into the ocean. The other blast impacted against the edge of the cockpit's viewing window, causing a good bit of it to shatter as the mech stepped back to steady itself. Wayne wasted no time in drawing his weapons and joining them into blade staff form as the mech reached out with its left hand in an attempt to crush this latest pest.

Wayne then spun and unleashed his semblance from his staff in the form of a spinning blade, shearing off an entire plate from one of the mech's three fingers and knocking the rest of the hand back. "We'll decide for ourselves how great Atlas is when we get there." Even without seeing her, Wayne was fairly certain the Atlas commander was glaring at him as he shifted his stance, ready to strike against this latest gigantic foe.

 **At long last the legendary Ursario dance returns! I hope it was worth the wait for everyone because finding a good spot for it has been difficult. On a side note, I may have mistakenly put down Sapphire instead of Saphron a few times for the name of Jaune's sister. My bad on that one in case anyone was getting confused. And for those of you wondering, this chapter not only covers chapter 10 but a good bit of 11 as well. That's how short the last two chapters have been in the actual show and how tricky it was to get Wayne and Aegis in the story. But fear not, the next chapter will have a bit more Ursario action as the two brothers fight alongside their friends against the two looming threats that seek to stop them from getting to Atlas. As always, feel free to leave a comment or review about what you liked/disliked or if you've got a neat idea for a future chapter. 'Til next time.**


	24. Staring Down the Barrel

**Staring Down The Barrel**

Cliffside along Argus Coast

If Commander Cordovin had been upset before, she was furious now if her raging over the mech's speaker was any indication. Wayne's arrival allowed Ruby a chance to start climbing up the Cliffside she'd been hanging on while the Atlesian commander swung the cannon back towards the huntsman in training. But she never got the chance to fire as Calavera brought the airship they'd stolen screeching in to drop a few missiles on the backside of the mech. "Did you put these children up to this Calavera!" Yelled Cordovin over the speakers as the mech swung its cannon back around in an attempt to target the ship.

Everyone else regrouped then as Ruby leapt back up onto the top of the cliff. "Running a bit late don'tcha think Wayne," said the red-hooded girl as she caught her breath.

"What can I say," replied Wayne with a shrug, "forest traffic is terrible at this time of day. But I also sent Aegis off to check on Blake and your sister, so don't feel the need to worry too much about them for the moment." Ruby smiled a bit at this before Oscar called her on her earpiece.

"Ruby, are you alright down there?" Questioned Oscar, who'd boarded the airship earlier in the fight to help Maria look for weaknesses on the mech.

"I should be asking you that," responded Ruby, "What are you guys even doing out there?"

"I know you planned to have us lay low 'til the fight was over," said Calavera over the earpiece, "But Oscar here's got an idea on how to take out this giant, she-demon mech."

"Well I'm definitely listening," said Nora, who was currently supporting Jaune with a little help from Ren. Needless to say, getting hit by a giant metal hand had taken a number on the two of them.

"Okay, so we all know that the giant cylinder on that mech's cannon rotates whenever it changes the type of dust it's using. But the one part of the cannon that doesn't rotate is the missile launcher. Since we already took out the shields to that thing, one good shot should detonate the whole payload of missiles inside the launcher."

"And blast apart the whole cannon in the process," said Jaune, "That's brilliant Oscar."

"Yeah, but we got two people who could make a shot like that," said Nora as she looked at Wayne and Ruby.

"Well I guess I'd better-," Wayne was about to say before Ruby put a hand on his arm.

"It'll be better if I take the shot," said Ruby, "Your semblance is good at cutting through armor and we're only gonna get one shot at this plan. If it doesn't work, we'll need a good backup."

"Then I guess you know you're gonna basically have to stare down the barrel of her cannon to make that shot, right?" Said Wayne.

"Pretty much," said Ruby with a nervous smile on her face.

"Well I know a good way to guarantee you get that shot," said Calavera over their radios as the airship flew by and stopped in front of the cliff. Ruby rushed onto it, despite Qrow's protests and flew off towards the mech which had gone out pretty far in its pursuit of the airship. Wayne hated the feeling, but he knew the best he could do at the moment was wish Ruby, Maria and Oscar luck as they approached their enemy.

"Hey Cordo, I may only have one missile left, but I know a perfect spot to put it!" laughed Calavera over their earpieces. Clearly the Atlesian commander had heard it too as the mech raised its cannon arm, a section of which opened up to reveal a launcher with a number of missiles ready to fire.

"Don't fret Calavera, I have plenty of missiles just for you!" Exclaimed Cordovin over the mech's speakers. This was it, the airship was charging straight at the mech and Ruby was taking aim to fire. Wayne couldn't hear the noise or see the bullet, but what he did see made his heart stop for an instant. The missile launcher retreated back into the mech's arm at the last second, with the bullet from Crescent Rose bouncing harmlessly off of the armored plating.

"You can't fool me so easily!" seethed Calavera as the mech fired off a massive lightning blast at the airship. Calavera just managed to veer off at the last second and avoid the worst of the blast, but the ship still took some damage from a stray bolt of electricity, causing it to go out of control and veer towards the forest. Not that the rest of them could worry about it, given that the lightning blast shot towards them as well, forcing everyone to scramble out of the way before they got fried.

"Oh that's not good," said Jaune as they watched the airship crash into the trees several yards away from them. Qrow quickly morphed into his bird form and flew over to check on the crash site. As for Wayne and the others, they were picking themselves up as the mech again began to approach the cliff.

"A clever little plan," chided Cordovin, still feeling the need to use the speakers on the mech, "But even the most intelligent of apes is no match for humanity's intellect." Wayne and Nora didn't like the sound of this one bit as he spun his blade staff and launched several orbs and slashes while the orange-haired girl fired off her grenade launcher. The mech raised its left arm in front of its 'face' managing to block the onslaught at the cost of some more of its plating.

"HOLD UP EVERYONE!" yelled Ruby as she suddenly marched out of the woods, no worse for wear despite having just been in an airship crash. Wayne and Nora held their fire as everyone looked on at the red hooded girl who was now standing before their giant enemy with her weapon planted in the ground and a look of determination on her features.

"Now this is interesting," said Cordovin as the machine moved its left hand and pointed at the leader of team RWBY, "Have you finally decided to surrender and accept the consequences of your actions?"

"We're not, because you're not stopping us," Ruby called out, "More powerful people than you have tried and failed. One way or the other we're getting to Atlas, but we shouldn't be fighting about it because we're all supposed to be on the same side! The power we have is meant for protecting people, not as an excuse to look down on them like you're doing! We only stole that airship because you didn't give us any other choice in the matter! But you have one more chance if you're willing to listen to us."

The mech stood silent for a few moments before Cordovin gave her answer. "I've heard all I need to hear," she finally said as the mech aimed its cannon hardly twenty feet from Ruby. As it charged up, everyone rushed towards Ruby, planning to hit the mech with everything they had in order to stop it. Then the unexpected happened, Ruby used her semblance to morph into her hood and shoot right into the cannon with rose petals trailing behind her.

"Is she completely nuts?!" exclaimed Nora as everyone stopped and watched the mech raise its cannon arm in the air.

"No, I think she's waiting for the cannon to stop spinning," said Jaune, "Which'll give her a perfect shot, because the raw dust stays in one place." This proved true as the back side of the cannon suddenly erupted in a mass of electricity, triggering the other dust canisters and causing ice and rock to quickly form over the entire arm. Ruby herself rocketed out of the cannon just as the barrel became blocked by the growing elements. Weiss quickly used her semblance to create several black glyphs to slow her leader's fall while Wayne rushed towards the mech's descending weapon arm.

"No, no, no this can't be!" yelled Cordovin, apparently forgetting that her speakers were still on as her mech's arm dropped against the beach, now too heavy for it to move. Wayne glimpsed Qrow catching Ruby out of the corner of his eye as he leapt and ran up the ice and stone covered arm, separating his weapons back to their sickle form. Then, with a leap while charging his semblance, Wayne shot towards the viewing window of the cockpit.

As he hit the window, he released the energy he'd been holding in his foot, shattering the glass and allowing him to plant himself partially inside of the cockpit as he dug his left weapon into the metal above him. "Special Agent Caroline Cordovin," said Wayne as he shifted his right weapon to SMG form and pointed it at the frightened occupant, "I believe now would be a good time for you to surrender."

Waterfall near Relay Tower: Slightly Earlier

At about the same time Wayne and the others were engaging Cordovin, Aegis was getting close to the spot where Yang's tire tracks led. He'd been moving as fast as he could and was still kicking himself for not noticing Taurus's scent earlier. 'I don't know if he just now found us or if he's been tracking us the whole way. If he was following us, the snow and wind must've kept us from smelling him up to this point. But if he's making his move now, that probably means he was waiting for Blake to be alone.'

The half bear Faunus gripped the handle bar on his bike tighter as the sound of a rushing waterfall reached his ears. What also reached his ears was the sound of gunfire and metal clashing with metal, the telltale sounds of a fight happening. With a quick correction on his steering and some force applied to the brake, Aegis turned and slid his motorcycle to a stop next to the cliff overlooking the waterfall. That's where he saw that the waterfall ran under a kind of land bridge down below, and on that bridge was Blake and Yang, engaged in a desperate struggle against Adam Taurus for their lives.

Somehow Blake had been knocked onto a Cliffside and was trying to climb back up the land bridge while Yang was on the defensive, and losing. The blond had been knocked to the ground by a sword swing from the bull Faunus who then proceeded to unleash a red wave of energy against Yang, who just managed to block it with her gauntlet before disappearing into a cloud of dust kicked up by the attack. But, just as Aegis was about to leap down to help, Adam swung his sword into the dust cloud, and found that Yang had managed to catch his blade with her mechanical hand. "Got ya now, prick," said Yang, her eyes red and hair glowing as she cocked her left fist back while yanking her opponent's blade out of his hand. Adam was too close and too off balance to dodge as the blond fighter slammed her fist into his gut as hard as she could, sending him flying into the ground.

A small ditch and a crater was formed from the impact as the bull Faunus struggled to get up. 'Maybe I'll let them handle this,' thought Aegis as he took his hand off his weapon and crossed his arms, 'This guy's left scars on both of them, so beating his sorry ## together might be just what they need.' Of course he planned to jump in the moment things looked bad, but for now it seemed his help wasn't necessary.

"I might not be faster," said Yang as she held up her enemy's sword, "But it looks like I can outsmart you." The blond then proceeded to toss the red sword over the land bridge. In a panic, Adam tried to catch the sword before it fell too far, only to receive an uppercut from Blake as she pulled herself back up onto the land bridge. The former White Fang leader stumbled back, his feet scraping against the remains of Gambol Shroud, which had been cut in half at one point, on the ground. All three of them moved at once then as Blake and Adam rushed for the handle of the weapon while Yang ran in and grabbed the other half of the blade.

Blake just managed to grab her weapon and stab what was left of the blade into Adam's chest. At the same time, Yang slammed the blade in her hand down through their enemy's back and out through his chest. "N-no," Adam gasped out as the two teammates pulled the blades out of his body simultaneously. The former White Fang leader stumbled over to the edge of the land bridge before collapsing to one knee.

Yang and Blake backed away a bit, still a little wary of the man. "Is, is it over," asked Yang. Aegis was wondering the same thing when he noticed that their opponent's hand was reaching for his sheath. 'No you don't!' thought Aegis as he leapt down. Adam howled in anger as he swung around with his sheath transforming into its shotgun form.

But just as he was about to aim it at Yang and Blake, Aegis landed and caught his weapon, stopping the motion. "I told you," said Aegis as he formed a sharpened glass point on his elbow, "You owe my friend an arm." The half bear Faunus then brought his glass-covered elbow down on to the joint of his foe's arm and was rewarded with a resounding crack as he felt it break. Adam yelled in agony as Aegis grabbed his weapon from him and pointed it at his side. "And this one's for Blake."

Aegis fired the shotgun into Adam's side, very close to the same area he'd injured her some time ago. It was also then that Aegis noticed that Adam had removed his mask, revealing that the part of his face where his left eye was, had a scar in the shape of a brand spelling 'SDC.' Aegis then watched as the bull Faunus fell over the land bridge and into the waterfall below, his body quickly disappearing from sight. Aegis then proceeded to toss the sheath down before turning back to Yang and Blake. "I would've shouted a warning, but ya know, waterfall," said Aegis as he rubbed the back of his head before sighing, "You two, uh, okay?" Blake started to answer before choking up and dropping her weapon on the ground.

Yang was quick to embrace her sobbing friend while Aegis slowly approached, not quite sure what to say at the moment. "I swear I won't run away," sobbed Blake, "I made a promise."

"And I know you won't break it," said Yang softly as she turned to Aegis. "I thought you'd be back over at the Cliffside by this point."

"Wayne sent me here after we heard Blake wasn't answering," said Aegis, "figured something must've happened. Though it looks like I got here a bit late."

"Either way," said Yang, "We're glad you're here." Blake nodded her head in agreement. "So, what's happening with everyone else?"

Argus Coast

"No, no, no," said Cordovin as she pulled on one of the joysticks with both hands, "I will not allow you to best me!"

"Lady," said Wayne, starting to get a bit annoyed with all the yelling, "If you haven't noticed, that arm ain't raising with that mass of ice and rock on it. So I'm gonna ask again, tell the remaining forces you got to stand down and me and my friends will be on our way. At this point I don't really feel like we're asking a whole lot."

"I'll never allow it," seethed Cordovin, "None of you will set a single foot inside of Atlas!" The commander pressed a button on the control panel of the cockpit, causing her radio to spring to life. "All Atlas forces are to converge on my position and el-." Cordovin didn't get to finish her transmission as Wayne fired off a shot into the seat hardly a foot from her head.

"Look, my patience has been wearing thin even before we got to Argus," said Wayne, "The only reason I haven't yanked you out of this cockpit and hung you on one of this robot's plates by your coat is because you can order your forces not to pursue us. By now I imagine they've aired all the stink out of their cockpits and are on standby, though if they never get the order to pursue from you I suppose it's all the same."

"You dare to threaten an Atlas military of-," Cordovin started to say before the radio in the cockpit crackled to life.

"Commander Cordovin," said one of the Atlas soldiers over the radio, "We've been trying to contact you for the last few minutes. Argus is facing an imminent threat."

"We're what?" Questioned Cordovin as a look of disbelief spread across her face.

"A leviathan Grimm and several manticore Grimm have been approaching since the middle of your battle," said the Atlas soldier, "We need the mech back here now!"

"Well that just figures," said Wayne as he retreated from the cockpit and climbed up to the very top of the mech. Sure enough, as he looked out over the horizon, a massive black shape approached the shoreline. It looked like a massive lizard mixed with a fish and its roar could be heard from a few miles away. 'And now the Atlas forces are gonna need our help to fight the real threat to Argus. $ $ing spectacular.'

 **Sometimes you spend so much time looking for a threat that you miss the one right in front of your face. At least, that's what Cordovin has managed this time around. Now it's up to our heroes to face off against possibly the largest Grimm they've ever encountered. In the meantime, I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter despite it being relatively short. Not gonna lie, these last two chapters are making it hard to find anything for Wayne or Aegis to do without stealing everyone else's moments. As always, feel free to leave a comment or a review about what you liked/disliked or if you've got any neat ideas for future chapters. Be sure to stop in next time as our heroes take a gamble to save Argus. 'Til next time.**


	25. Reach the City in the Sky

**Reach the City in the Sky**

Mistral Police Department

May and Drake were both sitting on a bench outside of the main building for the Mistral police. They'd been looking over numerous reports concerning the possible whereabouts of Cinder and Neo, but so far, they'd come up empty. "I know we've checked a good number of these places at least once," said May as she set her stack of files down, "It still bugs the ever-living crap out of me that we couldn't catch them last time."

"We were lucky just to get out alive last time," Drake reminded her as he flipped to another page in the files he'd been reading. In order to keep the other officers of the department from getting potentially nervous, he was wearing a regular pair of shades as opposed to one of his masks while near the station. Well that and the fact that his last mask had been damaged in their fight against Neo and Cinder. "None of us anticipated that she'd find help, at least not in the form of that monochrome girl."

"Yeah I know," said May as she leaned back against the bench, "But the moment you guys got out of my line of sight, there wasn't much I could do except call for help."

"It's very likely that call kept them from coming after us," said Drake, "We've discussed this before, even if you'd been down there with us, the result would've been the same. You and I have both fought Neo before and know how dangerous she is."

"While true, it's still frustrating," said May, "And we haven't been able to find a single trace of them in the last couple of days." Drake was about to respond to that when Ilia came walking out of the station.

"Well I've got okay news and bad news," said Ilia as she held up a report she'd managed to get while in the station. "According to this, Cinder and Neo may have been spotted on the outskirts of the city."

"That's something at least," said Drake as he leaned back against the bench and crossed his arms.

"So what is the bad news exactly," questioned May, hoping the magical psycho hadn't found more help.

"It looks like they managed to get their hands on a small airship," explained Ilia, "The former owners were, well, too dead to care if they took it."

"Outstanding," said May sarcastically as she threw her hands up in the air before falling back again, "So how old is this report?"

"Close to a day," replied Ilia with a frown on her face. She wasn't too fond of this turn of events either.

"I guess we need to figure out where they're going then," said Drake as he put a hand to his chin, "She was looking for Wayne's group while she was wandering around in the black market. That narrows it down to a degree."

"Well we know Wayne, Aegis and their friends were headed for Argus," said May, "And then Atlas after that."

"Then that must be where Cinder's heading," said Drake, "We need to get a message out as soon as possible."

"And hope they haven't left Argus already," said Ilia, "Because I haven't the slightest idea how we can get a quick message to Atlas."

Argus Coastline

Wayne stood atop the mechanical colossus, which was still currently immobile thanks to the mass of ice and earth covering its cannon arm. As it turned out, their victory was rather hollow as they listened to one frantic transmission after another on the airship's radio and Cordovin's mech, all of which said the same thing. A swarm of flying Grimm was attacking Argus, concentrating near a leviathan Grimm, the type of Grimm that the colossus mech was meant to fight. "Our defenses are weakened because of you," exclaimed Cordovin as she made the mech clench its free fist, "All of this is your fault!"

"Oh give it a rest," Wayne called down, "We gave you plenty of chances to avoid an outcome like this! Now all this fighting amongst ourselves has left us open to disaster, but it's too late to play the blame game now." Cordovin's response to that was her raging over the speakers more, which Wayne decided to ignore as he directed his attention to an approaching sound, that of a motorcycle. The former Beacon student couldn't help but smile a bit as he recognized the signature engine noise of his brother's bike before hopping down off the top of the metal colossus and jumping off it's arm back onto the Cliffside.

Aegis came riding out of the trees just as Wayne landed, somehow managing to keep his bike stable despite having Blake, who'd lost her white trench coat somehow, and Yang awkwardly balancing on the back. "Guys, are you all okay," asked Ruby worriedly as the three of them dismounted.

"Well we're fine," said Yang as she hugged her sister, "But please tell me that huge roar we're hearing isn't a giant Grimm."

"I'm afraid so," said Weiss with a serious tone as she turned to them, "And we just disabled the machine designed specifically for taking it down." All other conversation was drowned out then as the stolen airship rose above the trees and flew over to the cliff next to them.

"We might want to consider getting out of here," said Maria as the side doors slid open to admit them. "Worse comes to worst, we can probably slip away with all the chaos happening out there. Our priority is still getting that relic to Atlas." Everyone knew Maria meant well, but for obvious reasons that idea didn't sit so well with most of them.

"We could," said Ruby, "But there are people in danger out there right now, and like you said, huntsman and huntresses are supposed to protect people."

"I did say that didn't I," said Maria, "I suppose you've got an idea then."

"Just one," said Ruby, "It's time to put that training of yours to good use."

"That might not be the best idea," said Calavera, "We've only had a couple of training sessions, so this will basically be-."

"I know, a trial by fire," said Ruby, "But that's the only chance we have of stopping that leviathan now."

"Well we still need a way to get close," said Jaune, "I can augment Ren's aura so we can cloak the ship from the other Grimm, but there's still a lot of chaos to get through out there."

"You forgot one other problem," said Wayne as he pointed to Ruby's hip, "The Grimm are attracted to the relic. Even if you augment Ren's semblance, they'll still be drawn to the ship."

"Well we can't just stash it somewhere and hope it's still there when we get back," Said Yang.

"You won't have too," said Wayne, "I'll take it, and then I'll amplify the attraction from nearby. That way you can slip in with Ren's semblance and you'll have fewer Grimm to deal with, making it easier to focus on the leviathan."

"You're not seriously suggesting using the Aura Shadow," said Weiss, "Even if you weren't trying to avoid overusing it right now, there's a small army of Grimm out there. If you fight them alone, it'll be suicide!"

"I won't need to fight them the whole time," said Wayne, "Just long enough for you guys to stop that leviathan. Then swing on by and pick me up, no problem."

"And he won't be alone," said Aegis as he stepped forward, "Aerial and long range ain't really my game, so I'll go with him and make sure he doesn't do anything extra stupid."

"Funny, that's usually what I'm doing for you," said Wayne, unable to resist making a quip about the irony.

"Well then maybe some more of us should-," Nora started to say before Aegis stopped her midsentence.

"I appreciate the thought," said Aegis, "But we can't divide ourselves too much. Once Ren and Jaune's auras run out, someone's gonna need to keep the airship and Ruby covered, and stopping that leviathan is way more important than fighting a skirmish in the woods." No one liked the idea of leaving the two brothers behind, but they also couldn't argue with the logic of the situation. Eventually, Ruby relented and pulled the relic off where it was hanging on her waist.

"Just so you know, I'm still not onboard with this approach," said Ruby, only half-joking.

"Says the girl about to literally stare down a leviathan," remarked Wayne as he accepted the relic before patting Ruby on the head, "Compared to that, this'll be a cakewalk." The silver-eyed girl smiled in spite of herself as she, and surprisingly Weiss, wrapped the older Ursario in a hug.

"You'd better stay alive out there," said Yang as she and Nora gave Aegis a hug, "You promised to teach me a whole lot more pranks when we got to Atlas."

"I've already got a lesson plan lined up," said Aegis as he and Wayne stepped back and watched their friends board the airship. They continued to watch for another minute as the damaged ship flew off into the distance before Wayne joined his weapons together and started focusing his semblance through the weapon.

"Hey Wayne, what in the world are you doing?" Questioned Aegis as his brother walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Giving this Atlas commander one last chance to actually do her job," said Wayne as the air around him grew heavy with energy. The elder Ursario then took a stance and swung his weapon, releasing a massive but thin slash of energy at the damaged joint of the colossus mech's cannon arm.

"W-what," said Cordovin over the mech's speakers as it moved and tore free from the limb that had been holding it down. "What is the meaning of this?"

"In case you haven't been listening," said Wayne as he broke down his blade staff and returned the weapons to his coat, "Your troops need you right now, and even if you don't have the cannon you should still be able to do something with a giant mech against the Grimm."

"And for this I should just forget your transgressions?" Questioned Cordovin.

"If you want to fight it out again that's fine with me," said Wayne, "But after we're done saving Argus, so if you'll excuse us." Wayne and Aegis turned around then and headed for their bikes, leaving a still angered, but now more thoughtful Cordovin. The two brothers had to ride slower than either of them wanted as they bobbed and weaved through the trees around the coastline until finally coming within sight of the city, and the threat that it faced.

Rising from the ocean was a massive Grimm, even larger than the wyvern at Beacon, with a reptilian-like body and fins on its back and tail. Topping it all off, the creature stood on its hind legs, batting at airships with its webbed hands or snapping at them with a giant, four-eyed faced covered in a Grimm mask. The leviathan's arrival had also brought with it a large number of manticore and griffon Grimm, who were currently swarming around the area just outside of the city. The Atlas base had launched all of its air force to deal with the Grimm, but none of them could even lay a scratch on the leviathan.

"You ready," asked Aegis as they dismounted their bikes and approached the Cliffside.

"Well given that we're about to be summoning a mass of Grimm to try and kill us," said Wayne, "I guess I'm as ready as I'm gonna be." The older Ursario then proceeded to hold the relic up as he concentrated on his negative emotions and memories. The familiar feeling of the aura shadow started to come over him as his body once again produced black mist.

"About time," said the inner voice of the aura shadow, "I was wondering when you'd run into yet another situation that was a bit too much for all of you. But aren't you risking your health a little using this?"

"I'm only producing what's needed to draw in Grimm, like at the bandit camp," Wayne thought back, "I still can't use this technique for sustained combat without more potential damage to my body."

"I still wonder if you actually believe that, given all you've learned about Ozpin recently," the aura shadow said, "He might've been lying to you about your condition, you could be more than fit to use the technique at full strength right now."

"You'd know better than me," thought Wayne as he spotted a number of Grimm flying towards them.

"I know you'll hold out as long as you can," said the aura shadow, "So this time I can wait. The situation will become overwhelming for the both of you soon enough." Wayne didn't respond to his darker half's assessment as he tossed the relic to Aegis and drew his weapons.

"Looks like it worked," said Aegis as he hung the relic from his hip and drew his own weapon and watched as a fair number of Grimm flew towards them.

"Remember we're just buying time," said Wayne as he switched to fire dust ammunition, "So if we turn this into a game of keep away instead of a fight, that'll work just as well."

"Then we'd best put up a good fight," said Aegis, "You know I hate runnin' off." Wayne smirked under his helmet as the first Grimm came within firing distance. Aegis was quick to spin his fire dust on his weapon and create a number of flaming spikes which he sent flying into the first couple of Manticores while Wayne fired both of his weapons at a few more. Small explosions resulted from the impacts as the Grimm fell out of the sky, only to be immediately replaced by the ones behind them.

Wayne and Aegis fired off even more projectiles and dust charged rounds before going back to back as the ones they didn't hit started landing around them. Aegis quickly spun his dust cylinder and formed an electrified halberd while Wayne shifted his weapons to sickle form with white hot glowing blades. As the first couple of Grimm leapt at them, the two brothers moved simultaneously, slicing straight down the middle of the manticore's faces. Even more leapt at them only to meet a similar fate as the two brothers began moving and circling to meet each one that tried to attack them, slicing through the heads or limbs of any Grimm that was foolish enough to come within their range.

At one point, the Grimm tried to come at them from all sides, only for Wayne to respond with a number of energy rings in multiple directions while Aegis spun the cylinder on his weapon again and created several flaming glass blades which he sent flying through the air to drive off or impale the Manticores on his side. All was going well until even more Grimm arrived, and this time they opened up by shooting fireballs at the two brothers. "Scatter," said Wayne as the two of them were forced apart, with Wayne rolling and dodging the fireballs while Aegis formed an earth shield above his head with earth dust and glass to deflect the worst of the barrage. More manticores came crashing through the trees then, snapping their jaws at Wayne as he managed to evade the first attack, but wasn't fast enough to completely avoid the next attack by the creature's horns, forcing him to block the blow with both of his weapons.

'Crap, not now,' thought Wayne as he felt pain lance through his left shoulder. The huntsman in training quickly channeled a bit of energy to his feet before kicking the manticore in the face with an energized blast. 'My shoulder managed to hold up on the train,' he surmised as he jumped over another manticore and wrapped his weapons around its throat with his semblance charged wires and pulled, decapitating it, 'But I must've overused it a little when I was going crazy against the Apathy without realizing, and there weren't near this many Grimm on the train.' Aegis was having a similar problem as he managed to redirect a Griffon into a nearby tree only to just barely block a charge from yet another manticore.

The younger Ursario was able to force its head up with his weapon to create an opening before spinning around and slashing the monster's throat. Moving back together, Wayne jumped off of Aegis's back to slice through the head of another griffon while his brother shifted his weapon to an ice spear and stabbed a manticore in the mouth that was about to use a fireball. This served to only agitate the ever increasing number of monsters as another volley of fireballs came their way. The two brothers leapt out of the line of fire, retreating further back into the trees, but not before witnessing both of their motorcycles going up in smoke from the barrage.

"Oh that is it!" snarled Aegis as his eyes glowed the familiar blood red of the rage mode while he formed a flaming ax. 'May as well,' thought Wayne as he increased the power of the aura shadow to the point he'd normally use in a fight. The pain was noticeable in his body, but it wasn't slowing him down for the moment as the two brothers charged into the fray. Aegis slammed into the nearest Grimm and sent it barreling into a number of others while Wayne unleashed four javelin bolts that tore through four Grimm and anything unlucky enough to be behind them.

It became a scene of ever increasing chaos as the fight continued with more Grimm flying down or breaking through the trees. Thrashing claws and gnashing teeth met heated blades, numerous glass weapons and destructive energy projections while fireballs began to fall without any pattern around the entire area. Despite their ferocity and skill, an occasional claw strike would get around their guard, or a nearby blast from a fireball would fling one or both of them into a tree. 'Any time now would be great,' Wayne couldn't help but think to himself as he fired off scattering moonlight before barely dodging a fireball that singed his pant leg a bit.

As another round of Grimm came flying in, it finally happened. In the distance, an enormously bright flash of light near the leviathan could be seen, attracting the attention of the other Grimm as well. A moment later, the light faded as the two brothers looked out through a hole in the trees created from their fight. "Did they do it," asked Aegis as the leviathan stood motionless in the distance.

"Well it ain't movin'," observed Wayne, "They did something by the looks of it." The growling of the Grimm above them reminded them that they were still fighting for their lives as they readied themselves for another wave of Grimm. But as their foes were descending upon them, a massive metal hand swept across the tree line, knocking aside the beasts and most of the trees in the small area.

"Are you boys still alive," said Cordovin over the colossus mech's speakers as it withdrew its arm.

"We've been worse," answered Aegis as he ended his rage mode. Wayne did likewise with the aura shadow, feeling his exhaustion catching up with him.

"While I don't appreciate the damage to my colossus," said Cordovin, "Your efforts in protecting Argus are surprisingly admirable. But now it is time for Atlas to take the reins, so watch how we handle business." The mech then turned and charged off towards the petrified leviathan, which had somehow managed to free its head from the stone. Wayne and Aegis looked on as the colossus mech produced a drill on its remaining arm and rushed towards the still struggling leviathan. The giant Grimm struggled with all of its might but couldn't free itself in time as the drill slammed into its side and dug through its ribs, creating a fantastic mess in the water below as the weapon tore into its heart.

With a final deafening roar, the life left the leviathan's eyes as its body began dissolving into nothingness. Wayne and Aegis waited another moment before collapsing against a couple of tree stumps, fairly certain the worst of the battle was over now. "Well," said Aegis as he panted a bit, "That makes another fight we barely survived."

"Yeah," said Wayne, "But Argus is safe, at least as soon as they finish mopping up the remaining Grimm. But Mom and Dad are still probably gonna kill us for letting the bikes get fried."

"Ouch, not looking forward to that talk," said Aegis as he replaced his weapon on his back. "So, do you think the others can actually find us over here?"

"We basically deforested this part of the Cliffside," said Wayne as he looked up to see the stolen airship approaching, "I don't think they'll have any issues finding us."

A Few Hours Later: Near Atlas Air Space

As it turned out, Cordovin had been somewhat grateful for their assistance in stopping the leviathan, or at least grateful enough that she'd fail to mention the disappearance of one of their ships in her next lengthy report. So after quickly picking up the two Ursario brothers, they immediately departed Argus and made their way to Atlas. Needless to say, Wayne and Aegis got a number of hugs, and a quick lecture about trying to tone down the number of suicidal ideas they'd been coming up with recently. Once all was said and done, Aegis passed the relic back to Ruby, while Wayne lent Blake one of his spare coats he'd managed to dig out of the wreckage of their bikes and they settled in for the long ride.

They passed the time mostly with idle conversation, with Weiss fussing over Wayne's shoulder again while Ren and Nora were content to just sit next to each other and sleep, though not for long in Nora's case. Ruby kept moving back and forth between the cockpit and the passenger section every so often to check and see how much progress they were making. Aegis, being surprisingly clever in his thinking this time around, had pulled out a deck of cards and had gotten a game going with Jaune, Blake, Yang, Oscar and whoever else felt like playing. Before they knew it, the sun had pretty much set.

"Good news," said Calavera, "Despite all the crazy flying earlier, this little bird still has just enough fuel to get us to Atlas."

"Thank you again Miss Calavera," said Ruby as she turned to head back to where the others were.

"You did good today kid," said Qrow, causing Ruby to look back for a moment. "Just try not to give me another series of heart attacks next time." The veteran huntsman was about to take his usual customary drink from his flask before deciding against it. This small action still earned him a hug from his niece and a quick word of 'I love you too,' before she turned and headed back to sit with everyone else, leaving her Uncle and Maria to keep on chatting in the cockpit.

"I hate that you had to go through a nightmare like that again," said Weiss as she sat next to Blake and Yang, "But I'm happy that Yang got there to help you in time."

"We helped each other out," said Yang as she put a hand on Blake's, and then one on Aegis's, "All of us."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Nora with a grin as she sat next to the rest of her team. Everyone then proceeded to turn their eyes to Ruby.

"Okay, cut it out guys," said Ruby, knowing where the conversation was going.

"You dove straight down the barrel of a cannon and then petrified a leviathan almost immediately afterward," said Ren.

"Oh come on, you've all done crazy stuff too," said Ruby, trying to shift the conversation, "Wayne and Aegis fought off who knows how many manticores and Griffons, not to mention Oscar made his first crash landing, which is pretty impressive if you remember that he's a fourteen year old farm boy."

"When you put it like that, yeah it does sound impressive," agreed Jaune.

"If he hadn't kept the ship intact we'd definitely have been stranded," added Blake.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that," said Oscar, "I didn't necessarily land the ship on my own. Ozpin helped me land it."

"As in he took control of you from out of nowhere again," questioned Nora.

"No, it was more like he was guiding me, showing me what I needed to do and then he disappeared from my mind again," replied Oscar.

"So does that mean he's still watching us, even now?" Asked Yang, not sounding all that comfortable with the idea.

"I'm not really sure," said Oscar, "But I guess it does mean he's still looking out for us, in his own way." Everybody had something they wanted to say about this, but it was Qrow who spoke first.

"For anyone who's never seen Atlas before, you best get a load of this," said Qrow from the passenger seat. Everyone got up and approached the cockpit to look out the window.

"Anyone else feeling a bit nervous right now," asked Ruby.

"It'd be weirder if you weren't," said Yang, "At this point, I'll only believe we've made it once I've seen it."

"Then take a good look," said Weiss, "Because this site is unbelievable enough on its own." And she was right as they broke through the clouds to finally see the city of Atlas, which was more breathtaking in person than any of them could've imagined. An entire array of lights lit up the snowy mountains below, but what made it amazing was the chains leading up to an enormous floating land mass. On that land mass was the true city of Atlas, a silvery city lit up with numerous blue lights that stretched for miles in any direction. Nora summed up everyone's thoughts in a single word upon seeing the city, "Wow."

"Even after years of making the same trip to Atlas, you still can't get used to the sight of it all," said Calavera before her mechanical eyes started acting up, "Oh for Pete's sake." The elder woman hit her goggles a few times in an attempt to get them working again. Wayne was finding the sight enjoyable himself, given that the last time he'd been here he and Weiss had been fleeing it. His attention was suddenly drawn away, however, when said heiress suddenly put her arm through his while also lacing her fingers around his hand.

"Uh, Weiss," said Wayne, noticing the girl's odd behavior, "Is something wrong."

"I knew the military had called back all of the air fleet," said Weiss as she indicated a space in the sky above the city, "But the way they're positioned."

"They're in a defensive formation," observed Qrow, "Like they're expecting someone to attack them at any time." 'And they don't look like they'd be taking prisoners,' thought Wayne as he and everyone else looked at the mass of capital ships and fighters that were floating above Atlas, with every cruiser pointed in a single direction, waiting for someone foolish enough to give them an excuse to rain laser fire down on them. Weiss moved closer to Wayne as the elder Ursario wrapped a protective arm around her waist. At that moment, the same thought was on everyone's mind.

They had finally made it to Atlas. But that didn't mean they were home free yet. Now, they had to find a way to get the relic to Ironwood, without angering the rest of the Atlas military in the process.

End of Volume 6

 **And before we knew it, here we are once again at the end of another volume of RWBY and team WA. Sorry to those who wanted to have the flying gorillas mentioned, but in all honesty it probably would've wound up as a joke about 'when beringels fly,' or something like that. But I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter of the volume and a big thank you to everyone who gave their input in the form of criticism, ideas, or simply saying they liked the story in general, it really does help keep me going. And of course fear not, team WA shall return with the next volume of RWBY. Until then, feel free to check out my other two stories which will still update more or less weekly. Be sure to come back next volume as our heroes face the challenges of navigating the great, and likely very arrogant, streets of Atlas while facing a horde of flying beringels. 'Til next time.**


End file.
